Irish Eyes
by Ever Better
Summary: Cara McManus is just trying to get by. So she kills for money, steals for money. It hard work really. But when she steals from the wrong man he seems to have a major hard on for her capture. When she sees no other option she runs off world,a new planet sounds nice, new friends, new people to kill, maybe even a home. She finds the Hunter Gratzner with her new world already aboard.
1. Chapter 1

Cryo-Sleep is supposed to put you into a medicated coma, without the constant flow of meds one can wake up within an hour or so. While in the Cryo-sleep you're not meant to be able to dream or to think, you a fucking vegetable. I hated Cryo because I could dream, I could dream the most awful things and not be able to wake myself up. One this particular trip all I could think of were the events this lead me to this piece of shit barge.

Cara finished cracking her knuckles as she stared at the opposite roof of the one she stood on. It was about six feet of empty space between the edges of the two six story buildings, with barbed wire on the opposite to prevent people from doing what she was about to attempt. She felt the thrill of trepidation slid down her spine as she ground her feet into the roof for more traction. "Okay…okay, okay." Her voice was more of a rush of air as she full on sprinted at the edge.

The crash the metal access door made as the multiple body guards tried to chase her onto the roof only added speed to her mad dash. One, two, three crashes later and she was in the air as the men burst onto the roof yelling profanities at her. Guess they didn't take to kindly to being robbed blind.

She flew through the air and every bone in her body felt that moment of perfect balance, the moment she understood that she would land perfectly clearing the barbed wire. She smiled and she commando rolled up into a perfect running position and sprinted across the roof to the very edge. Without stopping she grabbed the edging of the building and flipped over the edge so she was barely hanging on with her fingers. Gun fire rang out and she glanced around for her next option. Bullets bit into the wall she hung off of but luckily they didn't make it through the wall into her soft body. That's what the get for carrying small gauges

There was a fire escape seven feet to her left and she quickly used her feet to balance herself as she made her way to it. She examined it before placing her weight onto it. She heard a grunt from above and realized at least one of the men had made it. Instead of climbing down the fire escape she forced the nearest window open. She got it open and dived into the decrypted apartment just as she heard the footsteps coming close to the edge. She stilled as she waited for him to do something.

"Oi! She's gone. Just fucking jumped over the edge like it was nothing'!" there was some crunching as he paced, "Check the streets, ain't no body down there. She gotta be somewhere."

The young girl glanced around quickly and snagged a rough looking jacket from the almost empty apartment. The wooden floors were warped beyond repair and she was certain the building had been condemned and this was a homeless man's squat for the month. If the stench of the coat wasn't enough to convince the bundle of cloth that was a man curled up on a blanket in the corner was. She padded completely silently past him and exited the room, snagging his bottle of whiskey as she went. She trotted down the stairs to the base floor and glanced out at the street.

Angry looking men were prowling the streets looking for her. She took a swig of the whisky trying not to think of all the germs. She closed the jacket completely concealing her hourglass figure all the way down to her knees. She grabbed some dirt off the ground and rubbed it all over her face and flipped up the hood of the nasty jacket hoping the man didn't have lice.

She spilled some of the liquid down her front and without further ado slipped into the crowd. Blending in completely with the other low lives of the area. She walked closely to two other homeless men pushing a cart down the street. The bodyguards never even glanced her way. She smiled and trotted off to a nearby alley and disappeared into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time she was across the city to her partner's pawn shop her communication device was rattling every two minutes. She was made, a hit was placed on her head and she felt the butterflies in her stomach start-up. What the bloody hell was on that fucking chip? It should have been a regular old crack the safe, grab the goods, and run for it job, easy for a woman of her skills. But the bloody hit after the job was a new one.

"Danny's Pawn Shop" was located closely to the shipping yard, a perfect site for new on-worlders to get cash for foreign goods fast. But he was so much more than that. Danny was Cara's direct link to the underground black markets. He made the deals, Cara got the goods, and the payout was always big. By the time Cara made it to Danny's little crap shack her communicator told her the hit on her was paying half a million credits if she was dead and a full million credits if she was alive. That forced her to pause. Everyone and their mother would be gunning for her if this was true.

A call came through and she picked up the phone. She slipped into her slum accent, "Speak." It was Shawn. He handler for her contract kills. A girls gotta have up to six jobs to make it on her own out here.

He had the voice of a chain smoker, "New hot off the presses demand. Called in by the big boss himself. They called in the crow herself on this one mate. One full million credits if it's done fast. But there's a catch. For the mill the little chica has to be alive, dead she's only worth half." The Big Boss? Charlie called this in himself. He owned the fucking city. She stole from him!? Danny was gonna be lucky if she only took one of his balls for not informing me.

She I felt my stomach drop. Shawn didn't know anything about her _real_ life. All he knew was The Crow. A Female contract killer that's good. Very good. In and out with no fuss, if you got the credit for it. "Nam'." She snapped already knowing.

"A high profile thief by the name of Cara McManus." He coughed as he spoke.

"Put out th' word, this is Th' Crow's hunt. Trashin' tis phone." She hung up without any more. At least that might take some of the assassins of her tail for now, maybe some Mercs on this planet. But shit was she so fucking going to find herself in a bloody slam or worse in Charlie's hands. She ducked behind the pawn shop and knelt at the back door. The lock picks I kept up my sleeve made quick work of the locked door and I let myself into the back storage room. Should probably have that fixed old Danny boi.

She sat in the near darkness and let her ice blue eyes adjust. Cara turned her head to the side as if hearing something. And she was.

"I don't know where the hell she is! The bitch should have been back long ago." It was Danny's voice. Cara crept into the front room the back door hidden by all the shit he had in the shop. He was speaking to two men who had their backs to her. Danny was behind the counter and was rummaging through a big black bag. "But just so you know she's a fast little minx, the second she shows I can't be held accountable if she escapes, the deal was I get her here at this time and place. Not if you could capture her. Ya hear?"

"Oh of course sir. Our boss just wants all the loose ends tied up nicely. We can't thank you enough for giving us the information. All out to the kindness of your heart." As he spoke she watched him pull a gun out of his suite jacket and shoot Danny in the face. He body flung back onto the chair and Cara had to stop from crying out, even if he betrayed her they just got blood all over the Original Earth's Persian Rug behind Danny, it was easily worth a few million cred.

Both still had their backs to her so when she pulled her dagger from her boot and crept up behind the man with the gun drawn neither twitched. At least until her dagger found its way across his throat causing him to gurgle a little and blood began to flow. The other suit went for his gun but Cara already had hers draw and square in-between his eyes. She felt her anger rise at the situation and how she would have to run now. Her natural-born accent came out when she was upset. "Now lis'en hear boio, I'm gonna ask ye this once. Who sent ye'?"

The suit watched the girl wirily. She was only twenty at the very most and very petit but her eyes held a lot of violence in. Her hair was pitch black and had thick waves that should have made her look feminine but he thought it looked more like a wild mane that made her ice blue eyes glow all the more. He swallowed as his looked her up and down trying to calculate his chances of survival; she could have anything under that big jacket. Her leg flew out and caught him in the balls. He cried out and collapsed to his knees. His eyes were level with her lips and he could see the little manic grin cross her face. He was going to die and he knew it.

"Please!" he gasped out.

"Wrong answer." She braced herself and went to pull the trigger.

"D…Donovan! It was Donovan. I don't know what you took but he was gonna take it from you and kill you and then I think he was planning on blackmailing Charlie."

She paused. Donovan was the other big bad on this planet. He probably picked Cara thinking she would be more than complacent since she worked with him before. She frowned at the man kneeling before her, while she normally enjoyed it when men submitted to her, she had to stick with her original statement.

"Is tha' his money?" She jerked her head toward the black bag Danny had been fondling. The suit nodded and she smiled evilly. "Thanks'." she shot him in between the eyes.

Cara flicked the hair out of her eyes and holstered her gun. She shrugged out of the gross jacket and left it were it fell as she stalked over to Danny. "You deserved so much worse than what ye got." She said staring at his mutilated face. She smiled down at him, "Catch ye latter Danny boi'." She picked up the black bag and glanced inside. She snorted "Ten thousand? So tha' how much me' life is." She headed out the front door stealing Danny's winter jacket on the way out.

Cara grunted as she was violently thrust forward smacking her head hard enough that she snapped out of the Cryo- locker. She yelped as she landed hard on her left arm awkwardly. The hi pitched beeping noise and the flashing red light informed her that there was something wrong with the ship. Something very wrong. A loud rawring noise picked up in pitch. Her hair flew all around her, what the hell!? Why was the wind is space?! She felt panic flitter in the pit of her stomach.

She glanced around just in time to see another drop out of his Cryo-locker. He stumbled trying to stand but his attention was focused on a man in his cryo-locker still. Cara saw the man's hands tied in front of him and a bit in his mouth. My mind read the words "LOCK-OUT PROTOCOL IN EFFECT. ABSOLUTELY NO EARLY RELEASE". She glanced around at the other chambers and everyone was beginning to stir.

Cara stumbled over to one of the support beams and just before she got there a huge jostle launched her at the metal beam. Jesus they were crashing. She latched onto the support beam and turned in time to see the other passenger take her lead and grab on as well. The back portion of the ship was ripped away as the continued to grind against the ground. Cryo-lockers were ripped from there mounts as if they weren't even mounted. There was a loud crashing noise from the front and she saw a chair getting launched through a wall and then all the walls came crashing down. She felt the scream caught in her throat and her arms were getting tired. It seemed like forever before they finally skidded to a stop. Almost instantly they were surrounded by dust, it found its way into the chamber and she started to cough because she couldn't breathe. She finally opened her eyes to see the dust and nothing else.

Please, this is only my second story, so please read and review! I would really appreciate it xD if not then I might just abandon it :/


	3. Chapter 3

Cara heard the popping as the other Cryo-lockers opened and almost instantly people started to yell to each other. She stopped hugging the metal beam so tightly sure she would have bruises in a short while. A sheet of metal was two inches from her back. Cara swallowed as she realized she could have been cut in half. She walked around it in time to see the bound man fall from his chamber. She froze as she watched him stand as if he had never been in the crash, he was completely calm. He was huge if she were to stand next to him she would only make it up to his shoulders and that was saying if she stood up straight. He rolled his shoulders and she saw that he was built of pure muscle. This was one man she would hope she would never have to kill, else she would use a sniper rifle from very far far _far_ away. If they were in close combat there was no way she could win.

She swallowed hard again dust still caught in her throat and his head jerked toward her. She took a step forward. "Are ye alright?" She took a cautious step forward. She couldn't see much of his face, the blindfold covered half his face and the bit in his mouth was so tight it distorted his features. His head was bald and clean-shaven. The more she stared at him the more curious she got, which was the reason she got into theft in the first place, that damn curiosity.

There was a loud crash from behind her and she jumped around to see what it was. A man threw a piece of metal off his legs and rolled to his feet. He glared at me for a second and she couldn't help but notice his crazy blue eyes. Something was off though. His gaze went past her and hardened, he had the eyes of a hunter. Cara saw him reach for a gun but his holster was empty. Her own hand twitched toward her own weapons but she stayed her hand, still in Danny's coat her weapons were hidden. She wanted to keep it that way for now.

"Where did he go!?" He surged forward and inspected the empty Cryo-locker the bigger man had stepped out of.

"H…He was there jus' a secon' ago." Cara stammered. He was a Merc. His name tag on his chest plate read Johns and his clothing said cop but Cara knew a Merc when she saw one. He ignored her as he headed deeper into the bowls of the wreckage.

She turned moved toward the voices. She saw a women with a blow torch cutting another passenger out of a cryo-locker and a man grunting as he ripped it open. The women possessed a dark beauty with long curly hair and a proud nose. She was confident in her ability with the torch and the man standing beside her spoke of a long time partnership.

The door fell open and out rolled a teenage boy. "Somethin' went wrong huh?" Before Cara could hear the response she heard a ruckus coming from below, her sensitive ears picking out the reverberations throughout the metal ship.

She walked back the way she originated from and found an opening in the floor. She crouched and watched as the large man hung from the roof support beams and choked the Merc with the shackles around his ankles. Johns is beating the convict with a steel baton but still could not break free. Cara watches without any emotion, either way this goes she's not worried. Johns begins to lose consciousness and it looks as if the convict will kill him, until the convict loses his hold on the beam he was clutching to. As he falls for a second Cara feels his eyes upon her but then she can't be sure because he just knocked himself out cold by slamming himself head first into the metallic floor. I wince at the sharp sound and Johns stumbles onto his feet rubbing his neck.

Johns crouches over the convict, "One chance and you blew it, Riddick. One of these days someone's gonna get hurt and it ain't gonna be me."

Cara stood and walked back towards the others. _So his name is Riddick._ Cara smiles a little to herself. It soon fades as she finds everyone is surrounding a man strapped to a chair with a piece of metal through his chest.

Everyone around her starts shouting, but Cara already knows he's as good as dead

"Pull it out of him…"

"No, it's too close to his heart…"

"You gotta do it, just do it fast…"

Cara is the only one to notice Johns coming up behind the group, she is also the only one who keeps her cool in the situation. A blond woman is cradling her crew-mates head "Oh, Owens." He looks pale, close to dying. The Blond goes to grab the rod.

Owens yells out in pain "D…Don't touch it! Fry don't you touch that handle!" His voice is shill and strained.

The women, Fry jerks back and thinks for a moment while the others start-up again, "You'll kill him, I'm tellin' you, shit, just leave it alone..."

"delirious..."

"doncha you got some drugs for this poor man..."

Fry latches onto the last suggestion "Awright, awright, someone...there's Anestaphine in the med-lock, that end of the cabin."

The crowd looks around behind them, there's nothing "Not anymore there's not." One of the men with a cultured accent stated.

Grimly Fry looks down at her crew mate and friend. "Get out of here. Everyone." Her voice is soft and grim as she cradles Owen's head. Nearly everyone leaves but Cara merely steps back into the shadows knowing no one sees her there. Johns hesitates and Fry just shakes her head using her hair as a shield, "Get outta here." He walks as Owen is caught in his death throes. Slowly his breath begins to slow and Cara watches as Fry begins to cry. Holding him close in her lap. Cara can't help but approve the women's desire to hide her tears and weakness.

Cara slips away without Fry even noticing she is too busy grieving. On her way out side she notices Riddick tied up against a bulk head. She walks around him and watches him for any sign of movement. Something tells her he is watching her. Even through the blindfold. Riddick… The name sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. It was probably some dive bar story that she was remembering with a similar name.

She felt sweat drip down her back and she realized she was sweltering in the freaking coat. She unzipped it and threw it into the corner. Not caring if the others saw her weapons now. She just double checked to make sure everything was secure and strapped in. Cara figured she could pass as a Merc for now if anyone asked. She turned to leave but saw Riddick move. It was slight and she wasn't sure he actually moved but his nostrils flared as he scented the room. Cara quickly left the room and didn't notice that Riddick followed her every move by turning his head.

Once outside the heat intensified and she gasped. Cara moved away from the ship hoping to catch any type of wind or breeze in the area. She watched as what seemed to be a priest brushed off his robes and three young boys surrounded his and spoke in hushed tones.

Another two were gazing around themselves and Cara noticed that once in the light she could obviously see they were bushwhackers, the prospector type. Both had tanned skin from working long hours in the sun. Both seemed to be in their early thirties with durable boots and sturdy clothing ready for anything that came their way. Bet they never saw this.

Another man stood a little ways off stumbling aimlessly. It was the man with the cultured accent. He was overfed, over groomed and entirely to soft looking for Cara. She could eat him up and spit him out. In her mind he became the puff pastry of a man.

Cara's attention was dragged away from the people as she surveyed the world. The stark unforgiving terrain went on for miles. All was bright orange and yellow of the sand. The valley they found themselves in was only broken up by the earthen spires off to one side. She spun and stared at the sky, two suns. Cara turned and climbed the side of the ship until she was high enough to see all around her. She spun in a circle and swore under her breath. Soon she was joined by the rest of the group.

"Hello, my name is Shazza, this is my partner Zeke." The prospector women gestured to her husband.

"I'm Cara." She nodded to them.

"Ello, I'm Paris." He puff pastry nodded his head she did the same.

Then the young scrap of a boy scrambled up and grinned at her. "Jesus would you look at this mess!" He yelled as he examined the train of debris behind us. "Names Jack." He grinned up at her even if she was only a few inches taller. "I like you weapons. Can I touch one?"

Before Cara could say anything Johns came out of nowhere, "No." He turned to study her.

Cara didn't like the extra attention so I changed the topic, "Do you think there are any other survivors?" She made sure her face looked worried as she glanced at the wreckage.

Johns sighed and decided to leave it alone, he had enough on his plate with Riddick, "I think I'm grateful even this many of us lived after seeing this." He gestured around him. When Johns though Cara wasn't looking he checked out her ass, her weapons, and her small stature. He licked his bottom lip. She was a cute little thing.

Fry climbed onto the ship behind them and they all turned to her, Jack smiling in support. Paris was the one to break the silence, "Anyone having breathing problems? Aside from me?"

Jack scowled, "Like I just ran or something…"

"One lung short. All of us." Shazza gestured all around.

The puff pastry dramatically came forward "Well, I tend toward the asthmatic. And with all this dust..." he wheezed for emphasis.

Cara slid off the side of the wreckage listening to Fry say "It's the atmosphere. Too much pressure, not enough oxygen. Might take a few days to…"

Zeke spoke up for the first time, Cara paused so she could learn his voice. He had a strange accent, "So what the bloody hell happened, anyways?"

Fry tried to placate him "Somethin' knocked us off-lane. Maybe a rogue comet. Maybe we'll never know."

Shazza pushed her husband off course "Well, I for one, am thoroughly fucking grateful. This beast wasn't made to land like this. But cripes, you rode it down." She turned to the others "C'mon, you lousy ingrates, only reason we're alive is a'cuzza her." The rest of the crew began to thank her but Cara didn't see her reaction.

Cara ducked back into the shade the ship offered and rolled her shoulders trying to think. She closed her eyes and laid back. Soon Fry found her way back into the ship. Cara watched her from the shadows and Fry examined Riddick. Johns came up behind her, "He just escaped from a max prison just a few days ago."

Cara's interest pricked. Escaped from a max prison? I wonder which one...and how?

"So we just keep him locked up forever?" Fry crossed her arms and leaned against the side. Nodded toward the chains.

"Yeah that'd be my choice." Johns came to a stop by her side running his hand over the lower half of his face.

Fry pitched her voice low but again Cara's ears came through, "Is he really that dangerous?"

Johns scoffed, "Only around humans." They both left and Paris ran into them on the way out.

"Oh good, I wanted to see if you would get me into the container? I might have something to drink…" Their voiced faded until Cara couldn't hear them anymore.

Riddick took a rattling breath, louder now that the others were gone. His head turned this way and that. From my vantage point she saw a flash of silver under his blindfold and her curiosity reared its ugly head again. She refused to move though. Slowly Riddick stood up straighter until he was as tall as he could get and slowly his arms started moving backwards. His shoulder popped sickeningly, one and then the other. His arms were up and over his head when she finally noticed the break in the beam above him. His chain slide right through it and his shoulder popped back into place. Her stomach clenched. He hopped slash fell forward and snagged the blowtorch Shazza must have discarded after cutting Jack out of the Cryo-locker. He ripped the bit from his mouth and began cutting the shackles off.

Once free he stood and glanced around the hull after a few minutes he finds a pair of goggles that were originally stored with the blow torch. He ripped off the blindfold and before Cara could stop herself she gasped. He turned toward her slowly and stared at her. She was perched at eye level on a beam one leg hanging down while the other supported one of her arms. Over all it was a relaxed pose. Not a pose one should have when facing a murder. She turned her head to the side and dropped to the ground silently. She stood before Riddick entranced by his eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her and slipped the goggles onto his head resting them above his silver shining eyes.

He stalked over to her and watched her. He circled her like a shark but she still didn't move, "Not gonna scream for me?"

His voice sent shivers down her back. But damn it if he wasn't one of the sexiest example of a man on this freaking planet. "No' the screamin type." She turned her head to watch him. He made no more move toward her. She saw a half-smile cross his face when she spoke.

He slid up to Cara's back and placed his mouth close to her ear her hair caressing his handsome face, "To bad, I like screamers." She turned to retort but he was gone. Cara was startled. Not many people could put her on edge but everything about Riddick did.

Please review!, tell me what you like, dislike, is there to much detail or not enough, basically anything you notice :D and thanks to Yvain-Hayes for being the first to post! it's a big confidence booster (honestly I wasn't going to write another chapter tonight but when I saw a review I just had to keep going!) So thanks a ton Yvain-Hayes XD


	4. Chapter 4

Cara watched as everyone scrambled around for a weapon. She assumed it was to protect against Riddick but in all honesty they really should just lock all weapons away, Riddick would be able to just take it from them like candy from a baby. When Johns came running back with a shotgun everyone noticed how tense he was. Then panic had ensued when he told the Riddick was gone.

Cara watched Paris dig into his collectable weapons. She watched as he walked by with original earth artifacts, looks as if the originated from India judging by the carvings in the staff. She felt her fingers twitch. She would have to lift something soon else the urge to do a more dangerous theft would happen.

Cara watches as the Priest, Imam share a ceremonial blade with Johns. Imam is reluctant to use it for violence but agrees the Riddick is a dangerous man and until they can all speak with Riddick his character is unknown.

Zeke and Shazza only have digging tools to offer up, maybe a pick ax. But not much in the ways of real weapons, it's not like they were planning on hunting a dangerous criminal.

Fry watches Paris walk by bristling with weapons "What the hell are these?"

In Cara's mind she says, _A hell of a lot of cred._ But Paris says, "Maratha crow-bill war-picks from Northern India. Very rare."

Zeke takes one of the weapons from him "An' this?" He holds it up to the light.

"Blow-dart hunting stick from Papua New Guinea. Very very rare, since the tribe's extinct." Paris seems proud to be able to answer at least some questions.

Zeke scoffs "'Cuz they couldn't hunt shit with these things, be my guess."

Paris adjusts the heavy weapons and in a very annoyed voice, "Well, what's the need, anyway? If the man's gone, he's gone. Why should he bother us?"

Seemingly out of nowhere Johns comes out of the shadows "Maybe to take what cha' got. Maybe to work your nerves. Or maybe he'll just come back to skull fuck you in your sleep." He smiles bitterly at everyone as the faces show disgust. Cara just quirks her eyebrow at him, boy does he like to make a dramatic entrance.

Shazza shakes her head, "Sounds like a charma'." Everyone picks up their weapons and begins to move outside while Paris is shocked into immobility.

"And you, what do you have?" People stilled noticed Cara in the shadows for the first time. Johns walked into the light and gestured her forward. Cara slipped into the light and brazenly watched everyone as they got their first clear look at Cara.

"Three close range blas'ers, some throwin' knives two daggers and one long blade." She smiled up at Johns. He frowned down at her. He knew she was hiding more weapons but even the ones she claimed to have he couldn't see. But he could make educational guesses.

Puff sighed in exasperation, "You want to go retrieve those or are we going to hold your hand!" He juggled his entire arsenal of weapons as Cara's attention diverted to him.

Cara smiled. She couldn't help it. "What makes you think I haven't been armed from the very beginning?" She smiled as his face paled. She passed everyone on the way outside and they all moved out of her way. Cara jumped into the sand with a little cloud rising around her feet and she disappeared from everyone's sight.

John is the only on smiling his thought, _She's going to be a fun one._

Fry was the one who spoke next, "Who is she, what do you think she does?"

"I don't know but I think Jack, Paris, Imam and his boys might want to avoid her. She seems dangerous." Shazza hugged jack to her side but Jacks face was alight with interest.

Johns spoke up, "Don't worry about her, keep your mind on Riddick. I'll keep an eye on both. I don't think there's anything to worry about, I'm getting a Merc vibe off her. As long as you not a criminal she won't care." He smiled at them knowing that she wasn't a Merc, but most likely a criminal. He could use her without creating a panic.

Cara watched Zeke and Shazza convert the liquid oxygen canisters from the ship into portable unites. Shazza was muttering to herself as she used Jack as a test animal, "Quick hits only, try…" Jack took a breath and smile, "Working?" Jack nodded and Shazza smiled down at the young boy. "Okay try to make it last." Jack began to distribute the portable units around.

Cara walked around the wreckage as Johns climbed onto the ship to try to get some bearings. She rounded the ship and the sight made her groan. A third blue sun was rising over the horizon. Paris was just standing there staring but the second she made a noise he squeaked and ran back the way they both came from. Cara ignored him. Jack came around the corner, "Cara, your breathing u…" The kid ground to a halt next to me. "Another sun?"

Cara took the breather pack from him, "Looks like, hope you like to sun bath."

"Bloody hell." Shazza and the rest of the group joined us.

Zeke addressed the captain as he stared at the sun, "So much for your night fall"

Paris, "So much for my cocktail hour." He leaned heavily against his war pick. Defeat in his shoulders.

Imam walked up with his arm around one of the young boys Cara had still not been introduced to. "We take this as a good sign, a path, a direction from Allah. Blue sun, blue water."

Zeke sneered at the priest's simple logic, "Ever wonder why I'm an atheist?"

Johns jumped down off the ship and walked over, "It's a bit of a bad sign, that's Riddick's direction." He pointed toward the blue sun.

Fry frowned and stood next to him her arms crossed, "I thought you found his restraints over that way, toward sunset."

Cara saw the condescending look he shot at Fry. "Right. Which means he went towards sun rise." He walked over to Zeke. As he walked over he pulled his smaller blaster from its holster and showed it to him. "Zeke. Fully loaded clip, safety's on, one shot in the air if you spot him. Okay?" He breathed heavily.

Zeke sighed, "Don't tell me you're going off too?" His breath was labored.

Johns placed his hands on his hips and stepped back a little as Paris walked over and balanced on hi war pick. John answered Zeke's question, "Yeah." He shot a half smile that most thought charming, Cara though it was charming, just like a snake.

"What happens if Mr. Riddick spots us first." Paris leans forward with worry and concern.

Johns out right chuckles, "There'll be no shots." He turned and walked away. He paused as he neared Cara. "You little missy are with me." Cara frowned as she watched him walk off.

Fry pulled along her as well, "Imam and his boys are coming with us, on the off chance we find water they'll need it most." She hesitated but as the captain she had to make it clear. "I don't want you near them. You got me."

Fry tried to glare Cara down but Cara only smiled at her. "Go' it El Capitan." Cara saluted her and winked as she set off after Johns taking a hit off the air unit.

As they began to walk Cara noticed that her shirt was trapping the heat in. It was a black tee-shirt that was a stretchy material but with her holsters for her guns along her thighs and the holster for her long blade across her shoulder she felt the chafing begin. Imam began to sing in his native tongue while Cara loosened the straps getting ready for the long hall.

Johns was in front and he scanned the area as if Riddick would pop out of the ground. Then Cara followed him looking board and hot. Fry placed herself in-between Cara and Imam and children.

About a half hour into the trip Cara stopped. She felt eyes on her. She slowly spun looking at the rocky terrain around them. She strained her ears but Imam's singing got in the way. She then heard pebbles dropping.

"Quite! Shh." Johns yelled at the group. Dropping down into a crouch he pulled his shot-gun. And ran up the hill the stones dropped from.

Cara stood with Fry and watched Johns scamper off. Imam came to stand on Fry's other side. The children called out and began tossing stone. Catching mine and fry's look Imam explained, "Seven stones to keep the devil at bay." He watched Cara closely and she smiled a little at the young boys, so carefree at times. She turned back to watch Johns ahead, and scowled. She was too hot.

Imam stepped in front of her. "My name is Imam, we have not been properly introduced." He smiled at her and she could practically feel the glare Fry was giving her.

Cara couldn't help but like the man, he didn't care that everyone thought her dangerous. He still had hope in humanity. "Cara McManus. Pleasur' ta meet ye." We shook hands and smiled presently at each other. "Them your bois'?" Cara nodded at the children.

"Yes we are on a pilgrimage, every lifetime should there be a great hajj, a journey."

Fry spoke yup her voice soft, "To New Mecca right?"

"Yes, we do this, yes, to get to know God, better, yes, but to know yourself as well." He stared out over the waste land.

Fry breathed out a "Yeah well." More to herself than us.

"We are all on the same hajj now." He took the war pick Fry was starting to have issues carrying because the farther they walked the weaker she seemed to be getting.

"I'll go get Johns. Cara…" Fry watched her for a second. "Sorry, about…" She gestured behind her and Cara shrugged. "Watch them?" Cara nodded.

She trotted off and they waited at the bottom of the hill. Johns and Fry came down to meet them, Fry smiled at them, "Johns found some trees in the distance!" The children cried out in joy and took off running around in joy. When we finally drew near the children scrambled up the hill laughing. Cara watched the trees and frowned, they didn't move in the wind. The three boys stopped at the top and froze.

Before then as far as the eye could see was a trail of bones. The trees were actually the dorsal bones of a titanic skeleton. The creatures that once inhabited this are no more than a sea of bleached carcasses. The wind ripped through them creating and eerie moaning noise almost as it the creatures were still crying out. Hell had overflowed right here.

Imam squinted trying to see the end, "A communal grave yard perhaps like the elephants of original earth." One of the boys looks at him and says something in Arabic. "He asks what could have killed so any great things…"

Fry met the grim gaze of Imam and started down the incline. "Is this whole planet dead?" she murmured to herself but Cara heard. Everyone stared forward into the bone graveyard but she held back watching for a moment. Everything in her being told her Riddick was down there.

The boys walked around picking up pieces of bone and running them along the rib cage of the long dead animals. Wonder on their faces as the creature's gargantuan size. She began to follow them to keep an eye on them as both Johns and Fry wandered off. Exploring the bones. Imam stayed close to the children and Cara felt that they were safe enough.

Before they could even see her she took a quick two steps and flipped herself up into one of the empty cavities of the beast. Every cavity in the bones were contorted back onto itself with plenty of nook and crannies to slid into. She wondered and saw johns creep under her with his gun drawn. She pulled her knife and creeped up behind him. Quiet and fast she was just above him and could have easily jumped down on top of him to kill him. Johns was none the wiser of his near death experience. She did it just to prove to herself that she could. Not that she had any intention of killing him…yet.

Johns eased out of his crouch and jumped out of the bones walking away, were Cara heard Fry struggling with her breathing unit. Almost directly to her right, right along her with only a thin bone between them she saw Riddick slide down to the ground. He had been in the sinus cavity and within arm's reach of Cara and she had not noticed him.

Cara knew she didn't make a sound but Riddick looked right at her anyway. And ignored her. Cara would never admit it but she found his apathy a little offensive. She bared her teeth at his back and flipped down and landed easily without a sound and followed him.

Riddick is just behind Fry, her back to him. Cara sees the bit of bone in his hand and knows that if he wanted to he could kill Fry. Cara then found herself in a moral dilemma. Did she stop him or not. Even if Fry was being a bitch toward Cara she was only doing what was right. Before she could act Johns came taking a long pull off the scotch bottle in his hand.

Cara frowned. When did they find Scotch…

Johns offered the bottle to Fry whom is now sitting against the ribs with Riddick crouched behind her. Cara inched closer interested in what he was doing.

"Probably shouldn't do this. Dehydrates you even more." But Fry took it and drew a nice long swig.

Johns chuckles turning on his charm, "Probably right." Fry makes as noise in the back of her throat and swallows hard. "You know you could have stayed back at the ship, probably should have. You know if we don't find water, you know what happens."

Fry rolls her head to look at him "I wanted to get away."

Johns looks at her in surprise, "I've never seen a captain so ready to leave her ship."

Fry stands up and begins to walk away, "I think we should keep moving."

"What'd Owens mean?..." He stares up at her. "About not touching the handle." He stood as Fry's body language slumped. "It's just between you and me Carolyn, I promise."

Cara's lips parted in surprise. She didn't think Johns cared enough to ask.

Riddick crept up closer as Fry leaned back against the ribs, "I'm not your Captain."

Riddick inched his bladed between the ribs and grabbed a lock of fry's hair and cut it without Johns or Fry even knowing. "During the landing, when things were at their worst, Owens was at his best. He's the one that stopped the docking pilot from dumping the main cabin…" Fry met Johns blue eyes. "The passengers." She clarified.

Johns stared at her with slight disbelief. "And the Docking Pilot being?" Fry just stared at him, "Well. I guess I'm a little more glad to be here than I thought." He walked forward and placed his hat on top of Fry's head.

As they walked away Riddick brought the lock of hair up to his nose and scented her.

Cara watched and couldn't frown a little, "Now tha's just weird." She said.

Riddick blow the locks into the wind and finally settled his gaze on Cara. Inside she flinched, liking it better when he wasn't looking at her. Riddick stalked towards her. Who knows maybe they might actually have a conversation this time Cara thought.

Once in arms reach he grabbed he arm and threw her to the ground but her instinct kicked in and she rolled into a crouch with a blade drawn. She settled herself into the familiar stance and flipped her hair back out of her face. Riddick watched her and grinned. She frowned at him. The he held up one of her daggers and flipped it into the air.

Cara felt the muscle below her eye twitch; no one ever stole from her, no one.

I haven't had the chance to edit this yet but I wanted to get it done before I leave for the weekend :/ So sorry if its horrid! Please Read and Review! thanks for reading it so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Cara stood and eased her knife into its holster. She ran her fingers through her hair and eased her shoulders. She cracked her neck one way and settled eerily still. "Stealin' is no' nice."

Cara watched as Riddick fiddled with the knife, subliminally checking the balance. "Neither is planning to kill people." He nodded towards the cavity Cara had hidden in when stalking Johns. She tried not to react to his voice, it was gravely from lack of water.

"Well I'm no' exactly a nice person." I smiled at him.

He smiled at me, "Me neither."

Before he could finish his sentence she darted forward and attempted a heal kick with her right leg. Riddick, in the time it took for Cara to get to him, had thrown the knife and it lay imbedded in the ground a few feet away. He had to brush her kick to the side and dodge an inside crescent kick to his temple less than half a second later. He curled under her leg and spun out of her range.

They stilled and waited for the other to attack. Cara wasn't aware of the little smile on her face as they circled like rabid wolves. It had been a long time since she had a hand to hand combat fight with someone who could kill her. It was exhilarating.

Riddick felt it to, the thrill of a good fight to come. The adrenalin rush at the thought of it, a female who could prove to be a little fun.

Riddick was the one to move forward, fast and low. Get her off balance. He executed a low spinning leg sweep that was faster than the eye could follow and connected. Sure of his take down he pressed forward to get her into a hold knowing she was too weak to fight it. He didn't get that far.

Cara let him connect but anticipated it. She was already moving, when her legs were kicked away Cara balanced onto her right hand. She felt the pain of letting him land a blow. She let the momentum of his sweep throw her leg at his head in a grand sweeping motion, a modified crescent kick. Her foot connected and she rolled away. Small and fast. Barely feeling the jar up her leg.

He jerked to the side with a grunt. He would feel that one later, most likely in the form of a head ache. But she wasn't done. Cara dated forward again while he kneeled on the ground and knead him in the face. He brought his hands up and defended his head and rushed forward.

It was a violent and fast take down. It wasn't a special hold or anything; he just used his weight and strength to keep her down. His hands were on her upper arms keeping them pinned along her sides and his legs pined hers to the ground. Cara grunted at the crazy weight of him but stilled instead of fighting and possible hurting herself.

Riddick examined her crouching low to hover his face close to hers, her eyes seemed more indigo as the blue sun hit them. "You're good. Not good enough."

Cara smiled up at him all teeth, "Ye sure abou' tha'?"

Riddick frowned as he felt a small tapping on the inside of his leg. He glanced down and saw his shiv along the inside of his thigh. He scowled, she was a fast little bitch with light fingers. He inner convict approved. He rolled off her as she stood dusting herself off.

Cara tried to not let it rattle her, she was just plain lucky she was able to reach the bloody shiv in time, it had been a gamble. Cara watched him for a second and tossed him the bone shiv while she reclaimed her blade. The altercation only took two minutes top.

Off in the distance the others began shouting her name. It echoed throughout the bones. She turned toward the noises and listened for a second, she turned back and Riddick was gone. She frowned, "I'm beginin' to find tha' annoyin'." She murmured.

Riddick had in fact pulled himself into one of the many caverns and began to move away, toward the voices. He grinned to himself as he heard her talk to herself; he would have to make sure to sneak up and away from her more often. For some reason he was sure not many got the drop on her. He then scowled thinking of the fight, when had she stolen the blade?

Still hidden among the bones he watched as the petite brunette ran to catch up with the group. It wasn't a run of a normal women but the run of a hunter, fast, low to the ground, and ready to change position at the drop of a hat. He recalled the others yelling, _So her name is Cara_. Riddick smiled a little to himself. He rumbled his approval, if only to himself.

Once Cara caught up with the others they continued out of the bone yard. Nearing the end one of the children found a little solar-powered robot man. They dusted him off and he began to make little mechanical sounds. It was dented and scratched but looked to be repaired in some areas. The others left it and moved on while Cara stayed. Examined it. It was a child's favorite toy. It wouldn't have been easily forgotten. Why was it out here?

Rounding a bend in a canyon they stumbled upon what looked like an abandoned town. Large buildings that looked like metal boxed with ductwork leading t each building. And solar panels were mounted were ever there was space. Tattered clothing hung from a laundry line and fluttered in the wind. A dried out greenhouse exhibited dead plates that disintegrated when touched.

The group didn't speak but spread out to investigate. Imam headed towards the greenhouse looking at the irrigation system. Johns walked and picked up a thermos of some kind, only rocks rattled in the body. Fry disappeared into one of the building and the boys ran through the empty streets. Cara stood in the sun looking at all the structures.

"Why are the cloths on the line still?" Her voice was immediately ripped away by the wind. Even with the wind the heat was unbearable. Cara made the choice to find clothing that breathed a little more than her work cloths. She picked the one with the cloths line with the off chance of it being the building the settlers slept. She found her way to the upper level in the dark. Just looking at the way these buildings where put together she knew they weren't new, at least over ten years old and cheaply made. Cara made her way through the building looking in the doorway to judge the room. Most were a mess with dust and sand everywhere but she came across one that didn't look too messy.

She rummaged until she found a white take top and a pair of boys cargo pants. At least they weren't all black, or covered in sweat, or freaking hotter than hell. She shrugged out of her holster unbuckling and a lot of hopping. Her boots took more attention, actually having to sit down to untie them and yank them off. She curled her toes in bliss. She also got a good look at her leg were Riddick got a hit. The bruise was a pretty purple and blue color that covered her outer right shin. How lovely she thought. She also had red marks on her arms but they would be gone in an hour or so.

She shimmy and shaked out of her damp dirty clothing and slipped into the much cooler clothing. She had time to be thankful for he black bra being nothing fancier than a sports bra, didn't want to give anyone a show. She sat back down and pouted as she put her shoes back on and tucked her baggy pants into the boots. She stood and stretched feeling so much better. The pants hugged her hips closely but flared out maybe around mid-thigh. Cara was almost certain that these were little boy's pants but they fit just fine.

She quickly armed herself and was in the middle of buckling her thigh holster with her back to the door when she was grabbed from behind. Whoever it was grabbed a hand full of her ass and threw her up against the vanity. She gasped in surprise and glared in the mirror at Johns. He pressed up tight against her ass and pinned her lower body down.

Cara's arms were braced against the top having thrown everything to the ground. "Ge' off, ye piece of Merc shite."

He grinned down at her, "That was a nice show, baby. I like the weapons, adds danger." He leaned forward and buried his face in her hair, "You smell good." Johns rubbed himself up against her and Cara was repulsed that she could feel him through the fabric.

He pulled back and smiled at her in the reflection. Cara smiled as well, "Ye like danger'?" He nodded at her and let his hand roam a little around her hips. "How abou' this?..."She said while throwing her elbow back and slamming it into his face. He stumbled back surprised and she used the vanity to launch herself in a twisting motion at Johns. She jabbed him in the side of the throat and his face turned a red color as he collapsed to try to get air.

He was right in the doorway but Cara recalled her layout of the settlement. Without a seconds hesitation she threw the window open and launched out. She landed on a metal awning that provided cover between two buildings, she ran across it to the other building and ran up the wall easily catching the edge and hauling her weight over it. She rolled into a crouch and continued until she heard Fry yelling. For a second Cara thought it was Johns and froze, waiting to sprint to her rescue. But she finally made out the words.

"Hello Mecca!"

Cara climbed over the edge of the building and joined Fry in what looked like a court-yard of some kind. In front of her was an old skiff that seemed to be used for spare parts. It was all beat up and dented but Fry had a huge smile on her face like it was Christmas morning in a good Christian's home. Imam and his boys came over with smiles on their faces.

"We have also found water!" The boys laughed happily. We all smiled at each other as our situation began to look up.

And then Johns joined the group. Cara's face fell replaced by one of rage. She quickly hid it. She would have to kill him when his true character came out to the rest of the group. To everyone else he was the good ol' drawling law man who protected us from a serial killer. And Cara could easily be prosecuted as easily as Riddick. Johns and Cara glared at each other, both with killing intent.

"Well isn't that a piece of shit." Johns dismissed Cara and examined the skiff. The team's moral plummeted.

"Fry you check the boa'. Me and Imam will find wat'er containers." She was already at it. By the time we got back with the bottles of water Fry was done.

"No Juice." Fry said walking dejectedly out of the cabin of the skiff.

Cara heard a shot ring through the air. It was a long way off but seemed to come from the crash site. She felt a twinge of disappointment, what if it was Riddick?

Fry continued obviously not hearing it, "It looks like it's been laid up for years but we might be able to adapt it to…"

"Shute up." Johns voice over powered Fry's. His annoyance plain in his voice. Fry froze, shocked at his tone of voice more than anything. He turned his head toward her and saw her face but quickly glazed over it with a smile. "Sorry thought I heard something."

"Like what?" Fry began to wonder slightly afraid.

"Gun shots." He paused. We should head back with the water, they'll be needing it."

More than half way there they heard multiple gun shots ring through the air, it was coming from where Zeke was burying the dead bodies. Johns pulled a gun and set off with Cara just behind while Fry yelled for Imam to get the boys to safety as she followed. They cut through a forest of strange pillars that were in-between them and their destination. Cara picked up the pace and lost Johns in the process. As petrified screaming could be heard. Silence fell soon followed by a tortured scream, "ZEKE!"

Cara burst from the pillars and glanced around to get her barring in time to see Riddick bolt by. He ran into the pillars not realizing Johns was lying in wait. Shazza soon passed as well and the two women ran side by side until them came upon Johns smacking Riddick with his baton as Riddick lay on the ground.

Shazza walked right up to him, "What did you do to Zeke?" Riddick was disoriented with his goggles ripped off his face by Johns and didn't see Shazza's fist coming.

He fell back onto the ground as Cara dragged Shazza away, "Shazza that's enough!"

"WHAT did you do to him!" Fry arrived and helped Cara drag the taller women away, "Just kill him, just kill him before somebody else…" And as if to act on her words she threw out a well-placed kick and knocked Riddick out.

Cara dragged Shazza away the women acting wild and trying to take a piece of Riddick. Fry stood with Johns as they stared down at him and his bloodless shiv and clean clothing.

Read and review please! :D special thanks to willow0live, sweetypie200494, nuku nuku6, and Emzy2k11 for liking and/or commenting! It really helps to know people actually read my stuff haha! 3 Ever Better


	6. Chapter 6

After Cara dragged Shazza away she had a hard time keeping the women from grabbing her war pick and charging in to finish Riddick off. Riddick was back in the ship, each arm pulled as far as they could go out to his sides. A bent piece of metal served as a seat for him with the only light in the cabin was a small hole in the hull far above him. No convenient gap to slip though, no handy blow torch, no blindfold to protect his eyes.

When Johns first hung him up he punch Riddick in the ribs to wake him up. Johns 'questioned' Riddick with a few incentive blows to the ribs. After that Cara watched Fry and Johns walk off to have a private conversation, during which Cara had to perform an arm lock on Shazza. _Damn did that woman have some fight_. Cara mused.

Fry and Johns had taken over talking to Shazza trying to figure out what Riddick was telling Johns. And what exactly Shazza saw.

Cara stick around a little longer walking around blaming it on pent-up jitters. She walked close behind Johns and swiped Riddick's goggles from his back pocket. Johns didn't even notice.

Cara started walking back toward the ship and Jack met her half way. "I saw that." Cara just smiled at him and winked. Jack continued, "You missed it today! I totally scared the crap out of Paris! I was able to get a blade up to his throat and everything." Cara quirked an eyebrow at him. "I wouldn't have killed him." Jack rolled his eyes at her.

"Then you shouldn' have put ta' blade to his' skin." She stopped walking and turned to him. "When someone as small as us is confron'ed in a life or death situation be ready ta' take a life. Because there always someone down ta' road willing to take yours who's bigger and badder." Jack hung on her every word so Cara had to shoo him off. Even if Cara didn't follow her own advice, Jack was just a kid with an infatuation with criminals, it was going to kill him one day. Maybe Cara could scare it out of him?

Before she slipped into the ship she snapped the goggles over her head so they dangled like a necklace around her throat. She climbed her way to the second floor and watched Riddick through a large hole in the floor. She laid down on her stomach and propped her head on her hands staring at him. And Cara was certain he stared back.

Both their heads turned at the same moment when Fry's steps came into ear shot. She hopped through the entrance and clambered inside. Before even fully stopping she began, "So where's the body?" She leaned on arm against a piece of debris and leaned forward, her body language aggressive. Riddick didn't twitch. Fry breathed, "Well do you wanna tell me about the sounds?" She waited a beat. "Look you told Johns you heard something." She nodded her head at him to encourage him to speak.

_Like a fucking dog?_ Cara thought.

Fry dropped her arms to her sides. "That's fine. You don't wanna talk to me, that's you choice…" She turned away but quickly turned back and in a louder exasperated voice, "But just so you know, there's a debate as to whether we should just leave you here to die."

Riddick keeps his head down while Fry is looking at him but she turns and takes two steps. In that time he glances up at Cara and winks. Cara quirks an eyebrow but he missed it, back in his original position. His voice so soft Fry almost misses it. "Mean the whispers?"

Cara notices Jake trying to creep up on Fry and Riddick, he makes it to the stairs before Riddick senses the kid. But Jake goes no farther, just sits on the stairs to eavesdrop. Never seeing Cara laying out on the floor.

Fry pauses and slowly steps closer to Riddick. Her voice almost a whisper itself, "What whispers?" Fry noticed for the first time Riddick's eyes are closed.

"The ones tellin' me to go for the sweet spot, just to the left of the spine, fourth lumbar down." He voice is the loudest Cara ever heard it. She would recognize it anywhere now. "The abdominal aorta. Metallic taste to it, human blood. Coppery. But if you cut it with peppermint schnapps, that goes away. Course, that's more…"

Fry cut him off. "Wanna shock me with the truth now?" Her voice sharp.

_Oh, I like when she has balls. _Cara thought.

He rolls his head towards Fry, she almost thinks he can see her through his eye lids. "All you people are so scared of me, an' most days, I'd take that as a compliment…" He leans back a little smiling so faintly Fry can't see it but based on her prior experiences, Cara knows it's there. "but it ain't me you gotta worry about now."

Fry doesn't know what's more disturbing, the face that she feels watched or the fact she's starting to believe him. "Show me your eyes Riddick."

He turns away. "You'd have to come a lot closer for that." Fry steps forward only five paces away now. "Closer." He voice a rough whisper.

Fry wipes her sweaty palms on her pants and eyes his restraints. Two more steps. Riddick surges forward like a tidal wave scaring Fry back and opens his eyes as a shaft of light crosses his face. Pearly silver orbs stare at Fry. And then flicker to Jack who shot up as well.

Cara smiled at Jack's reaction. _Two for the price of one, nice Riddick._

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that!?" Jack's voice is so quiet I know instantly Jack never wants to be on the straight and narrow life.

Riddick watched the kid. "Gotta kill a few people."

Jack comes forward and smiling coolly at him, "Okay I can do it."

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam, where they tell ya you'll never see daylight again." Fry stiffens at the horrid thought. "You dig up a doctor and you pay him 20 menthol cools to do a surgical shin job on your eyeballs."

Jack smiles at him. "So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?" Jack face telegraphing how cool he thought Riddick is.

Riddick grinned, full mouth and teeth without being snide about it, just pure enjoyment, "Exactly."

Fry yelled "Leave!" She didn't want them to be socializing. Jack stared at her in shock. "Leave." She said it more quietly this time while Riddick watched with an amused look on his face. Jack stormed off.

"Cute kid." Fry glared at him. "Did I kill a few people?" He leaned back again in the shadows. "Sure." He paused, "Did I kill Zeke?" He raised his face to the light so she could see the truth. "No, you got the wrong killer."

Fry ground her teeth. "He's not in the hole." She crossed her arms. "We looked."

"Look deeper." He moved back into his original position as Fry walks out.

They sit in silence and Cara adjusts herself so she's on her back leaning down into the hole in the floor. Her hair swings down and she watches him from her new angle. Riddick eyes flashed as he watched the weird little women.

Cara smiled at him playing with his goggles. "You know I saved your life abou' four times when you were out'?" He didn't say anything. "Tha' women Shazza reeeaally doesn't like you." Riddick shrugged. "Actually the only ones ta' seem to like ye are me or ta' kid." Cara jerked her head at the stairs Jack previously occupied.

Riddick raised his face, "You like me?" The way he said it though was condescending, sort of like he implied Cara more than just liked him. What a bloody ball buster.

Cara rolled her eyes in exasperation, he could just get under her skin. She gripped the edge and let he body fall and thuncked down into the feet. She walked up to Riddick and pulled off his goggles. "Jus' came ta' return your bobbles."

She was directly in front of him and slid the goggles over his head, balancing on his forehead. Riddick's nostrils flared and the strangest sound came from the back of his throat. Cara almost thought it was a growl. Riddick stood up forcing her back a step and bent over her burying his face in her hair. "Why do you smell like Johns?" His chains stopped him just short of grabbing at her but she stilled anyway, smelling his faint aroma of scotch and soap with a little sweat. Not all together unpleasant.

"I do no'!" She smelled her shirt but couldn't really catch anything definitive. He bared his teeth at her. "He cornered meh' but I took care of it." Her eyes found themselves to his chest and abs and watched as the bunch as his back arched toward her. _Nice._ "Donna' ye worry." She pushed him back a little and he retreated without any fuss. He sat down and she realized that was the first not violent touch they had. Was it strange that she noticed that?

"CARA!" Jack came bolting in out of breath.

"What happened?" Cara immediately walked over to the lad.

He look slightly freaked. "Fry went into the hole they think Zeke got pulled into! It doesn't feel right." He shook his head.

Riddick clanged his chains, "Better hurry."

Riddick put credit to Jacks claim so Cara bolted out into the desert with Jack trying to keep up. She tore across the space and gasped for more air at her breathing unit. She skidded to a stop beside the group, all looked worriedly at the rope waiting for a tug to tell them something was wrong.

Less than a minute later Cara could have sworn she heard a scream. "Ye hear tha'?" They all froze. Imam got closer to the hole to listen. Cara knelt on the ground and put her ear to it. She felt something vibrate just beneath the surface. Then she defiantly heard a noise she stood up and walked over to the pillars of rock, Jack on her tail. Ears straining.

"I hear it!" Jack exclaimed and then everyone rushed over and began to listen.

"The' grounds hollow! The' pillars!" Cara growled out.

Cara began searching but it was Jack who found the right pillar. Imam and Johns busted though the side and grabbed her.

"Give me your god damn hand!"

"Did you find Zeke?"

"I heard you Fry, I found you."

"Bloody hell, are you alright."

"What was that!?"

"Are you alright!"

The rush of questions went unanswered as Fry tried to get her breathing under control. "FUCK!" she panted. "That was so fucking stupid." She swallowed hard, "I don't know what the fuck is in there, but whatever it is, it got Zeke and it nearly got ME…" She screamed and the rope tied around her waist ripped her back off her feet toward the pillar.

Cara being the only one close enough grabbed the rope and tried to stop it but just got rope burn for her troubles. Fry slammed into her back pushing Cara toward the hole. Cara used her legs to brace while Johns grabbed onto Fry. While she screamed "Get it off me!" Imam grabbed onto Cara's arm trying to pull her away but instead she pulled out a knife and sliced the rope. The end of the rope flew down the hole and Cara had time to see two huge creatures run by as she fell to the ground with an 'oomph'. The women just lay on the ground trying to catch their breath and Johns stumbled away.

Fry grabbed onto Cara and held her hand, "Thank you." She panted out as Imam gave he a pull of water and air.

"Donna' mention it." Cara just stared at the sky for a second and flapped her hand in the air. Jack came over and poured a little of her water on Cara's burned hands.

_When did I start caring about whether these people live or die?_ But she couldn't deny it as she watches Jack dab at her wounded hands.

Read and Review PLEASE! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Cara watched Johns disappear into the ship. She frowned. "Thank you Jack I'm fine. Check Fry for me." The boy nodded but didn't miss when she got up and disappeared into the ship as well.

She slipped into the ship and climbed to her normal space, the second level, watching. Johns balanced on one leg his thumbs tucking into his belt loops and she caught the tail end of his sentence. "…without chains, without bit, without shivs." He paused trying to gauge Riddick's attitude. For some reason he got the distinct impression of anger and violence rolling off him. Cara felt it to. Why was Riddick losing his cool? Johns continued. "You do what I say when I say it"

Riddick shook his head in disbelief and asked with a condemning voice. "For What? The honor of going back to some ass of a cell, fuck you." By the time the sentence ended all humor was gone.

"The truth is, because…" He shook his head and shuffled his feet. "Because I'm tired of chasing you." Both Riddick and Cara heard the truth in his voice. What a surprise.

Riddick watched him closely waiting for the illusion of freedom to vanish, "You saying you'd cut me loose?"

Johns almost gave him a smile, "I'm thinkin you choulda died in the crash." Maybe Johns really didn't care, or maybe it's the fact that he did, about his own ass and its chances of getting off this planet alive.

Riddick looked cross that he couldn't figure Johns plan out. "My recommendation?" He paused and stared Johns down. "Do me. Don't take the chance I get shiv happy on you wannbe rapist ass."

Johns looked bitter, "Okay."

Riddick tugged his chains making a loud noise, "Ghost me mother fucker, that what I would do to you."

Johns ripped out his gun and Cara jumped to her knees, intending to jump on him, alarm pumping through her system. But instead of killing Riddick he shot at the chain above Riddick's head. The sound was deafening in the enclosed quarters. Riddick turned his head back to Johns slowly and dropped his hands slowly breathing in.

Johns face looked like it did when he reprimand Jack, "I want you to remember this moment." Riddick looked absolutely cross at the situation. "The way it coulda gone and didn't. Here." He held out a hand to help Riddick up. Riddick made a move to take the sign of friendship but in the blink of an eye he pulled a reversal on Johns and aimed the gun at Johns' face. Riddick clenched his jaw and glanced at Cara. He watched her for a second and she gently shook her head, no. Don't do it.

Johns face was calm but his voice when he spoke sounded nervous, "Riddick…"

Riddick cut him off angrily, "Fuck you!" And his fingers re-gripped the gun, willing himself to pull the trigger.

"Do we have a deal?" Johns hands were out to the sides waiting to see if he was about to die.

Before Riddick answered his shoulders slumped and his jaw clench at his self-control. He sighed in defeat, and then he thought of something. He cool calm returned. "I want you to remember this moment." He threw down the gun and watched Johns scoop it up swallowing hard. Johns having been enough of a man today for his tastes stormed off leaving Riddick in the ship. Unchained and un-hunted for once.

Riddick watched Johns leave like a jaguar whose been en-caged for too long. Cara sat back down her legs dangling over the edge. She leaned her elbows on her knees and watch Riddick, "They foun' a skiff. It's a piece o' junk but it'll do the job."

Hi turned to her and walked over to her perch. She noticed the tight set of his shoulders and the tenseness of his walk. She frowned when he didn't stop but grabbed her legs and yanked her toward him. Very ungracefully she tumbled forward dropping through the hole ass first. She yelped and he caught her easily with her legs spread wide and his hands on her ass. Her legs instinctually wrapped around him but they were around his biceps, her booted feet against his sides for grip and he pushed her against the wall. She loosened slightly and her knees dropped to rest in the crook of his elbow. Her arms fell into his shoulders attempting to support her. She panted slightly at the overt sexual position. Cara felt the blush rip across her face as he still somehow managed to arch over her.

"Why did you save him?" The anger in his voice rumbled trough his chest which Cara could feel at every point he touched. His eyes were so close to hers that she could see the little swirl they contained. She tried to push him away even if she wanted to pull him closer but he ground himself tighter into her forcing her to stop moving. The animalistic side of Cara purred but what came out was an undignified squeak. "Why?" His hands had been pressed flat against the wall now tightened into fists. She felt the muscles tighten and bunch under her legs. Her core pressed against his lower abdomen and her face continued to redden as her mind easily leapt to all the other fun things that could be happening.

Cara swallowed hard, "Um…" She tried her best to understand his question. "I…I thought' tha' he might be useful later?" Her answer sounded lame even to herself.

He bared his teeth and dropped his head into her wavy hair. She heard his breath deeply his chest expanding pressing against her. "Is that all?" For some reason she read a warning in his voice.

She cleared her throat, "The o'thers would have also prosecut'ed you. Maybe killed ye'." She felt like there was a lion in front of her trying to decide whether to eat her or not.

"You're so concerned with my well-being…" His arms loosened and he pulled away so Cara's legs could drop. Before they touched the ground his hand pulled at the back of her knees so they stood in the basic missionary position.

Her center now was lowered to his and she glared at him. "Wha' you doin'?" He voice was soft, waiting.

"Being concerned with your well-bein'." He ground his hips against her and without thought she groaned in the back of her throat. Her hand gripped the back of his neck as she ground herself against his hips. The friction created a very pleasant feeling and he growled at her body writhing against his.

"RIDDICK!"Johns voice echoed throughout the ship and they instantly froze like ice water being dumped on their heads. "Get your ass over here."

Riddick clenched his jaw and stepped back. "Later." It was more of a promise than a parting. As he walked away she saw the back of his neck had scratch markings. Cara smiled at her mark while Riddick placed his goggles over his sensitive eyes and faced the crowd outside.

Sorry for the shortie but its a...intensive one haha! Please Review the bloody thing!Thanks to all the followers for keeping up!


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was quickly puttering around packing the Oxygen packs, liquor, umbrellas, the Koran basically whatever qualified as an essential to these people. Cara only takes a water bottle and checks her weapon while avoiding Riddick. Their encounter only made her want to spare with him again, but this time ended much differently.

Cara noticed Jack staring off into the distance at the hollow pillars the Fry almost met her end. "Wha' seems ta' be the' issue?"

Jack startled and saw it was only Cara behind him, "Why haven't they come for us yet? The animals." He was solemn and seemed to truly want to know.

Cara couldn't help but notice that at times Jack seemed older. She noticed that he saw most things people missed. "Well, mos' animals prefer to hunt in the dark, even' humans." Jack watched Cara as she attempted to comfort him. It was an interesting way. "Fry also said they' looked ta' be sleepen' or hibernaten'." She smiled at him. Cara gripped his shoulders and steered him toward the rest, "Donna worry little' bit. I got' ye back."

Jack laughed, "Who's little?"

"Och'! It's go' a bite!" Cara laughed with him.

"Hey this isn't a camping trip, get your gear and let's head out!" Johns snapped at us.

Cara rolled her eyes, "Keep it in yo' pants' Johnny boy." We drew near him and Cara saw Riddick bending over to pick up a rope linked to some kid of sled. She saw him duck his head a little hiding a grin.

His jaw clenched and he ground his teeth as he growled out. "It's Johns." He saw Riddick smirking and kicked a little sand at him, "What you laughing at." He stormed to the head of the group.

Cara frowned at Riddick, "They maken' ye drag tha'?"

He shrugged, "It's nothing."

Cara pulled off her Oxygen pack and handed it to him. He stared at it for a second before taking it, "You'll need it more than' me'." They set out toward the settlement. Jack jogged to catch up with the rest of the group but Cara felt the pull to stay by Riddick.

Along the way the puff of a man, Paris, dropped a bottle of something and it rolled down the hill toward them. He quickly ran back to pick it up but just before he got to it Riddick picked it up.

Straightening up Paris's eyes widen at Riddick but out of fear he reverted to what he always did, he introduced himself. "Paris P. Ogilvie. Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur." He held his hand out in a muscle memory movement.

Riddick grinned, liking how the man was a walking victim, he gripped the others hand, "Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict, murderer." Instead of returning the bottle, Riddick opens it and begins to suck it down.

Paris panics his eyes fluttering, "That's a particular good Chiraz, it's a lovely Drop, it's very expensive…" Riddick continues. "…by all means please help yourself." Riddick stops with a few good gulps left and Paris looks relived until Riddick hands the bottle to Cara.

She smiles and downs it. She hands the empty bottle to Paris, "Thanks Puff."

Paris looks at her and she knows she just became one of his least liked people. "It's Paris."

She grinned at him and she knew Riddick was too, "I kno'." She and Riddick pulled ahead while Paris fumed. He charged ahead and went to the farthest part of the group away from us both.

"Puff pastry?" Riddick clarified.

"Me' weakness." She chuckled at Riddick just shook his head grinning. "I just' realized ye' had no water." Cara took out her bottle from her cargo pants and handed it to him.

He drank half and breathed heavily. "You're going make me go soft." He joked.

"Because I gave ye' water in a god forsaken deser'?" She made a gaffing noise.

"Hey pick up the pace you two!" Johns yelled at us.

Cara eyed him as they walked faster, "He ain't maken' it off this planet', that for sure." She eyes the power cell Imam and Fry are carrying. "That's no' enough to get us off this planet."

"That'd be Johns being cautious. He knows I could kill everyone and take the ship myself. Once Fry fixes the skiff up." He struggled up a hill but Cara knew if she tried to help him he would wave her off.

"Huh. He thinks." Cara dropped the conversation as they pulled into the settlement.

Johns lead the group to the skiff and Fry jogged forward to check the interior. Paris cracked another bottle of alcohol and took a swig while staring that the heap of junk. "I mean, normally I can appreciate antiques, but, this? This is something else..." He shook his head rounding the corner to get a look at the inside. Fry was trying to get the power cell aboard the skiff as the others continued to walk its exterior, checking for hull breaches.

Johns accepted the bottle Paris held out to him and downed a gulp. "It'll work." He watched Riddick and Cara look at the ship with a critical eye. He didn't know what Cara could do with the ship but he knew Riddick.

"It's nothing we can't repair as long as the electrical adapts." Fry confirmed and she bent over the power cell.

Shazza turns to Fry after checking the back thruster engines. "Well." She picked at her shirt trying to cool off "It's not a star-jumper."

Cara saw Riddick stand up straight with his hands behind his back. "Doesn't need to be. Take a two-seater like this back up to the Sol-Track Shipping Lanes, stick out a thumb. Bound to get picked up." He was staring off into the distance but then turned to Fry, "Ain't that right Captain?"

Fry and Johns exchange a look but she ultimately decides to ignore him. "Little help here?" She struggles to get the power cell on board. Jack and Paris rush forward to help. They attempt to muscle the power cell aboard but it is very heavy.

Riddick starts to follow, but Johns blocks him, he doesn't want Riddick inside. "Whoa,whoa, whoa. Do me a favor and check these containers out? See what was can patch these wings up with. Huh?" While he's talking he avoids Riddick eyes but at the end glares at him. Making sure Riddick gets his meaning.

People scatter until only Shazza, Fry, and Cara are in the small ship. Johns stands outside watching the door. While Fry seems to know what she's doing Shazza has no bloody clue, she's just an extra pair of hands. Fry is rummaging around the battery bay which is located in the floor. Hands are adapting the power cell to the skiffs older electrical system. Fry is about to plug it in when Cara sees a faulty wire, "Wait!" She stays Fry's hand while both Johns and Shazza watched as she cuts the wire out and splices a new one in, "If ye plugged it in all the pow'er would hav' surged." Cara looked deeper into the panel, "Oh bloody hell'!" She pulled back out and looked at Fry. "Check thi' out."

Fry ducked her head in, "You've got to be kidding."

Cara turned to Johns, "Com' here." He walked over. "See these wires here?" She pointed out some red, blue, and green connector wires leading off into the ship. "Try to find as many as you can okay? They should be on a spool' o' some kind. An' bring um' to me when ye do."

Fry pulled out of the hatch and ran her fingers through her hair. "With us both working at the same time I'd say half hour tops." Cara nodded her head in agreement. As Johns ran off.

Shazza leaned forward, "What's the issue?"

"So' one got a bit throttle happy. Burned the main control leads to shite." Cara shook her head. Johns came back quickly with his arm full of a mess of wires. "Even' if we get this' hooked up, we'll need mor'."

Fry spoke up, "Yeah this should buy us a sys-check. But we'll need more cells."

Johns leaned over the two women while they untangled the cords and Cara climbed deeper into the ship to start cutting the bad wires out. "How many?"

"Well, this might get us 15 6-gigs here...90 gigs total...other ship carries 20-gig cells, so...five. Five total to launch."

"At 25 kilos each, huh?" He shook his head.

Shazza speaks up"You saw that Old sand-cat outside?" Johns glanced at her. "I might be able to get it go."

Johns nodded and he heard a grunt from below as Cara just yank a bunch of charred black cords and threw them out. "Do it. And if you need an extra hand…" He paused looking around. "Where did Riddick go?"

Cara and Fry got to work while the other two both left. Cara swore at the dull tool the settles felt behind for them to use. Fry chuckled at her, "Where did you learn to do all this? I didn't peg you for a pilot."

"Well' tha's because I'm no'." She shrugged at Fry. "I just pick up thing's here an' there." She gritted her teeth as one of the thicker leads didn't strip properly. "Me Da left home before I wa' born, Ma did what she could. We planet jumped almos' every year. You learn fast in a life like tha'." She sat up from the uncomfortable position. "Wha' about you, how long you been in the air?"

Fry laughed, "Well it seems like forever. Been with the Hunter Gratzner for years now, It was the first ship of its size I got to fly. It wasn't the prettiest thing but…." Her eyes zoned out at the tool in her hand.

Cara sensed the tender subject, "Wha' class, you birdie?"

Fry shook her head at the women. She hadn't liked Cara when they first met, but the more she talked the more an unlikely friendship was struck. "Second but I have enough deep-space hours to qualify for Pilot First Class." She stated a little proudly.

"Why didn't ya?"

She hesitated, "I didn't take the exam. It's the extended cryosleep." She shook her head.

"Och'! I hear ye! I hate cryosleep." She shook her head and they heard footsteps approaching the ship.

It was Imam. "Was have prepared what food we can find and have some water waiting for you, if you would care to joins us?" Both Fry and Cara smiled at him and followed him. In the mess hall they entered as Riddick and Johns walked up.

Fry went to Johns, "A little more and we can hook it up." He nodded as Riddick took off his goggle and rubbed the chafed flesh around his eyes. He stood in the darkest part of the room he could find and took water with him.

Imam raised his arm to the sky and said something in Arabic, "All praises be, Allah and his many blessings to us." While he spoke Jack slammed the door and walked in. Cara watched him with a smile and then she out right laughed. Jack had somehow managed to shave his head and wrangle up a pair of goggles. Cara laughed even harder at the faces Shazza, Paris, Fry, and Johns exchanged.

"Looken' good little' bit." She shook her head and he ducked his head smiling.

"It's the winner of the lookalike contest." Paris murmured and he sipped his water.

A low humming started up. Cara frowned but sipped her water. _It must be the solar power unit._

Glancing around the room Paris saw some strange looking tools. "Who are these people anyways? Miners?" He questioned to Shazza.

"Hmm. No looks like geologists. You know, an advanced team moves around to rock to rock…"

Fry cut her off from stepping out of what looked like an office. "Nice of them to leave so much stuff here." She put her glass down on the table and leaned against it. "Why'd they leave their shit?" There was an awkward silence as they all thought about it. Imam went to the windows and looked out. "Why leave a ship?" Fry continued.

"It's not a ship it's a skiff and it's disposable really." Johns leaned back in his chair with his feet on the table.

Paris swallowed hard, "Like an emergency life-raft, right?"

Shazza stepped forward, "Yeah they probably had a big drop-ship take them off-planet."

Cara rolled her eyes at them as Riddick spoke from the shadow, forcing them to face reality. "These people didn't leave. Come one. Whatever got Zeke got them. They're all dead." Shazza dropped her gaze slightly shocked and afraid as her pleasant dream was ripped from her. Paris sat down hard. Johns and Fry just watched Riddick.

Cara spoke up "What? You donna really think they lef' with te clothes on the lines? Photos on the shelves? A child's favorite toy in the sand?"

Shazza glared at Cara, not liking that she agreed with Riddick. "Maybe they had weight limits, you don't know."

Riddick snapped his goggle back into place and smiled at her, "I know you don't prep your emergency ship unless there's a fucking emergency."

"He's fucking right." Jack piped up.

"Watch your mouth." Johns chipped in.

Fry pushed off the table, "They're just saying what were all thinking." She sat on the table angled toward Cara and Riddick. "So what happened, where are they?"

Before Riddick could take a breath to speak Imam came inside panting slightly, "Has anyone seen the little one. Ali?" Everyone did a quick check of the room.

Riddick stood up straighter, "Has anyone checked the coring room?"

As if planned they all heard a scream. Cara bolted through the office and out the window closest to the Coring room. She landed hard on her heals but shot-gunned off toward the building hearing the others bust through the door. Cara heard another scream of fright and it added speed to her stride.

Riddick yelled to her from far behind, "It's locked."

She rounded the corner of a building and the structures on either side created a runway straight to the coring room. She noticed the sun roof was open. She didn't slow but ran at the metal crates and barrels stacked against the building. The others rounded the corner in time to see Cara running up and over the dome and jumping into the room through the sun roof, a blade in her hand.

"Bloody hell!" Shazza exclaimed. But the child's scream cut her off. They heard Cara's scream as well.

Cara dropped like a rock. There was an I-beam right in her way and she crashed into it. It put her off balance and she landed on packed earth hard. She cried out at the pain in her shoulder but rolled up in time to see the child flailing about as creatures screeched all around him, eating him. Cara ran forward and crashed into the boy. She straddled his small form and slashed at the creatures with her dagger still in her hand and ripped her short sword from her back stealth and without style slashed at the bat like monsters. Cara could feel the scratches and bites collecting on her bare arms but didn't care.

Little bat like bodies fell around them, from wounds or because they thought to claw toward them. She was shocked that they thought of that and she kicked out, a booted heal crushing the little fucker.

The shot-gun blast from the door caused her to hunch forward over the boy attempting to protect him. The monsters flew around screeching and there were more shots. They disappeared into the center of the room were there was a large cavern in the floor.

Cara was panting, her body arched over the boys, her forearms on either side of his face. She felt something hot run along her arms. She pulled back to look at the child and froze. Ali lay dead beneath her. A gruesome wound on his throat caused him to bleed out even during her effort to save him. Cara paled as she stared into his dead blue-gray eyes staring sightless at the ceiling.

"Ali!" Imam cried out pushing around Johns and Riddick. Cara used her body to hide the boy. Her fingers closed the boys eyes before she rolled off, revealing the awful sight to Imam. Imam crashed to his knees and cried out.

Cara was practically dragged away. It took her a moment to realize it was Fry and Riddick. Shazza walked a little deeper into the room with Johns at her side. Paris was in the sunlight outside not willing to enter the other two children at his side. Jack was in the shadows staring at the body. Cara called to him, "Jack!" He started from his shock and walked out with her as Riddick took her full weight.

Fry turned to the boy, "Try to find fresh clean cloth!" Jack ran off and they sat Cara next to the water source the turned it on and began cleaning her. Most of the blood on my arms wasn't mine but there was also blood from the monsters staining her top and in her hair. It was blue and almost jelly-like blood and she felt her skin crawl.

Fry's hands fumbles the catches on Cara's sheaths and Riddick gently pushed her away. His nimble fingers made quick work and Cara tried not to watch his face as he eased them off her sore shoulders. Cara noticed that both her shoulders really hurt, too much forward rolls on rocks recently.

Riddick sat back and Fry pulled Cara's shirt off. She was lean like a runner but he saw that she had some scars, one larger on her side and another just over her heart. She turned and he saw her back was riddled with little scratches from the creatures trying to climb her. As well as five star shaped scares on her back.

Fry gasped, "Cara. How did you say you made a living?"

Jack ran up and stared at her. "Cool."

Cara felt a smile tug her face. She turned to Fry, "Anyway I can." Cara winked at her and took back her shirt. Before she could tug it on Riddick's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Let me just clean them out." He took the cloths from Jack and began to pat her back with a damp rag. The cool water was refreshing. But Cara couldn't stop feeling the heat of Riddick's hand. She shivered slightly but stilled.

Fry bound her arms on the deepest scratches and stood up. "I'm going to find Imam. Meet back at the ship?" Cara nodded.

Riddick worked in silence. Jack flitted about, "What's that scar from!"

He pointed to one on her hip. Cara subconsciously rubbed it, "Jumping through a window."

He pointed to the one over her heart, "An ex-lover stabbed me."

She felt Riddick's hand jerked. "What about these." His hands brushed the bullet wounds on her back. She swallowed hard and his hand went to the lowest. Just above her right hip.

"My mother." Jacks mouth dropped open in shock and Cara stood up turning to Riddick. His face unreadable. "I need to find another shirt." She walked off toward the room she had visited before. As she entered the room she fingered some of the knots out of her hair. She knelt and rummaged through the clothing.

She felt Riddick come up behind her as she straightened. She watched him in the mirror and was reminded of before, with Johns. But if it had been Riddick she wouldn't have thought it so bad. She turned with the red spaghetti strapped shirt in her hands.

Without a sound he stepped up to her so their chest just barely grazed. She turned her face up to his and his gazed down at hers through the black goggles. Tentatively she reached up and hesitated her fingers millimeters from touching them. He leaned into her touch giving permission. She pulled them up to rest above his eyebrows. His own hands braced against the vanity on either side next to her hips.

His eyes swirled as he watched her examine him. Her finger traced his eyebrows the arched back to rest under his eye. "Does it hurt'?"

He knew she was referring to the light but his eyes dropped to her lips. "I don't think it will." He dropped his lips to hers. Cara's hand went to encircle his neck and her mouth opened to his. She felt his hand tangle in her hair turning her head up slightly for a better angle. His tongue found hers and they explored each other. His body pressed against her. She pushed at his hips slightly and without breaking contact hoisted herself onto the vanity. He gripped her knees and spread her legs to wedge himself against her.

She pulled away to gasp and his lips dropped down to her neck. Did she realize how good she smelled? How good she tasted? How soft her skin was? His hands ran up her back feeling the way her body flowed. Even with the scratches and the scars he found her captivating.

Cara grabbed his head and brought his lips back to hers. She moaned against his mouth while he groaned in the back of his throat. She was about to grind herself against him when they both heard a gasp. They turned to see Jack, red as a beet spin around and cover his eyes. "Um!" He didn't know how to react. "Sorry but Fry's looked for Cara at the ship." He jumped forward in his haste to get away and ran into a wall. Righting himself he ran.

Riddick was still pressed up against her and she groaned in frustration. She pressed her forehead to his goggles and met his gaze. "We always get' interrupted." She hopped down forcing his to step back. She pulled on her new shirt and caught Riddick watching her. He was nibbling on his lower lips and his eyes roamed her body. Cara walked from the room knowing Riddick watched her ass and she realized something. Riddick wanted her just as much, if not more than she wanted him. A thrill of excitement ran through her.

Hope this one made up for the super short one! Thanks for all the new favorites and reviews!

Keep it up please! ;D


	9. Chapter 9

Cara went back to the skiff but Fry was nowhere to be found. She frowned and went back to work. It was eerily quiet. Cara wondered where everyone was. She had worked for a while when she hear two voices with high stress level approach. She stilled but the walked into the skiff and stepped over her as if she wasn't there. She stilled to listen.

"He can pilot?" She shook her head in disbelief. She stood with her arms braced against the support columns of the skiff while Johns sat in the Co-pilot seat watching the outside for signs of the others.

"Yeah, hijacked a prison transport, made a helluva good run 'fore I tracked his ass down." He almost sounded bored. He turned to watch Cara's lower body in the body of the skiff.

Fry shook her head and remembered how he treated Cara earlier. She held out a faint hope for the man. "Okay, okay. Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe we can use him to help with us navigate or something."

Johns couldn't let Riddick be more important than himself to the group so he dashed her dreams right there, "He also figured out how to kill the pilot."

She collapsed in on herself and sat down on the armrest of the pilot seat. "Look, you said we could trust him now, you said there was a deal Johns."

He could tell he was losing her, "Now you may have noticed but chains don't work on the guy. The only way you people are truly safe is if he believes he's going free. Let's just say he stops…"

Fry cuts him off, "You mean, if he learns that we're gonna royally fuck him over…"

He cut her off as well, "Now why don't you listen to me for a second. If we bring the cells over at the last possible minute, when the wings are ready, when we know we're ready to launch…"

Fry looks at him with new eyes. "You know, he hasn't harmed any of us. Far as I can tell, he hasn't even lied to us. Just stick to the deal, Johns."

Johns caught her off guard with his ferocity, "He's a killer. The law says he's gotta do his bid. Now there is nothing I can do about that. You hear me?"

She watches his face closely almost seeing through his good boy mask. Shaking her head, she looks off. "Your dancin' on razor blades here..."

He watched her, mask back firmly, "I'm not gonna give him a chance to grab another ship" He paused and dropped his eyes to her neck. "…or to slash another pilot's throat." He stood up and walked out of the ship. "Not on my watch." As he passed Cara he kicked her gently in the ribs, "Not a word out of you." He threatened and continued on.

Fry sat with her head in her hands and sighed. She turned to Cara, "Could you keep this between us? I don't want to panic the group and have them lynch Riddick or something."

Cara nodded debating whether to say something, ultimately her had to insure Fry's help, her voice would keep the group together. She sat up and balanced her elbows on her knees, "I donna' wanna' shake your faith in the law man, but I think' ye should know." She waved a pair of wire cutter at her and glanced behind her, Johns was still nearby. "Johns isn't a cop. He's a merc. He donna' care about justice, he cares abou' the pay load on Riddick's head…" She hesitated. "And mine." Cara knew she looked guilty, "Sorry for not telling ye, but I'm wanted in some systems." She watched Fry process this. "I wouldna' never hurt anyone here…" She hesitated, "Okay that's a lie, I would hurt Johns but only cause he's a slimy bastard."

She fiddled with her tool and let Fry think it over. "What about Riddick? Do you think he would hurt us?"

Cara gave it some thought, "No. I donna think so, but he might' no' help ye if ye in trouble. Ye folks haven't been to kind to him." She smiled at Fry. "He's actually nice when you talk to him. Just' gotta find the courage to." She sighed to herself and had to rectify herself, "Well, if he decides not to fuck with ya he's nice." Fry nodded.

Cara glanced in and checked the cords, "It looks like we can plug it in." She smiled as she gave the good news to Fry and the women grasped onto it. They dragged over the power unit and paused.

Glanced at each other, "Moment of truth." Fry said.

Cara plugged it in and there was a big spark and a small flame appeared on one of the hidden burnt cords. "SHITE!" She quickly smothered the flames before they could cause more damage.

The burns on her hands stung and Fry came forward, "I got this."

Cara stormed out of the ship and saw an unsuspecting barrel that pissed her off. She slammed her booted heel into it and rolled over like the bitch it was, "Made a bollocks of it!" He foot connected with the dented barrel again. "Arsewise!" She kicked it hard one last time, "Pain in the hole piece of shite!" She turned throwing her hair out of her face and blowing on her hands, she had a good burn on the left palm near her thumb.

Riddick and Johns were just staring at her. Riddick was sitting on a crate with what looked to be grease on his head, she realized he was shaving. Johns looked sick slightly. "What ye' gawking at?" Cara snarled at them. Johns shook his head 'nope' and walked off. Riddick just shrugged. He pulled shiv out and continued to scrap it against his scalp. Cara walked over next to him and plopped down into the dusty ground.

Riddick continued shaving, "What happened?"

She saw him miss a strip and stood up with her hand out to him. He hesitated and she grinned. Frowning he handed it to her and she stepped behind him and began getting the spots he had missed with the shoddy made shiv. "A blow back." Scrap. She leaned over and scraped off the edge of the shiv on the bucket in between Riddick's legs. Cara felt her chest brush against his shoulders and felt his tense slightly. She couldn't help the little torture she was doing to him. It was to fun. "Nothin' that' can't be fixed. Just frustrated and hot." She slipped in the double innuendo without thinking but smiled when she heard him sent her.

She finished up quickly with Riddick not saying anything more and then they heard a whoop from inside the shuttle, Fry yelled "Got it!" Cara smiled and Riddick stood up wiping his head clean. "Running a systems check and a hull integrity test!"

"Okay'. Gonna get some fresh air an' water." Cara called back. She watched as Riddick walked toward the ship. He was going to corner Fry. "Oi'." He glanced at her. "Donna' scare her too much, I like her." She winked at him, "Have fun." And walked off.

Car decided to check on Shazza's progress with the sand cat. As Cara walked up Shazza jumped up and let out a cry of triumph. Jack who was sitting in the Cat laughed at the sight of an elated Shazza. Cara walked up and smiled at Shazza.

Shazza met her gaze, "Got the bloody dinosaur to purr." She grinned and took a swig of water. "What about you?"

"After a small fire we managed to get her goin'." She held up her hand and Shazza grimaced.

Jack practically screamed in Cara's ear, "Hey, didja' hear?" He talked so far and so loud that Cara took a step back.

"Whoa, slow downa' now." Cara rubbed her ears. "What's' this now?"

"Hell." Shazza muttered under her breath. "Don't want to be the bearer of bad news but it seems like this planet experienced a solar eclipse."

"Yeah. And the anniversary is coming up. Fry says there will be total darkness on the planet." Jack's excitement quickly dissipated. He had been excited to know he knew something before her but then the news was terrible and would most likely mean those creatures would come.

Cara rolled her neck and heard it crack. "Jus' what we need, a dead line." She rolled her shoulders and walked to the edge of the settlement and stared out over the horizon. At first she though the hill in the distance was a mirage. But then it moved. She blinked again and again, trying to get her eyes to focus. Finally her brain comprehended what it was. The outer rings of a planet. "Oi! Ye need to see this!" She hollered back to everyone. They all stood in shock. The bloody eclipse was happening, now!

Hope everyone likes it! Props to: BlueBell phoenix, Jazlynn Dark, ILoveReadingAndWriting, MercuryMint,

Yvain-Hayes, willow0live, sweetypie200494, nuku nuku6, Emzy2k11, The Swiftstar, Gracieann

And the newest member of our little family Aka Breeno!

I'm a little hyper today so sorry for singling you out!haha

Read and Review!please, I might even get another chapter posted today with enough incentive


	10. Chapter 10

"If we need anything from the crash ship I suggest we kick on. That sand-cat's solar." Shazza said and hustled off to prep the it. She revved the engine as everyone hustled around, she drove it out into the open and everyone climbed in. Cara swung on to the back using the bare framework for lavage.

She pulled Jack inside next to her. Jack looked around and saw everyone but two people, "Where's Riddick?" His voice was panicked.

"Leave him he wouldn't wait for us!" Paris clings to the cat for dear life. Riddick jumped from the roof of a nearby building and landing in the bed of the cat with a 'thunck' that shook the vehicle. Paris swallowed and refused to look at him, "Thought we lost you." He said trying to lace concern into the statement but fear overrode it. Riddick just glared at him.

Shazza called out, "Johns."

Cara couldn't help but notice that Fry seemed to care less at the idea of Johns not making it. Cara grinned to herself as Riddick slides over to her and Jack's side. Shazza swears and starts to pull away when Johns bursts from a door and grabs a hand offered to him. Halfway up he realizes it's Riddick's. They pause and glare at each other for a second before Riddick pulls him into the bed.

Shazza is driving like a bat out of hell and the cat slams into the bones of an animal. They drove right through and under it like a tunnel, clipping the edges that got to close. Some of the children yelled out as the bones littered on top of them. Cara watched a transaction between Riddick and Jack. Jack had watched him and placed the goggle over his own eyes like Riddick, not noticing the bones about to hit his head. Before Cara could warn him though Riddick pointed to the danger and Jack ducked in the nick of time. She saw Riddick hide a grin at the kid's attitude toward him and shook her head. What a strange friendship they were creating.

Shazza pressed her foot down as they rounded onto the flat lands picking up speed. Cara watched the planet rise up from the horizon, faster than any of them would have thought.

_Shite. That's one big planet._ Cara thought. She then stood to see how far the crash site was. Glancing between the two she realized they were gonna be caught in the dark.

The sand-cat grindded to a halt and before it stopped everyone was already out of the vehicle. Cara followed Fry into the ship. Fry disengaged the cells from the ship and pulled them out half way. Riddick came forward and grunted as he hefted two on his shoulders and headed back. They crashed into the bed of the cat and Johns gripped one of the awkward metal cells and wondered how Riddick had the strength to carry two. Between Imam and Cara they hefted the last cell into the bed.

Cara stalled to look at the planet that was causing the world around them to darken. In the twilight Cara's eyes landed on Jack. In the softer light Jacks eyes showed a femininity the harsh light before didn't show. Cara started as she realized Jack was a girl. A little gawky but her personality, some of the things she said at times… Jack was a girl in hiding, her figure hidden by pre-pubescence and baggy clothing.

It grew darker and the outer ring finally slipped over the sun. Cara heard Shazza talking to the sand-cat as the engine died, "Just a few minuets you piece of shit." On the tail end of her sentence a loud screeching was heard by all. Everyone stilled and quickly turned around looking for the source of the sound. It's getting louder and louder almost as if they are getting closer.

Cara watched the hallow spires and shivered as a particularly loud screech reminds her of the coring room. Imam beside her flinched as well remembering his son and fearing for his other two. Cara's face paled as the small bat like creatures pour from the spire-tops. They could barely be seen in the dime twilight. There are so many of them that they seem like smoke or ash floating in the air. Stretching their wings in the new darkness.

Johns is the first to speak and it's to Riddick as the others shifted nervously. "How many are there?" His voice is grim and tinged with fear.

The night monsters continuously fly into the sky, filling the sky with thick waves. Mercifully, the hatchlings seemed to be moving away in a circular pattern. Almost like a group of birds would. The calling out to each other never seemed to stop. Cara took a step closer to Riddick, he was the closest to the danger. She strained to her his answer but all she heard was him whisper, "Beautiful." In an awed voice.

She saw Imam grip his boys tighter to him and saw him mouth the words, "Allah, please." Just as a small group of the pterodactyl like monsters tore off from the others and headed toward them.

Paris's voice startled them out of their reverie "People, just a suggestion but perhaps you should flee!"

"Let's go!" Fry yelled as she grabbed a war pick out of the sand-cat and made a run for Paris. Everyone tore off.

Shazza hesitated not wanting to leave the Cat but she punched it and yelled "SHIT!"

Riddick had waited looking at the little carnivores. Cara stayed by his side and once he noticed he grabbed her arm and ran. They ran together side by side easily keeping pace with each other. Riddick had a moment to marvel, she would actually be faster than him if he let go. But he didn't, he wanted to keep her.

"Come on!" Paris yelled in panic. Imam, the boys, Jack, Fry, and Johns made it in but watched as the bats picked up speed.

"Get down!" Fry yelled afraid for them. Riddick directed Cara into a deep grove the ship made when it crashed and pushed her so she fell into the earth. He pitched himself forward and landed next to her. Shazza grunted as she did the same.

Cara watched the rest of the group and gripped a fist full of dirt. How she wanted to run to them but she waited. Her instinct of flight overruled by her instinct telling her it wasn't over yet. Her breath puffed out and a little cloud of dirt flew into the air. She looked at Riddick who had been on his side he quickly turned onto his back and Cara dropped lower into the dirt. Shazza pushed off the ground to try to make a break for it.

Cara listened to Jack desperate cries, "Just stay there! Shaz! Just stay down!" She gritted her teeth. There was nothing she could do. Cara watched as Paris held the young girl back, thankful for the first time that he was there. The monsters swarmed around Shazza. Cara heard Jack screaming as Shazza cried out in pain.

Without thinking Cara pulled a blaster and waited. They began to tear Shazza in two at the waist and just when the shot was clear Cara fired. Killing Shazza with a shot to the head. Her tortured screams cut off while Jacks continued. She watched as the people in the ship comprehended what she did. A mercy kill.

The screeching didn't stop, it only grew more intense as they feasted on their meal and flew away with the dead body of a compatriot. Riddick stood and Cara joined him. Her face grim as she holstered her weapon. He brushed the dust off himself and watched as Cara's face turned to one of serenity. She brushed the dusk off like this was what she did every day. Riddick would never say it but what she had done was compassionate and he wished she would do the same for him if it ever came down to it. Together they walked calmly toward the group.

Everyone in the ship stared at her in horror. Paris was griping Jack in fright and shock but loosened when the immediate danger was gone. "Please I think we should go inside now." He dragged Jack inside, "We have to be inside to close the door, come on and let's go!" He herded the children deeper inside, "Go, go, go."

Cara, Fry, and Riddick were just about to go inside when they heard something. All strained to listen as they heard rocks crumbling and then deeper calls from the earth. The spires were crumbling making the mouth bigger and slowly larger versions of the bat creatures emerged and took to the air.

"What is it Riddick. What is it now?" Fry's voice was soft but Cara was impressed. No fear just some dread and a resolve. Fry knew better than anyone what is making that sound. She's heard it before in the grave.

Riddick balanced his goggles above his eyebrows and watched in fascination, "Like I said, it ain't me you gotta worry about." The sun gave one last bright shin and then completely disappeared behind the other planet. Cara swallowed hard and full darkness descended and she listened to the calls from the monsters in the dark. They all jumped into the cargo container and slammed the door shut. Fry locked the door and moved away from it.

Johns turned on the light that was attached to his gun and shined it around the cargo hold. Cara heard someone clicking a lighter, again and again the hands fumbled. Click. Click. Click.

"She shoulda stayed down. If she only she stayed down she woulda been okay." Jack's mournful voice called into the darkness. "She woulda died."

People thuncked around the container trying to get there barrings. Johns voice came from behind the light, blinded the others a little, "'Member that boneyard? These just might be the fuckers that killed every other living thing on this planet."

Imam's boys began to murmur in Arabic and Jack's voice came again. "What're we gonna do now?"

Paris lighter finally caught and he stammered, "Are these the only lights we have? Is this everything?"

"No there a cutting torch somewhere here on the floor I just can't find it." Fry was on the floor rummaging around looking for it. Cara nearly stepped on her before she began the search.

Imam found a flashlight and turned it one. A strange clicking sound can from the wall next to him, "Wait! Quiet, please. Everyone." He placed his head to the wall and the older of his sons did as well. The others pile up along, ears tuned like radar. Straining to pick up any sound. A clicking sweeps past just on the other side of the wall.

Jack whispers so softly, "Why do they do that? Make that sound?"

"Perhaps… it's the way they see. With sound, reflecting back." His voice was loud in comparison to Jack's. Then a loud scraping noise came from the far end. Cara jumped forward being the closest to the noise Riddick at her side. The creatures clacked something hard along the wall. Listening to the echoes that came back to them.

They froze wondering if one of the monsters had gotten inside. Fry inched towards it, "Breach in the hull. I dunno."

"Come on Johns, you got the big gauge." Riddick said with a grin as he gently pulled Cara behind him. He held out an arm to stop Fry from going any farther in than him.

Johns made sure he had a clear shot but moved no closer. Fry looked at him expectantly while he said, "I'd rather piss glass. Why don't you go fucking check?"

Paris was shaking like a virgin on her wedding night. "I'm not staying here one more second." He rushed toward the door.

"Where the hell you goin?" Johns called but it was Fry who grabbed him.

Shoving him up against the wall hard she growled out, "Christ, you don't know what's out there!"

He trembles as he looks at her "I know what's in here!" He struggles as Imam takes up Fry's war pick and starts wedging it and hitting an access panel opposite the door.

It crashes inwards and he grabs his sons shoving the through. "Hurry!" Johns rushed forward and quickly 'clears' the room.

"Now we're trapped in a much smaller space! I hate this." Paris whined.

"What' are ye goin' on about I love it here, Might make it me second home." Cara snapped at him and slapped him upside the head. He shut up instantly. They all quiet down as more scratching are heard. The monsters were testing their protected edges. Imam was pressed up tight against the door and suddenly without warning a large talon burst through the metal next to his head. He screamed and ran away from the door as the strange serrated talon retracted.

Everyone suddenly ran to Cara and huddled around her. She grunted suddenly as Paris's lighter almost burnt her arm. The children were at her back with Jack holding her other arm and Fry squatting down in front of her. She saw Riddick scoop something up from the ground and jump toward Paris. He lit the cutting torch using Paris's lighter without him noticing until he heard the whoosh. Paris started and relaxed when more light flooded the room.

Johns shot-gun sounded as he shot at the door. More creatures whooped at the prospect of food and they heard multiple scratches at the door. At this point Johns was weakening the door more than injuring the monsters so he stopped.

Riddick was on the other side of the group cutting into another chamber of the cargo hold, hoping no creatures were waiting on the other side. He cut quickly and with skill, soon a hole was made and he kicked the metal sheeting out. He handed the blow torch to Fry and crawled through, glancing around to see if there were any threats. Assuming it was clear the rest of the group followed. Riddick disappears deeper into the container and Cara quickly follows. The other quickly barricade the makeshift door.

Cara's night sight wasn't half bad as long as there were a few iotas of light she could walk without hitting anything. She was ten paces from him when he froze. She did as well not wanting to distract him. Then she heard it too. A squashing sound.

She followed the sound to the right and up. She saw shadows moving and she slowly stepped back into the shadows wedging herself against the cargo not moving a muscle. The predator was crouched atop a stack of cargo eating one of the smaller ones. She can see the things face in the little light provided. Its head was like that of a hammer head shark. Wide arching bones created an arrow like face with the lower half of its face being a mouth with multiple sets of razor-sharp teeth. She watched a heavy bone blade shoot out from its arms stabbing a piece of the little one up into his mouth. Hungry after the long hibernation they must eat whatever was in the path. She sees Riddick follow her lead and disappear into he shadows slowly.

She heard a set of footsteps coming their way and wanted to call out a warning but can't. It's one of Imam's boys. She was really going to have to talk to Imam about this, they can't keep exploring on their own! How any have to die before that's apparent!

The predator drops its food and the child gasps jumping back very close to Riddick's hiding place. "Extremely. Bad. Timing." The child again gasps at hearing Riddick's voice. The predator examines them back and forth, inspecting. The child begins to breathe heavily. "Just don't run."

"Riddick?" Fry calls out after noticing he's gone.

"Don't stop burning." He calls out to her. Then the crates at Riddick's back start moving. A predator creeps up over the rim, looking down at them. The creatures hiss at them and slowly the bone blades extend. Riddick pulled back into the shadows, "Car. Don't." The nick name jarred Cara and she froze. The predators jabbed at the boy scaring him like a rabbit. He got ten steps before another predator jumped out of the shadows ripping him in two with its tail. The other two jumped off the crates and joined in the feast.

Cara ran to Riddick and he grabbed her hand and ran into the shadows. A fourth predator jumped from the shadows forcing them to dart right. It put them on the path back to the group and the light. The predators whooped their delight as Riddick and Cara ripped around the corner. Johns was there with his light, blinding Riddick. He cried out at the pain it caused his eyes and he stumbled. Cara crash tackled him to the ground and out of the way of gun fire.

The monster jumped into the light and gunfire, screeching as both hit it. It tried to jump away but Johns unloaded five shot-gun shots into the thing. Cara looked up from where she straddled Riddick's back. He was positioned like he was going to do a push up and she was on his lower back hunched over him with her arms braced on either side of his head. They froze listening for any sounds.

The others rustled around and then screamed loudly as the monster dropped down in front of them. Jack let out a very girly scream but everyone though it had been Fry. Riddick jumped up, lifting Cara like she weighed nothing. It practically threw her into a standing position and he stayed crouched ready for an attack. Cara had a moment to realize that she had drawn her weapons without even realizing it when Riddick popped her up.

"Is it dead?" Fry whispered when the thing didn't move. Johns looked around for another threat and reloaded as quickly as possible. Fry's flash light ran over the thing slowly examining it. A hissing sizzling sound could be heard. Wherever the light touched the creature, it caused and allergic reaction, bubbling skin and bleeding.

Paris watched in wonder, "It like the light is scalding it."

Fry's eyes widen, "It hurts them. Light actually hurts them." It twitched causing everyone to flinch.

Then clicking and whooping noises could be heard farther into the container. Everyone starts and it is Imam who calls out, "Is that Hasan?"

"We'll burn a candle for him later." Johns says as he turns back. "Come on. Left get out of here." He kicks in the panel they had cut and ducked inside.

It was a smaller container but obviously a contained safe area. Once inside they shoved the heaviest cargo against the whole and boarded it up. They all sat around the blow torch that balanced on a piece of luggage.

Cara watch Jack staring at the light. Hugging her knees as tightly as she could. She was frightened but refused to complain. Tough little girl.

Fry spoke also staring at the light. "So we got one cutting torch, two handlights, there's gotta be something we can rip outta the crashed ship…"

Paris spoke up "Spirits. Anything over 45 proof burns rather well."

Fry watched him put his glasses on top of his head. "How many bottles ya got?"

Paris fanned himself, "I don't know. Maybe ten?"

"Okay." Fry turned to Johns, "Johns you got some flares?" Her raised his eyebrows at her. "So. Maybe we got enough light."

"Enough for fucking what?" Johns asked.

Fry glares at him, "We stick to the plan. We get the four cells back to the skiff, we're off this rock."

Paris stood and walked over to Fry, and sat next to her, there was more light around her anyway, "Look, I hate ruin a beautiful theory with an ugly fact, but that sand-cat is solar, won't run at night."

Fry looked down at her hands, "So we carry the cells, we drag them, whatever it takes."

Cara sees Jack turn toward Fry like a flower to sunlight, "You mean tonight? With all those things still out there?"

Johns shifts nervously. "Alright hold on, how long can this last? Few hours? A day tops?"

Imam fingered his prayer beads, "I had the impression...from the model...that the two planets were moving as one. That there would be...a lasting darkness." His voice was hoarse from the emotion of losing another son.

"Those suns gotta come up sometime. And if these creatures are phobic about light, then we just sit tight. And we let the sun come up." Johns glanced around the group.

Fry glared at him, "I'm sure somebody else said that. Locked inside that coring room.

A persuasive thought, Johns eyes narrowed as he tried to come up with another angle. His eyes lighted on Jack, "Look, we gotta think about everyone now. Especially the kid. How scared is he gonna be out there in the dark?" At the mention of her name she looked up and the look on her face, it was obvious she didn't like being used as an excuse.

Fry hooked her thumb in her belt loops. "Oh, don't use him like that."

"Like what?" Johns's voice held a warning.

"As a smoke screen, you deal with you own fear."

Johns eyes narrow, "Why don't you shut your mouth for two fucking seconds and let me come up with a plan that doesn't involve mass suicide." The creatures whoop and scratch all around as if sensing the turmoil within.

Fry grinds her teeth. Two seconds later, "I'm waiting." He just glared angrily at her. "How much you weigh, Johns?"

He shifts "What's it matter Caroline?"

Her voice rises, brokering no argument, "How much?"

"Around 79 kilos to be exact."

Before he even finished she snapped, "Because you're 79 kilos of gutless white meat, and that's why you can't come up with a better plan."

Cara bursts out laughing and Johns pulls his gun to show Fry fucking wrong she was but Riddick stood up right in his way and Cara attempted to stifle her laugh. Instead of pointing his gun at Fry he switches targets to Riddick placing his shot-gun under his chin. "Where you think you're going?" he growled out at Riddick.

Cara eased around behind Johns with only Jack and Fry noticing.

Imam scowls, "This solves nothing."

Before answering Riddick moved his goggles and looked at Johns with a smile eyes glinting. At tapping noise drew Johns eyes down to his own crotch were Riddick has his shiv placed. Johns nodded and lowered his gun. Stepping back almost running into Cara's blade. She re-sheathed it before he noticed.

Riddick met her eyes and she couldn't help but smile at him remembering earlier when she had done the same to Riddick himself. She tried not to laugh. She looked at Jack but the girl was still scared. Cara walked up to her and knelt in front of her. "They' are afraid o' our light'. Tha' means we donna have ta be afraid o'them. One rule." She gripped the girls hands tightly, "Stay in th' light'."

Imam was unwilling to let himself believe again, that they might survive this terrible ordeal. "And you are sure you can get us there? Even in the dark." He addressed Fry and she stood up straight.

She stuck to the truth looking him right in the eye. "No I can't." Cara smiled as she already knew what Fry was going to say. Imam's head dropped in defeat and then Fry spoke again, causing hope to flare, "But he can." Riddick turned to see Fry staring right at him, confidence and trust on her face.

It was a great responsibility she just gave to him. Th warning he delivered inside the skiff came back to Fry just then, _"I do know that once the dyin' starts, this little psycho family of ours is gonna rip itself apart. So you better find out the truth. Come nightfall, you better know exactly who's standing behind you."_ This was the moment he spoke of. The moment all hope could be lost. And she gave it to him to decide. Fry had his back when push came to shove.

Read and review Please!3 you all!


	11. Chapter 11

Cara felt the adrenaline rush. They were about to leave safety and enter a land of purity. You live or you die. Her palms itched to hold her knives. It reminded her of right before a job. And that's what this journey became for Cara, a job.

She took inventory of her body. She had stopped bleeding some time ago, but with her heightened senses she could still smell it on herself. She stretched slightly loosening any tight muscles for optimum movement. She recalled the route they would have to take and couldn't help the little manic grin cross her face. The valley would be the kill box.

Johns passed her and saw. For the first time he became more concerned with Cara than Riddick. Maybe she really was completely off her rocker.

Riddick paused next to her. He just looked at her. Cara rolled her eyes, "Donna tell me you can't sense it?" He waited. "No' all o' us are gonna make it. Johns especially." Her voice was pitched so low that only his developed sense of hearing picked it up. He frowned and wondered if she could be a little more like himself than he originally thought. Planning ahead was one of the reasons he was alive and for some reason his instincts told him Cara had known something like this was going to happen. Riddick's instincts never lied. He reassessed her again in his mind.

Fry slid open the door and thrust the cutting torch out into the open. She waved it around, her levels of fear off the charts. Cara's nose flared as she scented to group. They were all so scared. She recalled the way these creatures had stalked their pry before attacking. "Look up." She commanded Fry. Fry quickly cleared the roof and then stepped out into the open. Johns followed closely gun at the ready. Imam had his boy clutched closely to his side while Paris lugged his liquor around. Jack was close to Fry and the shuffled together toward the main body of the ship and the power cells.

Riddick and Cara follow close to the edge of the light. Her night vision better away from the light but she wasn't complete willing to go into the darkness. Whooping and screeching picked up as they made their way, picking up the pace a bit. Cara's eyes picked up movement and the creatures ran up testing the perimeter of the light. Smart little buggers and stealthy creatures as well. Two very dangerous combinations, Cara and Riddick knew best of all since they shared those traits.

The group reached the main cabin but it was pitch black inside. "Riddick!" Fry called out to him. He skirted the light with Cara at his side. There was a silent agreement between the two, we'll call it a convicts pack of sorts. Because sometime you just needed someone on your side.

Cara's at his back when he lifts his goggles. He looks around a little but can't truly see, there's a lot of wreckage in the way "Looks clear."

Johns shoulders forward bumping Cara out-of-the-way. She makes a sound of protest but then her instincts scream. She smiles a bit and places a hand on Riddick's forearm. Riddick trusts her enough to allow her to gently pull him to the side.

Just as Johns stands up straight in the main pathway a predator drops from the ceiling and screams as Johns light hits it. It lunges at them more to get to the night sky than to eat them. Johns throws himself to the side and Cara tugs Riddick into a crouch.

Johns lands on his back and glares at Riddick, "You said 'clear'."

"I said it 'looks clear'." Riddick snapped back.

"Well, what's it look like now?" He looks at the cabin.

Cara and Riddick both lean over as one and glance in, both leaning on they hands for balance. They looked at each other and shrugged at the same moment. Riddick turned to Johns, "Looks clear."

They scramble aboard. Fry runs to the power cells and puts what little energy is left into the cabin lights saving one extra power cell. Imam slides a piece of metal over and both Fry and Cara get to work on splicing the ropes lights pulled from the ship to one of the power cells. With some tape they get everything in place and turn on the power cell. Slowly light flows through the cord and everyone feel slight hope. They may actually survive this.

Imam, his boy, and Riddick get the power cells from the sand-cat and put them in the sled. Paris was condensing his alcohol and placing wicks into the necks of the bottles. Fry listened to Riddick as he explained how they were going to do this. "I'll be ten paced ahead, I want light on my back but not in my eyes. And check your cuts. These bad boys know our blood now." Cara sees a slight panicked look on Jack's face. She's been very quiet since this whole thing started and Cara felt slightly guilty that she hadn't talked to her.

"Oi." Jack looks at her over the light. "I got ye'." She took out one of her lesser knives and handed it to her. Cara would never give her gun, well not without training. But that Jack had a knife, just any type of weapon really, gave the illusion of safety to her. Cara knew how that felt sometimes. Cara winked at the girl and told her to hide the weapon but keep it in ready reach and finished her job of preparing the sled.

Everyone regrouped at the door and Riddick pushed it open. Whooping called out to them and Paris shifted nervously, "Are we actually going to do this?"

Fry looked at him and said with confidence she didn't feel, "We stay together, we keep the light burning." She stared at the darkness, "That's all we gotta do to live through this thing."

A few minutes later their little convoy set off. The slow-paced jog Riddick set had both Imam and Johns panting almost instantly, they were doing most of the work by dragging the heavy cells. Fry and Jack were off to the sides and Paris was just behind Jack with the torch. Again Cara was glad for the extra light around the little girl. Imam's boy was at the back but stayed in the full light. The rope lights curled around each of their chests tying them to the sled. They are a train of light.

Cara ran slightly behind Riddick. She wanted to yell at everyone for being so loud but then she remembered that they didn't know how to move in silence like a killer or a thief. She twitched as she sees the creatures parting for them in complete silence. The don't have to make any sounds, the people are making enough noise that the creatures can just see them. _Holy Fuck! _Cara thinks but refused to voice it and add to the mess.

They continue on for a while but Cara hears a slight popping noise from behind and the light dim. She turns to see Paris's terrified face staring at the dead blowtorch. Imam forces him to continue on, "Stay close!" They start forward when Paris grabs one of the alcohol bottle and accidentally knocks out a flare.

Jack's voice grabs Cara's attention, "Wait!" By the time Cara turns, Jack is running to the very edge of the light making a grab for the flare. The monsters whoop in delight and start circling in the air calling to each other. Johns drops the sled and grabs his gun.

Fry yells out "Jack!"

Imam is the one to rip off the cord light they all have wrapped around them and dive for the girl. He grabs Jack just a predator dive bombs the group and Cara watches as everyone scatters. She pulls a gun and fire at the ones closet to Jack injuring them into running away. Johns is firing in the other direction and Cara sees Paris scramble off into the darkness, "Thatcan'tbehappeningthiscan'tbehappening…" He crawls away from the group.

"Paris get back here!" Fry yells. He keeps going and his cord drags down the power source for the rope lights. Save for a few flashlights they are in darkness. "Shite." Cara said in a dead pan voice. She just sat crouched next to Riddick and waited. She heard himself scratch at his chin with a shiv. The hum of power faded and the creatures whooped in delight.

She angled her head toward Paris and heard a flapping of wing. Knowing how these animal liked to attack she assumed it incapacitated him with its tail. I heard a gasp from him. Then she heard the click of his lighted as she could see his far off gazing at a glistening on his hand. Blood. He looked up at the darkness. "I was supposed to die in France." Cara believed that only her and Riddick were the ones to heard. They were the only ones watching. He took out his flask. "Never even saw France." He took a mouthful. But instead of swallowing he blew it at the flame of his lighter and collapsed forward. In the flash of light her eyes widened as dozens of predators were revealed all around him. Darkness returned and a thick sucking and crunching sound began.

"Eww." Cara whispered.

"At least you can't see." Riddick whispered back.

It's a shortie but yesterdays was so long so I felt I could haha! What do you guys think of my character Cara?!


	12. Chapter 12

Cara flinched when a flare light up. Her eyes screamed when she looked at it. The strange green light showed the two children, lighting the alcohol candles and Imam looking around fearfully. Johns pointed his gun at every sound in the dark. Riddick stood and walked over to the group but Cara stayed away not wanting to ruin her night vision. Riddick didn't have to worry about the augment period but she did. She kept herself on alert and watched the shadows bob around. Cara did step back when the green light didn't seem to deter the predators as much.

"Well it's good to see you two alive and well." Johns voice sounded disappointed and Cara couldn't help but roll her eyes. Riddick didn't even respond but watched as the predators ripped Paris apart, studying their movements. He noticed they only had two legs like a birds and used the tails for balance. They also seemed to have a blade or a rattle in their tails.

Fry moved toward him, "Do I even want to know?" He shrugged and then some noises echoed around them. Cara watched Riddick as he stiffened. She watched him stare at Jack only for a moment but she knew. The predators calls where specific to what they were doing. Cara realized that when the wanted to 'see' they whooped, when they were hunting a target they coughed, and when they ate, screeched. The way Riddick watched Jack made Cara nervous.

He walked back to Cara and they fell into step together. Before she could voice her worries he growled out, "It's the girl."

Cara felt her stomach drop, her mind jumping over the most likely possibilities. Then she remembered Jacks reaction in the ship to Riddick's comment about blood. "She's bleeding?" She palmed a blaster and kept it at the ready. "We canna' leave her h'ere Riddick. I promised her we wouldna." And if it's one thing she would never break it was a promise to a child. Cara's eyes darkened as she thought of all the 'promises' her mother made to both herself and her sister. _Never again._

The group walks for a while when she starts hear a lot of noise ahead. It's echoing all in a canyon and she basically can feel Riddick taking them in a circle. She watches his face and she can tell it's a grim sight. What she would do, to have his eyes for one second. "How bad'?"

He turned to her slightly, "Trying to find a safer way but…" He shakes his head.

"Bollocks."

Fry's holler brought Cara out of her dark spiral, "Can we pick up the pace?"

Cara turns and sees Johns throw down his rains. Imam comes forward and illuminates something on the ground. It's the sleds tracks. Johns walks up to us angrily. "You wanna tell me what the hell's going on?"

With a jerk of his head Riddick signals Cara to go back to the group. She walks back to everyone as Fry tells Jack, "We crossed our own tracks."

"Why have we circled? Are we lost?" Imam is angry as well but refuses to let it get the better of him. Cara watches him for a second and realized she actually liked the holy man. Two sons are gone, it obviously hurt him a great deal but he buried the pain to move on and deal with it later.

"Listen." Riddick says softly. Cara walks over to Jack's side and holds her hand. It startles the young girl but she doesn't let go, she grips tighter.

Imam needs to know, "Do you even know where we are?"

Riddick stands from his crouch, "Listen!" They finally shut up long enough to hear it. The crazy amount of sound coming from in front of them. They all stilled and Cara felt the stress level rise if it was even possible. "Canyon ahead. I circled once to buy some time to think."

"I think we should go now." Imam said right next to Riddick. His light hurting Riddick slightly but he didn't say anything.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Riddick smiled slightly with a tilt to his head. "That's death row up there. Especially with the girl bleeding." Jacks hand convulsed in Cara's. But Cara tightened. Pulling Jack to her side.

"What?" Imam asked confused.

Johns glanced at Fry and Cara, "What the fuck you talking about their not cut."

"Not them." He turned and looked right at Jack "Her." He was an asshole for doing it the way he did, but they needed to know. To protect her.

Jack took a shuttering breath and hide behind Cara. Fry turned to Jack her mouth open.

Johns just looked at her and his shoulders sagged, "You've got to be kidding me."

Jack looked at Fry's face, "I…I just thought it would be better if people took me for a guy." Her voice thickened, "I though they might leave me alone." Tears started. For a girl of her age to be thinking like that... Cara felt her instincts kick in. When Cara was but a girl herself, and a small one at that, sometimes the only defense was to have camouflage. To hid in plain sight. But she was on the streets to learn that. She had a feeling Jack may have been like herself.

Fry turned angry, "Jesus Jack! Why didn't y…"

Jack collapsed in on herself stopping Fry's rant, "So no one would mess with me." She muttered and Cara knelt beside her. Knowing more than Jack thought.

Fry immediately came over and put an arm around Jack, "I'm sorry." She hugged the other girl slightly meeting Cara's eyes grimly. "I'm so sorry." She paused for a second, "Are you really bleeding?" She said very softly.

Jack cried softly. "You coulda felt me at the ship. Coulda if I said something sooner." She buried her head in her knees and Cara looked up to see Imam watching. His shock turned to grim worry fast. No anger. Just worry for the young girl.

"They've had a nose open for her ever since we left." Riddick continued and Imam glanced at him. Had this man known all along? Had he hidden it so that girl wouldn't be left? Had he been wrong? Riddick didn't stop speaking, "In case you haven't noticed they go off blood."

Fry shivered and stood up. All her fears manifesting themselves all at once. "Look this is not going to work. We're gonna have to go back." He voice was shaky.

Cara looked at the sky, "Bollocks." She had been banking that Fry would keep them together. But if she let her fear get the better of her their group would fall.

Johns sensing weakness like a shark smells blood turned on her, "What'd you say?" He glared at Fry. "You're the one who got us out her in the first place and turned us into sled dogs." Jack shivered away from him as he advanced toward them.

"I was wrong." Fry claimed. "I admit it. Okay can we just get back to the ship." She was curling her shoulder sub-consciously, fear and submission.

He towered himself over her and Jack stood up just behind Fry. "I don't know Caroline. Nice breeze, wide open spaces, I'm starting to enjoy my fucking self out here." Cara was impressed that Jack thought to back Fry. Sticking by her.

Fry didn't take well to being talked at like that. Cara saw her back straighten. "What are you high again, just listen to yourself Johns."

His movements got agitated. Cara eased out a knife, she sheathed her blaster not wanting to drag more attention from the predators. He voice was loud, "No, no, you're right, Carolyn. What's to be afraid of? My life is a steamin' pile of meaningless toads hit anyhow. So I say mush on! Canyon's only couple hundred meters, after that we're in Skiff City!So why don't you just butch up, stuff a cork this fucking kid, and lets go."

Imam not liking the why Johns was acting came over to Fry "She's the captain, we should listen to her."

Johns saw the opportunity to take command. "Listen to her? When she was willing to sacrifice us all?"

Jacks voice is thick with tears and fear, "What's he talking about?"

Fry's face was astonished, "This does not help us, Johns."

His voice overpowered hers, "During the crash she tried to blow the whole fucking passenger cabin, tried to kill us in our sleep."

Fry's shoulders got rigid, "Shut your mouth!"

He yelled over her "We are fucking disposable. We're just walking ghosts to her!"

"Shut you fucking blowhole." Fry rushes him, ready to rip his eyes out. He shunts her aside and she crashes to the ground but he didn't even see Cara run forward. Her fist connected perfectly with his lip and he went down hard. Cara heard a breathed "whoa" from Jack behind her. Cara rolled her shoulder satisfied she got a solid hit. He was bleeding now.

Johns made a move to get up and attack Cara but Imam was the one to set up and yell, "Fine, fine, you've made your point. We can all be scared." Fry didn't move but stayed on the ground glaring. Cara eased out of her defensive posture. Imam didn't know it but he just saved Johns life. If he had attacked her, Cara's knife would have found a tender area.

Johns got up and wiped at his mouth with a thumb, "Oh Carline, How much you weigh now." Johns walked away and lights a torch. The Blue Eyed Devil turned green in the flared light, "Verdict's in. The light moves forward." He spate at Imams face and walked forward not caring it the others followed.

Thanks to Gemmasky, funny-kitty, samma5581, Cara-D, and Writes Block 420 for supporting Irish Eyes! :D

I do have a quick question, I was just wondering, How did everyone find this story? Like did you all just look up Riddick story's and mine popped up?

or did you read one of my reviews on someones page and follow it to my profile and find it that way?

I was just wondering haha!

So what did everyone think of this chapter?! Read and review as always!


	13. Chapter 13

Imam and Fry picked up the reigns of the sled. Cara took the back. The two children took to either side of the sled. Jack wouldn't stop shaking. All of them were rattled.

So Cara did something very unlike herself. "Once upon o' time." Everyone started. Startled by her voice in the dark. "There was a tiny thief. She never' hurt no body. She never' stole from those wh' didnna have it commin. But one day, she got chaugh'. And as mosta stories go for a theif, she was sent' to a slam. There is was' dark. Cold. Heart'less. There she became a killer. Sent' to the' needle she was. It was death row wit' her name on it." Fry turned to look at her and Jack watched Cara solemnly. Imam didn't say or do anything. Just continued to trudge forward his son at his side.

"What happened?" Jack asked. She felt the same just then, walking toward death row.

"She wouldnna give up." Cara's smile was almost sad. "She'd be damned if she lay down' an' die. So she ran. Escaped'. She never st'opped runnin." She shrugged a little. "But she's always headin toward da needle. Ta' tiny thief jus' learned when to hide and when ta pretend. But she lives." _And she may be a little crazy for it_. Cara thought with a grin. She watched Jack, "Got' ye back."

Jack smiled for the first time since the sun descended. Her hands stopped shaking. She felt renewed strength go into each step. She could be like the little thief. Not just lie down and die, but she would fight to live. She was armed. She had Cara, which was more than the little thief had. Much more. "What are they doin up there?" Jack murmured her voice steady.

Imam thought about the story. It was wrong to take a life, to steal. But he understood that to a girl like Jack, it made sense. He understood that she drew strength from the story and Cara had given it to her. He begrudgedly smiled at that, "Talking about the canyon I suppose." He huffed and took a step, "How to get us through."

Cara's ears pricked. Hearing Riddick's voice she closed her eyes and listened, actually able from this distance to pick out bits and pieces. 'Hack up', 'body', 'chum'. But she also hard something else. His voice was almost sarcastic. She stopped listening and realized that this was the moment. The moment that Riddick was playing Johns and was going to turn on him. Riddick turned around and meet Cara's eyes. She frowned at him, and she thought she saw him wink but Johns scolded him for turning around.

"Imam, slow down. Just a little more space between us and them." Cara watched Fry for a moment.

"Jack stay with Fry." Cara told her and Fry turned to her alarmed. "I'm jus' gonna eavesdrop a little." She took out a blaster and handed it to Fry. She winked at her and smiled, "Jus' in case."

"Be careful." Fry told her.

Cara ducked behind some bones and quickly made her way to the shadows and ran in a large circle and slipped behind a rock. Her ears being her only warning system for predators attacking. Her eyes could make out shapes as the light of the group extended farther than they thought. She was in front of Riddick and Johns now. Cara saw Riddick look at her his eyes flashing. Cara blew a kiss at him and settled in. A knife in each hand.

"Alright, enough of this shit. You do the girl, I'll keep the others off your back." His voice was cold. Cara bared her teeth and growled a little in her chest. He was dead. He just didn't know it yet. Riddick slows to a stop, his back to Johns. Cara sees the others stop a ways back. Johns smiles at Riddick's back, "It's not too big a job for you is it?"

Turning to Johns he looks at him, "Just wonderin' if we don't need a bigger piece of bait."

Johns raises his eyebrows, "Like who?" The look on Riddick's face is enough. Cara sits up ready to intervene. Riddick slaps the flare away and spins around Johns grabbing his shot-gun before Johns can react. He tried to aim it at johns but was blocked. Riddick pulls the trigger anyway and the sound is just next to Johns head, causing his ear to bleed a little. They fight over the gun and one shot goes into the air and another disappeared into the darkness just to Cara's left.

The predators stalk toward the two, whooping at them wondering how to get to them. Cara stills and waits. Not worried about the animals for once. She sees Fry and their small group grab the light and start running away, back to where they came from.

Still in close combat Johns has one hand on the gun and the other punches Riddick in the jaw stunning him. Johns gets in another shot to the back of Riddick's ribs. He pulled at the gun stretching Riddick's arm out and punched his elbow. Riddick's arm makes a gruesome popping gurgle and he elbow bends backwards.

Cara almost cried out until she remembered his shoulders and his first escape. To prove her right Riddick lands a perfect under cut to Johns jaw and he goes flying away almost into some sharp stones that would have killed him. Riddick grabbed his injured arms wrist and popped his elbow back into place. Cara swallowed at the sight while Riddick just grunted.

Johns stood up and slowly faced Riddick, who calmly removed his harness that had a flash torch attached to the back, giving away his position. Riddick tossed the harness close to Cara and she crawled over to it flicking off the lights as the two men began to circle each other.

When she glanced back Riddick had the flare to his back. It protected his eyes and blinded Johns. Johns eyes watched as Riddick pulled his shiv out and it was outlined in the green of the flare. He swallowed and felt fear trickle down his spine. He quickly pulled out his own knife.

"One rule." Riddick dogged and used the flare to blind Johns. He stabbed the hand holding the knife and backed handed Johns across the face. The knife went flying and Johns ate dirt. "Stay in the light." Using his body Johns concealed the baton he pulled out and turns in a low swing. He pulled Riddick's feet out from under him and when Riddick was on the ground he raised his arm to hit him in the face but froze.

A sharp immediate pain was just under his arm in the soft skin of his pit. He couldn't lower his arm without excruciating pain. His other hand came up to feel what the hell it was but encountered an object. A knife. A small black throwing knife. He tugged at it and dropped it to the ground as blood flowed down his side. Predators all around screeched at the soon meal.

Johns tried to hit Riddick again but Riddick struck the baton out of his hand. Grabbing at his wrist. Johns grabbed Riddick's shiv off the ground and attempted to stab him in the neck but again Riddick blocked growling out "Remember that moment." Riddick threw out an arm dragging Johns with him, This pulled all of Johns weight out from under him. And in a reversal move Johns found himself on his stomach. Riddick straddled Johns but continued up and over him ripping Johns up off the ground into a standing position and then slashed cutting along Johns spine. Johns cried out in pain and fell forward.

The fight over Cara stood and came forward standing just in the light close to Riddick. Riddick picked up the Cara's knife and standing he said, "Shoulda never taken the chains off Johns." The man in question grabbed his shot-gun off the ground and reaching into his pocket for more shells. The green flare died and Riddick stepping into the darkness. Johns groaned in pain and Cara felt Riddick grab her hand and lead her saying, "You were one brave fuck before." He stepped back, "You were really bad ass." Cara watched as Johns panicked loading the shells and standing wobbly. Riddick continued but he stepped into the bones causing his voice to echo all around. "The chains…" Johns whipped around, "The gauge…" He pointed his gun at nothing, "The badge…" A predator screeched near Johns. "I told you to ghost me."

Riddick pressed Cara up against the wall of bone and pressed himself against her as the screeching got closer and wilder. Her arms found their way around his neck holding him close. Riddick watched from around the corner as the predator stalked out of the darkness and stabbed at Johns. Johns gasped in pain while gurgling blood out of his mouth and then the creature cried out in victory and celebrated by biting Johns's head off.

Riddick closed his eyes and rested his head against Cara's. He sighed heavily breathing in her scent. He pulled back a little to look at her in complete darkness for once. It was the first time he actually got to 'see' her. He could see her high cheekbones and her full mouth. He remembered what it tasted like. He noticed her eyes were closed and she rested against him, completely calm and the predators were all around them. He pressed his lips up to her ear and felt the cold metal of her piercings against his lips. "Shh." He took her hand and led her out into the open her eyes still closed. She trusted him completely to lead her.

* * *

Hope you all like this one, I know it's short but it's a lot of action! I'm glad I'm getting positive reviews considering

this is only my second story. I would like to improve however, has anyone noticed anything about my writing that seems off?

Grammar, repeating to many words, pacing of the story, to much description, anything?

As always thank you so much for reading and responding! I love it reading your responses!

3 Ever Better


	14. Chapter 14

Hello so it was brought to my attention that some of my readers didn't realize that Cara has a heavy Irish accent.

And being raised on the streets she doesn't exactly speak proper English. (You learn even more about her past later ;) )

It was also stated in the 1st or 2nd chapter that she can easily drop the accent and speak in another, but the Irish is her true one.

* * *

Her heart was caught in her throat. Not for fear, or that they were running full tilt without her even knowing in what direction, or the fact that some predators got so close to her that she slashed with her blade. But because Riddick's hand held hers and at times would yank her hard, slamming up against his side. Or twirling her in the darkness until he held her just for a second before gentle pushing her away and briskly set off running again. Sometimes she heard it coming and dodged on her own, other times she heard nothing but would find herself wedged up tight against his side. It was a deadly dance in the dark. And her crazy side loved it.

The adrenaline kept her hyper aware of him, the way he breathed, smelled, jumped, turned, grunted when he noticed something he didn't like. But what she liked best was that even in the darkest moments when she could see nothing else, she saw his eyes. It was like they had a light of their own that she could track. She would see them glancing all around and sometimes disappear when he turned his back on her. And she found herself waiting for… no… living for when she could see them again.

In the brisk few minutes of running she realized than she was starting to fall for him. And anger flooded her veins. _I will in me bollocks._ Cara thought. She couldn't be. Not with a man she knew virtually nothing about. Yeah he was very attractive alpha male type but she was never one to get weak in the knees for that. In fact she killed most of the ones she found attractive, the attractive one were always the evil ones it seemed. Maybe that's what she was feeling. The need to kill him. No…it wasn't that. Her good mode turned glum as she realized she actually truly cared for him. Cara put the thoughts from her mind as she saw a light emanating from around a corner of some kind.

He pulls Cara to a stop and waits as the group comes stumbling around the corner only the alcohol bottles burning and no sled. Fry is looking behind when she turns and runs right into Riddick's chest. She lets out a startled scream.

Riddick is just watching them calmly, not even sweaty from their run, "Back to the ship huh?"

Jack jumps forward, "Wheres Cara!?" The panic in her voice if echoed on Fry's face. Imam even looks concerned. Cara is surprised they would worry for her.

Cara steps out of Riddick's shadow, "Here lit'tle bit'." Jack throws herself at Cara and hugs her. "I'm alright'. Riddick showed me' the way." Cara sees Fry sag in relief. Knowing to that moment she never really trusted Riddick but now it was cemented.

Riddick speaks to Fry slightly annoyed, "So everybody huddles together till the lights burn out? Until you can't see what's eating you? That the big plan?

It's Imam who voices what everyone in wondering, "Where's Mr. Johns?"

His silver gaze flickers to Imam, "Which half?" They all look sick to the stomach. And Cara realizes that the others didn't know who or what Johns really was.

"Gonna lose everybody out here..." Jack actually looked sad for Johns. Cara puts her arm around her. Jack's eyes looked at the dark, "We shoulda stayed at the ship."

Cara's voice was the one who spoke before Riddick said something hurtful. "He died fast'. And if we go' any choice, that's the way we should all go out'."

Riddick watched Jack for a second and frowned when her eyes glazed over. He pitched his voice softly for her, it was the most gentle his voice has been for some time, "Don't you cry for Johns. Don't you dare."

Grimly everyone followed as Riddick led them back to where they left the sled. All was quiet around them and everyone agreed to take a small break before continuing. Fry watched as Riddick walked off a little ways to what Cara thought was a corpse of one of the predators. He walked right up to it with no fear and placed his face close to it.

Fry looks at Cara, "What happened to Johns?"

Cara met her gaze, "He suggested somethin' we dinna agree to." She glanced pointedly at Jack. Fry's lips parted in shock and her walked over to Jack standing by her side. Jack was too busy trying not to cry and Imam's boy held her in the silence. Cara watched as jack took a deep breath and pushed the sad feelings away. She wiped her eyes on last time before turning to Fry. Cara smiled at her and watched Imam walk over to Riddick and followed silently.

"Blind spot." Riddick whispered to himself as he studied the Predators bones.

"Shall we pray for them?" Imam asks.

Riddick is actually startled and drops on of the bones, his hand on his shiv before he realizes it's the priest. Playing off the moment, Riddick walks over to the sled and pulled it over to a large skeleton. Finding a little alcove that protected his back and sat down, power cells in front of him. Cara walked with them and silently sat in the dust and leaned back against the bone, letting her muscles relax. Her shoulders popped as she stretched but other than that she showed no interest in the conversation.

"I have already prayed with the others." Imam continued, "It is painless." He kneels beside Riddick. Cara watches him closely.

"It's pointless." Riddick rolls his eyes as he begins roping the cells together.

Imam smiled and shook his head, "Because you do not believe in God, does not mean God does not believe in you."

Cara bared her teeth at Imam ready to hiss at him. But Riddick beat her to the punch, "You think you can spend half your life in a slam, with a horse-bit in your mouth and not believe." Imam snapped his mouth shut. Anger rode Riddick's voice and Cara stared at the shadows remembering her own past. And her own reasons to hate the mother fucker called god. "You think you could start out in some liquor store trash bin with an umbilical cord wrapped around your neck and not believe." He took his frustration out of the rope and power cells, tightening the rope till it groaned. "Got it all wrong holy man." He shook his head and tied another cell to the lead. "I absolutely believe in God." He silver eyes flickered to Imam. So he could see the rage in him, the fury of his hate for god. "And I absolutely hate the fucker."

Imam is solemn, "He is with us none the less."

And Riddick turned mean, "Two of you boys are already dead. How much faith do you have left Father?"

Imam swallowed and turned to Cara. He opened his mouth to speak but she raised a hand to stop him, "Donna speak of him to me." She jerked her head to the others signaling him to go. He frowned at her but she continued. "If he were a man, and treated' me the way me' life has, I would have killed' him long ago." Her eyes were a cold pale blue almost like iced over water. Imam stood up abruptly and walked away quickly. Afraid for a moment.

Cara sat with Riddick as they each lost themselves in their thoughts. "Fuckin' pain in da hole." Cara huffed out. Running her hand through her hair. She pressed her head back into the bone feeling it grind into the scalp as the thoughts darkened.

Riddick watched her for a second and her face stilled, darkening. It was as if she iced over. _She could kill with that face,_ he thought.

He turned and finished tying off the cells and sat with her for a little while. Not saying anything. But they each got some form of comfort out of it.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but I don't know how long I'll have internet for! I'm like in the middle of the snow storm haha!

Read and Review like always please!

And also welcome, Choco8delight, to the party! Hope you enjoy :D


	15. Chapter 15

Riddick walked up to the mouth of the canyon and the group paused. Cara stood at the back listening to all the predators. It was like the constant flow of the ocean, the noise would rise to a crescendo but then fall back to a slight rustling only to rise again. Screeching, hooting, rocks falling, whooping, crying, the sound of wind, all of it waved at them from the mouth of the canyon.

Cara's eyes fell on the people around her. But the end of this she would be surprised if half of them survived. Her eyes landed on Riddick's back. He sat crouched in front of them. Looking at their death.

Cara felt something coil in the pit of her stomach. A coldness. It would help her get through this without fear. She pushed whatever doubt that resided in her away. The warm bleeding feelings she had were disregarded. The objective was to get Jack and Riddick to the other side. Could she live with the others dying if it came to it? She felt guilty but the answer was yes. And then she pushed the guilt away. It was a hard life and these predators wouldn't care if one of their own died, which meant Cara couldn't either.

Riddick stood, "Only see one way. That way." He made a controlled gesture toward all the noise. Right through the middle. Fry ran her trembling fingers through her hair. Riddick's voice was confident, "It's our only way off this rock." Fry and Imam exchanged disbelieving looks, "Just keep the girl between you."

He walked back past the group to get the cells when Imam asked "What about the cells?"

Riddick had been ready for this, "I'll take those." Fry looked at him in surprise but he already moved on. His eyes landed on Cara. Gone was the fun girl who piqued his humor, gone was the gentle women who hugged Jack, gone was the brawler who had fun just bleeding. In their place stood a woman made of ice. She stood stalk still as she watched the ground in front of them, planning. She slide the long blade from her back that was made for slashing and not the delicate blade work he was used to seeing from the small female. The blade had a metal arch that curved around the hilt, meant to protect the users hand from damage but he noticed Cara's had welded on spikes.

Cara slid off the harness that Riddick had thrown at her during his battle with Johns and handed it to him. He took only one flash torch and handed it back. He stuffed the light into his pocket and watched her shrug back into it. When he had worn it, the metal loop had been tight across his chest but on her it would slip off her slim shoulders. She used the sheath on her back to keep it in place, the flash torch in between her shoulder blades, the way Riddick had worn it. And when she moved forward she didn't just walk she glided to the front of the group, her boots making no sound.

Riddick couldn't help it. He scented the air in her wake and felt a thrill of excitement and death. She was strong. His own predator inside woke at that. This entire time he had held himself in check but her dark side called to him. He recalled their mad dash through the night. The feel of her body pressed against him. He growled as she walked away from him but he also wanted to see her _move_.

"Willa' ye be able to keep' up?" Cara asked the air.

But Riddick could tell she was letting her eyes get used to the darkness. She was addressing him. He slides his goggles over his face. "Follow Car. I'll be there." He spoke to everyone.

Without another word Cara took off. She slowed her run to a jog so they could keep up. She heard a scrambling to her right and drew her blaster. Between the two guns Cara had thirteen shots left. She would have to make them count. Up close and personal. She gripped her blade and gun tighter.

The predator made a screeching noise and was about to attack when Cara bolted at the sound and the movement of the predator. She ran four steps up the wall forcing the monster back because of her light. But instead of firing she waited. She felt her feet slipping and had to jump back. The predator bared his teeth at her and opened its mouth to whoop at her but the sound ended in a gargle. She shot the creature when it opened its mouth to scream. She twisted and landed easily on her feet and ran back to the group who had still yet to catch up with her. It had all happened in less than ten seconds.

It slammed into the ground so hard she heard something snap in its body but she kept moving. She heard a familiar sound of rushing wigs, but hundreds of them, "Ge' low!" she yelled out and started moving forward in a low jog. The mini predators came from around the bend in a rush of screams and flapping.

Fry yelped and Riddick yelled at them to stick with Cara. Who in turn glanced back to see Fry lift her torch lighting the little things on fire which in turn hit Riddick in their momentum. Cara growled at the women for hurting what was hers. Cara would ignore it for now.

Cara saw movement behind one of the bones that they would be passing soon. The predator was going to ambush their group. Cara examined the bones and ran up on of the sweeping arches of what looked to be a rib and jumped down over the edge landing on the predator. She used the momentum of her fall to stab her blade deep into the base of the predator's neck, severing its spinal cord. She pulled the blade from its body and in a one last ditch effort to kill Cara the beast tried to bit her.

Riddick turned the corner in time to see Cara deliver a bone shattering punch to the predators under-jaw while the spikes ripping the skin and veins. She shook her hand out but quickly returned to the head of the group to lead them further into the canyon. He couldn't help the feeling of pride in his chest.

Cara frowned as she felt slight rain and looked at her arm. A blue fluid was falling from the sky. But she quickly recognized the smell. The beast's blood. Cara realized that they were getting too excited and were killing themselves as they flew around. She tried not to get any in her mouth.

"Do not look up!" Riddick roared and Cara glanced behind. "Do not look up!" Fry had stopped to watch for a second and Riddick had to tackle her out-of-the-way of a falling corpse. Cara couldn't help but think maybe that would distract the monsters from eating the group. She continued forward and a monster crashed in front of her rolling on top of her. She grunted but used the momentum of the beast to throw it off her. She rolled herself away and used her gun scrambling on the ground slightly. It took four shots this time because the bloody thing was to close to the group, Cara couldn't wait for it to open its mouth and its skin was tough.

The group and even Riddick had pulled ahead but she ran to catch up. The group had frozen when confronted with a broken ribcage that Cara was sure Shazza had hit with the sand-cat earlier. It meant that they were close!

Riddick yelled at them to keep moving but pulled to the front of the group. Cara stayed at the back as everyone made slow progress through the wreckage. They dug themselves a path at one point and Cara used a rib bone to swing up and over the clog wedging herself through a small crack to the other side to clear the area of predators and dig from the other side. The clear path was made and Riddick dragged the power cells grunting at the weight. Fry and the Jack made it through, Imam crawled through and as his son tried to but he got snagged.

Cara heard screaming from the other side and quickly dived back the way they had come. She immediately saw the problem, one of the predators had a hold on Imam's boy. Its bone blade completely threw the child calf. Cara shot two rounds into the predator. It retracted the bone blade from the boy's leg and he collapsed.

Cara glanced at her gun, she was out. She threw it away; it was useless to her now and was just extra weight. Plus all her spare rounds were lost in the crash.

She growled when she saw he had dropped his light source but couldn't really blame him. Imam and Fry pulled him away and quickly bound his leg in fabric from Imam's robes. Cara watched over them and saw that Riddick had pulled ahead farther than he had thought. "Riddick, wait!" Jack yelled out to him.

Cara heard the predators whooping and she heard wings, "JACK!" Cara's voice called out and that actually stopped Riddick. Jack looked up in time to see the predator come at her and ducked under a piece of bone. The monster crashed full tilt into the bone breaking it so it curved above jack as she lay screaming on the ground. It pecked at the bone chipping away at it with its hard frontal bone. Jack screamed out and Cara walked forward with a gun drawn.

She was able to squeeze out two shots, into the body of the predator, when another dive bombed Cara. She had a two second warning of rushing wings and pitched herself forward into a commando roll just as its tail lashed out. It caught her in a deep gash on her left arm. She hissed in pain and the creature circled her. _Shite._ It jumped at her and she raised her injured left arm and shot the creature through its front teeth. Three rounds later it didn't even twitch.

She turned in time to see Riddick in close combat, under the creatures guard and he twisted at the waist with his shiv glistening blue in his hand. He disemboweled the monster and it cried out in pain and collapsed back twitching as it died. Cara felt her eyebrows rise in appreciation. He then walked over to it and snapped its neck with a violent jerk.

He stood over the body breathing heavily through his nose, "Did not know who he was fucking with."

Cara then looked at her arm. The wound was on her upper arm mostly just on the outside but the end closest to her elbow curved inwards. Rivets of blood ran down her arm and onto her gun only to drip off the muzzle of it. She turned her arm and it gaped open at her but the cut was clean, if she got it sewed up in time it probably wouldn't even leave a scare. She hissed at it anyway and Imam came forward with a piece of cloth. He quickly bound Cara's arm while she kept an eye out. Riddick hurried back to the power cells and Cara followed as Imam grabbed his boy. They started walking at a fast pace and Riddick glanced at Cara's arm. It was bleeding through already but she didn't notice her eyes scanned the area.

The child fell with his bad leg and as Imam picked him up it began to rain. For a second Cara thought it was blood but it smelled fresh. It was real rain. Cara and Riddick stopped and she closed her eyes looking at the sky. She felt rage, "Fuckin' bollocks!" She screamed at the sky and Riddick chuckled.

He looked back at the Priest. "So where the hells you god now." Imam looked up at the sky as Fry and Jack tried to keep the light burning.

Cara raised her face to the sky and felt it cool her hot skin. It soaked her clothing and slicked her hair back straight. It was like being in a luke-warm shower. Everyone ran to the sides of the canyon and tried to find a ledge to hide the fire torches under. Riddick climbed a bit to see ahead and Cara stayed by his legs trying to blink the water out of her eyes. She could hear the commotion ahead. Her heart beat sped up.

"Riddick! Are we close?" Fry yelled. Cara watched Riddick and for the first time he looked scared. He swallowed hard and Cara found her arm sliding around his leg. He glanced down at her up turned face and then looked back out. "Just tell me the settlement is right there!" Fry's voice was dispirit.

Riddick clenched his jaw. "We can't make it." On the tail end of his statement there is a scream behind them. They both separate and are ready just in time to see Imam's boy being dragged up the wall canyon wall. Imam tries to climb up the wall yelling something in Arabic. He tries until his nail are bleeding, he's screaming his pain into the rain and the calls from the predators answer him. Riddick stiffens and runs along the wall.

"HERE!" Everyone runs to him and Cara has to drag Imam away from cursing and yelling at the beasts. He's found a small enclosed cave. Cara is the last to dart in when Riddick slams the rock back in place.

Cara turns and throws herself at the rock "RIDDICK!" She cries out and slams her fists at it she drops her weapons in her hurry.

"Stay here Car. You're bleeding." He calls back.

"Why is he still out there?" Jack asks Fry. She just shakes her head.

Cara punches the wall in frustration and splits her knuckles open. She shouldn't be hiding she should be fighting. She paced in the small confined area and growled. The three leaned away from her, never seeing her so angry before, "He shouldna left' me." Cara muttered stubbornly.

* * *

Figured if I had the time why not post twice in one day!

So what do you all think of Cara's killer side?

And welcome to both EverNightLoved and FABREVANS12


	16. Chapter 16

Cara was sitting on the ground her elbows balanced on her upraised knees and her head leaning back against the wall staring at the ceiling. _Why would' he leave me?_ Maybe he was protecting her? But she was angry, she didn't need protection, not since she was a little girl and she would be damned if she needed it now. She stole to feed her little sister and herself. She lived through the slam at fifteen. She was trialed as an adult after cursing out the judge. She escaped only to be shot by the one woman who was biologically supposed to love her, for a stupid bounty. No one cared for her. Not even her sister anymore, who the last time she saw her threatened to call the cops. No one gave two shits if she lived or died. In fact after her last few years of life, most wanted her dead. Why would he care?

She noticed for the first time that it was rather dark. She glanced at he flash torch and realized it was shattered. _Must have happened during one of the fights,_ she vaguely thought, her mind turned back to Riddick.

Fry and Imam were combining the two bottles of alcohol into one while Jack sat closer to Cara hugging her knees to her chest shivering in the cold. Cara closed her eyes and listened to the cries from outside. Wondering if they were eating him.

Jack's voice cut through the patter of the rain, "He's not comin back is he?"

Cara's full mouth thinned and she started to gnaw on her bottom lip. Waiting. And Waiting. She hated it. Her muscles twitched to move. She started to fiddle with her knives and tossing them and catching them her eyes closing in the dim.

She stilled as one of the predators pecked at the bolder. Flapping its wings trying to gain purchase on the wet rock. The three of them moved away from the door but Cara didn't care. She watched the flame get lower and lower. The predators whooped outside and Jack grabbed onto Fry and her eyes landed on the torch slowly dying. Darkness descended once again.

Cara could hear their panicked breaths and some shifting. She saw them crouch down to retain what little warmth they had left.

…She _saw._

She looked up for the light source. It seemed to be coming from little insects attached to the walls. She stood up in wonder. They looked like stars to her, beautiful stars. Imam reached up and cupped them gently in his hand. They wiggled and Cara couldn't help but think they were cute.

She smiled for the first time since Riddick left. "Bio'luminescence." She murmured.

"What?" Jack whispered poking the little grub.

"An organisms' abilit'y to naturally produce light'." Cara picked one up and held it close to her face. "Normally in dark' environments' animals or insects can evolve ta' produce light'. It's the reason these lit'tle guys are alive, when evera'thing else is dead on this planet'."

"How do you know that?" Fry looked at her in shock.

Cara shrugged, "I read." She grabbed the empty bottle and popped one of the little grubs inside. Catching her drift they started climbing the walls collecting as many of the wiggly bodies as they could. Cara stuffed them into the bottle felling grateful that the predators couldn't just kill anything. Using one of her knives she scratched the paper off the side of the bottle and the others began to fill the other bottle.

"Imam, help' me move ta' rock." They all froze. Staring at her. "I'll brin' him back."

"I should go." Fry told her.

Cara frowned at her, "Would ye be able to kill him for it?"

Fry met her eyes, "Would you?"

They stood there in silence and Cara picked up her gun and placed it back in its holster and held her long blade in her hand while the other gripped the glowing bottle. Imam came over and pushed the rock with Cara's help. She stuck out the light bottle and heard a hissing as the predators ran away. She pushed the rock back into place and closed her eyes. Orientating herself. And then she ran.

She had split seconds to avoid objects coming at her, her speed was so fast. She jumped rocks, crawled up steep hills, and ducked under jutting rocks from the walls before she crested a hill that gave her a view of the settlement. It had taken her ten minutes of flat-out sprinting. She saw light emanating from the center. The skiff.

Cara heard a screech from behind and threw herself down the hill. She slide and rolled and finally came to an abrupt stop with a sharp stone slammed into her back shoulder as the predator cried out its loss while flying high overhead. She might be bleeding from it, she didn't really notice because she rolled up in pain and started running again. The rain pelting down felt like needles.

She heard hoots and calls from around her and tried not to slip in the mud as she entered the settlement. It was easy to remember the route. She skidded to a stop in front of the skiff. It was all closed up and Riddick was in the front window staring at her. She panted out of breath for once on her mad dash to see him again.

He opened the skiff and the machine-made a loud whirring noise. But Cara didn't care, light flooded the area around them. She limped to the back, cold and in pain. He stood blocking the entrance. The only wound on him was a small scratch on his chest and an angry burn on one of his shoulders. Cara looked like a mess, streaked with mud, her hair sticking to her neck, her wounds letting go rivulets of pink-tinted water, one of the knees to her cargo pants were ripped and her shirt was beyond stained in predator blood, her blood and mud. Her chest ached as they watched each other. Was he going to leave her again?

"Strong survival instinct." Cara couldn't see his eyes, they were hidden behind the goggles. "I admire that in a woman." He gave her a half smirk as he tilted his head examining her. Cara couldn't help but be aware that the rain made her clothing stick to every curve of her body… and she was cold.

She sheathed her blade and dropped the glowing bottle trying not to show embarrassment and fighting the urge to cross her arms over her chest, "I promised them'. We' would bring back more light'." She brushed her hair back out of her face watching him.

"Did you?" He blocked the entrance by placing both arms out on either side of the entrance. "Hmm."

"I donna' wanna' play this game." She growled out at him.

He laughed out loud, "Life is a game little girl." He squatted down as Cara stepped forward almost touching the ramp. He frowned at her, "You're like me." He continued, "Life is one big joke. Why do you care whether they live or die, as long as you live?"

She mimicked his move, squatting down so she watched him from below, her body ready for when or if he decided to attack. "I donna know. But I know ye feel it too."

He frowned and jerked his head in denial. "Nope don't feel it." He turned his head to the side watching her, "I got a better idea." He grinned at the idea, "Come with me." His voice was dead serious.

Cara listened to the rain. She felt somehow disappointed. This was what she wanted right? To not be left behind by him? She looked out into the darkness and the rain thinking. Could she? Would she live with it? Imam. Fry. Jack. And then the answer was clear, "I canna." Her voice coated in disbelief.

"Sure you can." His voice was almost downright chipper. "Here I'll make it easy on you." He leans far over and held out a hand.

She felt a calm descend her. She kept her eyes on her right hand that balanced in the mud in-between her bent knees. _This is gonna hurt._ Cara thought and slowly shook her head no, to Riddick it looked like defeat.

He smiled as she slowly raised he hand from the mud and took his hand. But she didn't stand. She looked up into his face and he saw a resolve there, "I really canna'." She growled and pitched herself back dragging Riddick with her. She rolled onto her back and used her legs to catch Riddick in the ribs and throw him into the mud behind her. She flipped up into a standing position and turned ready to fight, between him and the skiff.

He skidded in the mud puddle and flipped up just as she did and almost mirrored her fighting pose. He tried to get her to circle but she didn't move. So he waited for her to attack. She had initiated before. But she waited calmly her hands empty of weapons. He pulled his shiv but still she didn't move. What was she doing?

He pushed forward and slashed at her in a downward stabbing motion. She raised bother arms and blocked but fell to one knee. He kept the presser on her arms and used his other hand to grab for her neck. She crumbled, making him lose his balance and she pitched herself forward between his legs, avoiding his grasp and slamming her small hard fingers into the tender skin behind his knees. He grunted and collapsed forward and she used the mud to help her slide away. She was up and on his back in a second her arm around his neck. He stabbed back at her, not trying to hurt her just get her off. She punches his elbow and did something to his wrist. He own hand convulsed out of his control and dropped his shiv. He never dropped a weapon.

Growling he stumbled around and grabbed the harness of her back using his weight he flipped her up and over him slamming her hard into the ground. He grabbed her hand before she could gasp and spin her violently around yanking her in-between his legs. Her right hand was pinned across her chest and his right hand keep it in place while his left goes for her knifes attached to her thighs. He pulls it and her leg shot up catching him in the balls. He grunted and before he can get the blade under her jaw she spins her body so she in on her stomach and pushed with her left hand slipping between his legs again. He tries to yank her back but she uses her legs to stand up. Riddick let's go and rolls forward out of reach, but with her knife.

They stood in the same positions the fight started in. She was even more covered in mud and her hair was now whipped across her face but she didn't care as long as it was out of her eyes. She panted still trying to catch her breath and he felt waves of pain every time he moved. Damn, did she know how to kick.

He hefted her knife so she could see it, "You would die for them?"

She smiled and pulled one of her own, "I would' try for them." He made a move toward her and her arm flashed out. The blade didn't even glint in the light it was so quick. It planted itself in the ground he was about to step on. He stopped, "I would also kill for them." She eased out another blade. "No' that I want to, but if you force me. I will' no' hesitate again." She felt her eyes water and grow hot. _Please don't step forward Riddick_.

He watched her as the rain washed away the mud on both of them. Her face became ever clearer and he pulled off his goggle without moving too much. Sure that she could kill him in a split second. He saw the tears streak down her face but she made no move to hide them. She crying for _him._ He dropped out of his fighting stance and picked up her knife from the ground. He walked over to her as she eased her own stance. He handed them to her, "Interesting."

* * *

So what did everyone think? I had a hard time deciding if I should let Fry or Cara go get Riddick.

Also obviously I had to change the dialog around as well, new character, different reactions.

Did it work? Is it okay?


	17. Chapter 17

Warning: There is a medical scene in this chapter, along with much sexual teasing, if you don't like needles I'm sorry but there only there for a second!(just stitches!)

* * *

Riddick pulled some flash torches from the storage emergency locker on the skiff and Cara picked up her glowing bottle. She pulled off the harness that was still around her torso, the bloody thing had nearly cost her life. Cara swore her heart would burst with joy. He was with her. Everything was right.

"What is that anyway?" Riddick asked her nodding at the bottle.

"Bio'luminescence grubs we found' in the cave." She held it up and he squinted. "Helpful lit'tle buggers." She smiled at him and he just raised an eyebrow at her obvious good mood now.

He grabbed the harness Cara discarded and replaced the flash torches on the back. "You ready?" He tugged at it.

"I'm with ye." And he ran. She kept only two steps behind him and moved when he did. It was like she was chasing him. Which she was but she didn't feel any danger from the predators when Riddick was there. She smiled and the rain picked up. She jumped over a rock and then only ten steps away she saw the familiar boulder that protected their friends.

It was scarred and chipped but it had done its purpose. Cara ran up to it and started to push. She struggled, her boots slipping in the mud. Riddick sighed and used one arm to push above her head. It rolled aside and they both ducked their heads in smiling, almost the same expression on their faces.

Jack was there and the look on her face melted Cara's heart, "Never had a doubt!" She gave a huge smile to Riddick.

Riddick looked at Fry and Imam, "Anyone not ready for this?"

Imam stared at him for a second, "There is my God Mr. Riddick."

They climbed out of the hole and Fry clapped him on the shoulder, "Thanks for coming back."

And then they ran. Riddick and Cara cut down the pace so everyone could keep up. The two convicts kept Jack in-between themselves. Riddick had the lights on his back, Jack had the half-filled bottle and Imam was at the back with the full one. Fry stuck close to Cara. Puffing Fry asked her, "How'd you get him to come back?"

Cara couldn't keep the smile off her face, "Tender' love and care'." She heard Riddick snort but all talking stopped.

Riddick slowed to a stop and motioned everyone to the side. A few predators had dropped down into the canyon blocking their path. Cara counted five from what she could hear. But they called back and forth to each other and she heard a hard knocking sound as they started fighting one another. Cara moved up to Riddick and peered around the corner. He shook his head and grabbed her hand interlacing his fingers with his own. Cara grabbed Jack's open hand and they created a chain. Riddick's body tensed and then he bolted forward. Cara kept up easily but Jack started to drag a little but she urged the girl on. They waved their lights at the predators and the beasts scattered like cockroaches.

They reached the steep hill and the extra rain made it difficult to climb, "Don't stop! Come on!" Riddick commanded and helped Jack over the edge. He pushed everyone ahead of himself. "Cara you know the way go!" Cara took off trusting Riddick. She led everyone into the settlement, turning around crates and building until arriving at the skiff and they took shelter in the light.

Fry gasped, "Everyone on board, Cara prep!" She ushered everyone on and Cara started to prep the skiff. All they had to do was start the engines and they could leave. Cara turned in the pilot's chair and saw Jack and Imam panting with Fry outside rising her light to see into the darkness, "Where Riddick!?" Cara yelled.

She jumped over Jack and ran out into the rain back the way they came fast as a shadow, "CARA!" Fry yelled and tore off after her, Cara didn't have any light. She turned the corner and skidded to a stop. She ducked back around and watched. The predator's back was to her. She slid her long blade out and motioned for Fry to stay back when she approached. Cara crouched to see Riddick standing face to face with the monster. She recalled his comment earlier about a blind spot. It moved back and forward and Riddick moved with it. It was as if they swayed to music only they heard. It only came to an end when the predator turned around toward Cara. Riddick took two steps away when another predator dropped right behind him.

Before the original predator could turn fully around to investigate the noise Cara charged swinging her blade. She missed its body but lopped off a good portion of its tail. It screamed and lashed out at her. She barely dodged but felt its claws scratch her thigh, not deep but there. She heard Riddick scream out. Cara pulled her blaster and shot her predator in the mouth twice as it tried to bite her. She threw her gun away, it was empty and turned to help Riddick.

She turned in time to see Riddick pulling his shiv out of the predators gut. It was dead, but Riddick had a nasty leg wound to show for it. And what looked like claw markings on his back. He was in shock trying to stand but falling. Cara and Fry ran over to him.

"Get up! Riddick! We won't leave you!" Fry yelled and she tried to hoist him up. Cara did the same but almost all of Riddick's weight fell on her bad leg. She hissed and they pivoted around and Fry suddenly gasped in pain. Cara's eyes widened as she saw Fry's face, "No." Cara's voice was soft.

A predator was just behind Fry and its winds extended around her. Fry was violently ripped from their grasp and Cara was dragged a few feet before she let go. Both Riddick and Cara watched her get pulled back into the darkness. Cara's breath left her in a shutter and she turned to look at Riddick. Raw emotion covered his face as he watched the space Fry had disappeared into. Cara got up and hopped to his side dragging him upright.

"Not for me." His hoarse whisper sounded in her ear. Cara felt tears in her eyes as they hobbled to the skiff. She bit her lower lip at the strain her body was under trying to support Riddick's weight.

They rounded the bend and there it was their salvation. Imam ran out and helped Cara get Riddick aboard but the second he foot touched metal he took all his own weight back.

"Fry?" Jack asked in a voice that sounded like a child's. But she was no longer a child, not after all the horror this planet had shown her. Cara just shook her head and sat in the co-pilots seat as Riddick closed the hatch.

They sat there panting for a second as the door closed when Cara heard the clinking of something. "There's so much praying to make up for, I scarcely nowhere to begin." He worried at his beads.

Cara watch Jacks face devoid of tears. As she stared at the ground "I know where I'd start." She glanced at the priest and he started, her expression was that of Riddick's or Cara's. Stone faced, calm, and excepting of death.

Riddick flicked the engines on and the skiff shook with life. He started powering up the thrusters when he thought of something. His lips pressed into a thin line and he powered down the thrusters and began flicking off the flood lights. Plunging the skiff into darkness.

Cara frowned, "What ye doin?" He watched the predators creep out of the night. Walking and flying at the skiff. They began to hear clicking and scratching as they tested the ship.

"Can we just get the hell out of her now!?" Jack whispered to Riddick.

He turned to look at her. "We can't leave." A predator jumped onto the front of the skiff, just in front of the cockpit. Jack gasped and Cara jumped. Riddick turned back around his eyes flashing as he watched it. "Without saying good night." He powered up the thrusters and Cara smiled as he burned all those mother fuckers to hell. He projected them into the air slamming into countless numbers of the creatures until they popped out of the clear side and gunned it into the atmosphere and then space.

Cara finally breathed clearly. The black emptiness of space was beautiful. She closed her eyes and let her brain go silent. Not hyper aware of her surroundings. Her body immediately called for her attention. She had numerous scrapes and bruises that needed attention. She glanced around the skiff. If memory served right there was a standard first aid kit under one of the passenger seats. She got up and dragged herself over. Imam had his eyes closed and his lips moved silently. Jack watched her as she pulled out the white and red case.

Cara glanced at Jack, "Ye need any?" Jack shook her head and smiled at Cara. Jack then realized how tired she was. She curled up in a tight little ball and Imam, after a few minutes, began to drift even as he prayed.

Cara cracked the case and let out a squeal of delight. Riddick glanced over as she pulled out a rubber band. Using nimble fingers she pulled the rat nest she called hair into a pony tail that trailed down to her shoulder blades.

With her hair up Riddick saw she had three stud piercings in her ears. His mind immediately wondered if she had any more.

As he watched her she cleaned her hands with a sterilization pad from the kit then turned to him pulling out another disinfectant pad and burn cream. She scooted close to his shoulder and began treating his wounds.

Cara started with his shoulder so he could get used to her touching him. Well…it was more for her to get used to touching him. She finished quickly and admired her handy work. A clean white patch lay over the burn. Her eyes met his, he had watched her intently the entire time.

"Turn?" Car whispered. She kept quiet for Jack and Imam's sake but also because she felt that this had turned into a private moment between her and Riddick. She felt a slight blush and wished she had left her hair down, to hide behind.

He turned and offered her his back. She braced herself and she gripped the edge of his shirt. She lifted it up and his hands took it from her. He pulled it over his head and she tried not to drool as his well-muscled back came into view. He skin was golden and sun-kissed with thick muscles running up the sides of his spine. His shoulders were well-developed and firm to the touch. But the amazing sight was marred by the scratch marks that covered his left shoulder-blade and some shorter scratches just above his right hip. They still welled with blood and she couldn't help the hiss at the angry red skin surrounded the wounds. She quickly disinfected and cleaned the wounds and determined none of them needed stitches. She taped the gauze pack over the wounds and by the time she was finished the bleeding had stopped completely.

"Let's take a look at tha' leg." Cara told him she dug around in the box and found the wicked curved needle used for sewing human bodies and some thread. She read the packet on the thread and it informed her that after about three weeks the thread would disintegrate no need to remove them. She sterilized the needle and heard a slight rustling she turned to see Riddick standing as he unbuttoned his pants. She felt her lips part at the image in front of her. Riddick shirtless with his pants open around his narrow hips. His chest was full and wide and his abs were lean but it was his hip bones that got her. They jutted out creating a perfect angle leading to his crotch. The light from the ship board only made how ripped Riddick was all the more apparent in the dim light.

Cara glanced away and forced herself to thread the needle and not think about how Riddick was lowering his pant so she could get a clean look at his leg. Cara certainly did not notice that Riddick preferred boxer briefs. Or that he let them ride low on his hips. He sat down and swiveled towards her and she concentrated on his leg wound. She cleaned out any mud and debris that may have found its way into the bleeding scrap, and then she disinfected it thoroughly. With a pair of tweezers she let the needle pierce his skin and pop out on the other side of the wound. He didn't even twitch. She made quick neat work of the wound and was done in less than three minutes. She cleaned it again and then had him lift his leg so she could use the strip of gauze instead of the patch.

She leaned back and he stood. Her eyes widened when she realized that his crotch was at eye level with her. Cara did not notice the bulge that was Riddick, nope, or how big it was, not at all. She busied her hands trying to straighten the aid kit and he chuckled. She was slightly angry, he was teasing her on purpose. He pulled and buttoned his pants up but just left the shirt.

"You turn." His voice surprised her. For some reason she forgot how it affected her. A shiver ran down her spin and she offered up her left arm, the one with the deep wound. His hands were calloused but surprisingly gentle. He undid the makeshift wrapping and hissed at the gore underneath. New blood, dried blood, mud, dirt, and who knows what else was in the wound. He got to work cleaning. At one point he had to gap the cut open to make sure all the dirt and foreign objects were out. He glanced at her face. She was watching her arm as he poked and prodded while nibbling her bottom lip. He got distracted by that for a second.

He sterilized the needle and quickly threaded it. She squeezed her eyes shut for a second and let him do the first few stitches and then relaxed, getting used to the pinch, pull, and then the inevitable tugging. He finished but her skin felt tight around the wound. It would be hard not to pull at the stitches in a place like that. He disinfected again and wrapped the strip gauze around her arm. It didn't take much, he saw her arm was small but it was all wiry muscle.

"Turn." He grunted out. Slowly a little smile played across Cara's face. Her hands came up the sheath she was wearing for her guns and back long blade. She eased it off her shoulders feeling Riddick's eyes on her. She tossed them aside and turned in her seat, waiting. His fingers hooked the light cotton top and slowly lifted, once high enough Cara reached behind her and pulled it over her head. She let it fall into her lap and waited with her head bowed to see what he would do. Cara knew her back must be a mess though, maybe not something she should flaunt. All the rolling and the fall in the rain had really done a number. She had dark bruises all along the top of her shoulders and some scraps and an actual pebble in her shoulder-blade.

"You a mess Car." His voice gravely and full of an emotion she couldn't read. He cleaned her back and he patched her up. His fingertips at the end ran down her spine lightly. He pulled away and said "Let's take a look at that leg."

Cara stood and turned. She thought she heard him draw a breath and watched as his eyes traveled her body. Once his eyes made it to her hands she undid the sheaths she had balanced around her rounded hips. She let them slip to the ground and she popped the button to her pants and pulled them down to her knees.

Riddick couldn't keep his eyes from roaming. She had the body of a lean runner and a gymnast combined. He wanted to bury his face in her shoulder and drag her against his body. When her hand pushed her cargo pant away he fought the urge to swallow at the sight of her tight plain black cotton panties.

She sat back down and propped her legs up so he would have better access to her wounds.

Riddick shook himself, yes right wounds. She had three semi deep scratches on her leg but he didn't think they needed stitches. He cleaned them, disinfected, and bound them. She stood when he was done and pulled her cargo pants back up around her hips. Riddick grabbed her hips and dragged her toward him. He pressed his face gently to her stomach and her hands went to his shoulders.

"Riddick?" He voice was slightly breathy.

He glanced up at her and gave her a half-smile. "We should get some sleep."

_AGH! He did no' just say that!_ Cara screamed in her head. But she stepped back and he reached for his shirt. It was over his head when she made the decision. She crawled onto his lap and straddled him and he yanked his shirt down looking at her slightly startled. She cradled his head and dropped her lips to his. Barley a centimeter away she said, "Wha' about' me good night' kiss?" She paused and forced him to close the gap.

He crushed her to him, forcing her body roughly against his own. One hand traveled from her back down her bare spine to curl around her hip and his thumb made little circles in the hallow of her hip. His kiss was deep and possessing, it did the most tingly things to her body. He pulled away slightly and nibbled at her lower lip. Her breath hitched and she let her fingers trail across his arms feather light. She felt him shiver under her when she added nails to the caress. Without thought she grinded against him and his hands tightened on her.

She broke there kiss. She watched him and he looked up at her slightly confused. She smiled down at him and removed herself from his lap. For a second his hand defied his command to let her go but held onto her. She slipped back into her seat and pulled on her shirt. "Good night'!" She smiled at him slyly and curled up.

* * *

I've decided to continue on the storyline,should I include Dark Fury? Or go straight to the last movie?

Please tell me what you think I really need to know!


	18. Chapter 18

Cara awoke to the sounds of clicking and a small beep. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that her chair had swiveled so she faced Riddick. He was looking intently at the screen in front of him a furrow between his eyes.

"Trouble'?" Cara pitched her voice softly not wanting to alert the others. She glanced back and both still slumbered. "How long have' I been' out'?"

"Six hours and no trouble just an interesting opportunity." He said. Riddick leaned back in his chair completely relaxed and placed his fingertips together as he thought.

Cara stood and leaned over his chair balancing against the arm. She stared at the info reading on the computer. "A passenger' ship?" She sounded hope full.

"Look again." Riddick commanded.

Cara turned and read the semantics of the ship. Extensive cryogenic storage units. Flight deck, housing over five smaller transport ships. Small living quarters. Large sections of the ship were undesignated and one even read 'live cargo'. "This looks like' some luxury liner'…" She read on, "But there seems ta' be extensive firepower' for such a' expensive beast'."

"Conclusion?" Riddick asked.

Cara shook her head not liking the look or read of it, "Merc' ship." Riddick nodded his agreement. She watched him think for a minute and then he turned and watched her. She frowned trying to think what he was thinking. He drummed his fingers. They were on a direct line for the Merc ship. He wasn't changing courses. A little shit eating grin crossed his face as he watched her piece it together. "So. I suppose' it's ye normal habit' to steal things tha' aren't yours?"

He chuckled recalling one of their first encounters. He looked back at the description, "It'll be fun." He read through it silently. "We just take one of the smaller ships."

"Wha' about Imam and lit'tle bit?" She jerked her head at them.

He turned and watched them for a second. "It's best if they don't know. It'll be a lot of killing. Better to not let them know we chose it." He deleted the info off the computer and glanced at Cara. "We are still four hours away, get some sleep. I'm gonna need you at your prim."

Cara smiled at him, "Time ta' have' some real fun." She grinned and it was downright territorial.

Cara was startled awake by a loud cracking sound. She sat up in her seat to see a huge ship along their tiny skiff. The ship itself was a first class civilian transport ship which accounted for all the cryogenic tech but the additions to the ship made it a battle ship. One glance and Cara could tell they may have miscalculated. Whoever ran this operation had credit, and a lot of it. The ship called, Kublai Khan was clean and shiny, having never come up against an enemy they couldn't defeat. The extra bronze plating on the side of the ship and front caught Cara's eyes. She wondered if it was real. Then she noticed the grappling hook punch throw their wing, "Did those bastards just' shoot' us with a graplin' hook!?"

Riddick just turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. He tried to turn off the blinking warning lights, they were giving him a headache. Cara noticed he had at one point covered his eyes again in those damn goggles. Jack and Imam made noise behind them as the skiff reported to them, "Hull breach contained. Engines operating at one hundred and seventy percent capacity." Riddick flicks a few switches as he tries to turn off the annoying auto mated voice. After a few more button presses the computer responds to the commands Riddick plugged in without realizing, "Engine and hull failure eminent under current parameters." He frowns but it's not a bad thing he supposes. This will insure that Imam and Jack go along with the plan of stealing another ship.

Imam is worrying at his beads and Jack is biting at her thumb nail in nervousness. Cara sits calmly fingering her blades as they get reeled in like a fish on the line. The grappling hook really did a number on their poor skiff. They are pulled very close to the clean ship and Cara notices a set of bay doors opening. It felt like they were being swallowed.

The computer calls out, "Critical systems failure in five seconds. Four seconds. Three seconds." Riddick tenses as the doors grow wider. "Two seconds. One second." The little skiff dies. They get plunged into darkness and the only air left the craft is in the cabin.

The emergency communications unit kicks in and they hear a voice over the line, "Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contents." The voice is a little nasally and the pronunciations very precise. As if his jaw was locked in place and it required him to pay special attention to his constants.

Cara looks at Riddick and wonders what he will do. All these high-end Merc ships have voice ID systems, they cross-reference them with all the escaped convict lists in the Verse. And since Riddick was kind of high-profile his voice would surely be on file. Cara wasn't so worried. By the time they get a hit off her voice she would be long gone.

The voice comes again, more impatient, "Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contents."

Cara watched him smirk, "Name's Johns. My ship got scrapped on a transport run. The only other survivors from the whole mess are with me. Outside of that we got nothing." He spoke clearly and loudly, not trying to disguise his voice at all.

The voice stops for a second but then asks, "Tell me, Mr. Johns, what brings you to this lonely corner of space?"

Riddick played his ruse almost as if he was bored. "I'm a bounty hunter."

The voice sounds amused "Then it appears we have something in common." His voice cuts out and the skiff id gliding gently into the open hanger.

Jack Nercously watches Cara and Riddick, "They're reelin' us in!"

The little skiff disappears into the Kubla Khan with a finality to its clanging doors closing over them. The skiff floats in zero gravity for a moment and then large docking mounts emerge from the walls. The skiff rattles frighteningly from the strength of the suction holding them in place, even if the skiff hard power they would never be able to move with the clamps attached.

Riddick and Cara examine the hanger. "They'll come at us in Zero G. It's their familiar fighting grounds."

Cara nodded. She pointed to the main doors. "They'll have ta' be enterin' there. Spread out as a text' book ambush st'yle. All big gunners posted there and there." She gestured absently, knowing he already knew all this, but letting him know that she did as well was her point. "An' I'ma' guessin' a twelve men team."

He nodded. His agreement. "I go left, you right?" It was her turn to agree. He stood and turned to Imam and Jack. "Things are gonna get hairy. Stay hidden and listen to what I or Cara say, no questions." Their eyes widened but they agreed.

He pulled a lighter out of his pocket, when he acquired it Cara did not know but he rummaging in the skiff until he found the blow torch used to fix the wings. He light it as Cara turned all the communications off and directed the power toward the fire sensors.

Jack watched Riddick with his torch, "No offense, but I don't think that's gonna cut it against whatever it is that's coming for us."

Riddick just smirked hand-held the fire just under the detector. Imam watched in rapt attention at the cleverness of the action. In Zero G the foam would spread but not disintegrate as rapidly providing some cover for the survivors in the skiff.

Cara walked up to the door and held onto one of the handles waiting. "I still donna think this is gonna work." She grumbled.

Riddick still held the flame, "Where's your imagination."

"Oi. I still got it, this is just' loony."

He laughed at her and then commanded, "Hold your breath."

* * *

So I decided to do Dark Fury, but since there's not to much to it I'm modifying the story a bit,

the way I see it, as long as the ending is the same I can do whatever I want till then, Bwehehehehe

I can't remember if I said hi to InChains and PinkDough for joining us so I'll just say it now, THANKS FOR COMEING :D

And please tell me what you think about the story as it goes on,

I already change it so that they allowed themselves to be captured. (Which is more Riddick's style I think.)

REVIEW PLEASE! I always love reading them!


	19. Chapter 19

Cara counted away the seconds. It was eerily quiet in the foam. It stifled all sounds and it was cold to touch but she just held onto the handle waiting for the door smith to open it. If Cara had to describe the extinguishing foam in one word it would be disgusting. It slimed against her skin and oozed into her clothing making her feel damp.

Cara being next to the door heard the clicking and the loud clang from the metal beside her. If her eyes were open she would have rolled them. They didn't care about stealth but the thief is her said that one always wanted to keep the element of surprise.

The door dropped open and Car let go of the handle as she got sucked out by the foam she couldn't help but wonder if she forced to much foam to come out. She grabbed the side of the skiff and popped out watching it expand and enclose a few of the mercs.

She took a quick look at the line up she and Riddick were facing. The main gunner's line was located on the ledge just in front of the foam, not a good place to be. There were at least four mercs lined up there. The push crew, the mercs at the front, were the ones who ended up in the foam, another four for the push crew. And the other four were in a large semi-circle above floating in the air. But there was an extra, Cara frowned when she saw him.

He stood apart from the siege his arms clasped behind his back. He was large, bigger than Riddick and had a cold look about him. His black hair was a tad long but pushed back out of his face and his eyes were hidden by a pair of brass and green sunglasses. The clothing he wore looked to be some type of lab coat with brass accents at the waist, showing off his trim waist, and at his arms, showing off how well muscled they were. His expression was cold and his jaw line looked clenched as he watched over his crew. He could have been handsome but without seeing his eyes Cara withheld her judgment till later.

The extinguishing foam had exploded from the skiff creating a large mass that just floated in the zero g. She smiled evilly and took a breath as she slide through the foam like a shark in water. Heading toward one of the push crew.

"Extigusing foam?" Someone questioned.

"FALL BACK, everyone fall back." It was the intercom voice, he was leading this crew, the cold man. Cara felt movement in front of her and dragged one of the fatter mercs back into the foam and caressed her hand over his body until she found his neck. She slit his throat and blood expanded outwards dying the foam red. She heard three other deaths cried in close proximity to the foam and assumed Riddick.

Cara reached along her dead merc's body and found a hand-held gun. She allowed a smile to cross her face. She sheathed it, it wasn't a perfect fit and it would catch when she pulled it but it was better than nothing.

Cara heard gunfire and popped out of the bottom side of the defense foam. She pulled her gun and wasted four bullets to get the shooter and then was forced back inside as the mercs began to shoot at her. _Wha' terible' shoots ye' are!_

But the shooting continued and Cara realized Riddick had cut the harpoon cord and slingshot himself out of the mess. Cara kicked herself away from the ship hard and she flew like and arrow, off the right side of the ship. She landed on the back of a Merc who had turned toward Riddick, she slit his throat quietly and pushed off him to the next. She did the same to this one and realized he had armor, she looped on of her legs in his and looked for Riddick. He was taking on the main gunner section and Cara saw them almost point black firing at him, she provided cover fire as she sailed through the air with her merc shield. The force of the gun had her back against the side of the hanger. She was out of bullets and threw it away. Having only killed one gunner. Cara saw another gunner dead and again assumed Riddick.

The other two hanging in the air quickly noticed their friends were dead and started firing at her. The body she was attached to took most of the damage thankfully. Cara glanced out and saw Riddick running up the wall, he knocked out one floating guard and used him as a shield, two others from the firing line had survived their run in with Riddick, with only bloody faces and broken bones to show for it and were firing at Riddick.

Cara saw the other floating merc turn toward Riddick with a gun and Cara pulled a throwing knife and it found itself into the merc's eye. Riddick was still pinned down as the last two mercs took turns with suppression fire.

Cara saw a flash of white and her attention was diverted to the large man sailing through the air up to the ceiling then shooting down quickly as he pushed off it. Jack burst from the foam and gasped for breath. The cold man's heel caught her in the shoulder-blade kicking her from the safety of the foam. Cara threw another blade and followed it two seconds later. She caught the man in the right shoulder with the throwing knife and he spin around to address the threat. Cara spun in the air and slammed a high-flying kick to his face, he had turned right into it. He grunted and stumbled away. He glasses falling to the ground.

Cara landed in a crouch with Jack behind her and pulled her long blade from her back ready to charge forward. The cold man was faster though. He pulled a large gun from under his coat and pointed it at Cara. Who was frowning. She never saw a gun like his. It had a long blade, Cara would almost call it a sword, attached to the underside of the gun and it ran out straight down along the mussel. And it was pointed right at her head.

"I think not." He held her pinned down with that damn gun. He turned to look at Riddick who had somehow managed to kill one gunner and the other was on ground level pinned by Riddick ready to get shanked in the face. "What do you say?" He addressed to Riddick.

Cara gritted her teeth, not liking being used against Riddick. "Call off your lap dog, before his trying to impress you gets him killed." Riddick said in his deep rumbly voice. Instead of addressing the cold man he looked up to the main doors of the hanger.

Cara glanced up and saw a white robbed figure standing there. "Am I so obvious?" Came the cultured response. The voice belonged to a female and was smooth and lovely.

The merc Riddick held down tried with renewed vigor to get away to no avail, Riddick ignored him, "Call it what you want, but tell him to stand down, now." He glances over at Cara and she raises an eyebrow at him. He shakes his head no. She sighs and slowly stands to her full height. The cold man fallows her movements with his gun. Cara smiles at him and watches his eyes. They are a deep green, not clear like a gem stone but murky like the ocean can be. Cara finds herself liking what she sees.

"You'll have to excuse Junner's excitement." Her hood parted and exposed a tall powerful woman. The hood dropped back around an angular face that was all cheek bones and sharp edges. If a human could look like a weapon Cara thought this women looked like a tempered blade used for killing. Her revealing and alluring outfit exhibited her tiny waist and wide hips but also showed that she was a warrior. Her white long hair was swept back from her face and the color of her hair made her look even more sever. Her outfit like Junner's had hints of brass, but where his showcased his strength her's showcased her sexuality. The small little brass emblem in the hallow of her hips angled down in-between her legs and the strip of brass between her breasts drew attention to how plump and perky she was. Cara thought that the term seductress must have come from this women standing and addressing Riddick, "It sometimes makes him a touch… quick." Cara picked up a slight accent to her voice but couldn't place it. But Cara did notice that it made her want to listen more to her. "Though I can't say I blame him. You see, he's just heard so much about you, Riddick." Riddick tensed a little. "Yes, I know your name." Her earrings tinkled as she tossed her head. But on closer inspection Cara saw the women had augments, surgically implanted enhancements to the human body. Mostly to her ears, it looked like, but her arms showed hints as well. The women continued, "Quite a bit more about you, I think."

Cara couldn't see Riddick's face as he addressed her but she heard how quiet and menacing his voice was. "Careful. You may find what you're digging for."

"I'm willing to share, of course…" She gestured grandly all around her. "…but I must ask that you surrender your weapon." She glanced around, "Before any more of my apparently overpaid associates come to an untimely end." She smiled at him and Cara noticed her face was stiff. Almost like latex plastic. The women placed a hand on her hips and angled her body showing off her curves.

"Mmmm. Not gonna happen." Riddick mimicked her body language, in his own way, making fun of her. Cara couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her.

The seductress then turned her attention to Cara. In her eyes Cara was beautiful in a way as well. Covering in blood and grim Cara's eyes seemed to glow as she giggled. Her hair was still pulled back showing off the curve of her neck that led down to her trim body. And she noticed how small Cara seemed to be standing next to Junner the way she was, but showed no fear. _Interesting_.

"My dear…" the women addressed Cara, "My name is Antonia Chillingsworth and this is my compatriot Junner." She introduced.

Cara frowned for a second. Was it just her or did Chillingsworth seem to be eating Cara up with her eyes? "Me names Cara." Cara ducked her head in greeting and Chillingsworth's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"May I ask as to why you are traveling together?" She gestured to Riddick and finally Jack.

Cara stayed silent then slowly a plan formed. Cara sheathed her blade silently, Chillingsworth noted that it must have taken practice, or she just used it that often, she was willing to bet on the latter. Cara continued, "Well, with' him', I get' ta kill more people." Cara shrugged, "It's fun I guess."

Chillingsworth looked down right charmed by her. She smiles at Cara like she just found something interesting to play with. Cara forced herself to relax as Riddick watched them both. "It would be a shame to shoot her." Chillingsworth said to Junner. He switched his target to Jack instead.

_Shite._ Cara thought.

"Still won't disarm Riddick?" She turned back to him, it was never wise to get distracted when Riddick was in the room. He didn't move. She signals to Junner with a sweep of her arm and he turns his attention back to Jack. Cara watches him squeezes the trigger a hair tighter. Jack shakes in fear and squeezes her eyes closed.

But Riddick breaks, "The girl is nothing to me."

Chillingsworth chuckles "Then enlighten me. Why would a stone-cold killer such as yourself go to all the trouble of keeping the likes of her alive? Unless, of course, you've grown attached."

Cara saw Imam pop out of the foam and breathe some air, but also to see what was happening. Riddick addressed Chillingsworth, "She's a cover story, nothing more. You shoot her now, and you'll be saving me the trouble."

Cara out right laughed, "Donna go belivin' him, Miss. He cares for the wee' girl."

Chillingsworth glanced at her, "So quick to sell out your friends?"

"I donna take well to bein' killed. I see a big bad stronger than me self, I tend to find me self aligned with' them'." She shrugged, "Plus…" Cara glanced around at all the dead bodies. "Seems to me ye could have some open spaces." She smiled charmingly at Chillingsworth.

The women smiled tightly at her then shifted her attention to Riddick. At Chillingsworth's signal again Junner squeezed down on the trigger. Jack whimpered and tears squeezed their way out of her eyes. Riddick grunted in frustration, stood with his boot on the merc's neck and threw his shiv directly at Cara's eye.

Cara caught it easily, "Tha' was no' nice." She blew a kiss at him.

Junner got Imam and Jack to line up beside Riddick and Cara he had lined up as well but didn't point the gun at her as much.

Chillingsworth turned and walked away as she spoke, "Maybe I know more about you than you do yourself." Her voice echoed over the sound of more booted feet running to help Junner transport the prisoners.

* * *

Okay so I've actually read some other fan fiction to see have everyone else went about writing Dark Fury

and I was left confused very often. So I'm going to try to make it clear and explain whats happening

but if I start going into to much detail please tell me, I feel in this short movie the viewer really learns about the

universe Riddick lives in. And in the story Riddick and Cara are going to define their relationship a bit more as partners in crime

Please tell me what you think, I'm pretty much writing blind here haha


	20. Chapter 20

Junner allowed the mercs to take over the transport of Riddick, Jack, and Imam. Riddick delivered a parting gift for Chillingsworth by snapping the neck of the merc underneath his foot. He scared the mercs enough that they brought a restraining table and strapped Riddick to the table all the while having five guns point-blank at his head. While Riddick is being strapped down Junner removes all the weapons from Cara's person.

Cara was being led away by Junner when she heard Jack call out, "Cara!" She schooled her expression and continued on up to the ledge where Chillingsworth stood watching them cart Riddick away.

Junner holds Cara's arm and turns to Chillingsworth, "My apologies."

Cara watched as Jack is pulled up by the back of her shirt and carried like a piece of luggage from the hangar. Imam is watching to make sure they did not hurt Jack. Riddick seems not to be doing anything but Cara can feel his stare at her through his goggles.

Chillingsworth just watches for a moment, "You know how worthless those are to me.

You did well. People die in this line of work, Junner. A handful of men? A small price to pay." She smiles to herself.

Junner nodded, "What will you do with him?"

"Slowly, Junner. Have Riddick brought to my conservatory. I've something beautiful in mind. And Junner, unfreeze some more mercs."

"Yes. And what of the girl." He shook Cara as if to get his point across. Standing next to them both Cara couldn't help but notice that on Junner she made it up to his sternum and Chillingswoth was a full head taller than her. She felt small. She hated that.

Chillingsworth turned to Cara and watched her for a second. Junner pushed her a little and she stumbled forward and the other women circled her. A slow smile came to her face as she looked at Cara's body. "Have her cleaned and dressed. Have her brought to the conservatory as well once you're done. Be quick about it." Junner nodded and they left Chillingsworth.

Cara walked in silence for a few minutes heading wherever he directed but then they turned into a longer corridor and she turned around but kept walking. As she walked backwards she grinned at him. "I like ye gun, blade thing." She gestured at his weapon but he didn't say anything. "I like a good gun but' it's a blade that hold me heart." She grinned at him. Cara looked him form the tips of his boots to his hair. He was a little gray pail for her taste but he wasn't all that bad-looking. "I like ye eyes." She smiled at him and turned back around, "Like when I can see a man's eyes." She said more to herself than to Junner.

Cara let herself start to hum and tap her fingers a little. While she seemed bored on the surface she was reading through the schematics of the ship in her head. She placed herself on a mental map and realized she was heading toward a set of private quarters.

After a few minutes of walking Junner directed her toward a door it swished open in almost complete silence. Cara walked in and saw two female servants. The servants almost looked exactly the same, hair pulled back into ponytails and plain black gowns that went to the floor. They stood in a small dressing room and deeper into the room was an open bath area. Cara felt her eyebrows rise at the sight. Everything was a plush white and the carpet… she actually felt guilty about touching, worried about leaving dirt stains.

"You will be cleaned and dressed for Lady Chillingsworth's pleasure." He voice was cold.

Cara couldn't help it. "And what of ye?"

"Excuse me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She saw the two women freeze, they were frightened of him.

"What about' your pleasure, Junner'? Will you stay to watch?" She smiled slyly at him. She knelt onto one knee and watched him from her position. She began to untie her boots and kicked them off. Then she stood running her hand over her legs, unbelted her sheaths and letting them fall to the floor she stepped out of them. Cara shrugged out of her sheaths and let it fall next to the other in a clicking pile.

The cold man kept his face calm as he watched her, showing no sign of interest but deep down his body clenched at the sight of this crazy women stripping in front of him. He in particularly like the parts of her that were bandaged. He had always associated sex and pain together and watching this women he knew she could hurt him, and he her. She turned her back to him and pulled her shirt over her head. The bandages on her back were dotted by blood and he could just imagine himself inflicting the damage to her ivory skin. He felt a smile come across his face, Chillingsworth and he were going to have fun with this one.

Cara turned in time to see the creepy smile but then Junner turned and stalked out of the room. She frowned and listened to the bolts shut on the door.

"Please miss…" One of the two servants whispered and Cara saw they had already drawn a bath for her. Cara stripped fully and the two women came over, one wrinkled her noise at how truly filthy Cara was.

Cara chuckled, "Been a long past' few days." They helped her out of her bloody bandages and got her into the warm water. Cara had never had a bath before and she could see why people loved it. She floated for a second in the slightly scented water and then pulled her head under water for a second, scrubbing at her face. She popped to the surface for air.

The servants were about to start cleaning Cara themselves when she growled at them. "I can' clean me self. Nev'er had servants before to manage it, why would' I need em' now." The two nodded and then walked off to let her clean.

Once all the grit was out of her skin she set to work on her hair. They let Cara whimper for a few minutes and this time when the servants came she didn't turn them away. It was twenty minutes of painful tugging and at the end Cara's scalp was tender.

They pulled her from the tub gently and toweled her off. One gave her a robe and set her in front of a large mirror. Cara grumbled a little but didn't stop them as they trimmed her hair around her face. When they stepped away she had bangs that framed her face and made her eyes pop against the harsh black of her hair. They left the bangs in Cara's face but gentle pulled some back into a diamond clasp. Cara looked at it as they clipped it in, she had a feeling those were real diamonds.

They continued to pick and prod at her face mostly at her eyebrows for some reason. Then they did something called waxing to her underarms. Cara didn't know what it was supposed to do until they ripped off the small paper and then she screamed. Her eyes watered and her tender flesh tingled, she never wanted to do it again. But the wax was already on the other side and she glared at the two monsters dressed as servants. But they didn't stop at her under arms, oh no, they went to her legs until finally Cara had one strip left.

She screamed out again and then they whipped away the tears as they begin to put make up on her face. Cara struggled for a second but they eventually stopped. "We don't need much just a little on the eyes." One commented to the other. "What about lips?" said the other and they decided on a lip staining process so that Cara wouldn't have to keep applying. It would stay died up to a month they said. By the time she looked in the mirror again had a pale rose-colored lips. She grimaced, it made her look soft. _This shite gonna last a month!?_

They then had her stand and took her over to one of the many racks of clothing. The women bickered for a moment about what type of undergarment Cara should have but she came forward and picked out a lacy bra and panty set. Cara didn't want to know why they carried all this clothing in her size. Or who it used to belong to.

Before she slipped them on the two women re-bound all her wounds in crisp white gauze. She couldn't help but notice how clean everything was. It was unnatural. After they finished with her leg she slipped into the undergarments frowning at how delicate but rough they felt on her skin.

They picked out a plain white dress with thick straps and trim waist. The fabric was strangely soft as she slipped it on. She turned in the mirror admiring it for a second and then noted all the things about it that could get her killed. Cara walked over to her sheaths and picked them up. She noticed that the dress was very flexible.

Both women protested and she turned to glare at them. "Oi, I'm gonna wear them one way or ta' other, either clean em' or watch the dress get dirty." The two women frowned but then set about cleaning and polishing the bits of leather, "Boot's too." This time they put up a fight. The shoes that went with the dress were pretty with little white gemstones and a four-inch heel. That argument ended with the strappy monstrosities at the bottom on the tub.

One girl muttered to herself and continued to clean Cara's boots until they shined and the other had her sit back down. The servant had her remove her earrings and clean the piercings and then handed her three diamond studs for each ear. Cara quickly slipped them in and then found her thigh holster.

She frowned. They would have to go under the dress to fit right. She quickly slid them on and tightened them ever so slightly. Then she shrugged on her shoulder holster and the two girls muttered about Cara. She buckled the last and snagged the boots from one of the servant's hands, "Thanks love." She sat on the ground completely un-lady like and strapped them on. That set them off into a tizzy again.

Cara rolled her eyes and stood up staring at her reflection in the mirror. A very attractive young woman stared back. Cara noted that the dress was a tad short for her taste, it stopped at mid-thigh and her knife holster peeked out the bottom and just below her knees her big ass kicking boots took over. The dress was plain but managed to show off all the curves Cara tended to hide, not wanting to draw attention to her feminine side. The neck line was a deep V and showed off the curving plumpness of her breasts. Her gun holster didn't help that either, the contrast between the white and black just brought attention to the area. In a whole she looked like a black and white little doll. The only color was the pale blue of her eyes that suddenly had long black lashes framing them and her pale rose-colored lips.

Cara turned to see the servants approaching, one with a bottle of liquid. Cara didn't need her to spray it to know it was perfume. It would ruin her and Riddick's sense and that was never a good thing. Cara's eyes flickered for a way to avoid when she heard the doors open. In a split second she was behind Junner hiding, "Keep them' away!"

In response he pulled his out his gun and leveled it at her. "We're running late."

Cara made a show to pout up at him and bat her lashes a little, "Aren't ye gonna say I'm pretty?" He sneered at her un urged her out of the room, "Bye ye torturers!" The door closed behind them and Junner lead Cara down the hall. "Honestly' I believe you should let' them loosen ye worst' prisoners, thee' cause more pain than most' convicts I know."

Junner tried to not stare at the captivating creature in front of him. She was gorgeous but she didn't even realize it. The way she moved was like a great big cat of the Earth long ago. The way her black leather sheaths peeked out from under her white dress spoke of a veiled innocence and violence at the same time. He felt his blood begin to rush at her appearance.

Cara turned to walk backwards again and watch the cold man. He was wearing his glasses again. Another pair of the same glasses? Weird. She stopped walking and he nearly ran into her. She walked up to him. Once she was under his guard of his gun he turned the blade and angled it at her neck. She very slowly reached up and took the glasses off his face. He scowled down at her and she gently placed them over her eyes. "What ye think?"

Without realizing it he smiled a little down at her. He reached to take them back and she dance away, literally she twirled out of his grasp. "No their mine now." She grinned at him and he just directed her down the hall. They reached a T-joint and her directed her to go right. This corridor was different. It glowed an eerie blue-green. Human being lined the walling in cryo-lockers. Cara frowned as she watched them.

It was a plantation operation. A ship enters a struggling planets orbit, enters a poor harbor, and signs as many men as it can hold. Desperate men with no were to go make good work stalk. Then time flies for them and they only have to sleep, most make the most money when in Cryo. Sometimes boats like this end up in the air for years at a time. However long it takes to fill the empty tanks with convicts.

Cara shakes her head, it's never a good idea to sign on a ship like this. By the time the bloody thing rolls into harbor at a prison they will have hundreds of prisoners and only a few mercs to split it up. It never worked out for the weak mercs.

Cara just glanced this way and that. Junner crept up behind her and snagged his glasses back.

Cara gasped when she found him so close and that he would so playfully take his glasses back. She thought it might be unusual behavior for such a cold man but she only playfully pouted at him.

They moving into a huge room. The first thing anyone would see upon entering was a large spiraling chandler dropping from the ceiling. It was carved out of some sinning blue stone that Cara couldn't identify. But what really caught her attention were the shapes and sculptures that made up the piece. Humanoid shapes emerged from the spiral all contorted upon themselves truing to lift the coil they were all encased in. Each statue was unique in their features and their expression. Cara couldn't help but stare, the longer one looked the more detail one could pick out. A popping vain here, a hang nail there, a chipped tooth on one, a bullet scar on another. Everyone was different and carved with the up most detail.

"Keep moving." Junner commanded.

Cara diverted her attention to the rest of the room. The floor was so shiny she could see up her own skirt is she spread her legs enough. Amazing statues lined the room with just the same amount of detail as the chandler. The whole room was a lovely blue color that reminded Cara of ice. Stairs lay out in front of her and she slowly descended not being able to keep her interest off the sculptures. She wanted to touch one.

Junner led her through the room and up another set of stairs. Two glass doors opened and reviled Chillingsworth. She was standing looking out over the stars drinking from an ornate goblet with a bottle of chilled wine in a bucket. She sipped it without turning. Junner pressed Cara forward. Cara walked right up to Chillingsworth and stood beside her. Cara watched her reflection in the glass. When the women finally turned to her she gasped slightly. Cara let her gaze disappear out the window.

Chilligsworth couldn't believe the little women in front of her. She was as cute as she could be deadly. She watched how her framing bangs curled around her eyes and accented her high cheekbones and the tips pointed to her full mouth. Chillingsworth envied the girl her youth. "Oh. My dear you certainly clean up exquisitely." She walked over to Cara and fingers a few strands of her hair.

Cara felt Junner leave and after a few second she heard talking on the other side of the doors.

Cara watched her for a second. "Ye boat is quite somthin'." Cara placed her hand against the glass. She couldn't even feel the tremble of the engine. "The cargo seems' to be magnificent' as well." Cara jerked her head the way she came. Subtly just to see what Chilligsworth would do Cara took her hand and held it for a second. They were alone so no one witnessed the thrilled look in Chillingsworth's eyes. "May I call ye Antonia?" Her name rolled off Cara's tongue easily and the taller women love the way it sounded.

"Yes of course." She almost answered to quickly, "I am so pleased that you enjoy it, follow me and I'll show you around a bit more... Cara?" Cara smiled at her and Chillingsworth… Antonia walked to the doors with Cara beside her and the opened to reveal Riddick examining on of the statues. Junner was just behind him waiting. Cara noticed Riddick's wrists were bound in front of him. They continuously underestimate him.

Riddick turned to the as they enter and he froze. Cara thought he was looking at her but she couldn't tell. But whatever he found captivating held his attention so acutely that Junner slowly was able to creep up behind him and stabbed him in the neck with a cylinder like object. It was just a injection of sorts but Riddick shirked away. He turns to glare at Junner but gets and evil smile in return. Turning to Antonia he says, "All right. Now you have my attention."

As Riddick spoke Cara became aware of a strange noise. It almost sounded like a moan but she couldn't tell.

"A necessary precaution. You attempt anything uncivilized…" she waved her hand trying to think of something, "…killing me, for instance I detonate the explosive charge Junner's just implanted and sleep very well tonight." As she spoke she held up brass dead man switch. "Walk with me."

Riddick didn't move, "You're not putting me on a pedestal."

Antonia only smiled as him, her voice full of amusement, "No. Of course not. You're strictly for my private collection."

It took Cara a moment but when she moved closer to one of the status she could see it. The blood flow just under the skin. The too much detail. The way their eyes could sometimes move to follow movement. These weren't statues. These were living people!

"Cara?" Antonia called holding out her hand. Cara schooled her expression and trotted over to her and took her hand gently and if she was delicate. And not a monster who froze people in cryo and set them up like statues.

* * *

What did everyone thing of this one? Basically Cara is playing the field of anyone on her radar. Haha!

So in my story Chillingsworth and Junner have a weird sex vibe going on and they are willing to let Cara in on it,

But is Cara just playing them? Will she leave Riddick? Will she leave Jack? Who knows!

Special thanks to Kat7CA, Yvain-Hayes, and Malfoy-Whitlock-21 for reviewing my last chapter!

(I'm still a little nervous about it all haha but I will forge ahead!)

Review please! Just spill you thoughts to me!


	21. Chapter 21

Cara didn't miss the way Riddick frowned when Antonia touched her. Cara didn't think Riddick understood how loud and easy to read his actions were at that moment because Antonia saw it as well. To prove a point she skimmed her hand up to Cara's shoulder and brushed her hair over it. Riddick's hands clenched. Antonia chuckled evilly. She settled for linking arms with the smaller female and she began to walk.

Riddick tried to play it off as he followed the women down the hall, "Hmm. Okay. You go through all the trouble to catch these guys, and this is what you do with them."

"You're missing the point." She actually sounded sad. "Cara understood the second she saw them." Antonia smiled down at her fondly. Cara pasted a smile on as well.

"What point? You got a million U.D.'s standing around collectin' dust." He turned around noting the sheer number of them all.

Cara sighed, "It's no' about' money it's about beauty." She swept her free arm around.

Antonia smiled and she gestured to each form around her "You underestimate their value, Riddick. They are priceless." She focuses in one a pair, depicting a man and a woman curled around each other in an unnatural pose. "Each, at one time, the most wanted man or woman in the known universe. The number of lives ended at the hands of those living and breathing in this room is incalculable."

"Ain't what I'd call living." Riddick rolled his shoulders as if just looking at them made his shoulders stiffen.

Antonia left Cara and slipped up to one statue of a man. He was very attractive and her hands cupped him face. "Just the same, I assure you they are all very much alive." To prove her point the man's eyes rolled to look at Cara. "Each one sustained in a form of cryo so profound, that seconds seem weeks, and to blink an eye is a day's work." Cara felt sick to her stomach. "The brain, however, continues to function unimpeded. The mind continues to think and feel, swarming with whatever dark thoughts it's trapped alone with, as it will be for hundreds of years." Cara could barely stand normal cryo… and this? This was something else. "So much more fitting a fate than dropping them off at the nearest slam. Here, they are appreciated for what they truly are, transformed into objects on par with their lives' work. And why?" Antonia turned to look at Riddick, done playing with her toy, "Because I gave them the audience they so desperately desired, the recognition they bought with the blood of others. I understood their actions, stripped free of moral convention. Don't you see?" Antonia almost pleaded with Riddick, "They're something greater now, Riddick. Something more than they ever were before." She looked back at the statue, "Art."

Antonia took Cara hand again and led her through red velvet curtains. It was the only color in the entire ship so far that wasn't cold. They entered a smaller space with what seemed to be a duvet with a small table next to it. The fabric was red velvet and soft to the touch. Cara wondered about what she just heard. She knew Antonia watched to do that to Riddick, so why hasn't she yet.

Riddick just stared at her, "Lady, your taste sucks."

Antonia actually looked genuinely disappointed, "I expected as much. Junner." She said his name sharply and it made Cara twitch. Junner pulled out a small remote of some kind and pressed a button. The red certains all around lifted high into the ceiling. Once gone a large pit almost directly in front of the couch is reviled. The entire pit is lined with bio-lights, the color the showed was red, most likely to hide the blood stains on the floor. It reminded Cara of the ancient gladiator pits of old Earth. Cara could smell the blood rolling out of the pit. Many people died here.

Cara walked forward to look into it but two guard came forward and stopped her. They pointed guns at her and she raised her hands. It was Junner who said, "She's okay. Let her pass."

Riddick follows Cara to the edge and looks into the pit. Cara turns away and as only a thief can do, brushed her finger tips along his arm without anyone the wiser. The corner of his mouth turned up.

Antonia kept talking, "You see, Riddick, there is a fundamental difference between you and I."

He couldn't help it, "Yeah. You're a psychopath." Cara held her breath to keep from laughing. But soon her amusement disappeared. Antonia walked up to Riddick and placed her hands on his face.

Cupping his jaw line she got close to him. Cara tried not to growl. "You don't appreciate art." She said softly. "But I believe the reason for this is something very different than you or anyone else might think." She paused and watched for his reaction, "You're an artist."

He shakes her hands off and gives her a look like she's crazy. His mouth twisting slightly "I've been called a lot of things in my day. That ain't one of 'em." Again Cara held her breath to stop from out right chuckling

Antonia tried to explain it to him with hand gestures, Cara couldn't help but wonder when the finger puppets would come into play, "You make art, Riddick, not analyze it." She held her hands up clenching them, "You shape it with your own hands, carve it from flesh and bone." She then relaxed and watched him as her arms fell to her sided, "But a man like you does not understand such a thing by being lectured. You must experience it." Antonia gestures to Junner who turns off the overhead lights bathing everything in a blood-red glow.

Cara has a sinking feeling in her stomach, to 'experience it' they were going to make him kill.

Riddick glances out into the pit and knows he's in deep trouble. "Oh, shit." He walks forward to see Jack and Imam in the pit of death only a level down. Each is balanced on a stone or metal ball being stretched to their full height by a clasp around their necks. Their hands are clasped in front of then by simple wrist cuffs. As Riddick watched Jack unsteadily wobbled on her ball. Everything was bathed in red light that emanates from the floor, peeking through the odd tessellation carved into it.

Jack looks up to see Riddick at the edge, "I said I'd find you, didn't I?" She shoots him an unsteady smile but then it dies when she sees Cara. Cara beside Antonia and Junner. Dressed like them. Without cuffs on. Jack begins to hate Cara just then. Just a little but it's there. And Cara can see it, but can't let it show how much it hurts. Can't let it show how much she want to cut them down. Can't let it show how worried she is. So Cara shuts it down. The feelings. Cara's mission is the same as before. Get Riddick and Jack out.

* * *

It's a shorty but I might be able to get another chapter posted later, it just a maybe!

So try not to get you hopes up, please! So next chapter a ton of shit is gonna go down

And welcome LuciansLycanNightShade! I'm glad you enjoyed the story!

Please tell me what everyone thinks so far! :D


	22. Chapter 22

Cara had to show no interest. So she walked over to the couch and flopped down with a sigh. She examined the contents of the table and noticed Junner was watching her. Without any reason, she stuck her tongue out at him and grinned when he stiffened. She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. He turned his attention back to Riddick who still stared down at the pit.

He turns to Antonia and quarks an eyebrow as she gestures to him. "What do you want?" His hands clenched as he watched Junner keep glancing at Cara. And not to watch for an attack but watched how her skirt rode up when she moved.

Antonia continued, not noticing the transaction, "To watch you work. I've spent the latter half of my life observing fantastic things." She paused, "The work of terrible men, men such as yourself…" She gestured to him, "…but it's always after the fact, when the moment of bloody creation is cold and passed. That changes now." Her voice was hard and cold at the end.

Cara watched Junner hit another button on the control. Double doors swished open at the far side of the lower room that contained Jack and Imam. Jack's eyes widen as she watches them open. She shows her fear and Imam grits his teeth in frustration, he is always the weak one he thinks.

Cara stands as she sees Antonia walk toward the lounge couch. She reclines like she's at an ancient feast. Cara steps back closer to Junner.

Antonia sits back and watched Riddick with a little glint in her eye. "I need to see it, Riddick. I need to see it with my own eyes as it happens." As he walks towards her she, without worry, takes a sip of wine. But it was to cover for her other hand reaching into her dress and pulling out Riddick's shiv.

Riddick was close to Antonia now, "I get outta there alive, you'll see it again…" He bends into her personal space with menace. "…this close."

Antonia holds up his own shiv and gently, not to break the skin, runs it over his jaw line. She is completely calm and actually seem a little attracted to him. Riddick lifts his head away and glares at her before straightening up. "No, Riddick. I want your masterpiece. An artist is nothing without his instrument." Antonia tosses the shiv to the floor as she speaks.

Riddick turns to retrieve his shiv and Junner steps between Riddick and his mistress. Riddick can't get the way Junner had looked at Cara out of his mind. He glared at the other man, "When we meet again, I'm gonna bury this in your eye." He lifts his shiv. To make his point stick he slowly lifted his goggle showing his eyes for the first time. He glare write a Junner and his silver eyes reflect the red light all around him making him look like a demon. Junner pointed to the pit, not impressed with Riddick's display. But Cara knew, Riddick never made threats he didn't think he could do. Riddick turned to the task of saving Jack and Imam.

Antonia commanded, "Let him in."

The two mercs walked forward surrounded Riddick. The fat one is just behind Riddick when he does a high spin kick leading with his right heel, catching the merc in the face. The fat merc falls as Riddick used his cuffs to knock the others gun out of the way, then guts him. The skinny merc curls in upon himself and dies quietly as the fat one finally regains his feet. Fatty rushes Riddick in anger plowing him over the edge into the pit. Riddick controls the fall and lands on top of the Merc and pins him to the ground ready to slit his throat. Instead of killing him Riddick cuts him only a little and then moves off of the fat merc walking away.

Back on the ledge Cara watched Antonia set the dead switch for the explosive implant down and pick up her opera glasses. Wanting to see Riddick in all his glory. "Go ultraviolet."

Junner hits a button on the control and then puts it back in his pocket. The light changes from blood-red to purple and by the time the lights changes Cara was beside the little table but made her face look enraptured on the fight below. Antonia was too busy looking through the glasses and Junner the action below for either to notice Cara palm the detonator. Cara quickly slips the little device into her thigh sheaths and twitches her skirt back into place.

Cara slowly works her way over to Junner's side but again neither hear or see her. She walks forward so Junner can see her there. She lets her attention drift toward the pit.

Out from the darkness came two techni-colored creatures. They looked to be bioengineered with a little metal core and a long thin body, no thicker than Cara's arm, leading to the ground from the metal core. Sprouting from the top were numerous tentacles that curled into the air. They gracefully echoed each other's movements and as they moved and glided around the lights got brighter and more beautiful. Cara was hypnotized by the way they moved, almost completely boneless.

Cara's attention went to Imam and Jack who were now struggling. Riddick inches back closer to the two and rolls his neck, getting out any kinks. The two colorful monsters aproch and slowly split up their colors darkening as they get closer.

The fat merc scrambles to his feet finally only to find himself closer to the creatures than anyone else. One moves towards him and as it draws near the color and light from its body goes out. Cara knows that it's attacking, most likely from behind, the merc tries to shoot at the creature but it was no longer there. Before the man can reacted the creature lights up just in front of him and grabs him with all four tentacles. Cara can see the tentacles have a lot of strength as they lift him into the air.

Cara gasped out loud, grabbed Junners arm and let her face show excitement and anticipation as he looked down at her for a second and then turned back to watch.

The Merc screams in terror and then pain. Cara lets a giggle slip out. The creature stabs him with a pincer on top of its core and the Merc's screams double over. His body almost instantly beginning to swell and expand. He turns multiple colors from blue, to red, to purple, and then finally gray. Slowly his body decomposes in the arms of the monster in a manner of second. What was left was just a mass of goo than dropped to the ground. The monster's body flickered multiple colors as is celebrating its kill.

Cara hides he face into Junner's arm muttering a soft 'eww' for his benefit. He ignored her and she felt a little smile cross her face. He never felt her hand reach in and pull the controlled from his pocket. She slipped it into her thigh sheath and ran her finger over all her little treasures. The pair of scissors used to cut her hair had been pulled apart so she had two thin blades, the detonator for Riddick's bomb, and the controller. After checking they were all secure she smoothed over her skirt and turned back to the show.

Riddick was playing slash tag with the other one. He dogged just in the nick of time again and again. Slashing out his shiv whenever he could. One tentacle tries to get at him but Riddick used his cuffs to capture the tactical and hold on as it thrashed trying to get him off. He stabs it and it flicks him off more in annoyance than pain. Riddick goes flying into Jack's ball she was standing on. There is a sharp crack when he hits and the ball rolls away slowly as Jack screams out hanging by her neck.

Cara stiffed. She could get out there in time to save jack but it wasn't the right time. Cara began to breathe again when Imam rolled his ball over and shared it with the young girl. They grab onto each other staring all around them in fear.

Riddick flips himself up and a creature charges him. Using its tentacles as whips the thing tries to cut Riddick. He swings his shiv back and forth distracting the creature. He forces it back away from Jack and Imam. Jack's cry drags Cara's attention back to them, the second creature was next to them ready to decompose them. But Imam grabbed onto his cable and Jack onto Imam as he kicked his ball into the creature. They forced the creature to roll with it and it got squashed by it. It was slowly begun to pick itself up with its tentacles. Imam and Jack gagged as they choke on the metal collars. Riddick turns and sprints for the two. He used the monster just lifting itself off the ground as a springboard and flies into the air cutting the cables that held Jack and Imam. Cara sighed in relief. All three land hard but their alive.

What little light Cara can use, she sees Riddick face. He is pissed. He watched the two creatures advance on them. Waving their tentacles on the off chance of hitting him. But Riddick doesn't attack, he just dodges enough not to get hit, slowly getting closer and closer to the thing. Cara sees the patter the tentacles move in and Riddick counteracts it. As a last ditch effort the creature tries to stab at him with its pincer. Riddick lets it hit his shackles, which instantly break. He pointed his shiv at it and waited.

The next swing it takes at him he lops off a tentacle. Both creatures pause as if they both feel it. They both back up and synced their movements.

Antonia finally speaks, "Beautiful, beautiful creature."

Junner glanced at her, "Shrill are an exquisite species."

Cara can hear the eye roll in Antonia's voice, "I'm talking about the man." Cara uses their voices to cover her foot steps as her slowly backs away.

Back in the pit Cara watches the uninjured creature's attempt to protect the injured one, or perhaps it's a technique? The pair moves in perfect counterpoint to each other. He focuses on them ready for their next move. Cara sees Jack trying to move to Riddick's defense and Imam pulls her back.

Riddick stands coiled for action, waiting to kill them both. Slowly the two creatures move apart and he steps back defensively as they go completely dark. The injured one is the first to glow again and out of the darkness comes one of the spheres and it throws the creature to the ground. It's in the middle of trying to get up when Riddick jumps from the shadows behind it and cuts the creatures thin body in half. It squeals in pain and its limbs begging to glow a dark purple and then it slowly faded to back in its death.

Riddick is watching it die when the other attacks from behind. He turns in time but the creature wraps its tentacles around his wrists and drags him up into the air. Jack screams and rushed forward but Cara was the one who got there first. She ran and vaulted off the ledge, crash tackling the beast down. It instantly let Riddick go and thrashed under her. She uses her own thin blades and carved the heart out of the creature. She stabbed until it stopped moving and slowly stood over it. Her hand an blade the color of the things blood, which was a strange teal.

Riddick just watched her and Jack gasped at her trying to grasp what just happened. The light flickered back on almost instantly and Cara walked through the gore to stand by Riddick.

There is silence from the balcony but Cara watched Antonia and Junner walk to the edge glaring down. "That was not the way it was supposed to happen Cara." Her voice was cold.

Cara just blew her a kiss, "Dinna ye mother tell ye not to trust strangers?"

Cara took out the detonator and the women looked livid. "You little thief!" She screamed her smooth voice shrill.

"Knife!" Riddick commanded and Imam threw it to him. Junner began to pull his gun.

"Oh and bett'er yet…" Cara help up the controller and pressed a button. It lights went dark.

Antonia screamed her rage,"CARRAAA!"

Riddick cut the bomb out of his neck and threw it at the wall as Cara ran to where she last saw Jack and covered her. "Blow it!" Riddick roared at her. She pressed the button and the explosion shook the room. Light flooded from the hall and they all ran for it. As Cara jumped through the hole in the wall she turned and wave at the two trying to summon more merc to hunt them down. Cara couldn't help it, she laughed all the way down the hall while listening to the enraged screams of Antonia.

* * *

So what did everyone think? Cara's a sneeky bitch huh?

And also just a question, but does everyone like the fight scenes? I can never tell if its to much or to little.


	23. Chapter 23

Riddick led the way with Imam close behind, Jack stumbled in the hallways and Cara grabbed her pants lifting her up urging her to run. Jack glanced at her, "What decided to get all pretty on us then come back?"

"It wasnna' fun. Worst' torcher' known to man in tha' room." Cara shuttered and sulked a little, her eyes on Riddick's back.

"Just because you're cute doesn't mean I forgive you." Jack said but she smiled and started to gasp for air so she shut up.

Riddick took them deeper into the ship through an access panel. Cara climbed and jumped over the objects in the way. Large bulk heads and pipes filled the space and Cara couldn't help but think about the ways she could climb, jump, and fly on them... Well maybe not in a skirt. Jack had some trouble again keeping up, at one point she fell right on her ass with a yelp.

Cara tried not to frown, at this rate the mercs would track them down. As if the great powers of the universe heard her thoughts a loud roar ripped through the ship. Cara froze and tracked the sound back around a corner. Riddick stopped and stiffened. If Antonia had shrill aboard there was no telling what this monstrosity could be.

Jack trembles slightly her eyes wide, "What the hell was that?"

"Don't move." Riddick knelt to one knee and listed his head turned slightly. Cara could hear it too. The sound of giant pieces of metal slamming together. It took a second but she identified them as footsteps. Cara swallowed.

Cara's eyes look for a way to thwart the beast and she glances up. A giant cooling duct shot up the wall at their back and disappeared deeper into the ship. A ledge might slow it down. Cara got a running start and jumped. She snagged the edge and using her legs swung up, grabbing the next finger holds. Riddick held Jack up and Cara grabbed her outstretched hands and pulled her up.

For a second Cara was certain Riddick was looking up her skirt but his face was completely blank, as if he was thinking of something completely boring. She decided to glare at him anyway. Imam struggled up to them and Riddick was the last to start climbing. They continued to climb, Imam went ahead while Riddick and Cara switched off helping Jack to the harder to reach points. Finally they reached the top of the pipe and Riddick turned to help Jack up the rest of the way when a spotlight showed on them.

"There!" a male voice cried and suppression fire sounded. Causing sparks to light up all around them, Cara hit the dirt with a cry for Jack. Riddick jerked hard and almost slide over the edge, but just when she thought he would disappear, he yanked back hard and threw Jack over the edge by her belt. Jack screamed in pain and Riddick commando crawled away from the edge.

Cara glanced down and saw one merc jump to the front. His hair was dark brown and a little moppy. He was lean but strong-looking and had a big gun in his hands. He had intense sideburns that followed his round cheekbones making them look sharper and a strip of hair that looked like a goatee.

"Toombs! Don't break formation!" Snapped a voice, Cara could tell if it was male or female.

Cara watched as he didn't listen but started to climb. He was the merc to watch. The one that might get them. Cara turned and ran to catch up with everyone thinking about Toobms and wondering if he was really a treat.

Cara catches up just as Riddick says "Just a graze this time."

Cara's heart leaps. He's been shot! That fucker shot Riddick. Toobms… Cara pulled one of her makeshift bladed and twirled it around her finger agitated.

They sprinted and the only sounds heard were Imam's and Jacks boot along with some ragged breathing from Jack. And then Cara heard the steps. They drew nearer and nearer. Cara felt her head shake, it was like a scent hound, it would follow them all around the ship if it had to but eventually they would be caught. They hit a flat corridor and picked up the pace. Jack began to lag farther back then was comfortable. Riddick slowed to a stop and turned watching them catch up. Imam bent over bracing himself on his knees and panted. Jack nearly collapsed when she caught up. They needed to find another way.

Imam panted and looked at Riddick "We cannot stop."

Riddick just stared down the hall "We're not outrunning this thing, not the four of us."

Jack was being supported by Cara but pushed away, "What? I can keep up!"

Riddick was looking at the ceiling and Cara saw what he did. The map of the ship. We were just one floor away. "Maybe someday."

Cara followed Riddick and turned to Imam, "Get her to ta' flight' deck. Just' a level' up."

Imam panted and nodded at her.

Riddick came from a small alcove just to the left of where they had stopped. "Yeah. Stow in there and let whatever's following pass." He points out the sheltered spot. Imam and Jack duck into the hiding space still panting. "When it does make for the flight deck and don't look back, no matter what you hear."

Riddick turned and Cara was at his side as Jack called after them, "We'll wait for you."

Cara was the one to respond, "Follow' Imam."

"Cara! What are you going to do?" Her voice sounded worried but Cara didn't respond.

Riddick pulls his shiv as they sprint down the hall. He cuts into his arm to leave a strong scent trail, he wants the creature to follow him, not become interested in Imam and Jack for smelling like him. Cara watched the blood well and drop to the floor.

"So ye given me ta silent' treatment'?" Cara asked him. He didn't respond. She frowned just a little hurt. They ran in silence. He stopped short and Cara crashed into him. She landed on her butt a little painfully. "Oi!" She snapped at him but he was looking up. They were in a corner but the ceiling continued up into the access planes with all the pipes. Cara backed up and looked at Riddick, this was where they would make their stand.

He laced his fingers together and without a sound she ran at him and planted her foot snugly into his interlaced fingers. With a grunt he threw her into the air and Cara literally just stepped onto a pipe because he threw her so hard. Riddick took off his shirt and dropping it into a shadow. He used the corner to jump from one wall to the other and propel himself up into the pipework.

Cara watched with appreciation but diverted her gaze when he sat on the pipes next to her. They sat for a moment in silence before Cara broke, "So…" Cara started but Riddick just grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her to him. Cara almost lost her balance but caught herself using Riddick's leg as a brace. It was a harsh rough kiss and as he pulled away he nipped her hard on her bottom lip, drawing blood.

"Don't ever do something like that again." He growled out. His voice deep and menacing.

Cara wasn't demure, but she growled as good as she got, "We needed' ta hav' someone on ta' inside."

"That don't mean you can go battin your eyelashes at everyone." He growled back.

Cara recoiled slightly shocked. He wasn't upset that she 'betrayed' him but that she flirted to do it. She stared at him and then with a quick jab snagged his goggles away from him. He tried to bite her arm but she pulled away glaring at him. His eyes showed how worried he had been, how pissed he'd been, and how much her actually cared for the crazy girl. Cara let a sly smile cross her face. "I like whenna I can see a man's eyes." Her voice was deep and she grabbed the back of Riddick's neck gently and pulled him to her. She kissed him softly. So softly that neither of them had experience anything like it. No tongue, not teeth, no pain. She pulled back and placed her forehead against his gently. She smiled into his eyes, calm. The moment was perfect. But it was just a moment. A fleeting stupid moment that could never last forever even if Cara wished it to. It soon disappeared as the sound of boots came.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, busy day. Hope you like it! Hopefully between today and tomorrow I'll

finish up this story arch and continue on with the story haha.

And welcome to cestrada807, PureAngelEyes, and last but certainly not least Reddani15!

Thank you for you continued support everyone! What did everyone think of this short and sweet chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

Cara and Riddick both stand as the four man crew come sweeping below. They each have a flash torch that gives away their position and Cara can see that one is a cyborg. He is big and holding the larger caliber weapon. The other muscle of the group is a tall built pretty boy with blond hair. Cara is reminded of Johns when she looks at him. This causes her to sneer a little.

It's dark and gloomy where Cara and Riddick are but down there it's a bit brighter. She hands Riddick back his goggles and he slips them on. They silently begin to follow their chosen targets. Cara chose the female leader, Riddick the cyborg.

Cara watched as the leader, a very muscular woman with a thick band holding her hair back commanded in a deep voice, "Sweep it."

Her two fellows slowly spread out to provide more lighted cover. Looking into the corners. Blondie is the first to say something, "I got something."

The leader glances his way and Cara jumps to another pipe directly above her, "Check it out." He voice is really deep, almost like a man. Cara wondered if she shot up with testosterone or something. It would help explain her well-muscled physique. Or maybe she's just that good. Maybe a challenge. Cara smiled.

Blondie scouted the area and moved forward. He knelt down and picked up Riddick's discarded shirt. Toombs who was guarding the rear turned to see him handling it, "Don't touch that!" One glance and he knew it was a trap.

"Oh, shit." The female commander yelled as a loud roar shook the pipes Cara balanced on. All the mercs fell back into a line and turned down the hall they just came from. A beast came ambling around the corner and Cara got low to see it. It roared its rage at the mercs and Cara realized what it was. It was a Goll but for some reason it didn't look right. They didn't have legs for one, and the entire outer shell had been reinforced with metal plating. Goll were flesh eating giant worms, with a secondary mouth on the inside. Their durable shell opens as a first mouth and then the secondary mouth opens on the inside releasing tentacles that could reach out and grab it's food, puling it into the serrated teeth.

The merc's opened fire and the best charged. The first to get snatched was the cyborg and it was over in an instant. The metal on the man didn't suit the beast so he whipped in into the wall killing him. The Blondie screamed in fear and shot point blank into it.

Toobms turned and shot at a pipe. It was the main water line and Cara felt her eyebrows raise at his resourcefulness. It was a kill zone down there.

Blondie was gone when the metal finally opened enough for Toobms to wedge his body in. The female commander screaming in pain and fear as the Goll grabbed her. Swallowed hole for the stomach acid to do it's chewing for it. Toobms watched in horror and took a deep breath. He let go of the edge just as the beast charged him. The beast's outer shell came down and ripped the pipe from the wall but Toobms was already long gone. It chewed for a moment then spit the metal out.

Cara watched it fight, and eat, and move. The only weakness she could see was just at the very top there was a soft spot the metal didn't cover. If they weren't above the creature she would never had seen it. Before it could look up at them Cara and Riddick circled the beast and in mirrored movements jumped onto the beast. Riddick cried out and slammed his shiv deep into the tissue cutting a huge slash. Cara landed next to him and punched her way through the wound arm beep into the beast using her tiny shivs to cut up the interior.

The creature thrashed and screamed. Riddick pulled Cara back and carved out a huge piece of flesh. The creature stumbled. It cried in pain. It slammed into the wall and then tried to squish them. Cara jumped for her pipe and held on her shivs somewhere in the beast. Riddick jumped and rolled away down the corridor. Cara watched it lay down and cry. She felt just a tad sad for it, but just for a second, and then it died.

She panted as she watched it. Holy shit was the thing huge. She hung by her fingertips and dropped to the ground. Riddick watched her and couldn't believe that she didn't get a single drop of blood on her. He scowled as he looked at his shirt. "I ain't putting that back on." Cara was by the beast when he heard a giggle. He turned to her and she was looking in the things head. "What's so funny?" His eyes caught the cyborgs body. He walked over and striped the man of his shirt.

Yanking it over his head Cara said, "I lost both me shivs in the bugger." Riddick didn't get it. "It was a pair of scissors…" She waited. Still nothing. "In his head'?" She looked at him worriedly. "For one it's gonna be a weird autopsy."

He got what she was trying to say but he kept his face schooled. She struggled to explain. Her worried face was cute to him. She sighed in defeat and her eyes landed on the water pipe spewing out copious amounts of liquid.

"Let's get outta here." She started running and he caught up with her but actually began to lag a little. He tried not to show it but he was getting tired. He let himself watch her ass as she ran and he felt his blood pump faster, giving him a second wind.

They rounded the corner into the hanger after a few minutes and saw something that made both their blood boil. Junner had a hand around the small neck of Jack and had her pinned against a transport ship docked in the hanger. Jack struggled and hit at his arm but couldn't do anything against the much larger man. Junner leaned in and smiled, enjoying the pain he caused her.

Riddick stormed forward, "Let her go." His voice was barely human in his rage.

Junner turned his head toward Riddick and Cara ghosted behind Junner staying out of his line of sight. Junner just raised his eyebrow at Riddick and "Hmm." He dropped Jack and turned to look at Riddick's approach. He head jerked in Cara direction, he didn't look upset, but more along the lines of excited.

Riddick saw the look and his animal roared inside, "It's me you're after. You want a shot at the title?" Riddick slammed his first into the palm of his hand making a meaty sound.

Junner smiles slightly stepping away and finally looks at Riddick. He unzips his tight jacket and lets it fall to the floor. They begin to circle each other and Junner unsheathed his gun. Riddick pulls his shiv out in a flash still circling. Junner takes the sword apart from the rifle and Cara's eyes light up as he places the gun on the floor. But then he kicks it far way.

As the men assess each other Cara trots to Jack's side and holds her as the girl still struggles to clear her vision. She checks Imam's pulse to find him unconscious and slowly takes a look at Jack's neck. She was going to have a necklace of bruises for a while but there should be no lasting damage.

Riddick charges in low and Junner lunges at him with his sword. Riddick slammed his booted heel into the blade kicking it away. Riddick slices at Junner but the man leans away out of reach. Riddick attacks again sweeping his arm back and Junner slides around behind Riddick to lunge again. Riddick turns and angles his body around the blade while delivering a punch to Junners face. Riddick grabs Junner sword arm ready to disarm him when Junner recovers remarkable fast and slams his elbow into Riddick's face. Riddick allows himself to fall back and retakes his fighting stance.

Junner charges Riddick and spins around gaining momentum with his sword but Riddick ducks his head and comes up with a cross over jab to Junner's jaw. Junner stumbles and spins away. Riddick charges Junner who throws up a long leg to keep him back then jumped up into a reverse high swing kick catching Riddick in the side of his head. Riddick spins away and lands in a crouch. Junner tries to keep the attacks up but Riddick gets under his guard and crash tackles him to the against the transport ship. He grabs Junner's arm and hold him in place keeping him from using it and stabs at him. Junner catches Riddick wrist and the struggle. They grunt as each blade gets closer and closer to their flesh. Junner gets his leg up and kicks Riddick away. They both retreat into the open hanger.

Riddick slices at Junner whole blocks and vice versa. They test each other's defenses, exchanging slices and jabs, neither landing anything solid. Until Junner grabs his sword in two hand and swings it like a bat. It bites into Riddick shiv and sends it into the air. He slashes at Riddick who ducks again and grabs his sword arm close to his chest and turns the blade back onto Junner. Riddick jabs at Junners wrist the same way Cara had done to him and it worked. Junner's hand spasmed and the sword dropped with a clang. Junner knees Riddick in the thigh and breaks Riddick hold. He uses his legs to perform and upper but to Riddick before the man can drop down into a guard position.

They star moving so fast with punches, not even blocking at this point, that Cara has trouble keeping up. She can't believe the fight happening in front of her. Grunting and groans and pain filled yelps echoing the hanger until Junner finally heel kicks Riddick into an electrical box and send tools and power cables everywhere. While Riddick is down Junner picks up his sword and begins to stalk toward Riddick. Cara dashes for the gun. She scoops it up and aims. As Junner swings at Riddick Cara fires. The kick of the gun sends her flat of her ass and the gun flying away again.

She missed but Riddick rolled quickly away and grabbed an electrical cord that hung from the ceiling. With a quick snap he looped it around Junner's neck. The man gagged and swung at the cord with his sword. He cried out as he realized what he just did. The power to the overhead lights flickered and then died. Cara sighed in relief.

There was a death scream and Cara fished out her controlled. It was still nestled in her holster. After button mashing and hearing Junner's scream elongate for some reason the lights finally came on. Purple floor lights turned on since the head lights were done for.

Cara's eyes widened as she saw Riddick letting go of his shiv that had implanted itself in Junner's eye. Junner's last breath left his body as he fell to the ground dead. "I told you that was comin."

Cara stood up and rubbed her butt. It was tender from falling to many times. Imam groans and slowly sits up rubbing his head. Cara walked over to him, "Ye pick the perfect' time ta join us." She helped him up gently.

"W… what happened?" He muttered rubbing his aching head. He spots Riddick rubbing his arm absently and walking toward the closest ship. "Wh-where are you going?"

"Gonna prep this ship and get off this heap." He sounded tired.

Imam looked hopeful, "So we can escape?" Riddick just gestures for them to follow. Imam smiles for the first time after the dark planet. Cara wonders the hanger and finds Junner's sword. She picked it up and performs a few practice swings. It was heavier than what she was used to but it would do. Riddick is opening the door but Cara has her back turned. The metal humms but Cara hears something a labored breathing. Jack?

"It is over. We have survived." Imam is telling Jack

Cara spins to see a haggard Antonia standing there. Her plastic face is pulled into an evil snarl and a crazed glint enters her eye as she aims a gun at Riddick. She pulls the trigger and Cara yells as he falls.

Antonia drags her attention to Cara, "Back to hell with you, you bloody stinking thief!" Antonia's voice is ragged as if she's been screaming. She points the gun at Cara who can't take her eyes off Riddick. She sees him move and feels relief.

A loud boom echo's throughout the hall as the gun fires.

Cara gasps and slowly looks down.

There's a thud as the body drops.

Cara is amazed. Antonia no longer had a head. Riddick turns to see Jack on the ground with the hand cannon a few feet away. It's still smoking. Cara breathes a shuttering breath and watches Riddick stand.

Jack is sitting there, shock on her face, "Yeah, we made it." She echoed Imam's statement from earlier, for some reason it was the only thing she could think of.

Riddick is holding his shoulder, it was a through and through. He looked at the crumpled form of Antonia, "Awfully uncivilized thing you just did there, Jack."

Cara rushed forward and picked Jack up. Her arms protested but she ignored it. She hustled the smaller female on board and strapped her in. Riddick prepped the ship and Imam sat next to Jack worried for the girl.

They fly for ten minutes before Imam walks up to Riddick. Cara doesn't follow. She doesn't want to leave Jack. Cara gets the girl to lay down with her and she holds the girl from behind. Jack curls up pressing he back into Cara. Jack doesn't cry. Doesn't shake. Her body is just so physically exhausted that she just drops. She drops into a sleep and Cara is left to wonder. What will the sweet girl in her arms become for the people she loved?

* * *

I didn't really proof read this one but I really wanted to get started on the next movie,

it's a little fast paced I know but it's supposed to be haha

And I don't know Kat7CA, will Riddick take or leave Cara? Mwehehehe


	25. Chapter 25

Cara woke. Her senses telling her something was wrong. She eased out of the loose embrace Jack had her in and crawled over her. The girl never stirred from the bench.

The ship was larger than their original skiff and had two floors. One main floor was the piloting room with passenger seating just outside of the piloting cabin. Below was a common area with a compact kitchen, living room, and bath. If one walked beyond that there was a room that had a cot. Imam had fallen asleep on the opposite bench from Jack. Cara turned to see the pilot chair empty.

Cara rubbed at her face. She hated sleeping. She always dreamed. Always. It was like her brain couldn't shut off. In this one Jack had been a baby. Well a toddler and she had started playing with knives. Cara was somehow responsible for her and tried to stop her but Jack just threw the knives in the air like a juggler. She caught them easily with a goofy baby smile on her face. Cara crawled forward to stop her and suddenly she realized that she was a baby too. But she was just a grown up a little while ago? Cara shook it off trying to stop Jack but as she drew near as knife slipped in the air and glinted while Jack just stood there letting it fall with that big manic smile. Cara yelled but it came out a wail and the knife slammed blade first into Jack's eye. Blood rivulets slide down her face like tears and Jacks body slowly fell back. Cara ran over suddenly an adult again and gathered the girl in her arms. Jack's lower face was twisted and her teeth were bared as her head lolled to the side the big manic grin never moving. Cara cradled Jack's head and cried. Hot blood slowly seeped into her clothing but she didn't care. When she pulled back it wasn't Jack she was holding, but her mother. With a gunshot wound in the eye. That's when Cara woke with a start. The worst part about the dreaming is that she always remembered. Always.

Cara made her way down stairs and found the kitchen area slightly messy, as if someone had pilfered through it. Cara heard a grunt from the other side of the door leading to the bedroom of sorts and knocked. She didn't wait for a response sure that Riddick would never choose to give one.

She walked in on Riddick sitting on the cot, his back turned to a small mirror on the wall sewing his gun wound closed. In a fluffy white towel. As she watched beads of water ran down his skin. After the fight with Junner Riddick's body was battered and bruised. There was hardly an expanse of golden skin that wasn't bruised. Without a word Cara washed her hand thoroughly and came back, perching easily on the bed. She stitched him shut easily and saw that the front was already done. She swabbed the area clean and placed a patch of white gauze on both entrances, "If ye woke me I woulda helped." She told him. He shrugged and didn't say anything. Cara sighed and stood, "I'm taken' a shower."

She turned to leave when he caught her hand. "Come back when you're done." His voice was gruff. Cara nodded her consent and he left her slip away.

Cara couldn't keep her heart from beating so fast. She felt the stiffness in her shoulders telling her she was stressing out. The butterflies in her stomach had tiny uzzi-guns and were shooting all her other organs to ribbons. Was Riddick inviting her to bed?

She slipped off her holsters and placed them on the empty towel rack and then slipped out of the dress She looked around were to hang it and saw Riddick had hung his clothing on the back of the door. She draped hers over his and took off the slightly itchy undergarment. She spent some time taking off all the gauze pads and bandages. Her healing skin was tight and it hurt to move in some ways. She had pulled only one stitch in her arm which considering everything, was pretty impressive. Aside from the wounds she got on the dark planet she had come out of that ordeal rather unscathed. Well maybe a little more sore.

She stepped into the shower of hot water. Warm water experiences in less than a days' time of each other, Cara was getting used to this. She ran her fingers through her hair and encountered the damn diamond clip thing. She spent ten minutes untangling it from her wet hair and then another ten minutes actually cleaning herself. Cara couldn't wait till she hawked the damnable thing.

She found a towel under the sink and dried her hair the best she could and finger combed it into place. She gazed into the small mirror, the black lines around her eyes were gone, easily cleaned always by the water but her lips remain the dyed color. She worriedly poked at them and hissed when she hit the little love bite Riddick gave her. Her mind raced along the route she didn't want it to. The butterflies were back.

Should she go back in the towel? Like he did? But what if she read the situation wrong? Better safe, than sorry. It wasn't like she was a virgin, just that…well…this was Riddick. She was reaching for her dress when she hesitated. She glanced down at the bra and panties she was wearing. They covered but still said 'I'm available'. They would do… and the towel because she was a chicken shit sometimes.

Cara padded her way back to the room quietly and eased the door open. It was pitch black and the only light came from the bathroom. It slanted to show Riddick lying on his side, his lower half covered by a sheet, breathing slow a steady rhythm of sleep. _Bollocks._ Cara thought. She stared at him for a second. He was calm and his body relaxed for the first time since meeting him. Cara thought about it, she never saw the man sleep. She liked it. He looked peaceful, as opposed to when she slept. She had once broken a lover's nose in her sleep she thrashed so much.

Carefully Cara closed the door and eased up to the bed. "Riddick. I'm gonna sleep next to ya. Donna kill me." She said softly. She swore he grunted in his sleep, she let the towel fall and she slipped under the covers. She rolled until she was on her right side her back to him when he grabbed her from behind and dragged her non to gracefully over. He hugged her from behind and buried his face into her slightly damp hair. He didn't seem to mind it, in fact he seemed to relish in her cool skin and hair. He curled his body around hers and Cara just waited until he was comfy without moving. His left hand curled around her rib cage and his hand cupped her breast but didn't move any farther, it was just comfy there. His other arm slipped into the space under her neck and he left her use it like a pillow. One of his legs slipped possessively in-between her own and she allowed it. Then he stilled and slowly drifted off.

Cara lay there her heart pounding but she was so comfy. She body naturally relaxed against his. Cara began to feel the butterflies disappear. They hand no place in such comfort. Cara closed her eyes and slowly took in his scent. He was intoxicating to her. She wondered if she was to him as well? Cara didn't remember falling asleep.

Riddick tensed. He was slowly waking up and becoming more aware the presence in his arms. She was cool and smooth against his body, which was radiating heat as it tried to mend itself. It had been hours that she lay there and still she was a soothing balm to his tender skin. He opened his eyes and was pleased to find the cabin still dark. He examined the female in his arms and felt his lips part. Riddick's body had done what his conscious mind couldn't and held her like she was precious. And she was.

While she was strong, one of the strongest people he has met, she was still so fragile. Her wrists were ridiculously tiny, he could hold both and still have his fingers touch. Her torso was small that to be comfy his arm had to curl up and then he thought about his hand. He tried not to move but he wanted to. He could feel the textured lace bra and wanted to see her move in the way she does, preferably above him. Wanted to hold her tighter, and never let her go.

But he had seen the merc's update on Riddick's status. He now had a known accomplice with a still of Cara from the Kublai Khan. It was getting more and more dangerous to be together. Her own bounty was rather hefty, almost rivaled his own. There were no details but he didn't care, he just wanted to hold her for a little while. As if they were just two strangers for the night.

He thought about the first time they encountered each other. She hadn't known anything about him but that he was some type of criminal. He had just gotten out of the cryo locker on the Hunter Gratzner. Her first instinct had been to ask if he was alright. And then she even came in his arm range. He could have easily killed her, even bound as he was. But the way she looked, at the time she was wearing a huge men's coat that hide her figure but it had been her eyes. They were genuine. And curious about him. He had chuckled at her naïvety but had learned since then that not much held her attention for long, well not unless she can kill it. He found the way she acted charming in a way. She was playful. But smart. Similar to Riddick, always calculating the situation. He wanted her.

He growled deep in his chest and Cara murmured in her sleep. He stilled and quieted instantly. Cara slipped herself closer into his heat and he bit back a groan the way her bottom caressed a certain area. Slowly his mind ran down a road that had his blood rushing. If they were to have sex she would give as good as she got. He wanted to wake her now to test the theory but Cara's hand found his cupping her slightly and she held onto his arm curling around it. She claimed it. He felt a smile tug his face. He wouldn't mind if she claimed a bit more of him.

And so he lay. Probably the most important person to him in his arms and he didn't wake her to tell her. His mind wandered to the second most important. Jack. He remembered Imam approaching him earlier. Imam voiced his concerns for the girl and her obsession with Cara and Riddick. Riddick wasn't so worried about Cara, he could see how Cara wanted to be normal in front of Jack but just didn't know how. Riddick didn't try. His reputation had sullied that opportunity. Riddick already knew what he had to do. He needed to leave.

Again his mind jumped to Cara and when he had left her at the cave. Her screaming. Her pain. She hated being left behind. And here he was, holding her in the dark, contemplating that very scenario. They were to high-profile together. The pot was too big for both of them. Riddick would never forgive himself if Cara was captured because of him.

But he wanted her. His grip tightened on her until he heard a soft groan from her. He loosened and buried his face in her hair. Silently saying his goodbye.

* * *

That feeling, yeah the one you have right now? It's called bittersweet.

I was playing around with the idea of Riddick taking her but I have an awesome reunion planed

that's going to royaly piss Riddick off and have Cara being her mischievous self!

Teehee!

What does everyone think? And it might take a bit, like a full day for the next chapter so be patient! It is coming!


	26. Chapter 26

Cara woke up alone. The bed was cold and the room dark. She was confused. Cara hadn't dreamed at all. _The first time since I killed me moth… no donna think_. Cara instead stood up fast and walked out of the room to find Riddick. Something was wrong with the ship. Cara couldn't feel the engines vibrating.

She found instead Imam and Jack standing by the door leading upstairs. Jack was crying and Imam looked upset as well. Imam slammed his fist into the door in anger. Cara closed the bedroom door gaining their attention. They both turned and while Imam gasped and looked away from Cara, Jack ran to her sobbing, "He's gone!"

Cara was confused, she stood half-naked and watched them. The moment she realized what happened she ran to the door. The door was heavy and automated. Jammed from the outside to keep the three of them inside. Knowing Riddick he most likely just ripped out the wires. Not wanting to lock them in but to stall them for his getaway. "Bollocks." Cara muttered to herself she turned and ripped open doors in the kitchen area until she found what she was looking for. A sharp steak knife.

"Child you should dress." Imam told her and Jack ran to the bath and grabbed Cara's stuff. Cara didn't take them from her but knelt at the access panel to the bottom left of the door. She slid the knife under the metal plate and popped it off with more force than it called for. Jack watched as Cara cut wires and twisted them around. Her finger tips began to redden and then her knife slipped and skidded off of a bit of metal straight into her left index finger. She cursed but continued to work her blood dripping down her hand onto the wires.

Cara's mind raced. How could she let him get away? How did he get out and land without waking her. She thought for a moment and then paused in her ministration. If Cara needed to get away from Riddick she would drug him. She looked at her arm, right above her vain was a dried drop of blood. He had drugged her so she would remain asleep. Did he hate her that much? Was she really that unbearable that he wanted to run from her?

She felt tears welling. No. She wasn't some pathetic women who would cry over a man. No she was a killer. No man left her unless she wanted him to or if he was dead. And no one was allowed to kill Riddick but her. He hurt her in a way no one else could, and he was going to pay. With a vicious twist of the cords in her hands the door screeched and then opened two feet wide.

Cara stood and took the dress from Jack and slides it on, then slide on her holsters. She pocketed the steak knife and stormed up to the cockpit. After a few minutes of vicious tapping at the computer screen she screamed in frustration at it. Jack was just behind her and didn't understand what the screen was saying. She glanced to Imam for help. "He's land locked us and deleted all history within the ship."

Cara clicked around a few minutes before speaking. "We've been on the ground for twent'y minutes, we're about' ta' hours walk from any city with a port'."

"Where are we?" Imam questioned.

"Looks ta be New Mecca." Cara said as she walked back down stairs and strapped her boots on. She could run that in less than a half hour if she tried, could get to a port. But what then? Beg him? Kill him?

"Cara?" Jack stood in the little door way. She looked so lost and small. She was still in the clothing she wore from the dark planet and was covered in dirt and who knows what else. Why hadn't Cara noticed? Her heart caught for the girl. She had no one but Cara and Imam.

Cara slowed her rapid breathing she closed her eyes. Riddick would have to wait…For now. "Donna worry lil'bit'. I'm no' going anywhere." Cara saw an emergency bag in one of the storage areas in the kitchen. She picked it up and tossed it at Jack. "Collect anythin' you think might catch a price." Jack stared at her. Cara gave her a sad smile. "Med kits, silverware, jewelry, tools. Anythin'." She stood and ran her fingers through her hair. "We can sell the shutt'le later but we need fast cash right' now." Jack nodded and ran off.

Cara locked herself in the bedroom. She felt like she couldn't breathe. He left her on a planet with nothing. She crawled onto the bed. She had once felt so comfortable and safe. It was now cold and reminded her of what she lost. While she had a moment alone she curled up in the sheet and couldn't help but noticed they smelled like Riddick. She curled up in them holding onto them.

It was hard that first year. They were poor, living in squalors, eating freezer dried food stuffs, working shit jobs, and stealing what they needed. Imam had some saved but it wasn't much. It helped in the beginning but soon dried up. But Cara was the one who carried them through it. Imam wouldn't let her take any jobs like her old work, afraid it would draw to much attention to Jack, Cara agreed. She worked all the time, hardly there for Jack in that time.

Imam helped but it was difficult for him. He found that the grand hajj did not mean that everyone was kind to a priest without a church. The original hajj would have led him to his very own temple with a small house for his family, if he had made his appointment. But because he was late he missed the job opportunity and was left with virtually nothing. He struggled but found work with a local temple. He was making a career for himself and pulling in a steady pay, it was good enough.

Cara had taught Jack how to steal without being caught. After a few to many close calls where Jack had to run from the local authority figures Cara caved in and showed her. Cara never intended to show her but the girl was a fast learner. She would steal food and jewelry that could be hawked at a later date. Cara turned a blind eye to it but Imam would comment every so often and try to talk to Jack. Imam held Cara responsible, and she was.

It was the same old song and dance for Cara. It was like slipping into an old sweater, the tattered sleeves where familiar but new again as your fingers plucked at them. Cara knew how to save, how to bank the credit, and still live as if poor. Before the year was out she had enough for a decent home stead for them all. Cara was good at surviving, but surviving with a kid was different.

They moved their meager belongings into the second floor of a house. The owner was a woman called Lajjun. She was a young woman who ran a clean straight house. The only reason she allowed them to rent the place was because Cara made a point to mention Imam and his lively hood.

It was hard at first. Cara and Jack separated themselves from Imam and avoided Lajjun when they could. It was during that few month period of time when the two grow very close. Imam spoke very highly of Lajjun and encouraged Jack to befriend her. Cara was happy that after all that Imam had been through he found another love.

Cara worked a long list of jobs but the most recent and promising one was a bartender. She was quick with the drinks and had a pretty face, which always helped with tips. She worked at this one bar for months before Imam had to speak with her. Jack was staying out to late, seemed to be running with a bad crowd, getting into fights.

"You must speak with her!" Imam demanded.

"What do ye' expect' me ta say?" Cara was tired. She just wanted to sleep. "I like ye bein' a criminal but I think' there are some area for improvement'?" She snapped at him. It was three in the morning and she had another job at eight, a pawn shop.

"Cara! Be serious. She looks to you as a sister, or a mother. You must guide the child." Imam spread his arms trying to implore Cara.

She thought about it for a second and came up with an idea. "Ye want me to deal with her right'?" He nodded. "Donna go admonishin' me methods when this is done, got' me?" He nodded again. Cara sent him away, at this point he slept with Lajjun more often than his own bed.

She glanced around there little apartment. The two bedrooms, kitchen, one full bath, and the living room suddenly looked all so small. Cara pushed all the furniture they had accumulated into the second bedroom, it was Imam's room but he wasn't using it anytime soon. The room was empty and she could see the dirt outlines some of the furniture had made. She wrinkled her nose at it but Cara didn't have time to clean, Jack sure as hell wouldn't, and Imam did what he could but this was no longer his home in his heart.

Cara set and dozed on the floor waiting for Jack to come home. When the girl finally did come in she had a swollen black eye and one of her sleeves was ripped. For the most part Jack still dressed like a boy but she had started to fill out in the breast and hip area. She was in the awkward-faze that she didn't know what to do or be.

Jack eyed Cara wearily. She sat calmly in a pair of black workout shorts and a sports bra. Her body was still hard and lean with muscle. When she stood she did it with a predators grace and Jack felt a bit of sweat on her back. She noticed how warm the apartment was, and how empty.

"We've played house' too long." Was Cara's simple statement. "We aren't normal, we'll never be." Jack closed the door slowly and came to stand in front of her. Cara used two fingers to turn Jack's face this way and that. "I donna see the point of pretendin' ta be normal when you do this." She slowly circled the girl. Looking at her body structure. Cara realized that fully grown Jack would be taller than herself. "Ye small now but ye will grow…" She stepped up to Jack's back and using gentle fingers angled her feet and then her hips over her feet and showed her how to throw a left jab, "Ye use your right to much, predictable. Throw in fast left jabs. Right is thee power house, left is the stinger." She stood next to the girl and showed her a sequence, right, right, left, right, left, left low, right upper cut. Cara watched her and corrected her. Jack repeated the sequence until it was ingrained in her trembling muscles.

Jack never said a word, afraid the impromptu lesson would stop. Jack focused on what Cara was saying, how people waste more energy when they swing and miss than when they swing and are blocked. About if the opponent gets off balance they will panic and telegraph their moves. How slow and steady, slow and methodical is better for women, but never slow enough to be caught.

Jack was dripping and panting by the time Cara called an end to their workout. Her face was throbbing and all she wanted to do was eat something and sleep. Jack glanced at Cara, she wasn't even sweating, having never once gasped for breath.

"If ye want these lessons to continue' donna go to the streets." Cara's voice was simple there. No admonishments, no accusations. Jack collapsed on the ground staring at her. "I'll quit me job at thee' pawn shop. Trainin' starts at six, every day. It'll be hard. You ain't learnin' self-defense with me lil' bit'. Ye be learnin' how to put down an opponent, no questions asked. But until ye are ready ye don't go out without me say so." Cara stood with her hand on her hips starring Jack down.

Jack nodded her head vigorously. "Got it!"

"Oi, go change into some runnin' cloths. Ye need to work on ye cardio somethin' dreadful."

"Now!?" Jack could barely move. Her muscles trembled her arms ached.

"Told ye it be hard, I set the pace, ye try ta keep up." Cara couldn't help the evil grin spread across her face as she yanked a ratty sweater over her bare body. Cara paused and thought about how happy she was just now. Maybe Jack wasn't the only one to need this.

Cara groaned and slammed the computer closed. Another dead-end. Always a dead-end.

Since Riddick left them Cara had searched, she always searched. Jack and Imam never knew about it but she had come close to finding him a time or two. But he always evaporated into a ghost when she neared, like he knew someone was to close. She was glad he was so good at hiding from mercs but then she was upset that she could never find him.

Cara knocked back the rest of her coffee and left the little eatery, the only time she ever visited was to check the wavelengths of the internet. She scratched her scalp and made her way home.

Home. What a strange concept to Cara. She never really had one long enough to feel comfortable with it. Cara had lived with Jack for close to two years now, and it wasn't the apartment that was home. It was Jack. Her chosen sister.

She pulled out her keys and entered their flat. Jack was stretching in the living room and Cara couldn't help but wrinkle her nose a little. They room smelled like a gym. Cara opened the windows and watched Jack train. The girl had been true to her word and stayed off the streets. She was getting faster and stronger. Jack had also finally embraced her womanhood. Her hair was down to her shoulders and it was starting to curl something fierce.

Cara smile, "Clean up. We gonna go shopin'."

Jack paused and watched Cara warily. She learned a lot about Cara in the time spent together and knew the women would never suddenly want to go shopping. "For what?" Jack was fifteen going on sixteen but she had the smarts and attitude of a jaded grownup. Her voice was already that of her grown up self and Cara couldn't help but be proud as Jack became more beautiful and deadly.

"Well, I was thinkin' we should move for when Lajjun has her kid. Imam can have a house he always want'ed." Cara shrugged and Jack's face turned thoughtful. "You an' me, we get a' actual apartment with a real workout' room." Cara gestured to Jack and herself. "I got' a few lined up but you make thee finial decision." Jack's face turned into a huge grin. She looked so excited Cara couldn't keep the grin off her own face. Jack jumped up and ran to the bath to get ready.

Jack flipped Cara hard enough that she went flying. Cara landed hard with an 'omff' and quickly flipped up while turning into a low sweep kick. Jack cried out as she fell and in less than a second Cara had her pinned with a knife up to her throat. Jack stilled instantly and Cara saw the fire burn in her eyes.

"Ye getting' good." Cara panted slightly.

"Not good enough!" Jack snarled up as Cara. Cara let her up and held out a hand but Jack smacked it away, frustrated with herself. "Why don't you let me go out and work!?" Jack snapped suddenly. "I can do what you do! Work at a bar or something."

"Ye can't. Ye only just turned sixteen." Cara shrugged her off, Jack seemed to be getting stir-crazy over the last few months. Cara believed that Jack would eventually speak to her about what was going on but the girl never did.

"Then let me get another job!" She sounded exasperated.

"Okay, go get' a job, I ain't holdin' you back." Cara watched as Jack began to pace rather violently. Cara also noticed that her stride was more graceful and like that of a predator, it was all the training.

"No I want an interesting job and you know what I'm talking about! Don't pretend you don't!" She stopped and glared down at Cara. Yup it had happened, Jack was finally able to see over Cara's head.

"Oi. I make ye a deal. If you can out' run me to the cliff face on thee edge of town I'll take ye with me on a heist'." Cara said a slow predatorily grin on her face. She leaned against the cool glass of the window letting the chill creep into her skin. For the last two weeks their daily jogs had risen to the roof tops of the city. Cara was teaching Jack the value of knowing the region.

Jack's eyes widened, "When's the race?" Without a word Cara turned around and threw open the window dashing up the fire escape. "Cheater!"

Cara lost sight of Jack as she lost herself in the rush. Antenna and cloths lines swished by as she sped along jumping from building to building. The next building was a few stories above the one she was on but she jumped anyway and clung to the side like a little leech. She began to climb using her fingers, into the brick and pipe working. It was and easy run for Cara but a challenge to Jack. But again Cara couldn't see Jack. On the other side of the building Cara rushed down the rickety old fire escape and jumped the last two floors landing in the dark desert floor with a roll.

Suddenly Jack shot from around the corner and made a mad dash for the rock. Cara matched her pace easily but then added to it. Cara shot gunned around Jack as the girl puffed and jumped onto a rock while Jack was ten paces away. Just beyond the rock was a large ravine. It was a beautiful sight, the sun was just barely over the curvature of the planet and the sky light up like fire. Jack panted as Cara watched the sunset.

"Not fair!" Cara finally looked at the girl and saw how angry she was. "You're not my mother you can't tell me what I can and cannot do! If I wanna go do a job I will." She flipped her wild hair out of her face. She was livid.

Cara only watched the girl…women really. Jack had changed yet again. More hotheaded and ruled by her emotions. Not the cool calculating child from before. "Jack you need' ta calm down." Cara's own anger was beginning to rise just because Jack was angry. "Ye lost the bet." Cara shrugged at her.

"I always lose the bet and I'm fucking sick of it!" Jack's voice rose almost to a scream. Jack never scream and never at Cara.

"Why are ye actin' like a child'?" Cara snapped.

"Because you treat me like one! I'm not that little girl on the Dark Planet anymore! I can take care of myself and I don't need so psycho pretending to by my mom!" She yelled.

Cara just watched her. Cara knew what was happening. It had happened to herself long before at a young age than Jack. "I donna want ta be ye mother. I hated me own. I would like ta be ye friend, maybe even a sister. I do treat' ye like a kid sometimes. Sorry."

All of Jack bluster ran out. Cara never in all the years she had known her said 'sorry'. Jack closed her eyes and sighed, "I didn't mean to yell, I just…" She couldn't come up with the word but made a gesture into the air.

"I know'. I donna mean ta say things at times but canna seem ta help it." Cara shrugged. She started walking back the way they had come. "Ye wanna travel don't ye?" Cara asked.

"Yes, but I don't know how to fin…" Jack said nodding emphatically and suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence. Cara waited but Jack didn't continue, instead she said, "I just wanna be moving you know? I don't want to stay here the rest of my life. I want to experience the world." She hesitated, "But I'm scared at the same time. If I do go, I would be alone. Again."

Cara smile, Jack reminded her of herself so many times. "Ye wouldn't be alone. Not' if ye didn't want ta be that' is." Cara glanced around until she spotted a clock in a shop as they walked down the street they lived on. It was five fifteen. She had a shift from six to midnight at the bar tonight. Cara glanced back at Jack who had a small smile on her face, but something was wrong still. Cara could tell. This wasn't the real reason Jack was angry at Cara. It was something bigger.

When Cara finally made it home she was so exhausted that she just dropped into bed. She passed out almost immediately and fell into a horrible dream.

Cara didn't often dream of Riddick but when she did it was always him being hurt in some way. Being mauled by a monster, shot by a man, or just getting sick never to get better again. But this one had Cara screaming.

Cara was just a girl again. She was fifteen and was being lead down into the dark caves of the slam. She didn't know what one but she could hear everyone whispering about the fresh meat. The tender little girl being brought to them. Cara kept her eyes on the ground when they pushed her into a cell and slammed it behind her. She glanced up to see if anyone was in the cell with her and there was. It was Riddick. Her heart jumped, how was he captured?! His eyes flashed at her and a well of happiness bubbled in her.

She suddenly wasn't in a cell but in a wide open area. She heard movement all around her. She heard the tall tale hit of someone chewing tobacco and then spitting onto the ground. Her fifteen year old self shivered in fear. It was _Him_. Why was _He_ here? Riddick was in a small cage and he slammed against the bars. He was beyond angry, as if he knew what was about to happen. Cara jerked around again and again to see when the Tobacco man would come for her. He always did. Cara could feel the overwhelming fear growing, it choked her. She tried to run to Riddick, knowing he was safe but someone grabbed her from behind. She screamed a high-pitched wail and all the prisoners began to bang metal objects together. They did this when the guards were about to hurt someone.

The Tobacco man pinned her down into the cell earth and she cried knowing what was happening but too weak to stop it. Riddick got increasingly violent and Cara felt so ashamed that he was going to see. Guards came out of the darkness and began stabbing at him through the bars of the cage but Riddick never stopped fighting as Tobacco man touches Cara. His fellow guards cheered the Tobacco man on as he ripped Cara's clothing. Riddick began to lose a lot of blood. Cara watched as he died from all the wounds never once stopping for himself but always fighting for her, the useless dirty girl.

When Cara woke she was in fact screaming. She shot out of bed and panted. Feeling as she once did in that cell. Cara ran to the light switch and turned it on. She shivered in the light trying to shake the dream. She stared at herself in the full length mirror. She still wore her clothing from work and she had sweated through them. She slicked her hair bad from her face watching the trembling hands in the mirror.

"Ye killed thee tobacco eating bastard long' ago' missy." She confirmed to herself. "He's gone and Riddick is fine'." But Cara didn't truly know if he was. The fear for Riddick came back and she tried to shake it off only to scream again when her alarm sounded. Cara slapped it off. It was six in the morning. Cara was glad she didn't wake up Jack.

On the tail end of that thought Cara realized she really should have. Every other night Jack came into her room to wake her from her nightmares but this night Jack had slept through it? Not likely.

Cara walked to the room next door and knocked. She always knocked but there was no sound from the other side. Not even breathing. Cara opened the door and saw bed was empty, her clothing was gone, and her weapons were gone. Cara's throat clenched she ran to the bathroom to find Jack's toothbrush was gone.

_Jack's gone. She left. She's no longer here. I'm alone. Alone. _

Cara was panting. She called Imam just to make sure she wasn't over there sleeping for some reason. The communicator rang for two minutes before a groggy voice answered, "Yes?"

"Is Jack with' ye!?" Cara practically snapped.

"Cara? Is this you?" Imam sounded slow and drowsy.

"Yes it's me! Is Jack with ye'?"

"What Jack? No Jack hasn't visited in a while… why?" The 'why' was snapped into the phone, Imam was wide awake.

"Bollocks." Cara felt her eyes welling, would Jake really leave her? Like Riddick had? "I think Jack's rabbited."

"What do you mean?" Imam's voice was quiet and concerned.

"I'm meanin' thee lit'le pain in da hole ran the bollocks away!" On the end of her scream she heard the wail of a baby and felt slightly guilty for waking Ziza but Jack was gone.

Leaving Cara behind. Again.

* * *

Sorry about not posting sooner! Crazy last few days :/ At least this ones a bit longer eh?

:D Welcome to the story egogirl, LadyLucifer94, Littleazure, and wildcat717!

You are all welcome to write a comment about the storyline, any questions or issues anyone has, feel free to ask!

(I may have missed something y'all see!)

I would love for everyone to review this chapter for me! Tell me what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

Cara tracked Jack to the local shuttle system, where she seems to have gone straight to the shipping depo. After some asking around Cara believed Jacks next move was to get off planet. Jack gravitated toward the biggest transport, and industrialized transport called Epitaph. Its drop off point was Lupis Five but it was also hitting a string of outer planets to drop off martial such a metals and tools. Lupus Five was a barren wasteland, long ago it was stripped of all its natural resources and it's become an over-industrialized hunk of moving metal. They manufactured anything metal on that planet but it was mostly known for its superior weapons. Maybe that could explain all the Mercs gravitating toward the planet. Then that would lead to the well-developed space transportation industry. Then that would lead to the planet being a possible merc recruiting hotspot. The domino effect at its best.

Cara wondered about Jack. Would she join a merc crew? She wanted the experience, being a merc with no experience in that world was dangerous. Jack just walked into the snakes den and Cara couldn't follow. Cara couldn't exactly go to Lupis Five, her bulletin was over a year old but it was a high profiled one attached to Riddick. Meaning it was run every day along with the other highest of profiles.

So Cara waited until word came that Jack left the planet. Any suspicious name that could be a moniker Cara tracked back to a photo. It took some work but she was able to get some cameras from the largest ports and started scanning the photos. It was hard work. Cara was fired from all her jobs because she obsessed about finding Jack.

Cara didn't find anything. All her searching amounted to nothing. Jack was gone. Eaten up by the Merc planet. Cara never hated Merc more than she did just now. Rage filled her at the thought of Jack being alone.

It wasn't long before Cara fell. She dropped into doing her old habits. Drinking partying, killing, stealing, she found herself waking up in strangers arms but was always left still wanting…something. Cara became a pissed off shadow of herself. Imam pulled away from her. She was a wreck who couldn't be consoled. He knew she was in pain and hurting but she wanted to be that way.

What he didn't know is that Cara stopped sleeping. Her nightmares got so bad she would cry from exhaustion but refuse to sleep. She obsessed watching the videos for Jack, searched the net for Riddick. Never letting go of them. Never stopping the searching.

It was official five years since Riddick abandoned her and two in a half years since Jack disappeared. But she wasn't as gone as Cara thought. But the end of this week Jack was deposited into the slam called Crematoria. A slam. _Jack what the bollocks did you do?_ After some research Cara knew what happened. The god damn mercs double crossed her and she ended up on the slavers block. A pretty little thing like Jack up there? She sold at a high price. Then killed her sick fuck of a master, a brethren of Rukengolls and went on the lamb. Cara read about the price on her head, seven hundred thousand credits. _Nice. _Jack was caught leaving the Helion system for the Proxima system, ran for over a year before she was snagged and prosecuted to Crematoria.

Cara felt a little proud and then schooled her expression for when Imam read the report she drew up. She hadn't spoken to Imam since Jack disappeared, they were just too different. But she thought he would like to know that Jack was alive.

"What is this Crematoria?" Imam question sounding out the word.

"It's Hell. Fifty two hours in a day', the sun is so hot' that' it makes the surface a lava field in daylight'. Instant' death for anythin' caught in the light'." Cara stood and began to pace around. The house had defiantly changed. Cara was in Imam's office and there were dark silks everywhere and beautiful wood working everywhere. Cara thought they might have just demolished the old building and created this one.

"Oh Jack…" Imam bowed he head and prayed. Cara watched for a second and then there was a loud knocking at the door. Cara frowned as she glanced out the window, which was no longer a window but a large arch to let in fresh air. Men in dark robes stood at he door their faces covered. They looked to be some kind of guards.

"Ye expectin' company?" Cara turned to Imam. He looked guilty and Cara frowned at him, "What have ye done?" Cara's eyes flickered about ready to run.

She heard running steps on the stairs and she flipped up and out of the window as Imam yelled after her, "They only wish to speak!"

Cara made quick work of the building and was on the roof before the men got to the window. She rolled into a standing position and heard something. It sounded like wind and chimes. "Please at least listen." Cara turned as a women came into view. She was shroud all in white flowing robes and she glided across the roof. Her hair was as white as her robes and disappeared into them as if apart of them. As the wind touch her her image seemed to waver and almost float away with it.

Cara knew there was a lot in the universe she didn't know. But she knew what this woman was. She was an Elemental. A very private race, very little was known about them. Their religion was based around the Balance of the universe, stripping it down to the very basic elements, the Elemental's seek to keep this age old balance. Some say they have the power to predict the future.

Cara snorted at her thoughts, if they could predict the future than they would know there was nothing they could do to stop Cara from jumping off the roof and disappearing. Cara turned to do just that when the other women desperately called out, "I know when you can find Riddick."

_Well… almost nothing._

* * *

Didn't really proof read this one, sorry if its not well written.

Don't worry folks, Riddick is coming back in the next chapter! (I get excited every time I think of their encounter!)

Tell what y'all think!?

And welcome to Deceptive-Innocence (Awesome name btw) and southern hickup (CUTE name haha!)


	28. Chapter 28

Cara was getting bored. Toombs had strapped her to a bulk head in the very back of his ship. Away from everyone, so she couldn't bait them. She pouted at the thought _Guess he doesn't take to kindly to three of his men getting' ghosted._

Cara closed her eyes, although it wasn't like she could see very well. One of the crew men was superstitious and said her eyes held those of the dead, and thus placed rather tight blindfold over her eyes.

"Toombs, man what the hell is this planet?" A nervous little bit of a man questioned.

"UV 6. The asshole of the entire universe. Cold as fuck and in the middle of nowhere." Toombs said.

"But what we doin here?" Came the response.

"I spent five year tracking down this particular bounty and she's only the lesser half of a pair." Toombs growled out. Cara couldn't help but let out an indignant 'hey'. "The other half is down there." On the tail end of his sentence some kind of sensors let out a beeping. "Got a heat signature down there!" Cara felt a thrill of excitement. "Get the gunners on the wings now!" Tombs snapped.

Cara licked her lips and sat up straighter in the cuffs. She could practically feel Riddick close by. Her muscles clenched and unclenched at the idea.

"There!" Someone yelled.

"Got him'." Toombs commented.

"He's makin' for the cliffs!"

_Jeez_, someone was a little hyper.

"Linin' him up for you." Toombs said in a steady voice. "Port-side shot comin' up." I felt Toombs compensate for an updraft. "Steady. Here we go." There was a pause but Toombs sounded impatient, "Steady." Toombs sounded like a dog with a bone just out of reach, "Take it. Take it!" He heard him growl in frustration, "Take the shot!" Cara heard the discharge of the net system Tombs had and couldn't help but feel the phantom pain in her back where she had been clipped a few days ago. "Shit!" _Good. Ye missed ye little pissant'._

Although Cara did want Riddick to board the ship she wanted it on his own terms. It was all part of her plan. Aereon, the Air Elemental had followed Cara's instruction to make Riddick and Cara a pair bounty, you had to capture both to get the full 2.5 million credits on their heads. Cara let herself get caught by Toombs after leaving an obvious trail. Other mercs had come sniffing around but Cara disposed of them until the perfect one came along. Cara knew Toombs couldn't say no to money, he was just too greedy. He would capture her, but Cara didn't make it easy, it would have been too obvious. She took down three of his crew before allowing one to get a 'lucky' shot off with the butt of his rifle to her temple. Cara woke to an interrogation room. She knew it would happen. Toombs had introduced himself and then reminisced about the Kublai Khan. Then he beat the shit out of her before Cara let a clue slip, saying something along the lines of hating Riddick and 'hoping he froze his balls off in that UV backwater shite hole.' It was enough for Toombs without Cara pointing directly at Riddick.

"Toombs, we're runnin' out of road!" The shout called Cara's attention back to the present. She tried to keep the grin off her face. Everything was going so well.

"Shut up! I got it! Again!" Toombs urged the man to take another shot. Another discharge of a net weapon and she heard it strike against rock, another miss. "Now!" Another discharge and this time Cara heard a grunt. She knew it was him. The sound of pain could come from anyone but she just knew it was Riddick.

"Toombs!" A man yelled and Cara was shot gunned backwards as the ship stopped short. Well, at least she now knew her orientation. With a cost of a painful bump to her head.

There was a pause when Cara believed the two men to be sizing each other up. In her mind Riddick still looked exactly as he did the day her left, maybe more scars but still shaved, muscled, ripped, and sexy…. _Nope, not' thinking about' it._ While Toombs glared his blue stair with the gash on the right side of his face, still showing signs of where Cara kicked him in the face. "Riddick." Toombs growled out.

A voice came over the radio, "I don't know, Toombs. Looks kinda tight." Must be one of the wing men.

"Not where I'm sittin'." Tombs sounded eager. "This is the biggest payday ever, so throw on a fresh pair of panties. Let's get this right." Cara felt the ship move forward…or backwards to her. Much slower this time.

"Three meters clearance port-side. One and a half meters starboard. We got a choke point comin' up."

Cara heard the sounds of violence, it was close just outside the ship. She heard a scream dropping away from the ship and knew that Riddick just killed someone.

"What the shit was that?" Someone gasped out. Obviously Toombs hadn't told them about Riddick. Cara heard the soft pat of the boots above. He was on top of the craft, he slipped over to the other side and Cara heard him drop another man. No sound this time, she just knew he did.

"Tags, you got eyes on Riddick?...Tags?" There was a loud clicking noise and Toombs sounded annoyed.

"Jesus." The crew men sounded afraid. "He just ghosted two guys, and I never even saw him." Yeah…that's what Riddick does. "What do you think, Toombs? I mean, maybe we oughta just..."

Toombs cut him off, "I think you're my new gunner. Grab a Gat." The sound of someone arming up touched Cara's ears. And then the sound of the presser lock as the crewmen opened the door. _Bad idea_, Cara thought as Tombs yelled, "Stay on top of him this time."

Cara hears a grunt and then a man yelling, the crew men being ripped from his position at the door. Cara listens as Toombs turns around in his chair. Toombs slips the craft into hover mode as Cara listened to Riddick slip into the ship.

When he spoke Cara couldn't help but twitch, it sent an electric shock down her spine. Five years and still just his voice…

"You made three mistakes. First, you took the job. Second, you came light. A four-man crew for me? Fuckin'insulting. But the worst mistake you made..." He paused and Cara heard Toombs rip out of his chair. She wondered what was happening. "Empty gun rack."

Cara hears Toombs groan in aggravation. Cara couldn't keep the grin from her face. Riddick was just too funny sometimes. She heard a loud 'thunk' and a cry from Toombs and then jingling of some kind. Cara assumes Riddick got tombs pinned down with a knife. Riddick liked it up close and personal if she recalled.

"What's the bounty on my head?"

"One mil." There was a crunching sound and a scream from Toombs. He groans, "Two point five for ya both!"

"Both?"

"Got your girlfriend in the back." There was another crack and a sound of pain from Toombs.

There was a pause from Riddick, "What slam pays two point five for a pair of convicts?"

"Private party." There was a loud ripping sound and Toombs freaked out, "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Guy, guy! Easy! Anonymous." Riddick must have threatened his balls or something. "That's what the sheet said."

"What planet?" Riddick scream made Cara jump. He sounded angry.

"Helion Prime."

There was a second of pause and then she heard some fast movement, "Whoa. Where you goin'?" Riddick asked. Toombs must have tried to get up or something. "Last question. And you better get this one right, merc…" She imagined Toombs pissing himself and smiled a bit. "Whose ship is this?" Cara full on smiled at that.

There was a pause and then a tentative, "Mine?" Cara heard Riddick throw Toombs out the door, he screamed his rage before hitting ground. Instantly Cara let her body go relaxed, almost looking as if unconscious. But Riddick didn't come into the back right away. Cara heard him flick some switches and the ship began to rise. On the way to the atmosphere the ship clipped something and Cara was thrown forward and her arms screamed as they were pulled. But she didn't right herself, she let herself dangle there. Once in space Riddick plugged in coordinates and Cara heard the chair swing around. Cara slowed her breathing and waited.

She couldn't hear him but she could feel him as he came around to see her front. She knew she looked like a mess, speckled with blood already but she didn't care. She waited. "I know your awake."

_Bollocks_. Cara was hoping to have been unchained at least. Cara picked herself up and stood slowly, using the beam as support. She turned to face his voice and just waited again. She heard a step and he was close to her. Almost flush with her body and she felt his hands reach down and around her body to her wrists. With a click and a twist the chains dropped to the ground with a clatter. He stepped away and Cara slowly took off the blindfold. She blinked her eyes a couple of time.

Slowly her eyes began to water. Then she gasped. Then her face turned red. Riddick just stood back waiting for the tongue lashing. Which Cara was going to give him… until she saw him. Cara couldn't breath she laughed so hard. She was supposed to be angry but the way he looked!

Riddick had a beard covering half his face and dread locks that covered his head. Each crawled their way down and over his shoulders. He looked like a homeless man on the side of the street. He clothing was in rags and hung off his body in flaps. His eyes remained uncovered and glinted as Cara gasped and clutched at her sides. She slowly knelt onto the ground and simply couldn't stop. Cara couldn't believe she was worried about the way she looked when Riddick looked so ridiculous himself.

Riddick just left her and moved back to the front of the shuttle. She obviously wasn't going to be helpfully until she gets this out of her system. Cara followed a few minutes later trying to stop the giggles escaping her. Riddick glared at her but it didn't help. He looked like a big snarly teddy bear.

"Sorry'." Cara said. Cara thought she caught Riddick shivering for a second. Was it her voice? _No he wouldn'ta._

"Only one person knew where I was goin." Riddick said instead of greeting her.

Suddenly Cara's expression grew dark. "An' he never' told me." Cara bit out, "At' least' no' till necessary." Cara's voice was upset but she wouldn't acknowledge it. Cara slipped into her role, "I was on me way ta' ye, when they got' me." She pointed over her shoulder to the planet. "The priests put a big bounty on both our' heads'." Riddick frowned, "I know'. Where the credit come from? Some big cash is backin' him. No' idea why." Cara watched him as he thought, "List'en, I no' ye don't want' me with ye. Ye leavin' made tha' clear. When this is over I'll leave ya to it." Cara nodded her head and Riddick opened his mouth to say something. But Cara held up a hand, "It's okay. We made it without' ye. Let's leave it at tha'." Cara walked away.

She wished she could just ask him why he left but she was afraid of the answer. Her afraid, _Bollocks, _Cara thought. After five years she was still over the moon about the idiot.

Riddick watched Cara walk away. She was distant, almost cold toward him. He wondered at her. She hadn't changed at all, her scent was the same, the way she moved, the way she spoke, were all so engraved into him that he knew she was hurt. He wanted to hold her close but knew she would cut him.

He watched her move about the shuttle looking for something. She found a bag under the passenger seats and pulled it out. She quickly armed herself and Riddick saw her new weapons. He felt his eyebrows raise, she was carrying a lot more heavy stuff than normal. Why was she on edge.

"Where's Jack?" Riddick asked.

Cara stiffened. She turned to him, "Last' I saw Helion Prime."

Riddick nodded and thought about the journey ahead of them. It felt like old times and he was comfortable with Cara there. So now it's back to all the brightness...and everything Riddick hated. He wonder if Jack would be there. The only other women he ever worried about was with him and she was safe. She was like a drug to his senses, no matter where she was in the shuttle he was in tune with her. His heart beat as she neared him. He thought she was going to touch him but instead she grabbed the Cryo injection. She pulled the extender to one of the passenger seats and strapped in. Riddick turned his seat so he could watch her. She drifted off without saying another word. Riddick was hurt a little, she always had something to say, he had come to find a certain amount of comfort to her rambling. Cara was the same after five years and changed. _What happened?_

* * *

Reunited and it feels so ggooooddddd! Haha

And yeah, southern hickup, I tend to update at least once a day, sometimes there short but I try.

I know I still read a lot of fan fic and I get upset when they don't update for bloody years it seems like haha.

So whats everyone heard about the new movie?! I'm so excited for it!

And hope I didn't get the hype up for the reunion and disappoint :/ tell me!


	29. Chapter 29

Riddick was dreaming. It was strange because he wasn't really asleep. He was deep in the Cryo and his mind still whorled around jumbling thoughts and memories he didn't know. He saw a computer reading UV 6 flicker and switch to something called Furya and then flicker to Helion Prime. The countdown to arrival read twenty seven days, thirteen hours, forty one minuets, and thirty four seconds. He watched the seconds slow until they weren't just seconds anymore but minuets

_They say most of your brain shuts down in cryosleep_.

'Brain shuts down in cryosleep.' Her voice could barely be heard. Riddick didn't even notice.

_All but the primitive side_.

'All but the primitive side.' Her voice grew louder.

_The animal side_. He head slowly turned in his stupor toward the voice.

'All but the Furyan side.' A women was on the shuttle. She walked past Cara only sparing her a second's glance but he saw something flicker in her eyes. She continued forward talking. "Some of us still remember the true crime that happened here on Furya." The woman was beautiful with sun kissed skin and a lean body that reminded him of Cara. Her long dark hair was braided away from her face and showed off the high delicate cheekbones and sharp eyebrows. Her clothing was strange. Half armor and half nonexistent, giving her room for optimum movement. At her side she had a long sword that looked beaten and well used. As she walked forward she brought a world with her. Gnarled trees surrounded her, they were blackened as if by fire and all around her legs were tomb stones. She looked out across a field and Riddick can see through her eyes. The field of tomb stones that was never ending.

The women drew near, her hand over her heart as if to hold it in her chest, "And once you wake..." Closer still, "truly wake..." She was but an arm's length way when she took her hand from her chest. It seemed to glow blue and blur at the edges, Riddick couldn't seem to focus on it for some reason. "…you'll remember too." She pressed the burning hot hand to his chest.

Without warning Cara suddenly awoke and stared at the women. She pulled the needles from her arm and slowly stood. "Who are ye?"

The warrior women looked surprised for a second and then slowly everything faded into darkness.

The rattling of the ship was what woke Cara up, not because she had a weird dream about a glowing women… that would be crazy…

Cara shot up and slapped the button to open the primary shields. The sun was bright and high on Helion Prime this morning and Cara switched on the communicators.

A commanding women's voice filled the silence and rattle of the ship as they pulled into the atmosphere. "Helion Prime is on alert condition four." Cara glanced at Riddick, he was still under. Eyes half laden.

"Sorry, boy'o." Cara spun him around and unbuckled him pushing him from the seat just as a fighter ship pulled up alongside of their. The fighter ship looked like a knife with wings. Cara was always attracted to them, especially for the amount of fire power each one possessed. Cara's fingers flew across the board and she turned off the cryo tank and turned off the auto pilot.

The fighter ship got to close and the proximity alarm went off. Riddick groaned as he came around. The fighter's voice came over the radio, "Unrecognized craft. You need to follow me to Spaceport Six for security inspections." Cara looked at him through the window and slowly turned off all the alarms. "Hey.! Do you hear me?" Cara waved to him. "Follow me to Spaceport Six now!"

Riddick leaned over her chair to see what she was staring at, "If I were ye I'd strap in." She murmured as the fighter pointed his thumb at the ground and dropped it three times. She did drop down and then over so she was just beneath him. With a little giggle she shot up slamming into the bottom of the fighter. Fighters were light aircraft, made for atmosphere only fighting. The ship Riddick and Cara had was deep space material. Basically their ship blew the fighter out of the sky.

Cara then sent the stolen craft into a spiraling nose dive. The faster they got off this very obvious piece of metal the better.

They scuttled the ship into the river just out of town and Cara began walking, Riddick just behind her. She didn't say a word to him but looked up at the sky. What she saw made her pause. She recalled Aereon's warning about what signs to watch for. Cara was certain one of the signs hung high in the air this very moment. It would explain why the air fields were so tight right now.

A large comet like glow hung in the air but Cara knew it to be the Necromongers. When Aereon had first explained Cara had only been half listening. Her mind had been on Riddick. What she got was that they were like locusts. They came in a swarm and eat everything in their path, leaving nothing behind. Sounded about right.

"What's that?" Riddick stood next to her and she looked at him. He was still hairy as fuck.

"Donna matter. I'll take ye to my place. Ye can clean up and I canna get new clothin'." Cara set off again without another word.

Riddick growled. He didn't like this new quiet Cara. Why was she acting like this? Why hadn't she gotten angry yet? Maybe she didn't care?

Cara left Riddick to puzzle over her while her own thoughts took over. It took all of her being not to tell Riddick. About everything. About nothing. About the way that dress looked in the window and how much she liked it. About Jack in a slam. About the way she learned to cook. About how Imam had a daughter. Cara knew if she opened her mouth she would word vomit everywhere. It was better for her to stay quiet. Save the anger and heartbreak for later.

She unlocked her door and showed him into the apartment. Without sound she moved about and got him the things he would need to shave. Scissors, a raver, a toothbrush, all the little thing someone would need after five years on the run. "Help' ye self to a shower. Gonna go get ye some clothin'." As soon as she stopped talking she was gone. Riddick growl sounded through the apartment. Maybe she was mad, but mad enough not to talk to him.

He glanced around. It was a three bedroom apartment with one full bath and a kitchen/ living area. One of the rooms had been converted to a studio of sorts with large mirrors on one wall and a matt on the floor. The two bed rooms belonged to Jack and Cara. Jacks room was clean without a piece of clothing on the floor. But there was a book about knife throwing balanced on the edge of the bed side table. Cara's room looked like a tornado had torn through. Weapons stuck out of the wall as if she had thrown them at it in frustration. One corner of the room had a huge computer modular with wires sticking out of the wall and entwined into the computer. _You little hacker._ Riddick smiled slightly. This was the room of the women he remembered. Not he one shopping for him.

There was only one picture in the whole apartment and it was of Jack and Cara. Jack had grown into an attractive young woman and stood with her arm around Cara, both smiled hugely at the camera. Riddick stared at the two women most important to him and quickly stole the picture from the frame. Putting it in his pocket to keep safe.

Cara got back and slammed the door to announce her presence. He was still in the bathroom. Cara couldn't help but think how disgusting it would be. Hopefully he brought in a trashcan with him. Cara knocked on the door and opened the door part way, she placed the clothing on the floor and quickly retreated.

In the kitchen she decided to make some food. She glanced in the fridge but everything was gone, she had cleared the fridge out when she left. Chinese food it was then. She called in the order and it would be arriving in twenty minutes. She was such a regular customer that when she ordered the Lo-mein with steak bits they were surprised. Cara had adopted a healthier diet over the last few years, no red meat. Cara made small talk with the people on the other line easily falling into her 'born and raised on Helion Prime' accent. They were teasing her about having a boyfriend over, Cara hesitated but didn't refute. She rolled her eyes as the older Chinese women tittered on the other line. Cara said her goodbyes with a laugh and turned to see Riddick standing there.

Cara's face shut down the smile disappearing and she locked up her voice before she could say something. Riddick's voice surprised her, "Don't." She glanced up at him. He had finish grooming himself and was wearing the clothing she had found. The pants and boots fit perfectly but she might have bought the shirt a little too small so she would have some eye candy. All were customary black, and his normal commando style. He had on his old scratched goggles from the Dark Planet, Cara couldn't believe they were still in one piece.

Cara just raised eye eyebrow at him in question.

"Why are you like this?" He demanded.

Cara frowned and felt her anger prick. Why was she like this? Oh she didn't really know. Maybe it had something to do with the impending apocalypses on the horizon and how she just led a blind Riddick into it. "Food' will be here soon'."

Cara got up to disappear into her room but he grabbed her arm stopping her. "Why are you acting like this? I don't like it." He growled out, as if to admit it would hurt him.

Cara closed her eyes and tried to not say it. But she opened her mouth to tell him to let go, "You donna like it?..." She jerked her arm away from his hand and turned on him. He actually took a step back, not sure if she would attack. Cara laughed a little inside, she had made the great Riddick step back. "Well I dinna like bein' drugged and left on some hole planet with a thirteen year old girl and a holy man!" Cara screamed at him. "Ye left me Riddick! An' this bollocksin'…" She paused she almost let it slip out. "..this bollocksin' bounty happened! An' coulda' I just' left' well enough alone? No. I had ta find ye!" She pushed at his chest and he stumbled back, "Why do ye get ta have' a direct' line ta me heart'?" Oh no, word vomit and feelings. "Why did ye leave me?" Cara's voice was soft and she tried not to show how red and hot her face was getting. This always happened when she started to cry.

Riddick stepped forward to comfort her but if he did then she really would cry. But he never saw the right hook she threw at him. It was a perfect arch and would have given him a satisfying black eye if he hadn't been wearing goggles. Cara cried out and looked at her hand. The last two knuckles of her hand were skinned and bleeding kind of horribly. Riddick had stumbled back in surprise but took her moment of distraction to pin her up against the kitchen counter. Her arms flayed for balance and accidentally threw a pitcher of water to the floor. It shattered and spilled water everywhere.

Riddick grabbed her wrists and pined them against the cabinets behind Cara. Her bleeding hand slowly began dripping down her hand and onto were his held her. "I left you because it was the only thing to do." He snarled back at her. He used one hand to hold both of her wrists and ripped off his goggles. His eyes flashed down at her but Cara wouldn't fall for his charms again.

"As if we couldna' faced anythin' that came our way!" He stared down at her in surprise. "As if we couldna' killed any threat'!"

"And what? Bring Jack with us? You're fucking crazy." His eyes dropped to her lips were she nibbled and worried at them. "A little twisted fuck of a family idea you got there."

She bared her teeth at him, for a second he thought she would bite. What worried him just a bit more was that he didn't mind. She was sexy when she was angry, "We coulda' disappeared."

"And play house? That ain't me." Riddick said watching her. "I left, so you and Jack could have a chance. I had Mercs on my tail. I'll always have Mercs on my tail." He shook his head.

Cara's body went relaxed, she stopped fighting his hold. Her eyes bore into his and he shivered. He loved them, they were sharp and intelligent, beautiful and dangerous, cute and sexy all at once.

Her lips parted and what she said next caught him by surprise "If it keeps ye with me I'll kill them all." Cara whispered at him. Cara held nothing back. She leaned forward and kissed him. Gently. Like that one and only time on the Kublai Khan. Riddick let her take it. She angled her body against him and her arms found themselves around him. When had her hands gotten free? She held him so gently he thought she would just blow away in a strong wind.

Riddick growled deep in his chest. He had missed this. He was going to take what he wanted. Riddick grabbed her hips and picked her up placing her on the counter. Cara's legs instinctually wrapped around him. He gripes her waist and noticed she had lost some weight. He growled at that, she was already too small as it was. Riddick slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her. It was gentle, or as gentle as he could be. And progressively got deeper, harder, more teeth and small nips at her mouth. Cara took the next step, she grabbed his head and pushed it to the side kissing down his neck. He growled his approval and she added teeth to the mix and sent her nails across his broad back. He outright grinded against her, dragging her closer. She gasped and groaned against him slowly rubbing the full length of her body against his. Then without warning she bite him, harder than was called for. She surprised a groan out of him and she grinded against him, her teeth still on his tender flesh just were his neck met his torso. Riddick slipped his hand up her back from her ass, dragging her shirt up with them. Cara leaned back and watched him with smoky eyes. Cara liked the way the bite mark shows up red and slowly darkened to a bruise. She raised her arms and Riddick was reminded when Cara had treated his wounds, and how she had teased him.

And evil smile crossed his face. He instead of removing her shirt took she hands and pulled them around behind her back. Cara frowned at him and he held her in place but then he kissed her. She was distracted now and didn't think about the firm hand cuffing hers behind her back. He trailed kisses down her throat and once he reached the same area she had, he bit. Hard. And then he sucked and she groaned. It felt so good she never wanted him to stop.

But like most of these times together they were interrupted. A loud knock sounded on the door and a chipper voice called out, "Chinese." Cara growled in anger as Riddick pulled back and stepped away. He looked satisfied when he looked at her and Cara just glared at the door. She snatched her credit off the couch arm chair and ripped open the door.

It was the normal delivery boy, Mike. He smiled down at her and then his eyes widened. He was staring at her neck. Where Riddick had just been glued to. She handed him the money and snatched the food. Mike suddenly smiled and laughed as she slammed the door in his face. He knew what he just interrupted.

Cara turned and had to see the damage Riddick did. He stood balanced against the counter a smug slime on his face, his arm crossed. Cara put down the food and walked to the bathroom. Which was spotless Cara noticed. She turning in the mirror and gasped. There was a huge bite mark and hickey covering the lower half of her neck, "Riddick!"

* * *

There's some confrontation. Haha! Hope everyone liked the chapter!

Welcome ReimareBunnehto the story! If you got any questions or comments feel free to post a review haha

Tell your thoughts, feelings, ideas!I wanna hear it all!


	30. Chapter 30

Cara strode down the street slightly fuming. The hicky was a type of punishment she was sure. Cara acted pissed and angry but deep down, she felt a sense of belonging to Riddick. What she liked even more was the mark of Riddick's neck. He had the hood to his draw string cloak pulled up and his goggles on so you couldn't see very much of him but Cara knew it was there. And it was one of the first things you noticed when he lowered the hood.

Cara led the way to Imam's home. She weaved in and out of the crowd were Riddick just walked and people scrambled out of his way. Damn did she wish she was bigger sometimes.

Cara frowned as she picked up the conversation around her.

"They're coming here. I mean, are we next?"

Cara paused and looked up at the sky. The comet was much larger and word about the meaning of it had spread fast. Riddick stood beside her and listened to the panicked people.

"Militants storm..."

"Yes. But going to the underground shelters if it happens..."

"You're right."

"Are you staying or leaving?"

"It's the end of everything. Everything!"

"Half my street is gone."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. I don't know."

"Hood of the devil. That's what someone called 'em."

"Them? Who is them?"

"Some kind of new creature..."

"This is nonsense. It's all nonsense."

"So tall that it touches the clouds. And there's nothing around this statue, this colossus. Nothing left. It's their calling card."

Cara scowled and looked at Riddick wondering if she should say something. He must have misunderstood because he just shrugged, he had no idea what was happening but just listening to the people he probably figured it out. Cara pulled up her own cloak hood and moved to the shadows.

Riddick followed her and when she slipped up to one of Imam's first floor windows she pulled out a knife. She slipped it between the shutters and cut the locking mechanism. She opened it and Riddick offered her a hand to help her up. What a gentleman. They slipped into the house silently. Riddick slid off his hood as Cara closed the shutters, but left them cracked just a bit, if they needed an exit. Old habits die-hard.

"Shower." Riddick commented.

Cara nodded to him, "Wife, Lajjun." Riddick's eyebrows raised and he sat in a big wing backed chair to wait, he pulled and pocketed the goggles. Cara leaned against the stucco windowsill. Cara hissed a little and stood up straighter. Riddick glanced at her, noticing the why she held herself. Cara had a few bruised ribs. Instead of leaning she stood straight watching the door, forgetting about her injuries.

The door opened with a squeak and Imam hustled in. The man hadn't seemed to age a day. His robes were a dark maroon and he was clad in a leather vest with some decorative bead work. The cap on his head was made of sturdy leather and hid the slight gray at his temples. Imam started up the stars and Cara waited. She chose to remain as quiet as possible for the duration of the conversation.

"Did you know all your doors were locked?" Imam stopped one foot raised to the stairs. He stepped back and glanced around trying to pin point the voice. His face looked slightly afraid. "Five years ago, I took three people off that planet..." Imam came around the stair following the voice. "A psycho, Cara." She tried not to take offense. "A kid, Jack, who everyone else thought was a boy…" Finally Imam came around and saw both Cara and Riddick, waiting. "…and a holy man..." Riddick stood and made his way over to a water jug with some glasses next to it. "…searching for New Mecca." He poured a glass and sipped it. Imam glanced upstairs to his child and wife's safety. "Your wife..." Riddick glance at Imam, "She's in the shower."

Cara watched the exchange and couldn't help but notice how dramatic Riddick was. He loved the punctuation of a good threat. Cara watched Riddick untie the cape and opened it slightly so it rested on his shoulder baring his mark on his neck. A little thrill went through her.

Riddick took another drink and when he spoke his voice was solid and a little loud, "I told one man..." He turned and stepped toward Imam. "…where I might go. I showed trust to one man. Did I make a mistake, Imam?"

Cara heard the slight teasing note in his voice. But Imam looked a little rattled when he answered, "There is no simple answer." Riddick held a knife to Imam's throat and Imam's eyes panicked but he continued, "Whatever was said was meant to give us a chance..." Cara heard the patter of little feet. Riddick head turned toward the noise. "A fighting chance." Riddick looked up to the small child gazing at him with dark eyes. "Were it not for the threat of invasion, I never would have betrayed you. I give you my word, Riddick."

Little eyes light up, "Riddick?!" Ziza stood up and watched Riddick with excitement. Riddick saw a little girl no older that four with curly fluffy hair and a trusting face. He watched as Lajjun came out of the bath tucking her hair into a towel. A slightly awed expression passed her face.

Lajjun stopped by Ziza and held her hands clench together over her heart. "Riddick!" She voice whispered.

Cara came out of the shadows to stand by Imam. Lajjun visible relaxed ever so slightly when she saw Cara.

Riddick watched in awe as the little girl stood and wanted to go down stairs to get him. "And a daughter..." He thought out loud. He sauntered over to the stairs sheathing the knife and Ziza started down the stairs.

"No!" Lajjun kept her from descending as Riddick playfully leaned against the railing looking up at her.

"Whose name would be..." He smiled a little at the girl. Cara watched his face and only sensed pure pleasure. Cara realized with a start the Riddick liked children. Maybe it was because they weren't corrupt yet but the world. Cara then had the overwhelming image of Riddick as a father… She nearly fainted.

Imam came forward as if to keep Riddick away from his family. But Riddick was no threat. "If you have issue with me, you let it be with me. You need not know their names." He voice was stern.

"Ziza." Her voice was proud and strong with undertones of slight worry. Cara saw Imam's shoulders droop. She could almost feel his eyes roll. "My name is Ziza." She smiled with wide eyes at Riddick.

Riddick smiled up at her, "Ziza." Riddick glanced at Imam. "Cute kid."

"Did you really kill monsters? The ones that were gonna hurt my father?" Her voice was slightly disbelieving but upon seeing how big Riddick was, Ziza began to wonder.

Imam actually looked slightly embarrassed and Riddick looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Such are our bedtime stories." Cara giggled a little.

"Cara!" Ziza called down to her, her smile was huge. "Is this Riddick! Really?"

"Da' big bad monst'er killer himself, me girl." Cara smiled up at the child.

Lajjun gripped Ziza's shoulders, "Go, Ziza." Cara nodded a good-bye to Ziza and the little girl waved, "Go on!" Ziza padded down the hall and Lajjun gave one last glance at Imam and followed her daughter.

Once they were gone Riddick stared at the stairs for a second, "So now who do I have to kill to get this payday off my head?"

Imam paused, "Come. I have a grave story to tell." Imam led the way to his second story office, where Cara had first listened to this tail of horrors. Riddick kicked Imam's chair into the darkness and sat like a grumpy cat. Cara again sat on the edge of the window sill, the view showed a good portion of the city and it sprawled out in one story bungalows. Cara placed her feet on the ledge beside her, turning her body so she was lounging in the frame of the window.

Imam came forward and stared up at the comet. "It is said the comet always precedes them..." He worried at his beads, "…these world-enders." Imam sighed and turned to Riddick slightly. Avoiding Cara's gaze to keep her secret from Riddick. "The Coalsack planets are gone. Eight million settlers missing. The entire Aquilan System is gone too." During his speech of death Cara watched Riddick but he was watching little Ziza who hide behind a folding panel in the room. She was a little moving shadow that Imam didn't notice. Riddick just had a way of hypnotizing kids it seemed. "Helion Prime shares its sunlight with all worlds nearby." He beads clinked and Cara turned to him. He was afraid. Very afraid, he couldn't tare his eyes off the comet. But it wasn't a comet, it was a fleet of ships come to kill the planet. "If we fall, they fall. And after that..." Imam closed his eyes, "My God, how do I save my family?" Imam finally turned to Riddick but he still watched Ziza and her large eyes as she watched her father's moment of weakness. Riddick could see she wanted to help him but didn't know how. Kids were like that. But Imam saw the passive face on Riddick, "Have you heard anything I've said?" Imam tried to implore to Riddick.

Riddick finally tore his gaze from the child. Cara wondered why he stared so? Maybe children looked different to him? Maybe he could see something no one else could? Then again no one really saw like Riddick.

Riddick folded his hands together and addressed Imam, "You said it's all circling the drain..." Imam face was disbelieving about Riddick's cavalier tone. "…the whole universe. Right?"

Imam nodded, "That's right."

Riddick shot him a half-smile, "Had to end sometime."

A loud knocking could be heard from below. Imam stared at Riddick, "That would be the guest we were expecting." Riddick raised an eyebrow and Cara watched the visitors from above.

She recognized the men of Aereon's guard. Instead of the robes similar to Imam's they had worn before they were dressed in battle gear, "Armed, swords, possible project'iles. Guards. Easy'." Cara reported in a whispered but knew Riddick heard. He 'Hmmed' his response and Imam greeted them below in Arabic.

Imam walked into the room and addressed Riddick, "The one you want is now here." Riddick stood, closed, and locked the doors. He walked over to the three guards with violence in every step. Their battle gear had every bit of them covered in a thick leather including their faces. Riddick ripped the face mask off of one and slowly glared until the others followed suite.

The candles began to flicker dangerously and Cara mover her legs just as Aereon glided through the window. Cara already knew she liked to make an entrance and anticipated her move. She moved like a ghost into the room and was about to pass Riddick when he held out him arm and she almost ran her throat into a sharp dangerously curved blade. Her guards tensed and Cara walked forward to defend Riddick's back if necessary.

Riddick watched her solidify, "And whose throat is this?" He growled out in a deep voice.

"If you cut my throat, I'll not be able to rescind the offer that brought you here." She glanced at him completely composed. Cara may have predicted for her how Riddick would act. "Nor tell you why it's so vital that you did come." Her voice was cultured and nice to listen to.

Riddick glared at her, not liking that she wasn't frightened. "The blade comes off when the bounty comes off."

Cara leaned around Riddick's shoulders and winked at Aereon. The older women tried not to smile. Cara had predicted that exact sentence. Everything was going to the girls plan exactly. Aereon wondered if the girl had any Elemental blood in her.

Imam came forward trying to diffuse the situation. "This is Aereon, an envoy from the Elemental race. She means you no harm." Imam had walked around Cara and patted his hand on Riddick's shoulder causing Riddick to glance in his direction.

Aereon took the chance to spin and glide away similar to a tornado and came to a rest beside Cara and her Guards. Riddick and Imam glanced around looking for her and started a little when she talked behind them, "There are very few of us who have met a Necromonger and lived to speak of it." Her guards jumped, the only one who tracked her little twirl had been Cara. Cara found that she liked the Elemental, she was playful, funny, and didn't let very much rattle her. "So when I choose to speak of it, you should choose to listen."

Riddick turned to her and gave her his undivided attention, "Necromonger?" He prompted.

"It is the name that will convert or kill every last human life..." Riddick looked very serious in that moment. A predator sizing up its prey. "…unless the universe can re-balance itself."

Riddick glanced at Cara and she shot him a face that said, why so serious, but with a funny expression. Riddick tried not to smile at her goofy ass, but instead turned his attention to Aereon, the amusement in his voice still there, "Maybe you should pretend like you're talkin' to someone educated in the penal system. In fact, don't pretend."

Aereaon's lips parted in slight surprise and thought for a second. When she spoke her composure was back, "Balance is everything to elementals. Water to fire. Earth to air. We have thirty-three different words for it. But now we have only time to speak of the balance of opposites." Riddick listened with a slight smirk but Cara could see his mind turning. Trying to decipher why they called him here.

Imam spoke and he looked almost sick to his stomach to bring it up, "There is a story, Riddick, of young male Furyans..." The word caught Riddick's attention. Imam came to stand next to Aereon and Cara edged closer to Riddick. "…strangled at birth..." Imam stared hard at Riddick, "…strangled with their own cords." Riddick turned away and turned to the window as if looking out it. "When Aereon told this story to the Helion leaders, I told her of you."

"What do you know of your early years?" One of the guards asked.

"Do you remember your home world?" Imam asked. "Where it was?"

"Have you met any others?" The guard continued.

"Others like yourself?" Aereon stepped forward excited.

Riddick's eyes flickered to Cara at that. There was an undeniable likeness between the two but instead be said turning to Aereon and taking a step, "Sister, they don't know what to do with just one of me."

Loud knocking interrupted Cara's laugh. Followed by some man yelling "Open up in there!" More banging and Cara run to the window looking out at the regiment of guards in maroon and black. Helion Prim's military.

Lajjun came bustling in her eyes wide with alarm. "They are searching houses!"

Imam turned from the window, "Shh!"

"They look for a man who came here today. They think he might be a spy." Cara turned to the women in surprise and everyone shifted nervously. Cara met Aereon's gaze and asked a silent question, 'did she know about this?' Aereon quickly shook her head and hurried to Cara's side.

"A spy?" Imam asked alarmed and confused, why would they think Riddick a spy?

Cara thought it might have something to do with the fighter ship going down but kept her silence.

"Did someone see him come here today? Did they?" Lajjun was afraid for her family.

Aereon griped Cara's shoulder and her eyes burrowed into the smaller women's. "You must stay with him." She whispered for Cara's ears alone.

"Lajjun, stop!" Imam commanded.

The guards slammed on the door again. "We're sure he's in there!"

"I will send them away." Imam said as Riddick watched out the window. "But wait one minute, please. Will you wait one minute to save worlds?" Imam placed his hand together like he was praying.

Riddick had drawn a knife at the beginning of the commotion and raised it for emphasis. "Not my fight." He looked around and saw an open archway that lead to the roof Cara moved to follow him.

Imam stopped him, "So, you will leave us to our fate, just like you did her." Cara felt panic in her chest. She knew this was going to have to happen that she couldn't hide the truth from Riddick.

"Break it down!" Echoed from the street.

Riddick turned from the window and whistle calling Cara's attention back to Riddick. He cupped his hand and glanced up. She got a two-step running start and her foot landed into his palms. He threw her into the rafters and Riddick moved around the room blowing out the candles. Cara ran along the rafters until she was positioned above the doors and pulled two wickedly curved blades from her back. She sat perched like an angel of death.

There was a crashing sound from below, "Get him!"

Imam hurried to the door, "Come. Let us try to send them away." Everyone rushed from the door and the Elemental guards watched Cara wearily as the passed beneath her death web. Aereon shifted into the darkness to wait out the raid.

"Move it. Come on." Riddick heard the yell from below and moved to the window to see their group getting ripped from the house into the arms of the guards, Lajjun yelled, "Leave us alone! There is no one here!"Ziza cried out as she was tossed into the group and Riddick's eyes narrowed at the guard.

One of the elemental guard said, "You don't understand. He can help us! He can help us!"

The military stormed the house and Riddick had only two remaining candles to douse. The door burst open as Riddick's arms raised and they swarmed into the room. Twelve military officers but only six entered creating a semi-circle around Riddick. Cara closed her eyes preparing for the seconds were she would be night blind until her eyes adjusted. She let her emotions bleed away and the cold coil in her.

Riddick's head turned to the side as he listened to them, "You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" His hand came down on the candles smothering them completely. Cara dropped like a stone and slammed her two blades into the necks of her victims. With a vicious twist and tug she practically decapitated the two men. They fell and she rode them down and she rolled away quickly as Riddick slid in low to the right and moved around the semi-circle smacking and hitting causing the men to fire their guns, hitting their own men. Cara moved along to the main entrance of the room and waited for the reinforcements to come. The six stormed the room and Cara waited until half of them entered before she attacked. The three still outside the door were shot and two fell back over the railing down to the first floor. One just collapsed were he stood. Cara holstered her trusty blasters and turned in time to see a gun pointed at her. Before she could doge, what looked like a thin metal vase slammed into the mussel of the gun forcing it up and away. Riddick wielded the blunt object deftly and worked his way around the room, agitating the last five men.

"Get him!" One shouted.

"Where is he?" Another asked and Cara saw Riddick swinging up into the rafters. She hid but the doors as they shot on of their own men.

"In there!" Came a frightened response. Hey all turned their backs to her and she kicked the doors shut with a slam and rolled away as they opened fire on the door. Riddick dropped down behind them and heal kicked one through the doors, his friends shot him in the back. Cara threw one of her daggers and caught one in the eye, he slowly slipped to the ground, dead.

"Riddick!" Cara threw one of her daggers to him and he caught the handle easily. With her blade in one hand and in the other hand his own he took a two-step running start and jumped on the last two men planting both knives into their eye sockets. He rode them down to the floor and twisted the knives out with a grunt.

Cara collected her two knives and cleaned them off on one of the guard's uniforms as Riddick strode from the room. She turned slightly in wonder. In less than three minutes they had killed twelve trained army men. Cara left the room not realizing she had just entered the calculations of an Elemental.

Aereon stepped from the shadows and watched Cara leave the room. Not for the first time she wondered about the girl. Where had she come from? Why was she here now? The prophecy spoke of only one Furyan…What could this girl be? Would she help or hinder Riddick. Aereon began to list the possibility's in her head and calculated the outcome. She 'humm'ed to herself in thought and wondered to the window.

Cara watched as Riddick walked to Imam and the little boy of a soldier dropped his knife and ran at the imposing sight of Riddick. Imam swallowed slightly and Cara came up behind Riddick. Imam's eyes flickered to her and she nodded once to him, urging his to tell the truth.

Riddick spoke softly, "You mentioned her."

"She, uh..." He tried to choose his words wisely, "She went looking for you. People died." He paused and carefully kept his eyes on Riddick, "She went to prison. I... I don't remember where." He scrambled to think, "But it was a world so hot you can not survive on the surface.

Cara spoke for him, "Cremat'oria." Cara watched Riddick's shoulder stiffen and she could almost see his rage.

Imam spoke, "Young Jack. She thought of you as her older brother. She worshipped you."

Riddick strode down the stairs and Cara came to stand by Imam. When Riddick spoke he spoke to both of them, "You were supposed to watch her."

"She never forgave you..." Riddick stopped walking away, "…for leaving just when she needed you most."

"And she never' forgave me." Cara spoke softly. Something in her voice caused both men to turn to her. She met Riddick's eyes, hers a deep blue of emotion, his the glinting anger. "She never' forgave me for lettin' ye leave."

Riddick watched her for a moment. He wanted to comfort her even if she left Jack be taken, "She needed to stay away from me. You all do."

He walked into the street passing Ziza and Lajjun. Cara stood with Imam and watched him walking away. Would he leave her again? Aereon's plea came to her mind. _No. No' this time'._

Cara jumped down the stairs after him when she heard Ziza call out, "Riddick." Lajjun tried to pull her away from the man as he glanced at her but the girl persisted, "Are you gonna stop the new monsters now?"

Riddick didn't answer but Cara was there, "If we canna, me' girl." She smiled down at Ziza and walked to Riddick. He looked angrily at her but didn't protest as she pulled up her hood and fell instep beside him. They walked away as the air sirens began to sound. Cara looked back to see a white figure in the window watching as there only hope walked away.

_Furyans. Defiant to the end._ Aereon smiled at them both, already knowing the only possible outcome of the pair.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to get this posted :/ long hard day haha.

I can't remember if I said welcome to Madame Director yet, so welcome! Hope you like the chapter!

Tell me what you think! I tried to keep close to the original about how these scenes went because I really liked the way Riddick find out about Jack.

Eventually Riddick will confront Cara about the whole deal but first he has to keep her in one place long enough while an Armageddon is happening

Thoughts? Feelings? Frustration? Tell all!


	31. Chapter 31

Cara trotted to keep up with Riddick's walk. He led her through the streets but soon the crowd got too thick to really move. Cara grabbed onto Riddick's cape and let him lead the way, Cara was too short to see the way. Riddick stopped short as people slowed to stare at the sky. Cara walked right into his broad back and rubbed her nose tenderly.

People stood in the streets staring at the sky. The comet could no longer be mistaken for anything other than a fleet of ships. They encompassed the sky but were still far off. Their ships were as large as a skyscrapers now, Cara could only imagine the actual size of them once landed. Cara watched in wonder, they looked like giant spears falling to penetrate the crust of the planet.

Cara felt a roughened hand grasp onto her own. She glanced down at it and followed the arm up to Riddick. He was scowling up at the oncoming storm above them. Riddick suddenly began to move through the crowd dragging Cara with him. She squeaked as people ran into her, not realizing someone was there. Riddick yanked her to him and glanced around. The streets weren't a good place to be. Cara huddled close to Riddick's side enjoying and savoring the worry he had for her. Cara knew he was still upset with her, but he put it aside for now to get them to safety. Cara closed her eyes for a second and it was like being back on the Dark Planet, with only Riddick to depend on.

Riddick's hand tightened and Cara's eyes shot open. Riddick led her into a small alcove at the back of a liquor store and urged her to climb. Cara smacked the pipes on the side of the building, checking how sturdy there where. When they didn't immediately fall she scrambled up the side with no issues. He followed her up until they stood on a roof looking at the sky.

Suddenly white streaks from the ground flew up to meet the oncoming fleet. Explosions and booms came from the edge of town as Helion Prime began to defend their people. The sirens never stopped sounded urging people to find a bunker, to find safety. Cara heard women and children crying in the street below and she felt the fear of the inhabitants. Large caliber suppuration fire began to sound and Cara's eyes widened as she saw hundreds of fighter ships enter the air.

Cara's ears started to tingle slightly. She rubbed at the mild irritating feeling. She shook her head and tried to clear out the sound her hair bouncing around her head, "Riddick…" The sound increased and started to feel like something was _in_ her ear. She tried to block the sound with her hands and her eyes squeezed tightly shut, "What' that' sound?" It again increased and the pain was sharp in her head. Cara cried out and collapsed onto her knees. She felt Riddick beside her as he attempted to find the threat.

His eyes fell onto the Necromonger ships. They were just entering the atmosphere and his eyes flashed as he realized Cara could hear the sonic thrusters to the ships. He frowned down at Cara and quickly swept her up into his arms. She was tiny and weighed little more than a feather. How could one so small be so dangerous?

Cara screamed out at the vibrating made its way into her brain. It hurt so badly. Her vision began to darken around the edges and she felt like she was floating. But she felt grounded as well.

Riddick flew across the building tops as if he wasn't even carrying a person with him. He grunted and he pulled on muscle in his leg when he made a long jump and took all the shock to his legs. He paused on what seemed to be an abandoned building. The roof was missing so he dropped down to the uppermost floor and wedged Cara next to an open archway. He gently placed her down and noticed a bit of blood coming from her nose. Riddick felt his panic raise. He wasn't angry anymore, just scared that this would permanently hurt her. He placed his hand over her ears in an attempt to help but there wasn't really anything he could do. He just hoped the Necromongers touched down faster, and then the powerful engines could be cut off. Riddick was probably the only person on Helion Prime to want them to come, so then he could get to killing them for hurting Cara.

As if hearing his plea the giant spear like ship began to descend at an alarming rate. Riddick could finally hear the noise Cara was talking about, but it wasn't as painful to him, or maybe her ears were just that much more sensitive.

His lips parted at the size of the ship and then Cara screamed. The ships landed and Riddick was glad he was kneeling. The whole ground shook causing his feet to leave the ground for a second and he watched as the giant dust cloud was pushed up into the air. The red dry dust rolled its way toward them and he turned swinging his cape over Cara's prone form and waited. The ground shook and quaked again and again as more ships touched down and Riddick felt the tension leave Cara's body ever so slightly, the engines died down.

Riddick waited until he could no longer hear screaming and the rushing of a panicked crowd. He lifted his head and realized everything was dark. The only light was from the firing of weapons from all around the city. He stood and dragged Cara up with him. She was a little unbalanced but other than that and the blood she was fine.

"How you feel?" Riddick asked as he stared at the nearest ship.

"Been better'. But I'll live an' I own some o' these bast'ards a headache'." She whipped away the blood slightly embarrassed.

He nodded and led her down into the building. Riddick kicked open the bolted doors and they walked onto the street. People were running around screaming and ruble was everywhere. Many of the building couldn't take the shock of the ships landing. Cara's breath caught at the devastation all around her. Fires had erupted all around and bodies lay in the streets. Cara turned to see a young child that looked startlingly like Ziza holding the hand of a woman. Her face was dusty and tear streaked as she stared up at Cara.

A man ran by the girl not even sparing her a glance on his search for shelter. Cara felt anger at the man for not helping her. She stopped her lips parting slightly.

Riddick was looking up at one of the ships. They was so close that the ship disappeared into the clouds in its height. Cara frowned at its structure. It seemed to have a tower like body but at the very top the face of a man was made of a black metal. Four faces stared out in the four directions with a disgusting grotesqueness to them. Riddick was watching enraptured with the ship.

Cara turned and ran to the small child. She was covered in dust and her little knees seeped blood. She had a delicate little bow shaped mouth and curly fluffy hair like Ziza. The women the small girl held onto was lying face down with a pool of blood around her head. Cara checked the women's pulse and felt nothing. Cara brushed the hair away from the women's face and saw a large gash and dent in her forehead, struck by a piece of falling rubble. Cara swallowed hard as she stared at the child, who silently watched as tears streaked down her face. Cara couldn't walk away. Everything in her being was telling her that she wasn't the one to care for the child but she couldn't leave her. She wouldn't.

Cara checked the rest of the girl to make sure she wasn't hurt. Her dress was of once a nice martial but was now ruined and she clutched a small doll in her free hand. "We need' to be gone lit'tle one." Cara had a strong remembrance of Jack. The little girl stared up at this strange women dressed in all back and glanced down at her mother. She felt scared and didn't want to leave but knew that her mother was gone. She slowly placed her mother's hand down and met the sad blue eyes of the women holding out her own hand for the girl to take. She slipped her hand into the larger one and the blue eyed women smiled kindly down to her.

Cara swept the child up into her arms and turn back to Riddick. He stood there watching her with a disbelieving expression. "Riddick." Cara's heart stuttered. She couldn't leave the girl. Nor, she realized, could she leave Imam and his family. Cara shook her head, "Imam and his family…" Her voice died as she tried to explain. She just couldn't. Instead she stared into his eyes. They flashed silver at her and then to the little girl who turned to look at him. No fear in the little ones eyes, just a weariness.

Riddick looked back to Cara, "Keep her close." When he started to move again she felt that they were moving away from the shipping yard, toward Imam's home. Cara hid a smile in the girl's hair. Riddick was kind.

Cara and Riddick ran and hid for what seemed like hours. Neither wanted to risk getting into a fight with a child in the mix and the roof tops were to open, so they were forced into the streets. Soon the people that would come running around began to dwindle. Cara wondered where everyone seemed to disappear to. When Cara heard guards coming they avoided instead of confronting. Finally Cara saw Imam walking cautiously out into the street ahead of them. Her breath caught in relief.

Riddick's instincts twitched and Cara stopped they could feel the ship above them begin to near. Riddick's and Cara's eye met, "I got' Lajjun and Ziza, you got' Imam." He nodded and they split up. Cara ran to the alley just as Ziza and Lajjun began to exit, "Get' back in!" Lajjun swept Ziza up into her arms and turned back into the alley not questioning Cara. They turned into the alley just as the soldiers landed.

Cara pushed them deeper into the shadows and pulled the little one off of her torso. Lajjun placed Ziza onto the ground and took the little one from her. She was younger than Ziza. Lajjun glanced at her with a question, "Mothers' dead." Lajjun clutched the little one closer. Ziza held onto her mother's skirts and they huddled together not making a sound. Lajjun's hand was pressing Ziza's face way from the entrance of the alley, not wanting her to see the oncoming violence. Cara turned and moved into a defensive stance with two blades in her hands. Cara met Lajjun's gaze for a second. Whatever the women saw there she gave Cara a grim smile, a 'thank you' for coming back. Cara nodded and turned back as the footsteps came.

Cara's ears twitched and she counted up to twenty five men in heavy armor heading down the middle of the street in a close formation. She swallowed. Then Cara picked up more sounds. Helion Prime guards by the sound of their armor and cloth. She lost count well over forty. Cara stepped back into the shadows as the gun fire sounded. The two enemies met in a flurry of violence and guns. Men screamed in pain and death and Cara frowned. The Necromongers could have picked up a defense but they had run into the thick of the mess. They were grossly out numbered. Cara's lips parted as she peered around the corner. All the Necromongers were protecting one man with a large staff of some kind. Cara's eyes widened and she turned as he stabbed it into the ground.

Cara ran and covered Lajjun and the children with her body and cloak. Cara's ears began to tingle and she heard the numerous ships above. They dropped regiments of Necromongers all around and Cara couldn't help but think of Riddick.

The explosion from the suicide bomber blow dust and ruble into the alley. The little one let out a scream and Cara watched as Ziza grabbed onto the little girl's free hand as Lajjun held her. Silence descended for a moment. Cara started as she heard the army begin to march. They moved as one well-trained unit and rushed the battlefield, not checking their own dead but just moving along. They waited for over ten minutes for the whole fleet to pass them by.

Riddick and Imam came across the street once it was over. Imam stared at the little child for a moment but quickly ushered them all to follow Riddick. Imam lifted Ziza into his arms and they set off. "Riddick has offered to get us off the planet to safety." Lajjun's eyes water slightly but she refused to cry, she was just so relieved.

Riddick led them down the back alleys and Cara ran to Riddick's side all her senses open for any sign of trouble. Her ears tingled slightly and Riddick stopped. Cara took a few more steps and paused in the middle of the street. Riddick gestured for Imam and Lajjun to hide. They took the children to a dark alley and Riddick grabbed Cara's arm and dragged her across the street into the shadows.

They stood side by side their backs pressed to the wall. It was a minuet before Cara heard some labored breathing but it sounded garbled. She wanted to see what was making the sound and leaned forward slightly. Riddick pressed her back into the wall with one hand on her stomach.

Even as she hide she saw the creature. And it was a creature. Although it looked human in shape, it moved like an animal would. Its bald scabby head was wrapped in tubs and metal gear with a small blue mask covering its ugly face. It moved back and forth over the dead bodies in the streets and breathed its gargly sounding breath. It was dressed in the same armor as the two guards following the beast but one of the men held a leash leading to a large heavy collar around the beast's neck. A small screen in the mans hands showed all that the monster saw. Cara wondered if the thing had once been human.

A slow clicking began to sound from the creature's throat. It grew louder as it neared a body that was on the corner of the street. The body that was an actual live man began to move on the ground and tried to get up. One of the monster keepers stepped forward and shot the survivor in the chest almost point-blank. Cara felt her eyes widen, the beast could tell when someone was alive. This was a sweeper team. They would kill anything still alive after the initial attack, and the beast told them who survived.

The beast moved forward and more guards began to filter into the street. Cara sighed slightly in relief but then another of the beasts entered the street. _Bollocks._ Cara thought as it began to sweep. It passed Cara and Riddick's hiding place and had almost passed Imam and Lajjun's hiding place when it paused. _No. Donna you dare you bloody gobshite._ Car thought viciously.

It grew louder and louder as it neared their hiding place. Cara's thoughts clenched trying to come up with a plane. Before she could think though Imam stepped out into the line of sight of the beast. It screeched at him and Imam let out a yell as he turned and ran away. The Necromongers ran after him.

Cara's breath slipped and she made a move to followed but Riddick pressed her back. A ragged breathing came back and a slow clicking. The first beast came into view to investigate the alley Imam had run from. Cara could hear the panicked little sounds Lajjun was making and her patience disappeared.

Cara and Riddick attacked at the same time. Riddick went for the creature and Cara sunk a knife into he neck of the soldier holding the leash. He screamed before she ripped out his throat and turned as he fell. Riddick had just snapped the creature's neck and let it collapse. Cara couldn't help but notice how efficient they both were together.

Cara met Riddick's eyes, "Go! I'll get' them home to safety. Ye bring Imam home." He nodded and took off down the street the way Imam had run.

Cara watched him run into the war-torn city and she felt fear curl in her stomach. Cara turned back to the woman and the two children. "I'll take ye home." She took the smaller child from Lajjun and set off as Lajjun took Ziza in her arms. The women cried for her husband's safety. Cara felt her own emotions run a little wild but quickly pushed them down. She had a mission to get these people to safety. First this and then she could go get Riddick. He survived five years without her, what were a few hours?

* * *

Yay! Another Chapter!

Okay so if anyone recalls the movie there really is a little girl that is sitting in the rubble of the city.

The image kind of always stuck with me and I wished someone would help her, so in my story I had Cara step up.

She'd going to be adopted by Lajjun if anyone was wondering haha, I haven't thought of a name yet though! Any thoughts?

And welcome to Lizziebeth97, thank you for favorite-ing haha!

And Emzy2k11, do I ever not hurry! haha =D


	32. Chapter 32

Cara was able to get Lajjun, Ziza, and the girl all the way back to Imam's house without incident. Cara took them into the basement and then walked around the house gathering anything they might need. Candles, food, water, blankets, even a bible she was able to wrangle up. She made her way downstairs and found the three huddled together. Both children had wide scared eyes and Lajjun looked sick.

"Wait' here unt'il it's quiet." Cara draped a blanket around the girls and light a candle banishing the dark. The basement was just a small cellar and the only access was a trap door from above. "I'll hide thee ent'rance." Lajjun nodded. "Stay inside as much as possible, don't make sound." Cara turned to leave but felt a tug on her cloak. She stopped to see the little girl's hand clutching. She squatted down by them, "It's okay. Stay with Lajjun and Ziza. They'll take care of you."

There little girl shook her head and tugged on her until Cara's ear was close to her, "Nitzan." He voice was soft as she spoke, meant for Cara only.

Cara looked at her, "Nit'zan?" The little girl nodded. Cara smiled. She looked at Lajjun, "Her name is Nit'zan." She watched the girl, "Me names, Cara." She hugged the little girl for a second and smiled, "Pleasure ta' meet ye." She pulled away and the girl made a noise. "Shh. It'll be okay. I gotta find the bald man."

Cara turned and climbed the steps quickly hearing Ziza begin to talk, "He's Riddick. He fights monsters…" Cara ran out of ear shot and closed the door and threw a rug over it to keep it hidden.

Cara ran from the house and glanced around. All was quiet. To quiet. She had to find Riddick fast. She climbed up the side of a building and started across the low-lying rooftops. She stilled when air ships drew to near but she made good time all the way back.

Cara saw a shadow flicker up ahead on a roof top. Cara paused and waited to see it again. Farther away heading toward the bunker she saw the flash again. It was Riddick running along the horizon. Cara sprinted, ran and jumped along fast as a rabbit. At one point she jumped right over a regiment of Necromongers without them noticing. She slowly gained on him until he stopped and watch over the edge of a building. She was only four buildings away when she lost sight of him. Cara panted from her mad dash across the city.

She squinted her eyes as the sun began to rise. The Necromongers had taken control in only one night. She felt a shiver run down her back. Amazing. The bunker was a large dome like structure in the center of the city, the pylons that surrounded it were a force field to keep the enemy from destroying it. But the construction was poor. It was basically an ant hotel and the people were the ants. Cara watched the Necromongers slowly force everyone into the building.

Cara climbed down from the building and slowly faded into the crown of people being herded. A Necromonger shoved her forward, guess he thought she was moving too slowly. Once inside she moved to the far end of the room and hide behind some pillars, sinking into the shadows. She slipped behind the defensive perimeter and stood at the back of them. The bunker looked like a big arena with an open floor just in the center of the room. Cara watched as people milled around, fear written on all of their faces.

As Cara watched the guards slowly parted and let a small group of people through. The man in the lead was in complete body armor with a helmet that reminded her of the giant spear ship. It had four faces looking out into all the directions but his own face was one of them. His armor was elaborate and had grotesque faces carved into it, the faces were twisted into torment and pain. His cape bellowed around his and he strode forward and Cara knew he was the man in charge.

A smaller man walked just behind him. He did not wear much armor but seemed to be an emissary. The helmet he wore reminded Cara of the bones of a human rib cage. Cara watched him as he walked onto the floor, he was thin, not a warrior but something promised violence as he walked. He was the one to speak and the small party walked around the room, "In this 'verse, life is antagonistic to the natural state." The main doors creaked shut and Cara found her eyes drawn to a group of women standing by the main entrance. They all looked skinny and tall with their hair pulled back. All wore the same black styled dress but one. One women wore a tanned dress that looked like the skin of a great beast. She stood apart from the others and even her jewelry stood apart from the women. Cara felt a bit of jealousy for the finery the women was wearing.

The emissary continued, "Here, humans in all their various races..." He gestured around the room, "…are a spontaneous outbreak..." He gaze flicked as people sifted uneasily, "…an unguided mistake. Our purpose is to correct that mistake." He let that sink in for a moment, "Because there is another 'verse..." He met the eyes of a thin tall man, "…a 'verse where life is welcomed and cherished. A ravishing, ever-new place called UnderVerse." People murmured and whispered to each other. Cara leaned back against a pillar and watched the show. She wondered if Riddick was hearing this. "But the road to that 'verse..." He raises a finger and Cara notices he has strange metal coverings on his fingers. "…crosses over the threshold."

As one being all the Necromongers in the room yelled out, "Threshold! Take us to the threshold!" As if it was an army chant.

The man in the multi faced hamlet moved and watched everyone's fearful expression, "What you call..." He paused as if to think, "Death."

Some of the side doors opened and some solders strode into the room, one man held two large axes and twirled them with relish as the Helion Prime inhabitants moved away from him. Cara saw a shadow move to a pillar and smile. Riddick finally joined the party. He seemed to be following the man with double axes. She examined the Necromonger closer and noticed a knife sticking out of his back. _That' canna be comfortable._

The emissary continued as the crowd muttered louder at the leaders proclamation, "So it is this 'verse that must be cleansed of life, so that UnderVerse can populate and prosper."

Cara watched the people talk and shook her head. The man was telling them they had to convert or die. If they converted they would be forced to move on to another planet and kill or convert them. _Some bollocks religion._ Cara normally thought religion was strange but these people took it to another level.

The leader turned around speaking, "Look around you." He gestured to all the armored men and women, "Every Necromonger in this hall, every one of the Legion Vast that just swept aside your defenses in one night..." He held up a finger, "…was once like you. Fought as feebly as you. Every Necromonger that lives today is a convert."

Cara smiled, then that means they were all weak.

Finally a woman yelled from out of the crowd, "There'll be no conversions!"

The emissary tried to quell the crowd as they shouted their agreement, "We all began as something else!" People shifted, "It was hard for me to accept, too, when I first heard these words. But I changed. I let them take away my pain."

A man spoke this time "You betrayed your faith!"

The emissary replied, "Just as you will change when you realize that the threshold to the UnderVerse will be crossed only by those who have embraced the Necromonger faith." As he spoke Cara's gaze fell to a man who walked the perimeter of the room. He was very close to her pillar and she stepped back out of sight. He was different from the normal Necromonger. His helmet had an image of a skull face on fire just over his forehead. She assumed him to be some type of commander. "For those of you who will right now drop to your knees and ask to be purified."

"We will not renounce our faith!" Came the shouted reply. Cara turned back to the scene.

A tall skin man began to walk forward. "No one here will do what you ask. It is unthinkable!" The leader strode forward to meet the man who spoke. "This is a world of many peoples, many religions!" He spread his arms and people began to shout their support, "And we simply cannot and will not be converted!" He shouted the last into the leaders face. Cara applauded his balls but the man was walking dead.

The man in the many faced mask lifted his arm but there was a strange blue echo of an image in its place. "Then I'll take your soul." He plunged his shifting glowing see-through arm into the tall man's chest. Cara's mouth dropped open as the man with many faces dragged what seemed to be the tall mans soul from his own body. People screamed and scrambled away from him as the tall man watched the man throw his soul to the ground where it disappeared. Cara watched the wispy outline of the man disappear and the body drop to the ground, not a wound on the man.

"Join him..." The soul sucker pointed to the body, "Or join me." Slowly everyone in the room sunk down onto their knees and Cara frowned.

She hated to knell. Apparently so did Riddick. He stood in the open and remained a dark imposing figure in the room. He slowly lowered his hood and glared at the man of many faced.

The commander just in front of Cara began to walk around the room to where Riddick stood. "This is your one chance. Take the Lord Marshal's offer and bow." Cara tracked them through the room and still no one saw her. Really these were the worst guards ever.

Riddick turned as he approached and Cara saw he brows furrow, "I bow to no man." Cara saw movement out of the corner of her eye, it was the beautiful women, taking an interest in the exchange. Cara tried not to growl at her.

The commander raised his hands and removed his helmet. Cara started as she realized he was bigger than Riddick. He was an imposing slash of a man. He skin was pale and battle scared and his eyes so dark they looked like shadows. Cara smile slightly, this man was a warrior, born and bred to kill. His head was shaved on the sides but a thick crop of hair ran down the center of his skull down past his shoulders. Cara's interest peaked. His voice fit the way he looked, a no nonsense tone, "He's not a man. He's the holy Half-Dead who has seen the UnderVerse."

"Look, I'm not with everyone here." Riddick growled out. What could be called an expression passed the Commanders face. If Cara had to guess she would say surprise or interest. "But I will take a piece of him." Riddick pointed to the big man with the knife in his back. Cara felt her eyes roll, _Riddick…_ always like to make an entrance.

The Commander looked at the man Riddick addressed and smiled darkly, "A piece you will have." The man hefted his axes and walked toward Riddick and the Commander stepped away.

The man slashed at Riddick but Riddick just leaned back and threw his cloak to the ground. He moved back again as the man spun another swing at him. Not once but twice and Riddick easily dodged both times. The man's back was exposed to Riddick as the heavy axes put him off balance. Riddick came forward and gripping the knife in his right hand ripped it from his back. The man threw his own right arm and axe back trying to catch Riddick off guard but Riddick spin and ducked. He used him momentum to plant the knife under the man's torso body armor. He pulled out and stabbed again, hilt deep. The he ripped it out again and stabbed it in deep standing straight, dragging the man up. He dropped his axes and slowly fell back down the steps that lead to the open floor. People screamed and scrambled away from the falling body. Cara had her own blades in her hands from the excitement. It was a fast clean kill.

The Commander stared at Riddick and Cara smiled proudly. Riddick turned away and the Lord Marshal called out, "Stop him!"

The Lord Marshal walk over and pulled the knife from the man gut from where he lay at the bottom of the stairs and he walked up to Riddick he said, "Irgun. One of my best."

Riddick looked at the body, "If you say so." Cara let out a little giggle. The Commander's head jerked in her direction and she frowned at her slip up.

The Lord Marshal ground his teeth a little, "What do you think of this blade?" He held out the strange rigid edged blade to Riddick. Cara shook her head. The Commander's attention was drawn away from her.

Riddick took it and he twirled it around his hand and had it spin in his palm. Cara felt her eyes roll, he was showing off. "I think it's a half-gram heavy on the back-end."

Riddick held the knife for the Lord Marshal to take. "In our faith, you keep what you kill." He closed Riddick's hand over the blade but paused. There was a slight power struggle of some kind. "Are you familiar to me? Have we met on some distant field?"

Cara could tell Riddick really didn't like this guy. He ripped his hand away and said, "You'd think I'd remember." Riddick growled out. But it wasn't his normal growl it was his predatory growl. It sent a shiver down Cara's back.

_And ye'd be dead Marshal_. Cara thought in response.

"You'd think I would too." The Lord Marshal commented. They glared at each other but Riddick's eyes were hidden by goggles so the Lord Marshal couldn't really read him well. "Take him before the Quasi-Deads." He walked around Riddick dismissing him completely and passed within spitting distance of Cara.

Cara watched the Commander step forward helping surround Riddick in a semicircle ready for violence. But he didn't expect it from behind him. Cara came forward and kicked him behind his knee. He collapsed onto his knees with a grunt and Cara grabbing his hair dragging his head up baring his throat.

"Cara." Riddick voice stopped her as her knife just broke the skin. She froze and everyone stilled. The guards had their guns half up but most of Cara was hidden behind the taller man, there was no clear shot at her. None of the Necromongers had known Cara was there. Cara growled low so only the Commander and Riddick could hear.

"Perhaps the breeders would do it..." Cara stilled as the beauty came up the steps. Watching the blade on the Commanders throat. She looked ever so slightly worried. But Cara was learning the Necromongers didn't really feel like a normal person. "If somebody just asked them." The women came forward to stand by Riddick. "It is a rare offer. A visit inside Necropolis."

Riddick watched the women with interest. Cara felt the man in her arms tense slightly. She glanced at him and he was glaring at the women in anger it seemed. _Hmm._

"It's been a long time since I smelled beautiful." Riddick's voice dragged Cara's attention to him. This time Cara growled loud enough for the men around her to shift. The beauty looked to her and Cara made sure the violence promised in her face was visible.

The beauty swallowed. "Release my husband, Commander Vaako please." Cara just raised an eyebrow at Riddick. He nodded once and Cara knead the guy in the back he pitched forward and quickly stood pulling up his gun as he faced the tiny female.

Vaako watched the women pull back her cloak long enough to replace her blade. Her lean small stature hide the strength Vaako knew was there. She was a dangerous deceptive killer. She barely made it to his chest and her hair was long and a wispy shadow as it fell around her. Her eyes, Cara's eyes flashed up to his, hers lined with thick dark lashed and his lined with dark shadows. The pale blue startled him for a second, he thought they seemed white for a second. He lowered his gun as Dame Vaako spoke.

"Let us show you the way." She said and slowly took Riddick's hand and led him to the door. Vaako watched Cara's eyes darken dangerously and he felt the need to speak with Dame Vaako about her behavior. Cara glared up at Vaako and he glared back at her. He lowered his weapon further and swept his arm out for her to go forward.

Cara felt a little smile cross her face. She mimicked his movement and added a little bow at the waist. He scowled down at her. And she smiled up at him. His eyes narrowed at her and Riddick was the one to get her moving, "Cara, stop playing with Vaako. He's not your new toy." Cara let her face pout up at Vaako and trotted to catch up to Riddick. Cara though she heard a grunt come from Vaako but couldn't be sure.

* * *

Worst double date ever! :D


	33. Chapter 33

Upon exiting the bunker a regiment of soldiers met their small group. Riddick was being treated like a large dangerous animal, most had their guns pointed at him. He walked about ten paces from the Lord Marshal and Dame Vaako held his arm very gently hoping Riddick wouldn't take notice of her.

Cara walked just a bit behind them watching the once beautiful terrain of the city change into a waste land. The Necromongers had landed so they created two rows of ships and an inadvertent road in-between. One end showcased the ship that looked like a spear, the one with the four faces turned toward to the four directions. At the other end, the ship that sat, looked more like a grand building with thrusters hooked onto it. Cara frowned as she drew near it. She pulled her hood up against the wind whipping down the makeshift street and examined the Necropolis. Columns of black marble and statues of figures twisted back onto themselves. Their detail was exquisite and grotesque. Cara felt her nose wrinkle as she climbed the low stairs and got a closer look. She felt a distinct chill running off of the building and into her bones. She stepped over what looked like a force field barrier and felt her skin tingle as she actually the resistance against her skin.

Cara felt herself frown. She was becoming more sensitive to her surroundings of late. At first she had written it off as adrenaline but they didn't seem to go away. Her hearing was better, her eye sight could penetrate phenomenal distances, and she was faster. What was happening to her body?

As if to prove that she was changing, she was at the top of the steps when she felt a tingling. She turned and watched the sky for a moment. She could hear a slight humming coming from the atmosphere. She saw a ship, its descent into the atmosphere in a low-lying arch but fast. A ship that didn't want to be brought to the attention of the Necromongers. Cara watched it and wondered how could she even hear that?

A gust of wind ripped the hood from her head and her cloak rippled around her body as she watched the Nercomongers formations in the open space between the rows of ships. Cara's hair ripped all around her and she heard someone come up beside her. She turned to see Vaako and ignored him. She studies the way they moved, all as one but she sensed clumsiness. The Necromongers weren't right. Their senses were dulled as if drugged. It gave both Cara and Riddick a huge advantage over them. She felt a smile pull across her face and turned to continue forward.

Vaako stood and with five of his other soldiers, all with their guns pointed at Cara. Her smile grew wider showing teeth. "Move." Vaako ordered and slowly they surrounded her guns almost point-blank at her face. She held her hands away from her body and entered the Necropolis.

Riddick turned to Cara when she entered and he raised an eyebrow at her. She just smiled and waved at him. He had removed his goggles and Cara watched Dame Vaako watching him again. Whatever Vaako read in her face he didn't like it so he shifted attempting to distract Cara.

Her eyes flickered to him. "Donna worry. I'll be a good girl." She winked at him. "For now." Why couldn't Cara just keep her mouth shut? It's been one of her issues from a young age. She talked when she felt threatened, but never about anything important, just the ramblings of a crazed mind.

"Vaako." The commanding voice made all of them turn their heads. There stood the Lord Marshal, his eyes were intent upon Cara. "Who is this?"

"This woman seems to be with the breeder." The Lord Marshal stepped forward as if to get within arm's reach of her "My Lord Marshal, she is well armed and well trained."

Cara raised her eyes to meet that of the Lord Marshal's. He attempted to stare her down but Cara couldn't keep the little smirk that appeared on her face from appearing. She found it all so amusing for some reason. As he continued to stare at her she almost felt the urge to laugh, the only reason why she did this because Riddick growled. Cara knows she needs to keep her cool, for both of them to get out of this without any injuries would be a miracle. No need to go instigating the injuries.

The Lord Marshal didn't like the look of her eyes, the arrogance of her smirk, but to keep the goodwill of the other breeder he is willing to overlook it. "We'll take her to the Quasi-Deads, as well." No one would ever call the Lord Marshal fool, nor an over-cautious man, but some might go as far to call him paranoid. Well at least not to his face.

He briskly turned his back on them strode away. He would watch them from the balconies where no one would really be able to see him. He liked to work in the shadows but being the leader of such a great and powerful race he so very rarely got the opportunity anymore.

Caro watched the man walk away and turn to Vaako, "Well ain't he onna' high ho'rse. Then again I've nev'er seen a ho'rse so who could say how high they really are…" She mused. Instead of responding he pushed her forward with the butt of his gun on her shoulder. Shifting her hands away from her body to show she was unarmed and slowly backed away. She glanced back over Riddick and noticed him staring up at the ceiling. She followed his gaze and stopped first. _Bollocks_.

The chamber Cara found herself in was a large ornate area. At the opposite end of the entryway there sat a large throne with spires on either side, each spire had blades pointing in every direction, they looked like a tornado of edged weapons. Cara let her eyes flitter about, large stone columns arched out from the throne in a semicircle, on either side penetrating through the upper floor and onward into the ether of the ship. Arching high above the throne two figures lay hunched over, their skeletal bodies and their writhing fingers as if in pain stared at the main entrance. Begging the newcomers to save them. Each grotesque figure had shackles around their wrists tied to the large columns that penetrated through all the floors. The second level only had a thin veil separating the pedestrians from open air. Cara supposed the second floor was for people who wished to see the Lord Marshal whenever they wanted. She thought it would be perfect for an air assassination.

Cara's eyes then fell upon the people milling about. The women all seemed to be dressed the same, a black high-necked dress with long sleeves and hardly enough room to breathe as it wrapped all the way down to the floor. The men on the other hand, some were soldiers, some were dressed like the emissary, and others were actually quite similarly dressed to the females. Although in that last group their shirts only went down to mid-thigh and the rest of their legs were covered by black hide breaches. What struck Cara as odd was the fact that their stances were all the same. Each one of them had incredible posture while their hands were held behind their back, one hand gripping the wrist while the other was fisted. Everywhere she turned the same position. People spoke to each other extremely formerly; she could never see having a pint with one of them.

Just from looking around she got the distinct impression of a hive mind. Or some kind of collective consciousness, similar to the consciousness of social insects like ants, bees, and termites. A swarm intelligence, the collective of behavior performed by the mass in question. _St'range._ Cara thought.

"Come." Dame Vaako more asked than commanded. She walked in front of him moving her hips a bit more than necessary Cara thought. "The last six Lord Marshals have called this home. Magnificent, isn't it?" Dame kept her eyes on Riddick as she asked.

Being at the back of the group Cara could see everyone turning to watch as Riddick passed. The Emissary in particular seemed to take an interest in Riddick. He walked just in front of Cara but his eyes never once left Riddick, as if he couldn't look away. Cara felt her eyes narrow, she wouldn't be losing Riddick to anyone, not even a man. Although her mind did entertain the thought of Riddick with another man and herself, she smiled her little crazy smile and continued forward.

"I might have gone a different way." Riddick spoke as if speaking of the weather.

"True of us all." The emissary commented. Cara looked around and paused when she saw a never-ending row of people being suspended into the air and sharp needles being stabbed into the necks just below the ears. She gasped and walked over to them. A small blond was at the front of the row. They were all dressed in the same black armor like jumpsuit and all of their eyes were vacant. The blonde stared right at Cara without seeing. Cara's mind flashed to the theory of a collective mind, it seemed more plausible now. The Emissary continued, "Converts receiving the mark of the Necromonger." Cara glanced at the people walking around. All bore the signs of the needles in their necks. "They learn how one pain can lessen another."

The group turned from the main hallway into a smaller more private area. There were more guards down this hallway, there must be something important to protect down here. On one door there were two guards and as their group drew forward they opened the heavy stone doors with a groan. Dame Vaako and Riddick were the first to enter.

Care to the step to follow only to be blocked by Vaako. "Not yet." Vaako said.

The guards ushered her away. Cara glanced behind in time to see Dame Vaako leaving Riddick in the middle of the room. From what little she could see of it Cara saw a strange type of mist clinging to the ground and just where Riddick stood, a small pedestal. The doors closed as Dame Vaako walked out, Commander Vaako led Cara along the hallway and turned the bend to some stairs. He led her up to the upper balconies where she walked to the very edge gripping the railing. She watched from above as Riddick turned around examining the room.

From her vantage point Cara could see much more. Riddick stood on top of a platform that glowed purple, it was in the middle of the room with the rails in laid in the floor leading in six directions out from the pedestal. Each of these rails led to a small alcove, in the small alcoves were strange egg-shaped coffins. Everything in the room was black stone and steel, the dripping of liquid could be heard echoing throughout the room.

The whispered words could be heard, "A new one." Riddick pulled a knife, the knife pulled from the Necromonger's back. "You brought us a new one." The whispered voices were neither male nor female. They came from every direction around Riddick. Cara felt her hands gripped the poll a little bit tighter, she wish she could be near him.

Cara glanced around her just taking note of her surroundings. Vaako and Dame Vaako stood off a little bit from her, they wouldn't be an issue. The two guards directly at her back might be though. Cara was grateful that Vaako didn't frisk and take all her weapons from her, she had the distinct impression she'd need them soon. Cara turned her head to look at the Emissary, he was down on one of the stair landings watching through the latticework. His eyes flickered up to the Lord Marshall, at his command the emissary walked to a large switch inset in the wall.

When he switched it Cara's ears began to itch again. It seemed to be some kind of gravity enhancer directly linked to the platform Riddick stood upon. The first thing to drop with the knife, it flew out of his hand as if he'd thrown it. The humming static sound grew more intense, Cara's ears were in distinct pain now. Riddick grunted as he dropped to one knee, he threw out his hands to catch him before his face planted into the hard metal.

"Interesting breeder." Cara turned in time to see Vaako glaring at Dame Vaako. Cara didn't have time to worry about Dame Vaako's interest in Riddick, she was more concerned with Riddick being in pain.

Cara's attention turned back to the room itself. A distinct grinding noise could be heard echoing throughout the room. The eggs like coffins that Cara had noticed before slowly rolled their way towards Riddick in the center of the room. As they drew near they dropped down and angled themselves to reveal a living organism. In a way they were eggs for they held beings wrapped in a type of embryonic fluid, a mucus like shield protecting them from the air. The humanlike structures underneath a thin veil of mucus writhed in agony and moaned in despair. For some reason Cara had a distinct impression that the whispered voices were not from these creatures but from the ether. Using these sad excuses of an existence to talk through.

As if to prove her point, the whispered voices returned. "Making entry." The voices seemed to be coming from a black liquid that stood attached to a great coffins, the glass bowls stood on either side of the writhing figures. Cara's improved eyesight saw the ripples in the black fluids as the whispered voices continued, "This won't take long." Cara watched as Riddick fought the gravitational pull, groaning and grunting as he turned his head this way and that trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

"We've entered his Neo-cortex." Riddick's muscles strained as he attempted to fight it, "Ahh! The Riddick!" Riddick bared his teeth at the creatures.

"Regress." The Lord Marshal's voice was hard against the whispered softness of the creatures.

"Scanning fresh memories." Riddick grunted louder, in pain. Cara's knuckles began to strain. "Thoughts of someone called Cara."

"_And she never' forgave me. She never' forgave me for lettin' ye leave._" Cara felt her eyes widen, was that her?

"Thoughts of someone called Jack." Rasped the voices.

"_Riddick!_" Cara started in shock as Jack's young voice echoed through the hall. Riddick punched the ground in frustration.

"_She went to prison._" Imam's voice now.

"Now we find thoughts of an Elemental."

"_The one race that would slow the spread of Necromongers_." Aereon's voice filled the chamber.

"_Furyans_." Imam's responded.

"Furyans." The creature hissed in distain.

The Lord Marshal looked up in slight alarm and began to pace, "Where does he come from? Who are his people? These are the things I need to know." He called down to his monsters.

"We find energy."

"_You must settle your past_." Cara felt fear trickle through her, she gasped at the voice.. How was that possible? It was the blue women from her dream!

The creatures began thrashing around and cry out almost in pain. "We find Furyan energy." Cara saw Dame Vaako grab onto Commander Vaako, his arm fell around her in comfort. Cara felt a smile pull across her face, they do feel. And that feeling was fear.

"_For all of us_." Cried out the blue woman.

"He's Furyan!" Cara saw the Emissary, his face changed ever so slightly. His dead eyes held hope as he stared at Riddick. "Furyan! A Furyan survivor!" The voices sounded scared, The Lord Marshal looked startled. Everyone's reaction to this bit f news was so interesting.

"_Look at our world, at the graves of those who didn't escape thirty years ago. There is no future until we settle our past...for all of us who bear the mark_._ Cara move!_" Her voice was firm as if commanding Cara into action. Riddick slowly became calm his eyes rose to Cara's and she felt a smile cross her face. Without any more waiting she pressed all her weight onto the railing and kicked back with her legs. Each caught the guards at her back in the face and she used their faces as a spring-board to volt over the railing. She sailed through the air and landed like a rock on top of one of the egg creatures. Cara tried not to think about her boots squishing into the mucus membrane.

The voices were freaking out, "Kill the Furyan! Kill the Riddick! Kill the Cara! Kill the Riddick! Kill the Cara! Kill the Riddick! Kill the Cara! Kill the Riddick!" As they screamed in fear their glass bowls shattered and black liquid splashed everywhere. Cara pulled her gun and spin to look at the balcony. The five guards looked over the edge; she shot three of them in the face before the rest ducked behind cover.

"Kill them both." The Lord Marshal called out. Three guards dropped from the balconies all around the room to follow the order. Suddenly Riddick could stand again and he grabbed his knife. He rushed forward and stabbed one guard in the gut just as his feet touched the ground. Cara shot the other one down and holstered her gun, it was empty. Just about to pull another Riddick grabbed the dead guard's gun and shot the other guard, he went flying across the room. The Necromonger's guns were sonic based so every time they prepared to fire Cara's ears tingled slightly. It was rather distracting.

Cara gasped as the egg she was on began to retract back into the darkness behind. "Riddick!" Soon the room would be swarming, they needed to run. Cara glanced around shooting at another guard and killing him. Riddick rushed forward across the platform again and clotheslined a guard as he jumped. He slammed into the ground head first not moving. Riddick sprinted over to her retreating transport. He grabbed on and rolled onto the back away from the mucus. Cara felt her eyes roll, Riddick didn't like to get messy.

Cara flipped her hair out of her face in time to see Vaako jump from the second floor. Vaako hoisted his gun and pointed directly at her but just before he pulled the trigger Riddick shot him, his gun muzzle brushing the top of Cara's head.

"Are ye crazy!" Cara snapped it Riddick. She ran her hand over the top of her head just checking to make sure there was no damage. As always Riddick didn't respond. Cara turned to see Vaako sailing through the air, the sonic weapons were truly amazing in that fact. She tried not to laugh as the man stumbled to his feet.

They rode the little egg until finally they grinded to a stop the entire time the creature moaning and groaning at the two killers that were attached to it. They ran through the halls aimlessly just looking for an exit, ducking behind pillars or even climbing to avoid the guards roaming the halls. After what seemed like ages Cara noticed they were nearing the front entrance. She glanced over Riddick and their eyes clashed her second, he just shrugged. _Well the doors open,_ Cara thought. Cara and Riddick literally just ran out the door, they pushed people as they barreled past to stumble up the guards. Cara laid down a suppression fire as she ran, almost certain she didn't hit anybody as she was concentrating on running. Riddick was out the door first and turned the corner out of the line of fire, Cara's spun after him. Just as she was about to exit the line of fire one guard got off a lucky shot and clipped her arm. The strange sonic weapon didn't inflict a wound but in fact just numbed her entire left arm. At the very strange feeling Cara cried out stumbling slightly as she almost fell. Riddick was there in a heartbeat dragging her up by her right arm and practically carrying her, he ran into the city.

After a few seconds Cara thrust away from Riddick and got her feet under her. They ran side-by-side Cara keeping pace with Riddick easily. They reached a long flat stretch of steet where they really let their legs fly, Cara began to pull ahead ever so slightly. It wasn't before long until her ears started to hurt again as the sonic thrusters of a small Necromonger ship could be heard following them. She glanced behind them and saw the soldier transport gaining fast. Just as the ship pulled overhead Cara muttered, "Bollocks."

Riddick and Cara both skidded to a stop staring straight up, they each met each other's gaze and at the same moment their eyes widened as a new sound entered the street. The ground shot rocket launcher sunk itself deep into the belly of the Necromonger ship just overhead. Cara and Riddick both grabbed each other's hand at the same moment as another land-based weapon was fired at the Necromonger ship. They began running back the way they came as the ship pitched forward in front of them. The nose of the ship hit the ground so hard both Riddick and Cara lost their footing and pitched forward never letting go of each other's hand. They were so close to the crash Cara felt the heat of the fires.

Both Cara and Riddick were laying on their stomachs their heads burrowed into their free arm. They raise their heads the same moment and looked back at the Necromonger ship down flames and now just a piece of twisted metal. "What the bloody hell?" Cara muttered. Riddick squeezed her hand and she glanced at him.

The look on Riddick's face told Cara he had a clue but wasn't going to say anything. He let go of her hand and she his as they stood and dusted off their clothes. It was hard to see through all the dust and the flame but Cara could hear the footsteps approaching. She turned as five darkly dressed figures came from the smoke. Riddick's voice was low and raspy from the dust, "Let me guess. A five-man crew this time?" He slides his goggles down to cover his eyes.

Cara pursed her lips when she realized who it was. It must have been his ship she had spotted earlier. She glanced at the hooded figure and felt her eyes roll. So melodramatic. But she quickly became more interested at all the guns pointed at them.

"Couple of things you could have done better." Toombs flicked down his hood. "First, trash the locator beacon inside my ship, the one you jacked. And second and this is really the more important part, dust my dick when you get the chance." He pulled a gun and pointed it at Cara, "Any questions?"

Cara felt her eyes narrow. The locator, how could Riddick forget? Or what if he didn't. Was he letting Toombs follow him? Maybe for easy transport. Yeah right, easy transport to a slam… Cara felt her eyes widen.

Riddick smiled at her as he watched her figure it out, "Yeah." He turned to Toombs, "What took you so long?" He held out his hands for the hand cuffs. A female merc came forward at Toombs jerk of his head. She shackled Riddick, then Cara.

She was about to lead them away when he called out, "Wait. Check the girl for weapons." Toombs called out.

The female turned toward Cara but then on of the big male mercs came forward, "Wait I got this." He said eagerly. Riddick examined the fat merc as Cara raised her chin so he could remove her cloak. It fell to the ground and all the mercs immediately aimed they guns at her. "Holy shit, that's hot." Said the fat merc staring at her small tight body with all the weapons strapped to it. He began to run his hands all over her as the female held open a back for his to deposit all the weapons in. Four browning pistols, one short muzzled shot-gun, sixteen knives, and one short blade with an evil hook at the tip. He continued to run his hand over her firm body and licked his lips slightly.

"You done?" The Female snapped at him.

The fat merc stepped back and Toombs came forward. "Open." Cara rolled her eyes and opened her mouth. He flashed a light in her mouth and glared at her. "Spit it out." Cara using her tongue maneuvered the thin blade she kept in her cheek out and he held out his hand. She smiled and hawked a lougy in Toombs's palm along with the thin blade. "Ugh!" He threw it on the ground and Cara blew a kiss at him. He back-handed her hard and Riddick caught her, growling at Toombs. Cara just out right laughed at him and her lip bled a little.

"Let's go." The Female grabbed their leads and dragged them away.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry it's taken me so long to post! And you all know me, I normally post one a day!

So it's been killing me not to write! haha

Welcome to Atlantean-Child, Forever Fanfiction Lover22, IggyTheNugget, Skotadi, Weelou23, labyrinthloverxx, and 7DolcefarNiente7!

Thank you for liking, commenting, and or following the story :D It's all a huge help!

Reviews? Anyone, anyone?


	34. Chapter 34

The aircraft the mercs lead the two chained convicts made them laugh out loud. Riddick stifled his laugh quickly and Cara threw back her head, "Bit' o' a down grade ain't it?" She jeered out to Toombs. He grunted at her and moved into the craft. The ship it's self was a light transport ship, not meant for heavy gun fire. With seven adult sized people on it they were pushing the limits of the craft as it was.

Upon entering the space unit Cara saw they already had a seat picked out for Riddick, complete with chains. At the very back of the transport the women merc strapped his arms wide as he shifted to get more comfortable. She fixed the cryo clamp around his forearm and she could feel Riddick's reluctance to go back into cryosleep. They chained Cara to the air regulation system next to Riddick's legs. She didn't get a seat just the floor and her shoulder pressed up against Riddick's calf.

"Awesome. This is gonna be a comfy ride." Cara Leaned against Riddick in an attempt to get a little more comfortable, but there was really no helping it. Her head leaned against his thigh and she watched as the female merc pulled out an extension cryo arm clamp. She had to put it on Cara's upper arm because her fore arm was too small. _Oh, yeah. I'mma gonna get plenty o' sleep._ Cara thought sarcastically. She sighed heavily and leaned a bit more onto Riddick. She looked up at him and he dropped he head down so his goggled eyes could see her, "Ye think this is gonna work?" she whispered.

"It should." He whispered back as the fat merc whooped as they lifted off.

"In and out, unsuspected and undetected. Damn, I love a good smash-and-grab." He high-fived one of the crew members.

Riddick watched Cara's mask slip and she showed him how worried she was. How afraid she was to be going back to a slam. Worry for him. Worry for Jack. Worry about the invasion. "Stay close to me." He whispered to her. She nodded up at him and then nuzzled his leg a little.

Cara turned her attention to the crew. The Pilot was of Asian descent and was rather attractive. From the feel of the ship Cara could tell he was a skilled pilot, considering the state of the ship itself. The female merc was of the rough and tumble sort, more likely to shoot and ask questions later. The dark skinned merc closest to Cara seemed to carry all the fire power, guns and ammo seemed to be his thing. The fat merc was just that, sometimes having a big dude on you team was the only way to get shit done, he also seemed to be a bit on the dull side, making him the perfect underling for Toombs.

Cara sighed as she thought about Toombs. She had known it from the beginning, that he would be trouble that is. And he never took care of the cut on his face, it had scared over horribly. _Hope he didnna' take it to personally_. Cara thought. Beeping alarms drew Cara's attention back.

"Not so fast. Not so fast. Dickheads. We're pickin' up fields here." The female called out.

The computer reported, "Unknown fields detected on hull."

"I knew it. Here it comes." The pilot muttered.

"This is some kind of scan. I don't know. Readin' our BTU's, maybe?" She responded.

"Let's drop one." Toombs snapped.

"Dropping." The pilot punched in a few codes and Cara felt the ship shutter.

The Computer reported "Decoy launched." The alarmed beeping began to dissipate and then slowly disappeared. Toombs smiled.

The pilot pressed a few more buttons and the computer responded, "Preparing to engage ion drive."

"So, where do we drop your merc-killin' asses?" As Toombs spoke he turned and walked over to glare at the two paydays. "Who's gonna pay the most for you now?" He pulled out a cigarette and slipped it in-between his lips. "Butcher Bay?"

Riddick slowly turned his attention to Toombs, "Butcher Bay. Ten minutes every other day on the dog run. Protein waffles aren't bad."

"Hmm, I liked' thee substitut'e chicken meat more." Cara supplied.

"They had substitute chicken meat?" Riddick glanced down at her.

Cara felt her eyebrows rise, "I thought' tha' was wha' it was…" She let a confused expression cross her face. Cara turned to the crew for any comments but they all stared at the pair like they were crazy.

Toombs called out, "Hey, how 'bout Ursa Luna? Nice little double-max prison."

Riddick smirked "They keep a cell open for me..." His eyes scanned the crowed watching, "…just in case I drop in."

Toombs lit and took a drag at his cigarette. "You know the problem with these joints now?" He blew out the smoke and turned to his crew mates, "Health clubs for waffle-eatin' pussies." He smiled at the fat merc who laughed. "Maybe we should think about uppin' our game here a little bit." He turned to Riddick and Cara, "Think about someplace truly diabolical." He leaned forward and over them both, like a vulture.

"What the hell is he thinkin' now?" The female called out. She popped a little piece of candy into her mouth and brushed some hair behind her ear. Cara could smell the sweet candy from the back of the shuttle.

Riddick answered her before Toombs could, "He's thinkin'a triple-max prison. A no-daylight slam. Only three of'em left in this system. Two of'em outta range for a shitty little undercutter like this one with no legs." Riddick turned away from her and looked at Toombs. "Leavin' just one."

Cara smiled, "Cremat'oria."

Riddick watched Toombs smoke away, "That is what you had in mind, right, Toombs?" He shot a half-smile at him and the crew shifted slightly.

"Hey, how do they know where we're goin', and we don't?" Called out the dark-skinned merc. He looked more than a little perturbed at the thought.

Toombs just scowled, "Dope it out." He growled to no one in particular.

"I hate this run." The pilot said and kissed a small charm around his neck.

"Just do it!" Toombs snapped.

"Don't know about this new crew of yours." Riddick outright smiled at Toombs, "They seem a bit skittish. Probably shouldn't tell 'em what happened to the last crew." Everyone was silent and they all glanced nervously at Toombs.

Toombs strode forward and leaned in close to Riddick's face, "You know, you supposed to be some slick-shit killer. Now look at you..." He took a drag and as he spoke his next words he blew the smoke into Riddick's face. "…all back-of-the-bus and shit."

Cara growled and kicked her foot out. She caught him on the inside of his thigh and he stumbled back. "Remember' it's me who ye tortured. In all honesty it's me, ye should be worried about'." He made a move toward he but stopped at the evil look on her face. She wanted him closer.

Instead he stepped back and moved to a gun rack, he pulled out a pair of shackles, "Hobble her." He tossed the shackled to the fat merc. He came forward cautiously and clamped her ankles together. Cara glared at the two feet of chain between her feet. "Coward." She snapped at Toombs. He just sneered at her and then pressed a big blue button on the Cryo sleep container.

Cara felt the drugs hit her system hard. Her eyes drooped and she fell against Riddick asleep.

The second Cara opened her eyes she knew she was dreaming. She had never been on a planet like this one. She was standing on a hill overlooking the beautiful rolling fields, the sky was a crisp violet and the clouds were a deep purple. But something told her this was natural. This is what the planet looked like. On the ground everything was green and alive. She looked to her left and saw a tree line, the trees themselves were huge reaching high into the sky and with so many leaves it blocked out the sun on the forest floor.

"You are a surprise."

Cara started and looked around for the origin of the voice. It was the women. The blue one. Cara got a better look at her now. The woman was beautiful with sun-kissed skin and a lean body of a warrior. Her long dark hair was braided away from her face and showed off the high delicate cheekbones and sharp eyebrows. Cara felt strange watching her. A strange sense of knowing.

Her clothing was odd, most of it was a leather with bits of metal tied into it, as if she had made it herself. Cara saw it gave her room for optimum movement, and something told her this woman could fight. At her side she had a long sword that looked beaten and well used.

"I did not expect you." She continued and walked forward. She slowly circled Cara. "You were not foretold such as Riddick."

"Foretold?" Cara remained still but never let her attention falter.

"Yes." The women drew next to her, "I am Shira, child." Cara felt her eyes narrow slightly. "How are you here?"

"Ye tell me sist'er. I'm asleep. Not complainin' but couldn't ye be a guy, at least'?" Cara smiled at her trying to _will_ her into a better dream.

Shira smiled at her, "You do not know…" She face showed a sudden realization. "Do you love him?"

Cara's lips parted in surprise, "I donna think tha' any of ye business."

"Out of all the verse you two found each other…" She shook her head in disbelief. "Him a Furyan and you a Halfling." She out right laughed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Wha' are you gobbin' about'?" Cara snapped at her.

"This world was once beautiful, no?" Shira gestured around her. Cara glanced around and nodded. "Since we last met had you noticed anything?"

Man this was one of the weirdest disjointed dreams Cara has ever had, "Like wha'?"

"Eyesight? Hearing?..."She paused to think, "A sixth sense? Anything really."

Cara didn't respond. She was beginning to thing this was no dream. "Who are ye and wha' the bollocks is happenin'?"

"Please remain calm, if you don't I will not be able to maintain the connection!" She said. Cara tried to calm down, her breathing was erratic. "Listen quickly, stay with Riddick, I do not know how, just yet, but you are linked, deeper than you could ever know..." She was going to say something else but trailed off.

The fields have darkened to a black, the trees were blackened husks the sky was burning red. "Cara! You need to wake!" Shira called out to her. But the ground began to shake and to move. Slowly grave markers began to punch through the surface of the earth. Cara screamed as one began to rise under her foot. She stumbled back and stared at the stone. It was a large black obsidian block of death. "Cara!" Shira grabbed her arm and pulled her against her. Cara's back was to Shira's chest as they stumbled around trying to find a safe place to hide. But there was none. Where ever they turned stones were born from the earth. An impossible number of graves.

"What's happenin'?" Cara yelled to her and the wind picked up blowing their hair everywhere. Cara glanced at the sky and it started to downpour. The ground became slippery with mud and unsteady. They stumbled and fell against each other.

"Cara you have to wake!" Shira's voice could barely be heard over the wind. Her hand began to glow slightly and she pressed it against Cara's stomach. Cara felt her eyes widen. She stared up at the sky and saw the black clouds swirling all around and then ships began to punch into the atmosphere. Cara's mouth dropped open as she watched the Necromongers land on the planet.

Cara turned and screamed out his name, "Riddick!" He was no were to be seen.

"Cara!" Shira called to her. Cara turned in time to see her fall back and into an open grave. Shira screamed as the dirt fell over her thrashing body. Cara ran to her and began to claw at the dirt with her bare hands. She continued to dig, but the hole never got any bigger. She felt her chest heave for air. At the head of the grave a stone pushed to the surface and Cara's eyes widened as she stumbled away. The stone should have read Shira's name. But it didn't.

Cara's eyes burned and tears ran down her face. So many feeling flooded her chest, anger, sadness, confusion, pain, need, fear, and wanting were just a few. Cara collapsed to her knees and curled up leaning against the tomb stone. The stone that read Richard B. Riddick.

* * *

Hello everyone! I felt so bad about not posting for those few days haha,

here's another chapter, hope everyone likes it!

So the nightmare scene really wrote it's self, I wanted the reader to glean information from it, but it still remain a bit ambiguous to Cara.

(Also I was listening to _Adagio From Tron_, by the _Teddybears. _I wrote it all in one go!)

Of course she's gonna figure it all out on her own though because that's the way she rolls haha.

Review please! They always help a lot and they keep me writing!


	35. Chapter 35

Cara woke with a start. She was panting slightly, sweating, her heart pounding a mile a minute. It was more than just a little hot in the small cramped quarters. Cara found herself curled up as close as she could next to Riddick. She stilled and glanced up at him worriedly. Had he seen her frightened of a dream? Just a little dream.

His goggles made it impossible to tell if he was awake or not. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his leg. She felt something. Like her ears ringing and vibrating before actively hearing something. Cara felt her face twitch and pull into a frown. It was something new. Different. Something completely Riddick. A smile pulled across her face.

Riddick was awake, but the cryo was pumping through his system. He was in a state of waking cryo. Cara opened her eyes and frowned. Why was she awake? Cara's eyes wandered around the craft and landed on the women merc as she groaned out loud. Cara raised an eyebrow at her just as her eyes flew open and she launched out of her cryo chair.

Cara practically collapsed back onto the air vent, pretending to be asleep. She smacked her shoulder harder than expected and wanted nothing more than to rub at it but forced herself to still. After a moment Cara cracked her eyes and gazed at the female merc through her eyelashes. Cara listened to her breathing and watched her leap from the chair and slowly crept toward Riddick. She slipped so close that her leg eased in-between his. Cara opened her eyes and growled at her. The women froze and met her eyes.

Cara wasn't aware of it but her eyes flashed dangerously, the promise of untold amounts of pain held in her gaze and the merc felt herself stiffen. She jerked away from Cara in fear but Riddick snagged her leg in-between his own. She nearly fell but caught herself on the roof support beams. Her chest heaved in fear and Cara bared her teeth. Riddick leaned his head forward and in a deadly quiet voice, "Do you know you grind your teeth at night?" He leaned forward further, "Sexy." She twisted her leg out of his and jumped away before Cara could attack. She backed away quickly and Toombs tossed in his sleep startling her. She jumped back to her chair and slipped the cryo injections back into her arm. She passed out in less than two minutes. Cara watched until she was completely unconscious.

Cara turned her angry gaze to Riddick's. He was already watching her. He rolled his head to the side and rolled his shoulder at the same time, brushing his goggles up to his forehead. "You also move a lot." He said glaring down at her. "How do you expect me to get rest?" He eyes flashed at her.

Cara felt her eyes widen. He hadn't been talking to the merc, but to her. Cara felt a blush rip across her face, from the roots of her hair to the back of her neck.

"What do you dream about?" He asked.

Cara turned away from his gaze and laid her head against his legs. "A lot' o' thing's."

"What type o' thing's?" He mimicked her teasingly.

She turned and glared at him slightly smiling, "Thing's tha' ye see." He frowned at her. "Wha' can ye tell me about' the blue lady? Shira?..." Cara watched his face change. "I woke up when in ye dream. And just now, I had me own…"

"How?" He demanded more than asked. Riddick was startled and a little more than trepid about believing he wasn't alone for once. He never had anyone, everyone was a killer or could be, Jack had proved that without a doubt. It was kill or be killed. How could he dare to hope, dare to trust when everything in his life told him not to. He wasn't one for touchy-feely bullshit, so why should he start now? He acted on instinct. And his instinct told him Cara was real.

His face was carefully blank and Cara shook her own head not understanding. She had always been alone, the only time she felt needed or wanted was when she stole to feed her family, and on the dark plant, but that was so long ago. Jack, for a little while, had been enough, enough to keep her going, but then like everyone she left. Just like Riddick. What she told Riddick next would tie him to her. Would she? Could she? How she wanted to. Cara would be selfish when it came to Riddick she decided.

"Thee way the blue women came to ye, she came to me. She said ye was important', foretold or some bollocks." Cara turned her body to face him slightly but her chain kept her from turning completely. She frowned at it but continued, "Called herself Shira and told me ye was Furyan and I was a halflin'." She watched him closely but like everything else he played his emotions close to his chest. "I donna exactly know wha' she meant by this next' part but, she said I couldna leave ye side. No matt'er wha'."

"Well I think that means you stick to me." Riddick commented after a moment.

"I know' tha' ye skitter, I just' mean why?" Cara squinted her eyes at him watching him still slightly.

"Well…" Riddick just watched for a second, "Do you have any intention of running off?"

Cara frowned '_Bollocks no_' she thought but before she could answer an alarm sounded. Almost instantly everyone was up and about. Cara scowled, it always seemed they got interrupted just before they got anywhere in their bloody relationship, mentally or physically for that matter.

The female voice sounded over the communicator system. "Destination reached." The merc crew stretched for a second, popping of joints could be heard from sitting in one position for too long but eventually all strapped back into their seats. Toombs walked to the storage unit just to the side of the pilot chair and pulled out a handle of what looked like dark whiskey. Cara felt her mouth water slightly at the sight of it. He took a large swig to rid himself of the cryo stiffness that happened over time and listened to the computer. "Unlocking manual controls."

The female merc struggles with a set of straps near the pilot chair, "All right. I make 700 degrees on the day side, 300 below on the night side." She reports to the crew. Cara felt the craft begin to shake as the pilot compensated for the up draft of the atmosphere.

Toombs takes a healthy swig as the pilot calls out, "Let's not get caught in the sun."

In response Toombs said, "If I owned this place and hell, I'd rent this place out and live in hell." Cara snorted at that and watched the planet through the glass. They approached from the dark side of the planet and began the descent fast.

The computer reported, "Blue angle... good."

"Stand by." The female called out, she slipped a pair of goggles over her eyes. The pilot adjusted his own. Cara turned and watch Riddick use a piece of metal he was attached to to slip his own on. "And..." She entered the course.

"Plotted course good." Cara nibbled her lip. They were cutting it just a bit to close. She could see the sun coming up fast and sweeping across the land like the volcanos of old earth.

"Hit it!" The female co-pilot called out. The craft dropped drastically and almost immediately alarms blared. Cara bit her lips and braced her legs a bit more firmly.

"Angle of approach, not good." The computer reported in a cool, un-alarmed voice. The shuttering and shaking of the craft grew more intense.

"Lean back." Riddick told Cara. She pressed herself back against the metal and Riddick slid his leg over so it covered her torso and wedged his foot against the wall. It created a secure seat belt that kept her safely protected from jerking forward painfully against the chains.

The fat merc was attached to the hull and laughed like a maniac, but Cara could hear the note of panic, "Look, Ma. No hands!" Toombs let out a peal of laughter that was truly insane, speaking to his adrenaline junkie side.

There was an audible 'pop' as the craft punched through the atmosphere. They dropped heavily through the thin air at an alarming speed. The pilot guided the craft through the dangerously projecting shards of rock and Cara's eyes lighted upon the landing strip. She saw the main hanger opening but the momentum of the craft was too fast. She gritted her teeth as the sun came over the horizon.

Searing blinding light entered the craft and Cara cried out as her pupils delighted to fast. She closed her eyes and felt the craft jerk to the side and slam into the ground grinding with a yelp from the pilot, "Party poppers!" Cara squinted and saw the co-pilot kick at a button and she heard the ship clang as it released the small reverse thrusters. She would have dislocated her shoulders if Riddick's leg had not been there. Her eyes slammed shut and she braced herself for a crash as they slide to a full stop and the searing light cut off. Cara heard the heavy hanger doors closing and she opened her eyes to look at Riddick, just making sure he was okay. They had both made it relatively unharmed.

The fat one was the first to speak, "I think I shit myself." He gasped out.

Cara wrinkled her nose and saw Riddick smirk, "Skittish, Toombs. Very skittish." Everyone turned to glare at him and them promptly ignored him.

* * *

Sorry, I'm taking forever to write you guys, I'm visiting a lot of family right now and am always distracted haha

Welcome to .58118, jmc666, oober, rukoitalian65, Sayuri-Yuuko, starinshadows, and The Riddick himself! haha

Hope you all like the chapter, again sorry it's short :/

What do you all think so far?


	36. Chapter 36

Cara stared at the chains on her. She had the two still attached to her feet and then another pair shackling her wrists together and an even heavier chain connecting the two. Cara felt a smile pull across her face as she pictured fighting with the chains and killing the mercs. But that wasn't the plan. The plan was going the way it should. But she didn't have to like it.

Her frown deepened when they connected Riddick and her together limiting their movement. Cara was already having issues caring all this weight let alone not being able to move freely to compensate for the extra pounds attached to her. She stood at Riddick's side and waited for the transport to come and take them to the main complex.

The Crematoria prison complex had a no fly zone for miles around it and the only way to gain entrance to the complex was through flight hangers that were completely computer operated from the main facilities. The triple max prison was state of the art, fifty years ago that is. Cara looked around and thought of a thousand and one ways to hack the system. It was a basic section lock down facility, meaning if one section was breached in any way it would immediately set a series of lock down bulk heads to close each section one at a time, each with a separate computer system that would need to be hacked to open the doors. It would be time consuming but doable. But if one was at the main computer in the core of the facility theoretically one could control the whole complex, but that would be far to guarded to gain entrance.

"Let's book it." Toombs snapped out and the mercs finished their respective jobs and gathered around. The Mercs circled them and slowly began to heard the two over to the small transport unit they would take to the main facility.

Half the guns point at Riddick and the other at Cara. She smiled slightly to herself. Riddick and Cara walking side by side, in full light, with guns pointed at their faces, and chains on their limbs… Even with all this she wouldn't change the moment. This was as close to strolling in a park they would ever get.

The transport was more a converted jeep without any roof and instead of tires it had metal railings attached to a track that disappeared into a cave system, leading to the main facility. Cara curled her nose just a bit at the prospect of being on the unsafe transport. The mercs threw their canvas bags down in the trunk and forced Cara and Riddick to lie down side by side stretched out. Cara wouldn't have minded but they twined their chairs around the support rail of the transport. Cara was left stretched out and vulnerable to the elements. She didn't like it.

The fat merc climbed on after them and plopped down on top of Riddick who was closer to the edge. Riddick's breath rushed out in a huff and the fat merc lean back until his back was leaning against the support railing of the transport. Cara was wedged against the support rail and computer for the transport on one side and Riddick with the fat merc hovering just above her ribs on the other. She watched as the Fat merc smiled down at Riddick, "Comfy?" He asked snidely.

The pilot and the co-pilot took the first two seats and Toombs and the dark skinned merc sat in the other two seats. Once they were all settled Cara found her eyes attracted to a light post. It had been flashing red but once they were all 'cozy' the pilot hit a green button on the transport and the light post changed to green. It was a rudimentary system but it got the job done Cara supposed.

The transport slowly eased forward and a horrible screeching noise emanated from the wheels. It set Cara's teeth on edge and she gritted her teeth feeling the vibration in her molars. They picked up speed quickly and Cara sensed Riddick doing something, she could feel his mind _turning_.

Before she could think more about it Cara suddenly felt the fat merc lean over her. She glared her eyes at him and he just leered at her, his fingers skimmed over her breasts as he copped a feel. Cara growled and she saw Riddick twitch slightly he jaw tightening. She thought of very interesting ways to kill the man. The merc then leaned over to Riddick, "When the ride's over…" He licked his finger that had just been groping Cara and squeaked them against the plastic of Riddick's goggles, "…your goggles are mine."

Cara saw Riddick's mouth twist in distaste and watched the lights flicker by in his goggles. Slowly she smiled evilly. Almost at the moment she thought it he began to tap his foot to the beat of the lights passing by. Cara sat back to watch the show. He was always so interesting to watch she mused.

As if to some grad crescendo only he could hear he swayed his head slightly and tapped his foot. Then suddenly he arched his body lifting the merc high up into the air. The fat mercs head connected perfectly with the lights flickering by. He grunted but then was ripped harshly from the transport. He flailed at the last second and Cara yelped as his boot connected with her forehead. Her yelp drew the attention from Toombs. But Cara and Riddick just shrugged at him and he let loose a loud gaffing laugh and slapped the dark skinned merc to his left good-naturedly, "Four-way split!" He didn't respond but actually looked a bit perturbed that his boss didn't care that one of their group just died. Not that he would complain to more money.

Riddick glanced over to Cara, examining an angry red mark just above her right eyebrow. It would most likely bruise, he wanted to apologize… but he never apologized. Cara made him want to apologize even when it wasn't something major, he just wanted to show he…cared. He frowned at that. He wanted to savior her, like a good meal. Never wanted her to end.

The transport rounded a bend and slowly slid to a stop. Riddick's inner odometer pinged back to him, "Twenty nine point four kilometers." He whispered more to himself than to Cara. She didn't respond but glared like an angry cat at any merc that came near. They circled wearier of the pair after they just killed one of their own while still restrained.

Cara was not happy to be here. Her head ached and she could feel that what was just beyond the large concert reinforced bulk heads was not going to be a picnic. The Asian pilot unchained Cara first and instead of helping her to stand, pulled her up into his arms and carried her off the transport in a princess hold. He dumped her onto the ground and Cara landed on her feet. "Thanks." Cara commented as he pulled his gun on her. While he was a gentleman he was still a merc, so Cara scowled at her liking for him.

Riddick was still attached to the transport when the concrete door rolled open. A group of sweaty semi uniformed guards strode in. Like the facility they were just as run down and uncaring of their appearance. Cara knew the type of man who chose to be a guard. Men who liked to show power over another, and if the convicts happen to be women then it was for all the better. Cara let her impassive mask slip up as they entered the camber. Toombs turned to address them but the leader spoke first, "So, this is Riddick and Cara, the guard killer." His voice was heavily accented and slurred, making it almost impossible to understand him. He had a few days worth of growth attached to his jaw and chin while his hair was hidden by a cap that signaled him as the leader of the facility.

Cara watched the man as he spat on the ground. The tobacco scent hit her hard. She almost stumbled back from the rolling scent as it made her stomach turn in sickness. They dragged Riddick from the trailer and shoved him over to stand near Cara. She inched slightly toward him, forcing herself to remember that she wasn't alone, she wasn't weak anymore.

The boss man walked over to them and his guards took over the gun pointing. He didn't pay attention to Riddick, he was watching Cara. She kept her eyes down cast and hoped she could hide behind her hair. Sometimes beauty was the curse life cast upon its occupants. His rough fingers brush her hair back and Riddick gritted his teeth at him. "Beautiful." He whispered.

Riddick was about to attack the bastard when Cara pitched forward and jumped, connecting her head solidly with the Boss's in a vicious headbutt. She swayed on her feet, her head already tender from the heavy boot from earlier. Riddick supported her as the mercs came forward and the guards swarmed. Cara couldn't help but notice the pilot had his back to her and was facing the Boss as if he was the threat. She smiled, guess he didn't condone rape.

"Bitch!" Boss snared and rushed at her but Riddick threw him back hard and the guards just managed to catch him. Riddick examined Cara's work. Nice clean break that would bother the Boss for some time. He smiled.

The guards advanced on the two and the convicts glanced at each other. They needed to be alive and in the prison for their plan to work.

_Bollocks this is gonna hurt'._ Cara thought watching the guards pull batons. Cara glared at the weapons, each had a large spiked hammer end and she winced at them. The beating was hard and fast. Riddick took the hardest shots but half way through the Boss dragged Cara out by her chains and punched her hard in the mouth. She tried to stay conscious and she succeeded in seeing Riddick collapsed on the floor. Anger filled her but a well-placed boot to her ribs had her blacked out in pain.

"What in the bowels of Christ are you talkin' about, seven hundred K?" Toombs voice was the thing that dragged Cara from her stupor.

A loud clanging noise, "Don't take this one, boss." A new accented voice said.

Cara tried not to groan in pain but damn did it hurt. She cracked her eyes but no one was watching her. She was folded in on herself as if someone had just dropped her into place next to a man-sized hole in the ground. She was still chained, Riddick was gone, and she was in one of the control rooms.

"See? Anatoli here has a nose for trouble. And this one, this Riddick guy...this…this Cara…" She could almost feel his gesturing at her as he searched for the words.

"Big, big trouble." The Anatoli's voice said. Cara closed her eyes and tried to think of the feeling she had when Riddick was near her. She could feel something but it was faint. She frowned and opened her eyes to glance around the room. It was a large circular room with a makeshift card table and a weight room off to one side while banks of computers ruled the other. A simple joist system was in the center of the room just above the man-sized hole in the floor. She watched the Boss get up and switch a switch. The rope began to unwind down into the hole with a heavy weight at the end.

"So, seven thousand is good money." The Boss spat at Toombs.

"I'd take the money, Toombs." Cara tried not to react to Riddick's voice but she could tell no one else heard it. But only one person saw her twitch. She met the slanted pair of eyes as the pilot leaned against the wall, ...the look her sent her. He glanced away quickly and watched Toombs. Cara felt a frown on her face. If she didn't know better she would have thought he was trying to help her by ignoring her.

Suddenly Cara starts hearing a clanging from the mouth of the hole. She closes her eyes in understanding. Crematoria, a slam, a pit. She concentrated on the noise and felt the space below, the large cylindrical shape of it with the numerous catacombs in the rock surrounding the main center space. The clanging intensified, Cara smiled as she realized it was the other convicts welcoming the fresh meat.

"The guild pays us a caretaker's fee for each prisoner each year. We pay mercs twenty percent of that total fee based on a certain life expectancy." A bald guard spoke up and crunched at his snack of cashew nuts. He sounded fairly intelligent.

Toombs slid his thumb through his belt loops on his pants. "How's about this? You open that safe you got hidden behind the console there, show me the real books, then we figure out my cut. Then I'll be on my way." He smiled kindly at the Boss and Cara felt people shifting around her.

"Open my books. This is what you suggest?" Boss asks in an equally pleasant voice. Cara heard gun holsters unlock and the dark-skinned merc switched off the switch and the rope stopped moving.

"Wasn't a suggestion." Toombs leaned over the desk into the Boss's personal space. He just smiled at Toombs and turned to get a bottle of alcohol. Boss came back with two glasses.

He poured the shots out, "These are dangerous days, if you believe the talk." He sat back in his chair and shot gunned his drink while Toombs took his and did the same.

"Talk?" Toombs prompted.

"About dead planets. About some ghost army. About them." Cara let her attention wonder and watched everyone in the room. Still no one noticed she was conscious, well except for the pilot but he was keeping it on the down low. Most were intently watching the exchange between the two great forces in the room. Now how the hell was she going to get out of this unmolested?

"Them?" Toombs scoffs at the over dramatic statement. He attempts to change the subject, "How much for the sex kitten?" As both men turned to see Cara, fully awake, she froze and so did they. Without much of a plan she smiled brightly at them, waved, and very un-gracelessly rolled into the hole.

* * *

Welcome Bumblebee1013, PeytonFrederick, and Shadowed Replica! :D

Sorry, I've been swamped at work for some reason recently! I've been so good with this story too:/

Have no fear though! I plan on keeping with this, and hopefully will even get it done before the next movie!

Supper excited, BTW. Depending on how much I like the movie I may or may not write it, it really depends on what you all want!

Share your thoughts and let me know if this chapter is alright!


	37. Chapter 37

Oh. Fuck. Oh. Such a fucking bad idea. Why was this the only thing she thought of?!

She dropped much faster than anticipated because of the added weight of the chains. She screamed out in surprise and grabbed at her chains, whipped them around the rope and held. She tightened the double loop of chain around the rope as tightly as she could and smelt the burning of the fibers as the chain created friction. She watched as the high dense quality rope streamed by her face so close she could feel the heat radiating off. She clutched tighter at the rope and he hands turned white from the pressure against the chain. The metal bite into her skin and she barely kept the scream in her throat from voicing.

"CARA." She heard Riddick cry out her name but she closed her eyes and clenched at the chain. Her descent slowed but not enough to really break her fall. She reached the end of the rope far too quickly and was suddenly free-falling. That was when her scream was ripped from her.

"Cara!" She heard another voice. A women's voice. A frightened high-pitched voice.

Cara rolled herself in the air to try and let her legs take the brunt of the fall but she didn't slam into the rock ground but a soft body. Riddick grunted as she crashed into his torso and fell back hard onto the ground. He had practically crash tackled her out of the air. He cradled Cara to his chest and was amazed that neither broke anything. Sure, both were bleeding and their bones were probably bruised but she hadn't screamed out in pain.

Riddick cradled Cara's head and forced her to look up at him, his heart beating hard. Her hair curled around his fingers and she lay on top of him in a daze. She blinked up at him until he came into focus and her breathing evened out. Her hands lay flat against his chest as she braced herself against him and they each froze, staring into each other's eyes. Or goggles in Cara's case. Their surroundings faded and Riddick wanted nothing more than to stay just like this. Staring into her open face, without her many masks. When he had seen her drop his heart had stopped. He knew what this was. The animal in him knew. Everything was about Cara now. What would make her happy. What would make her sad. What would make her _his_.

They each heard running footsteps and as one they turned to see a dirty thin man running at them, he had a piece of jagged metal raised above his head as if to strike out at them. Cara rolled off Riddick with surprising speed and Riddick flipped up into the standing position and turned to their attacker as Cara watched his back. Cara's eyes lighted upon two convicts that were already on the ground, dead. _The welcomin' committee. _Cara thought.

Cara's attention was draw to the man running at Riddick. A chain came whipping out of the darkness to snake itself around the attackers throat. It curled around tightly and he was ripped off his feet backwards. In a dramatic fall he landed on his neck and shoulders with his legs flying up over his head. There was a sick crunching noise as his neck snapped. He dropped down dead and his body relaxed as the chain was slowly coiled back into the hands of their savior.

Cara's eyes light up at the sight of her. It was Jack. Their little Jack. She felt a smile cross her face as Riddick ripped off his goggles and stared at her. _Tha's right. Girls do grow fast'._ Cara out right grinned at her and waved a little too excitedly. Jack had changed yet again, she was now a grown women whom could be on par with Cara herself. Jack's eyes found Cara's and if Cara hadn't known her so well, would have missed the smirk she shot her.

"There are inmates and there are convicts." The gravelly voice drew their attention to a man who slowly sauntered over. The man was a bit on the tall side and underneath his layers of clothing Cara could see he was lean. At one point in this man's life he had been portly but life in prison had a tendency to shave a few pounds off. His hair was choppy and close cut to his head as if he had done it himself, which he probably did. His face looked to be open kind but years in the penal system had made that face scared over with a snarky mild amusement for everything around him. "A convict has a certain code. And he knows to show a certain respect." Cara observed the way most inhabitants moved out of his way. He was obviously the big wig around these parts. Cara zoned out on the conversation and glanced at Jack, but she had disappeared in their moment of distraction. _Nice_. Cara felt a smile tug her lips. The man continued, "An inmate, on the other hand, pulls the pin on his fellow man. Does the guards' work for them." He seemed to please with this, "Brings shame..." He kicked one of the men on the ground whom Cara had thought was previously dead. But the pained scream that sound spoke otherwise. "To the game." He eyes Riddick from his boots up to his shined eyes. Then his gaze fell to Cara.

She had returned to ignoring them and sat down on the ground to pull at the heel of her right boot. Her heel had been hallowed out and inside was a very small set of lock picks that she deftly wielded toward her ankle shackles. It took but a moment to hear a click and she ripped off the chains and then switched to her hands. She stood and moved toward Riddick as she fiddled with it. Her hands were still very sore and she could see the blood blisters popping up under her skin from when the metal had pinched. It was a bit more of a challenge with the lock so close to her own flesh but after a moment it clicked open. She un-cuffed herself and let it fall to the ground. She raised her eyes to the man whom had been speaking. It had taken less than a minute for her to pick.

He frowned at her and then looked back to Riddick. His men slowly came up to flank him on either side, to show that he was the one with the power. "So, which are you gonna be?"

In situation like this Cara let Riddick take over. "Us?" Riddick glanced at the prison leader and slowly slid his goggle back down over his eyes, "We're just passin' through." Riddick walked by the man and walked deeper into the cave systems. Cara followed and grinned up at the man as she passed. She trotted to keep up.

The steam from the ground was hot against her skin and it quickly engulfed them into obscurity but she didn't miss the man calling out to them, "Welcome to Crematoria." After a few minutes Cara's body began to ache. Her adrenaline had helped stave off the flow of pain but in her relaxed state it was coming back. She groaned to herself and stretched trying to get out all the little kinks. She watched Riddick as his head swung back and forth. She saw his nostrils flare and realized he was hunting. Jack most likely. Cara felt the sudden urge to leave them be. It was between them, this argument. Cara and Jack had their own going on.

"Oi." Riddick turned to look at her, "Ye go on. Imma gonna find a place ta sit."

Riddick frowned at her and _looked_ at her. She hide it well but she was hurt. Her fingers trembled even so slightly and he could see nasty lookeing bruises up and down her arms, although he couldn't see the rest of her he was sure she was battered. He frowned. He didn't like that. He didn't like that she was in pain. In pain and didn't tell him. Strange, caring for something that could be hurt so easily. It made him worry.

"Oi." Her voice was dry. "Donna go lookin at me as if I'm decrepit. Imma just tired, haven't got any real sleep in some time."

Riddick had a flash back to her wakening on the ship, she had been groaning and almost crying in her sleep. He had pretended not to notice, because she didn't want him to know. He respected her enough for that much.

He nodded to her and reached out his hand to her. Slowly he cradled her hand in his and he felt his heart give a strange squeeze. He led her to some scaffolding that over looked the large hole. With his free had he pointed up to a ledge high above, "Rest there, no one below will see you and no one from above can get to you." He watched her eyes plotting a course up the wall. "You be careful." He watched her eyes widen.

"I will." Cara didn't look at him, afraid that he may not have noticed the tender concern for her well-being he had interwoven into that simple statement.

Riddick nodded once and then let her hand slip away. He turned and disappeared into the steam. Cara watched his back and then turned to look at the awful climb she was going to have to do before she could rest. She glanced at her hands and clenched them once, twice, feeling how the numerous blood blisters ached deep under her skin. This was going to suck.

Commander Vaako

Vaako stood with his back straight and his hands clasped behind his back, one hand gripping the wrist while the other was fisted. His face was blank as he watched the three portals in front of him for any sign of Riddick's trail. But that wasn't what he saw in reality. In reality he saw the punishment the Lord Marshal was bestowing upon him. The contempt the Lord Marshal had for Commander Vaako. How Vaako hated the Lord Marshal. Hated the command he had over Vaako.

Vaako felt his jaw clench even tighter and then turned his thoughts to his pray, Riddick and the women Cara presenting a distraction for the moment. While Riddick was in fact a warrior, Vaako was more concerned with Cara. She was an unknown factor. They knew nothing of her. His fingers absently brushed at the small wound she had inflicted on his throat. She would have had killed him if Riddick hadn't stopped her. Vaako gritted his teeth. Him, a veteran commander of the Nercomonger fleet, nearly killed by a woman who didn't even reach his shoulders.

Vaako felt a strange thrill run though him. A women in battle that could kill him. He felt a strange drive to grapple with her. No weapons. He felt heat build under his collar.

His mind flickered to Dame Vaako, his wife. A beauty to be sure but her snake like quality often left him bereft. She was seductive and he was often satisfied with her, but the purification had left her mind with only one drive, to bet the strongest power. Her aspiration for him to be Lord Marshal was often an argument they had. She believed that he could do it, kill the Lord Marshal. But Vaako had tested those grounds. And he found himself foiled again and again.

His mind suddenly jumped to the look Dame Vaako had when she looked at Riddick. He felt anger at her open display of lust for another man. Maybe she though Riddick was more powerful than Vaako himself? His hands clenched behind his back. Vaako glared at the portals in front of him.

He became aware of the soft swift steps coming up behind him. He forced his face and body to relax but remained vigilant. The Purifier came to stand beside him. Watching the portals as well, he began to speak. "They can be quite a test,…" Vaako already felt his patients for the Lord Marshal's spy wane. "…these deep runs tests of our inner selves. Don't you find that true?" The Purifier turned toward him with a quizzical expression.

Vaako let himself frown and he turned to view the others in the room. The only three others in the room could arguable be considered not human, they were the pilots, their only function to track and fly. No emotions, no speech capability. So virtually, Vaako and the Purifier were alone. "Some men do." He responded calculatingly. He let his attention turn to the screen the pilot was hunched over.

"Just being so far from the armada, the mind can start to fill with…" He paused his back to Vaako. "…strange thoughts, doubts." Turning to Vaako, "Don't you ever have doubts, Vaako?"

Vaako couldn't help but be shocked. It was as if the Purified had been listening in to his own thoughts. Vaako quickly masked his emotion as only a Necromonger could. "Doubts?"

"About the campaign. About Lord Marshal." His voice was soft as he clarified for Vaako.

Vaako let indignant anger fuel his words, "First and always, I am a Necromonger commander." He turned to walk back toward the Purifier to make his point resolute. "So if you're here to test my loyalty, you succeed only in testing my patience." He stood tall next to the other man.

The Purifier was unimpressed with the display of power, he stated in a calm voice, "Oh, no. No, that's not why I'm here at all." He paused to let that sink in, then slowly at his own pace he turned and walked away.

Vaako stood there pondering what he could have possible intended. A veiled threat of some kind? Perhaps he was over thinking it. Vaako is not sure how long he has stared off into space when a soldier comes forward, "Commander Vaako. Dame Vaako is on the ether and is requesting an audience." He saluted and quickly returned to his post. Vaako frowned. Dame Vaako never contacted him when he wasn't in Necropolis.

Vaako walked to the privet chamber to converse with his wife. "What do you think you're doing?" The creature he bent over was similar to the quasi-deads.

"Why hello, dear husband. I have some interesting news for you." Her voice sent a shiver down his back. "Are we alone?"

Vaako glance around, "Yes."

"One of the prisoners of war from Helium Prim was an Elemental. She has been aboard for days now and has not been killed, purified, and any harm done to her whatsoever. Doesn't it strike you odd?" Her voice sounded like a very pleased cat.

"What did you do?" Vaako demanded.

"Well we had a little chat. Don't worry, she is unharmed, but did give me quite a bit of information about Riddick." Her voice was amused. "The Elementals have a foretelling. One of their oldest. It speaks of a young warrior who consulted a seer. He was told a child would be born on the planet Furya, a male child, who would someday cause the warrior's downfall." She whispered the last, like they were conspiring, which they were. "Cause his untimed death."

Vaako paced thinking furiously fast. "Furya? Furya's a ruined world. No life to speak of."

He heard her make an amused sound, "For good reason. This young warrior mounted an attack on Furya, killing all young males he could find, even strangling some with their birth cords." She paused as if recalling something, "An artful stroke, wouldn't you say?". 'Artist' was their 'code' word for the Lord Marshal.

It dawned on him, "So this warrior, the one who tried to outwit the prediction, would later become..."

She hissed a whispered, "That's why he worries."

"The Lord Marshal." Vaako breathes out more than says, amazed at this new information. "Which would make the man-child..."

"He worries he missed killing that child in its crib." Dame Vaako supplied.

"Riddick." Vaako stares down at the quasi dead with his wife's voice in astonishment. "That's why it's so vital to him."

"Wait." Dame Vaako orders quietly.

Vaako continues, "It's about a prophecy."

"Wait! Wait!" She snaps.

Vaako pauses and waits for her to continue. "Are you there?" He questions after a minuet.

She doesn't respond quickly but eventually says, "You do what your lord asks. You cleanse Riddick for him, and in doing so..." She pauses, making Vaako hang on her words, "You prove your undying loyalty. And perhaps then he'll finally let down his guard." She doesn't say any more. They don't need to. Vaako slowly returns to his station his mind reeling with the possibility of being Lord Marshal.

Vaako never notices that deep in the shadows the Purified is waiting. Listening to the conspirators conversation. A slight frown upon his face.

* * *

Hello everyone, sorry about that crazy long wait! You ever have those days were you can't seem to find the chance

to rest or even eat for that matter? Well I just had continuous events in my life just happen!

Crazy! CRAZY! CRAZY TIME! Ugh, and all I wanted to do was at least get a chapter posted so

all the new family members of our gang can enjoy! And can I just say Holy COW!

Do we have so many new people to say Hi too haha!

So here we go!

Artemis450, AriesTanotage, Atari86, Avarianna, Black Thorns Entangled K, BrokenHeartAlchemist, ChaosArcana, Creshirecat, clhatfield15, Cherokeefox20, Crazychicalol, CuriousHearts, DestroyMe, Domonation, fanbook10, Gaarakitty, iAltoSax, jennygirl1996, je'wella19, kiera666, kelsey112, Kr1ssy, ks vamp girl, LiliAnn , ackson, Leckie, Lynn Kyzar, missylu145, Morana - Goddess of Nightmares, Muccle, NekoShina, Nina Franco, panodrasboxofcookies, peacewithinchaos, poisedrose, Sammysteal, ShadowObsessor01, Sidina, StoryReader1996, Specnicality, Something-, heMonkey, Tex-y, TheGreatWhite, the outsider19, Thetroublewithex's, WillingDragon, oXxgeorgiaxXo, x0Skay0x, xXSweet Little BumblebeeXx, XxVampiricxDemonxX

I really hope that all of you :/, I don't wanna leave anyone out ya know? :)

Thank you all for reading enough to favorite my story or comment or just follow haha!

I really means a lot and I'm so glad I'm back in the grove again!

Hope the chapter is okay! review? please?


	38. Chapter 38

Cara woke with a start. She felt groggy and almost drugged. She frowned and sat up looking around the unfamiliar surroundings. Slowly it all came back to her. Figures the first night of sleep without dreams r injury would be in a bloody triple max prison.

Cara sat and dangled her legs over the edge of the ledge. Riddick had been right about the strategic location of the safe little ledge. Can't been seen from below, but can't be reached from above. Cara glanced up to see a few of the crazed prisoners staring down at her. At least five of them leaned over the cliff face to catch a glimpse of new women in their territory. Some waved and licked their lips as they stared at her. All were dirty and unkempt, yellowed teeth and grimy hair. One let out a sexual suggestion and Cara just felt her eyebrow rise. She glanced at the ledge, there was no room for that nonsense.

She rubbed at her eyes and moved her attention back to the open pit. She watched some prisoners scurry around like ants. Doing whatever prisoners did and wondered how long she was out for. Her hand fell to her lap and she watched them for a moment.

…the blood blisters. They were gone. Cara frowned as she raised her hand to catch better light. It was true, her wounds were gone. She raised her left elbow up to glance at a scrap she had but there was only a slight pink area to her skin. Cara swallowed slightly freaked out. How could she heal in only a few hours of sleep? She felt better, strong, as if she could run a mile without losing her breath. She felt like she could take on the heck was happening to her body!?

A noise from below dragged her attention tow a small figure running across the rough terrain below. Jack. Her hair was a wild mess and bounced with every step she took. She jumped over tall slabs of rock using her hands to vault herself into the air and would land at a run. Cara couldn't help but note the improvement in the other women's movements. Jack used to expend more energy than needed but now she was a controlled chaos. But what followed Jack made Cara frown. Two of the other prisoners were pursuing her. Cara then had a flash back to the frightened little girl she had helped rear. Anger boiled in her. Of course rationally Cara knew Jack could handle it, but that damn overprotectiveness kicked in like it had never had before.

Jack was heading to a cave entrance just under Cara's ledge. Cara felt an evil little smile cross her face. The party below had no clue what they were heading toward. Cara timed the speed they were running at and paused until the prefect moment. With a giggle she stepped off the edge, gripping one of the chains that dangled from the ceiling. She had inspected them earlier and found that they were attached to a pulley system high above.

The loud noise coming from the chain was the only warning the men had before Cara let go and dropped on top of the slower man. Her heavy boots connected solidly with the man's shoulders and he collapsed with a violent crack to his skull as his head met the ground. Cara threw herself to the side and rolled throwing away the violent energy in the fall. She rolled to her feet and sprinted at the back of the second man. He had just been turning to see what the commotion had been. But he would never know. Cara jumped onto his back and gripped his torso with her legs. Gripping his jaw and back of his head in her hands, with a growl she ripped his head to the side and the watery-thick snap that sounded told Cara his neck was broken. His legs buckled and he fell. Cara stood over him and laughed like a maniac. She glanced up at the men who had watched her sleep but the second they saw her attention turn to them, they strategically disappeared.

Cara dropped her attention back to Jack. She stood panting slightly watching Cara cautiously. Cara watched her back and finally realized why Jack would never be like her or Riddick. Jack was a woman trying to be an animal. Cara and Riddick were animals trying to be human. She frowned at herself. When had this happened?

"Still crazy I see." Jack called out. She kept about ten paces between us. Was she afraid Cara would hurt her?

"At least' Imma no' a runaway." Cara snapped back. Well guess they were just going to jump right into this.

Jack's shoulders dropped slightly. "You and Riddick were much younger and less prepared when you ran away."

Cara's head snapped back as if struck. "I nev'er ran away. I was thrown. An Riddick nev'er had nothing to be thrown or to run away from." Cara felt her anger begin to be directed at Jack. Cara knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it. It was either anger or sadness, "Why did ye run away from me Jack?"

Her mouth dropped open. "I didn't run away from just you. It was that life. The fucking waiting. As if he would ever come back just for the sake of coming back." She came forward and glared at me, "You couldn't find him because of me. I held you back." She paused as if to hold back saying something but then thought differently. "I, of all people, know about you two. The way you feel. It's wrong that you should be apart because of me." Cara frowned and tried to say something, "But it wasn't the only reason. So don't go blaming yourself. I would have made the same decision no matter what and I don't regret it!"

Cara sighed. He anger left and she just felt tired. She whipped at her forehead and noticed the dirty streak on her arm. She grimaced feeling grimy. "Well. How about' we donna talk about' it. The fact' is Imma here. With Riddick." Cara watched Jacks face turn into a scowl at the mention of Riddick. "Oh grand, what' the matter now?"

"Riddick." Jack rolled her eyes and shook her head, "He's an idiot sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Cara couldn't help but smile at her. Jack grinned at her. For a moment it was good. Like they were normal people joking in the real world. "How's about' we go an find the litt'le criminal?" Cara smiled at Jack fondly.

Jack hesitated, "Before that…" She quickly came forward and hugged me. "I'm sorry."

Cara felt her eyes widen in shock. Before Jack pulled away Cara grabbed her in a big hug. "I missed ye." She said softly, trying not to let tears well in her eyes.

"I missed you too." They parted and Jack smiled down at her. "Do you remember? What you said the day before I left. About wanting to be my friend…" She paused watching Cara shyly, "…Or sister." Cara, frowning up until that point, couldn't help but smile. "I think I'd like that. It's not until I was really alone that I think I finally understood you a little. The need to have a family. I mean just knowing you were out there was a comfort and I…" She swallowed, it was hard for her to get it out. "I realized that I never really told you how important you were to me. I was afraid I wouldn't get the chance again." She ended quietly.

Cara couldn't keep the grin off her face. She was so happy in this single moment. "We may no' be blood sist'ers, but we are chosen sist'ers. I think in a way it may be even stronger. I got' ye back."

Jack out right laughed at the saying. Cara had been telling her that since they had first met. Cara always had her back, that why she could continue forward. "Let's go find lover boy."

"Oi, donna let' him hear you call him that!" Cara snapped, "Imma haven' enough problems with the bloke."

"Awe, troubled in paradise?" Jack teased lightly testing the waters as the two women made their way to Riddick.

"Oich. There has ta be a paradise in tha' scenario, although we've had plent'y o' trouble." Cara told her.

"Well I would expect nothing more since your both in prison." Jack commented.

"All part o' plan." Cara proceeded to tell her about what happened since she met up with Riddick. It was an entertaining tale that kept Jack riveted until they stumbled upon Riddick. Cara voice dried up in her throat at the sight. Jack squeaked but both didn't move a muscle.

Riddick had found one of the waterfalls in the pit. He stood under the cascading falls and raised his face to the ceiling. His eyes were closed as if to savior the moment of cool bliss. Cara's eyes traveled down his body as the water began to make his clothing suction to his firm body. He cupped his hand in front of him and pulled the water to his face washing vigorously. Cara swallowed hard watching the muscled in his back move under his shirt.

Jack smiled at the expression Cara had, like Riddick was chocolate, or a sweet dessert that she wanted to eat. Jack playfully pushed her toward the man. Cara's gaze met Jack's and Jack slowly backed away gesturing for Cara to go forward. Jack quickly left the two alone and made her way into the prison.

Cara turned back to Riddick and noticed his goggles were hanging just behind him on the lighting system. Cara smiled as a little playful thought crossed her mind. With all the stealth she had she slowly made her way around the large man. She was at his back, all she had to do was reach out to touch him. But she didn't. She turned slightly and gently took his goggles off the small hook. She placed them around her neck letting the dangle just above her breasts. She slowly went to move back around him but her boot scraped along the ground.

Riddick spun around violently but Cara knew he would. She dodged his first gab easily by stepping in close under his guard. He hooked his arm back around dragging her in close to him and spins her around as if in a dance, so she was under the water too. She gasped and he suddenly stilled realizing who his would be attacker was. Cara was almost flush up against his chest and the luke-warm water fell down on them. His cuff dug into her shoulders while his other hand slowly loosened from the fist it was in.

Cara glanced up at him and smiled slightly, "Good idea." She watched as he breathes in deeply. "A shower is jus' what' the Doct'or ordered." Cara turned her back to him and closed her eyes. She raised her face to the stream and slicked her hair back. She stood running her hand through her hair while Riddick watched her become soaked as he.

Riddick let his eyes travel around her body. They were dress similarly, in black tank tops and dark cargo pants, and heavy boots but she made it look sexy. He watched as the water ran over her clothing and the way it clung to her skin. His eye lids drooped as he watched her remembering, so small, so fragile. He reached out and gripped her hips pulling her back against his chest. He circled his arms around her until he was holding her gently in a loose hug. He dropped his head to the crook of her shoulder and neck. He closed his eyes savoring the moment. He breathed in her scent.

Cara felt a gentleness in his touch that surprised her. His hard metal cuffs dug into her abdomen but she didn't mind. A soft smile found itself on her face. She raised her arms until she could feel his head. She caressed the side of his face while her other hand cupped his forearm to herself. She returned the gentle affection. She turned her head to the side as his lips found the soft spot just below her ear. It was a gentle chaste kiss. Cara slowly pulled away slightly just so she could turn in his arms. They were in a dream, nothing should happen quickly when in a dream.

She circled her arms around his neck and upturned her face to his. He hugged her a little tighter and lifted her up. She let her legs dangle as he crushed her to him, understanding that he needed comfort for some reason not sex. "Riddick?" Cara whispered into his ear. He shook his head into her shoulder and held her. Understanding she hugged him tightly. As tight as her position would allow, sometimes silence was the best way to help.

Riddick didn't want this to end. But he took a deep breath and let everything go. Slowly he set her back down. She stepped away ever so slightly but turned her face to the water and finished washing the dirt away. She stepped out of the stream and watched Riddick for a moment, a silent question in the air.

"I dreamed. Of when they first found me. As a baby." He said his voice rough and deep. He didn't even realize he wanted to talk about it until he said it out loud. "Sometimes I can almost see the face of the man who put me there. The one who tried to kill me." He stopped. He was still in the water and Cara was not. It saddened him in a way. Like they were in two separate worlds. His dreams were pulling him back, back to the animal he once was.

Cara watched his face. He hid emotions well but not from her. She saw the tightness around his eyes. The slight twitch in his hands. Cara held out her hand. Her fingertips barely touching the water's edge.

Riddick saw her hand slowly rise and reach for him. She reached into his world and he found his hand clasping at hers. She pulled him from the water he had been drowning in.

Cara didn't understand what she did. Just that this was her Riddick. One second he wasn't there, and then the next he was. Riddick gave her a smile, a weak smile but a smile none the less. She grinned up at him cheekily. "I go' ye." She murmured gently and dragged him down to kiss him gently. They parted still holding hands. Their connection had deepened.

Cara turned and slowly led him away from the water slightly. With one hand she removed the goggles from around her neck. She shook them off and they walk hand in hand. She was still trying to dry his goggles when a man stepped from the shadows. Riddick's hand tightened slightly but other than that Cara felt no other sign of alarm from him. She examined the man. It was the one that had greeted them upon first entering the pit. His eyes fell to their joined hands. His eyes darkened lightly as if remembering. His hands came up and he idled with something hidden by his gloves.

He glanced to Riddick's face and smiled slightly, "Still here, I see?" His eyes shifted to Cara. "I've been here years." His hand continued to fidget until a small silver band came into view. "See this? I remember how gorgeous she was." He smiled, "Well, gorgeous in a certain light." He chuckled ruthlessly. "And now, for the goddamn death of me,

I cannot remember her name." He smiled down at Cara a little bitterly.

"Feeding time!" A voice screamed out over a speaker. Snarling could be heard from high above and loud metal clanging came from all around.

"We're here for the rest of our unnatural lives." The man continued and smiled at them pleasantly.

Cara felt her eyes roll, and people call her crazy.

"Oh, whatever you do, don't make eye contact." He supplied before he disappeared into the darkness.

"Here they come!" a high pitched scream came out of the darkness.

"You know that sounds a lot like death." Cara supplied as Riddick began to drag her off. "What are they?"

"If memory serves, it's the Hell Hounds." He turns and grins at her as he yanks her into the shadows.

* * *

Okay, so I'm slowly getting back into the grove of things :)

Again, sorry for the long wait, I'm gonna try and go back and review the previous chapters,

I've noticed some grammar/ spelling mistakes :/ as well as keep up with the new chapters!

If you have seen and really bad mistakes just PM me about them please!

Tell me what you think :)


	39. Chapter 39

Riddick and Cara ran. The scaffolding sounded like clanging on every step they took. They weaved in and out of people running the opposite direction and shoving at the pair. One skinny man attempted to cut in-between the pair and Cara hip checked him out of the way. She felt a little bad when he went tumbling over the edge. Cara glanced out over the pit and dragged Riddick to a stop at the sight.

Giant animals came over the edge of the cliff face and raced down the sheer drop. At first they looked like wolves but as Cara watched she saw a distinct reptilian like quality. They had the rough scales that acted like a thick armor and as they reached a landing Cara saw the spikes protrude from their legs into the wall slowing their descent. The deep scars they left in the wall could be seen all over the pit walls. Cara swallowed hard. They were like the predators on the Black planet. Pure killers.

"Come on." Riddick tugged her away but not before she got to see one of the Hounds pounce on a victim. Mid-air the scales turned from a coal black to the red of a burning fire. Cara gasped at the beauty of the creatures.

They ran up a spiral staircase and sprinted across a slight incline. Cara could see all the prisoners sprinting for their cells and slamming the doors in some of their fellow prisoners faces. Cara couldn't help but worry about Jack. Where was she? Was she already captured? Or worse, eaten?

As if conjured by her thoughts Cara saw a shadow along the far wall. Cara let Riddick lead the way while she watched Jack skid to a stop as one of the Hounds rounded the corner in front of her. They both stilled eyeing each other. The hound slowly turned to a furious orange color and Cara could have sworn Jack smiled. Jack was half a second faster than the hound in her lunge. She darted forward and planted one foot on the railings and the other on the wall. With a grunt of effort she launched herself into the open air of the pit. The hound twirled in the air trying to swipe at her. She easily snatched a cord from the air and zip lined down to a safer level. Cara felt a breathe leave her body she hadn't known she was holding. Jack had really come into her own.

Cara glanced around only to find all the prisoners had caged themselves in safety. What few stragglers that could be heard screamed as they were eaten. "Riddick?" Cara asked at his moving back.

"Trust me." He glanced back at her.

Cara smiled, "Always." Without another word her stopped and turned to a waterfall just to their right. It was in a dark turn off and the scaffolding looked to be in disrepair. It was a dark dank little corner. Riddick turned and lifted her and carried her through the water. On the other side there was a small shelf that Cara could perch on. Cara wedged herself back as Riddick slowly followed.

"Hopefully this will mask out scent." He murmured back to her.

"If it don't?" She whispered back. He glanced at her and shrugged. They fell into a comfortable silence. Both tensed as one hound began to pass their hiding place. Cara could hear a seconds claws clicking against the metal. She froze and Riddick's attention was diverted to the beast. Using one hand he ripped off his goggles in anticipation. He tossed them back to Cara and she held them close to her chest. Slowly she placed them over her head and slowly let the tension and fear drain from her body. It had no use here.

Cara was calm when the hounds head turned into the water and slowly came through to their safe side. It bared it teeth at the pair and Cara felt her own face bare its teeth in response. Slowly the creature turned a bright orange. It inched forward glaring at Riddick. Cara tried not to react but the Hound had very similar eyes to Riddick. Slowly Riddick leaned forward and glared in return. Silver gaze met silver gaze. No fear, no hesitation, just a sure steadiness that no violence would happen. Cara watched the two as the exchange of dominance transpired. The Hound didn't attack, didn't growl, and didn't move. Slowly the scales of the creature turned a deep coal-black. It snapped slightly at Riddick before slowly retreating. Riddick soon followed but Cara remain were she was. Waiting for Riddick.

Through the water she saw him kneel down in front of the Hound and the Hound slowly lowered its head, always remaining lower than the dominant. Riddick reached through the water and Cara placed her hand within his. Slowly he drew her out and held her close as the Hound came forward to smell her. He bared his teeth but Riddick stopped his boot hard into the metal. The creature sulked slightly and the lowered its head to Cara. She held out her hand throwing her caution to the wind. The animal stared at her hand for a moment then slowly came forward and butted her hand with his head. She gently began to pet it. Slowly the Hound came to sit at her feet, brushing its rough scales at her. She smiled down at the silver gaze staring up at her. She might be developing a soft spot.

Riddick chuckled, "He likes you." Cara laughed and softly fingered the yellow tag the Hound had in its ear. It read number '5'.

Riddick sat on a boulder and the Hound was torn between Cara or Riddick. Cara pushed Five slightly toward Riddick and it took the hint to see its master. Five trotted over and was being petted by Riddick when Cara noticed the leader of the prison, she believed he was called Gov, standing in a cage he considered safe. Cara wandered over to Five and Riddick and scratched behind one of his ears. Five's not Riddick's that is. She watched Gov's mouth drop open is astonishment as Five tilted his head into the gentle touch.

A loud buzzer sounded and Five whined. He stood and turned to go back to his cage. Cara frowned; no animal should be caged against their will. Just the thought made her itch. As Five passed Gov he lunged at the scared human, baring his teeth and turning red in anger. Gov flinched back in fear for a moment, thinking the bars would break. Five trotted off.

Cara and Gov turned to Riddick. At Gov's disbelieving face he smiled, "It's an animal thing." He said by way of explanation.

"Canna we keep him?" Cara asked excitedly. Gov's head snapped to the small women, she was truly insane.

He watched her for a moment, but she was just so excited and cute, "We'll come back after we break out and kill the necro fuckers tracking us." Cara smiled brightly and clapped her hand excitedly.

Gov slowly backed away, the pair were crazy and they liked to kill. He had thought that the women, Cara, had followed Riddick to prison, now he saw that she came here all on her own. Probably was wanted and had a price on her head just as much as any other prisoners here.

Riddick stood and stretched, "We should check on Kyra."

Cara frowned at the name, "Who?"

Riddick glared for a moment at nothing, "Great, it's only me." He started walking as he explained, "Jack. She says to call her Kyra." They entered a small cavern that looked to be someone squat. Riddick wondered around and found a metal cup. He filled it with water from a pitcher and offered it to Cara.

She took a long drink and thought about it. "Oi. Have fun with tha'. Cara and Kyra. Tha's gonna be a right' mess."

He grunted in response and drank down the second cup of water. They both stilled as they heard a scuffle from up ahead. They glanced at each other and slowly made their way silently toward the fight. Cara heard a familiar grunt as Jack came flying out of a cell. She landed hard on her stomach and made a move to get up when a large black man came out of the cell and stomped on her back, forcing the air from her lungs. He leaned over her prone body and using his big hammers handle hooked it under her chin, forcing her body up.

Cara felt rage. She made a move to go forward but a movement from Riddick stopped her. "I don't think she likes being touched." Cara stepped back slightly and saw Jack's eyes roll up to look at Riddick. Cara watched the men around her stand and take aggressive stances. There were three guards, Cara recognized two. Anatoli, the one with the nose, and the one who had crunched numbers really quickly for the Boss. The third looked vaguely familiar; he must have been in the room but hadn't merited remembering. All were equally large dirty men whom looked ready for a fight. Cara's eye lighted upon one guard whom looked to be dead in the cell. Cara felt a little grin cross her face. Jack had teeth.

Riddick continued, "I'd take my wounded and go while you still can."

The largest of the three released Jack from the choke hold and she gasped as she fell to the ground. He moved forward and glared as Riddick, "Is there a name for this private little world of yours, huh?" His fellow guards laughed, "What happens there when we don't just run away? You'll kill us... with a soup cup?" Cara watched Jack regain her feet just behind the group of men.

Riddick took a sip, finishing off the water and Cara burst out laughing. "Wha' an idiot'. Donna even know the difference bet'ween a tea cup and a soup cup." The guards glared at her not quite understanding.

"What's that?" Asked the one closest tilting his head toward her.

"I'll kill you with my teacup." He held it up as if to show it off. Slowly he turned it upside down and placed it on a small ledge just nest to his arm. Cara met Jack's eyes through the crowd and they shared a snarky little smile.

The one closets turned to the other to get orders. Cara's ears picked up the conversation. "You know the rule. They aren't dead if they're still on the books."

"Mmm." Was the response. She heard the unsheathing of a knife. Cara tried not to move, Riddick could handle himself. The tall man spun around fast and made to charge. Riddick snatched the tea cup and splintered the rim against a rounded stone. Using his palm he rushed forward imbedding the tea cup two inched into the man's chest, right in the soft spot just below his sternum. The man grunted in surprise as Riddick twisted the cup and crunched and squished into the others body. Cara stepped forward before the man could fall and snatched his knife. She slipped it into one of her empty boot sheaths and the man slowly fell like a stiff board.

The remaining guard flinched away at the suddenness and violence of the attack. Both slipped into a guarded position ready to fight again. Riddick just slowly bent over and picked up a small industrial pin off the floor. He held it up to show the two and then turned and placed it on the same ledge he had placed the teacup. Their eyes widened at the similar act and Cara watched them swallow hard. Without even looking at each other they rushed into action. They picked up the man that was in the cell and quickly dragged him away. All the while keeping a wary eye on Riddick.

Jack bent over the dead man, his eye staring up blindly. Cara was jarred slightly that Jack didn't seem to be disturbed at all, Cara then remembered that she had in fact killed before. Why should she care about a dead body? "Death by teacup." She gripped the cup and ripped it from the body. She held it up to Riddick and Cara noted the hostile look on her face. Jack was angry with Riddick. "Damn. Why didn't I think of that?"

"I didn't come to play 'Who's the Better Killer?'" Riddick turned to go but Cara stepped in front of him. He watched her for a second. Cara reached out slightly and touched his hand. With her eyes she urged him to hash things out with Jack

Jack stood watching his retreating form, "But it's my favorite game. Haven't you heard?"

He stopped and glared slightly at Cara, "I heard you came lookin' for me."

Jack glanced down at the cup examining the unlikely weapon. "Is that all? Then you missed the good part." She walked forward. "Hooked up with some mercs outta Lupus Five. Said they'd take me on, teach me the trade, give me a good cut." At the mention of the mercs Riddick jerked his head away from Cara to give all his attention to Jack. Cara swallowed hard. He wouldn't take this well she could see. Jack placed the cup onto the same ledge he did, almost a veiled threat. "They slaved me out, Riddick. Do you know what that could do to you when you're that age? When you're fourteen years old?"

"I told you to stay in New Mecca." He walked toward her angrily. He gripped one of the power cords leading to a light, he ripped if off the wall, throwing them into darkness. "Did you not listen?" He roared at her. She flinched slightly. Cara swallowed reading the emotions in his voice. Hurt, betrayal, pain, and the idea that maybe he had been wrong. "I had mercs on my neck. I'll always have mercs on my neck. I spent five years on a frozen heap just to keep 'em away from you. And you go and sign up with the same fake badges that wanted to cut you up and use you for bait." Cara shuddered at the thought of Johns from so long ago.

"What are you pitching, Riddick?" She snarled back. Riddick turned from her listening. "That you cuttin' out was a good thing? That you had our ass covered from halfway across the universe? It was just us Riddick. Against the world."

Riddick glanced at Cara but she was watching Jack. He grasped the think that truly angered him the most. "You signed with mercs."

"Yeah, well you weren't around." She snapped. Riddick felt like she slapped him in the face, comparing him to a fucking merc. He stormed away anger in every step. Cara wasn't sure she should fallow. She turned to Jack as the girl slammed the door to her cell closed in anger. The noise was deafening.

Cara stood alone for a moment. She scratched her head and her hair fell all around her as the scratch turned into a full of ruffing of hair. "UGH." She voiced her frustration with the two. Both were stupid and she was going to have to fix this.

A loud clang and bang abounded from high above. Cara quickly jogged out to the main pit to see what it was with Jack just at her back. Her head craned up at the main command center of the facility. It slowly rose to the surface of the planet. Cara felt a smile split her face. Perfect way to escape.

"So they do go topside..." Cara jumped at the sound of Riddick's voice. He was just below the two women. "…to swap out air. Interesting." Cara could hear the wheels turning.

"Who the hell are you?" Guv's voice came as a surprise to Cara. She hadn't heard him. She glanced over the edge and saw the two men each sitting on a ledge with a crevasse between them.

Riddick gave the man a goggled stair, "When it happens, it'll happen fast. Stay on my leg when I cut fence or stay here..." He smiled slightly, "…for the rest of your natural life." Riddick jumped off the ledge and disappeared into the steam.

"Nobody outs this place." Guv called out after him. And then again, more to himself, "Nobody."

Kyra snorted and watched as Cara jumped after Riddick, his ever present shadow. "He ain't 'nobody. '" Guv started at the movement of Cara's and the voice of Kyra. Kyra very rarely talked to anyone, unless she planned to kill you. Guv couldn't help but feel the excitement. And hope. He had a certainty that if anyone could break out of Crematoria it would be these three, and maybe… just maybe he could hitch a ride back to his wife.

* * *

Okay, I need responses now. I was wondering if you all prefer me posting a chapter a day(around 3,000 words on average),

or one to two longer chapters a week? I've had more than one request to make chapters longer.

What do you all think?

Also welcome to the family ScornedxRose and Vampireknight1fan :D

Hope this chapter was good for you all ;)


End file.
